


Nefilim

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nephilim, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y a los ángeles que no guardaron su dignidad, sino que abandonaron su propia morada, los ha guardado bajo oscuridad, en prisiones eternas, para el juicio del gran día.”</p>
<p>Un nuevo conflicto, una guerra de viejos rencores. Stony/Thorki fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Tigre

 

 

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

_Tigre, tigre, que te enciendes en luz_  
 _por los bosques de la noche_  
 _¿qué mano inmortal, qué ojo_  
 _pudo idear tu terrible simetría?_  
  
_¿En qué profundidades distantes,_  
 _en qué cielos ardió el fuego de tus ojos?_  
 _¿Con qué alas osó elevarse?_  
 _¿Qué mano osó tomar ese fuego?_  
  
_¿Y qué hombro, y qué arte_  
 _pudo tejer la nervadura de tu corazón?_  
 _Y al comenzar los latidos de tu corazón,_  
 _¿qué mano terrible? ¿Qué terribles pies?_  
  
_¿Qué martillo? ¿Qué cadena?_  
 _¿En qué horno se templó tu cerebro?_  
 _¿En qué yunque?_  
 _¿Qué tremendas garras osaron_  
 _sus mortales terrores dominar?_  
  
_Cuando las estrellas arrojaron sus lanzas_  
 _y bañaron los cielos con sus lágrimas_  
 _¿Sonrieron al ver su obra?_  
 _¿Quién hizo al cordero fue quien te hizo?_  
  
_Tigre, tigre, que te enciendes en luz,_  
 _por los bosques de la noche_  
 _¿Qué mano inmortal, qué ojo_  
 _osó idear tu terrible simetría?_

          El Tigre, William Blake.

 

 

La cuestión era relativamente simple: había que exterminarlos a todos antes de que llegara el eclipse o despertarían por completo su poder, arrasando no solo con aquel mundo mortal, también con el resto del universo si las leyendas eran ciertas como macabras.

La cuestión era relativamente simple: únicamente había que encontrarlos en los diferentes puntos desconocidos como inaccesibles donde se encontraban hibernando a la espera de su llamado que un general haría muy pronto.

El único problema: Loki Laufeyson tenía que aceptar que era un Gigante de Hielo, el hijo bastardo del Rey Laufey porque en esa herencia Jotun descansaba una débil oportunidad de vencer esas criaturas.

En él como en esos mortales que se hacían llamar a sí mismos, Vengadores.


	2. ¿Dónde estás?

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO I. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

 

_¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante. En una semana se puede reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego. Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado. Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada._

          Espero curarme de ti, Jaime Sabines.

 

 

-“ _Señor Stark, me permito recordarle que la junta comienza aproximadamente en una hora, aún tiene suficiente tiempo para estar listo_.”

-… sí, te escuché la última vez, Viernes.

-“ _¿Desea que llame a la Señorita Potts para informarle de su arribo puntual?_ ”

-Puntual… de acuerdo, Viernes, allá voy. Eres un primor.

-“ _Tal como usted me creó, Señor Stark_.”

Tony se levantó, dejando las herramientas y aquel último invento sobre la mesa de trabajo, arrastrando sus pies mientras salía del taller cuyas luces su IA apagó sin que le dijera, tomando las escaleras hacia su habitación para darse un merecido baño antes de vestirse con uno de sus caros trajes sastre e ir a la junta con un grupo de inversionistas que su querida Pepper había convencido para comprar acciones de las Industrias Stark. Una reunión como tantas otras, sin mayores desafíos que usar sus habilidades por demás dominadas para los negocios y seducir a esos empresarios que aportarían su capital para los fondos de la iniciativa Vengadores.

De buena gana pasaba por alto esa cita, más necesitaba algo en qué entretenerse porque sus pensamientos ya estaban trepando la sinuosa cuesta arriba de la depresión. El castaño estaba intentando por todos los medios de no caer, de decirse que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, no había dolor en su corazón. Todo eran mentiras. Con una sobrada experiencia en relaciones amorosas podía olfatear a kilómetros cuando algo no encajaba en su sitio, ese algo que tenía impresa una etiqueta con la leyenda _se acabó_ , arrebatándole lo que días atrás creyó lo tendría seguro por toda la eternidad aunque sonara como cuento de hadas.

-“ _El Señor Hogan ya está listo_.”

-Unos minutos, Viernes.

Acomodándose su corbata y examinando por última vez su apariencia, el millonario se quedó quieto mirando su reflejo con sus ojos clavados en su expresión, trayendo de vuelta la máscara del carismático, seguro, dueño de todo, Anthony Stark antes de salir de su recámara a la que vio de reojo. Las sábanas perfectamente tendidas por falta de uso, una libreta de bocetos olvidada. Negó tomando aire, buscando su portafolio antes de bajar al estacionamiento para saludar con una sonrisa traviesa a Happy, saliendo de la torre en dirección al hotel donde se vería con su hermosa ejecutiva y los futuros inversionistas. Mientras su jefe de seguridad le hablaba sobre el clima, el último partido de su equipo favorito y el tráfico, la mente de Tony se perdió una vez más en la figura ausente del Capitán América.

Podía llamarlo alegremente y sin temor a equivocarse como una tragedia titulada Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados. Primero, Steve le había pedido que retrasaran aquella idea propuesta por él mismo de un matrimonio. Demasiado pronto, demasiadas misiones, el equipo tenía que digerir por completo la idea de que eran una pareja, después volverían a dejarlos perplejos con un anuncio de boda. Lo prometió mil veces, lo retomarían en cuanto el mundo se calmara lo suficiente para darles espacio para hablarlo bien. En un principio Stark estuvo de acuerdo porque la idea de estar casado con alguien como el capitán implicaba cosas que le asustaban aunque lo callara. No tuvo problemas con dejarlo en el tintero. El mundo los necesitaba, ahí estarían para protegerlo.

Después vino ese momento amargo que hizo la fractura abrirse y comenzar a cobrar tamaño. Una discusión con el Sargento Barnes por motivos que ya no recordaba pero que extrañamente terminó en su relación con el rubio que su amigo del alma puso en tela de juicio. Eran demasiado diferentes, sus personalidades chocaban a menudo, generalmente era Steve quien ponía más en la relación que el propio Tony… éste debatió cada argumento hasta que al fin Bucky lanzó el tiro de gracia que lo dejó sin palabras. El Capitán América y el Sargento Barnes eran amigos desde la infancia, se conocían mejor que nadie y además compartían el hecho de haber sobrevivido al tiempo. Tenían la misma edad, casi los mismos gustos. Su compatibilidad era mayor, igual que su edad que iba a repercutir pronto en esa vida que llevaba junto al rubio. Ese golpe bajo no lo pudo esquivar. Una herida que empeoró con la lejanía de Rogers.

Por una misión se había marchado, contabilizando hasta el momento ya dos meses sin que se vieran. Claro, le había acompañado James, junto con Natasha, Sam y Clint. La comunicación era nula por lo riesgoso de la infiltración que estaban llevando a cabo, Shield los rastreaba para saber que estaban vivos pero estaba prohibido hacer contacto hasta que no fuese el propio equipo del capitán el que lo hiciera. Mientras tanto, la espera angustiosa. En tanto el resto de los Vengadores estaba encargado de misiones ordinarias si tal palabra cabía en sus vidas. Stark comenzó de nuevo esa manía de encerrarse largo tiempo en el taller para evadir los oscuros pensamientos que nacieron pese a sus esfuerzos, durmiendo ahí en lugar de su recámara tan fría sin la compañía de su pareja. Pareja. La sola palabra ya le provocaba pánico al sentirla lejana.

-Hemos llegado, Señor Stark.

-Gracias, Happy. Es hora del show.

Con una sonrisa ensayada, bajó del vehículo que Potts alcanzó, poniéndole al tanto de la junta que estaban por celebrar. La tarde se fue entre bromas superficiales de temas aún más banales mientras las firmas caían sobre los contratos. Tony invitó a su amiga a una cena en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, celebrando un logro más de ambos. Cuando vino la inevitable pregunta sobre Steve, puso su mejor máscara al responder, no quería que nadie se enterara, en primer lugar, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando y en segundo, estaba muy consciente de cómo reaccionaría Pepper si llegaba a verle triste a causa del capitán. Así lo había hecho con Rhodey cuando hizo la misma pregunta. Entre menos involucrados los daños podían ser menores. Para cuando regresó a la torre, sus intenciones de perderse entre sus inventos, bots y música se vieron frustrados por el mensaje urgente de Fury. Tenían una nueva misión.

-Viernes, prepara el traje.

-“ _Enseguida, señor_.”

Shield había detectado a un grupo de aparentes científicos pagados con fondos aún más sospechosos en las tierras áridas como agresivas de Siria donde aparentemente estaban realizando una excavación en pleno desierto con maquinaria digna de competir con aquella del sello Stark. La falta de permisos del gobierno sirio como el dinero fraudulento y la generosa cantidad de mercenarios custodiando al grupo de investigadores llamó la atención de Phillip Coulson y de Nicholas Fury. Era hora de investigar. Visión, la Bruja Escarlata, el Hombre Hormiga, Hulk, Máquina de Guerra y el Hombre de Hierro subieron al Quinjet con dirección a Medio Oriente.

-Te noto distante, Tony.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, Brucie Brucie.

-¿Estás bien? –el doctor ladeó su rostro, examinándole. El castaño alzó sus cejas con una sonrisa _mira lo bien que estoy_ para él- ¿De verdad?

-Claro, aunque si he de confesar, creo que los bocadillos que nos ofrecieron esos inversionistas no estaban tan buenos.

-Tony… -rió Bruce.

El millonario palmeó su hombro, desviando su vista hacia Vision quien les observaba fijamente. Tomó aire de nuevo, pasando saliva porque estaba consciente de lo mucho que podía percibir el Vengador igual que cierta jovencita, prefiriendo llamar a Fury para reafirmar las instrucciones que les habían dado. Definitivamente no iba a iniciar otra Guerra Civil por meros celos sin fundamento. Aún creía en Steve. Tenía que.

-Bajaremos en la sierra cercana –indicó el director de los Vengadores- Vision, Scott, serán los primeros en acercarse. Los demás esperarán en el Quinjet.

-¡Fury!

-No, Stark y no comenzaremos ahora.

Los demás rieron ante las caras que hizo el castaño, activando su casco mientras el Quinjet descendía en completo silencio sobre una colina rasa dejando ver muy a lo lejos un punto brillante, el punto de excavación al que se marcharon los otros dos. Esperaron unos minutos antes de que escucharan en altavoz a Scott con un tono alterado.

- _Deberían venir… enseguida._

-¿Están bien? –preguntó de inmediato Tony- ¿Fueron atacados?

- _No, no. Traigan el Quinjet._

Más que extrañados, elevaron la nave para ir a la excavación que hallaron mortalmente sola. Ni un solo mercenario, ni un solo científico perverso alrededor. Sus armas, instrumentos, campamentos como equipo de excavación estaban intacto como si solamente se hubieran esfumado en plena madrugada. Ni un rastro de sangre o violencia.

-¿Wanda? –llamó el millonario.

-Nada… solamente hay…

-Un rastro de energía –terminó Vision- Demasiado difuso para concluir su causa, bien puede ser por una explosión, un ataque o…

-O algo que desconocemos –Banner señaló la entrada de la excavación- ¿También está abandonada?

-Sí –respondió Scott- No hay nada más que un largo túnel que baja varios metros y termina en una cámara de piedra lisa, no símbolos, señales ni nada.

-¿Sarcófagos? ¿Puertas falsas? –Stark desapareció su casco para verle.

-Yo no encontré nada pero adelante.

-¿Quieres ser arqueólogo por un día, Verde?

-Prométeme no tocar nada.

-¡Uf! ¡Aguafiestas!

Los dos entraron al túnel perfectamente iluminado por focos tendidos en ambas paredes, terminando en una amplia cámara húmeda de roca negra completamente lisa con un aroma a moho penetrante. Tal como lo había dicho Lang, no signos de escritura, tallados, esculturas o algo que les hubiera dado una pista sobre lo que habían encontrado ahí. Era una cámara vacía que los rastreos de Viernes confirmaron. Esta vez no había pasadizos secretos ni puertas escondidas.

-Extraño, ¿qué encontrarían?

-Y qué les pasó, además –Tony negó chasqueando su lengua- Evidentemente buscaban esta cámara y su contenido, pero no tienen equipo de carga así que este lugar no estaba lleno con nada, las paredes lisas lo comprueban, cero talladuras. Tampoco trajeron maquinaria ni robots de exploración porque el suelo está sin rasguños. Encontraron algo pequeño o ligero.

-¿Pero a dónde fueron? No dejarían algo así.

-¿Viernes?

-“ _El centro de la cámara tiene una temperatura menor al resto._ ”

Los dos de inmediato caminaron al punto para comprobarlo. Bruce parpadeó, asintiendo.

-Ligeramente más bajo pero es verdad.

-¿Por qué habría diferencia de temperatura en este preciso sitio y no en el resto de la cámara? –el Hombre de Hierro se giró sobre sus talones- ¿Perturbación gravitacional?

-Es una posibilidad.

-Un objeto con poder.

-¿Crees que Hydra haya dados los fondos para encontrarlo?

-Lo creo pero sigue la pregunta sin respuesta, ¿dónde están?

-Dejemos que Shield haga su trabajo, nosotros no tenemos más que hacer.

-Está bien, Verde. Te sigo.

Con un último vistazo a la cámara, ambos Vengadores salieron de ahí, reuniéndose con el resto. El Quinjet ya despegaba cuando los agentes de Shield arribaron. Tony se quedó pensativo ante las interrogantes que aquel descubrimiento arrojaba. Así regresó a la torre donde se puso a investigar sobre las posibilidades de objetos que pudiesen dejar un rastro tan disperso de energía con una baja temperatura sin factores visibles presentes. Era ya el mediodía cuando recibió la llamada de Pepper preguntándole por su desayuno al que mintió, bromeando con ella unos minutos antes de terminar la conversación. Se comunicó con Bruce para intercambiar sus avances y se dio un descanso, subiendo a la cocina en busca de algo fácil de preparar que no implicara el uso de las parrillas. Emparedados y un jugo de envase fueron el menú.

-“ _Señor Stark, tiene un mensaje de voz del Capitán Rogers_.”

-Vaya… déjame escucharlo.

- _Tony, hemos terminado con la misión, Bucky y yo nos quedaremos un par de días más para asegurarnos de que no hemos pasado nada por alto. Los demás regresan contigo. Te veré pronto_.

-“ _Eso es todo, señor_.”

El castaño apretó una sonrisa. –Gracias, linda.

No era que esperara una declaración amorosa de Steve, estaba en su modo de súper soldado. Además, se dijo, le había dejado un mensaje. Eso demostraba algo. ¿Cierto?

-Esto me va a volver… ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!

El plato con su almuerzo cayó, esparciendo comida y jugo sobre el piso. Frente a sí tenía nada menos que al Dios de las Mentiras observándole fijamente. Tony estaba a nada de llamar su armadura como y sus Vengadores cuando Loki habló.

-No es necesario tanta agresión, Stark. Aunque bien pudiera volverte a lanzar por el ventanal, mi intención en tu refugio no es asesinarte.

-Permíteme mostrar mi incredulidad.

-Has desperdiciado tus alimentos.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿No se supone estás muerto? Thor me debe unas cuantas actualizaciones al respecto.

Con pasos calmados el ojiverde rodeó al millonario observándole de pies a cabeza antes de detenerse frente a él.

-Encontraron una cámara.

-¿La querías?

-Estaba vacía –dijo más para sí que para el otro.

-¿Buscabas lo que había ahí dentro?

-Lo despertaron antes –siseó el hechicero- Malditos mortales imbéciles.

-Hey, Loki. ¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién despertaron?

Éste sonrió malicioso, quedando a centímetros de él. –He venido a ayudarte, Anthony Stark.

-¿Ayudarme? –el castaño no se movió, alzando su mentón.

-Soy el único que puede encontrarlo, sé cómo destruirlo. A cambio me mantendrás oculto de la vista de Thor. Tú mundo se salva, yo desapareceré. ¿Cómo lo llamas? Un ganar-ganar.

-Te has golpeado la cabeza al caer aquí si piensas que te ayudaría…

-Midgard terminará siendo polvo antes de que el siguiente mundo lo haga y luego el siguiente hasta que no quede nada vivo en el universo.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Loki bufó. –Será un pasamiento entretenido, tomando en cuenta el rompimiento con el soldado.

Stark apretó su mandíbula, dedicándole una mirada a la risa socarrona del ojiverde quien alzó sus cejas, asintiendo con manos cruzadas tras la espalda.

-Ah, la herida es demasiado fresca. Ofrezco mis disculpas por mi falta de tacto.

-No voy a ayudarte.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, es una ventaja contra nuestro enemigo, Stark. Ellos detectan la energía proveniente de los estados de ánimos positivos. Llorando por dentro como lo estás ahora, eres invisible a sus ojos.

-¿Qué enemigo, Loki?

-Malibú. Me gusta. No usas más ese refugio, lo tomaré.

-¡Hey! Ni siquiera…

-Sshh –un dedo fino del Embustero se posó sobre los labios de Tony- Tu alma grita porque aceptes mi oferta, ya no quiere estar más en el pozo de la incertidumbre que el futuro rechazo convertirá en un pantano de dolor. Nos veremos en Malibú. Sobra decir que los demás Vengadores no sirven, tanta dicha es una señal gigante que los ahuyentará de nuestra caza. Este mundo te necesita una vez más, Stark, prepárate para ello.

-Tú… ¡LOKI!

El Dios de las Mentiras desapareció frente a él, haciendo que levantara sus brazos en alto por la frustración de no saber qué había ocurrido y aceptando que tenía razón. Si las misiones no tenían más adrenalina iba a volver al hábito de beber, sobre todo al haber escuchado un mensaje tan indiferente por más que se dijera que así debía ser.

-Ni una palabra de esto a los demás, Viernes.

-“ _Me permito aconsejar prudencia, señor, los antecedentes de los Vengadores enfrentando a Loki dejaron daños importantes_.”

-Hay que jugar su juego para saber sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Ya está en la mansión de Malibú?

-“ _Sí, Señor Stark_.”

-Es más rápido que antes –Tony suspiró viendo el suelo sucio- Como sea, voy a limpiar esto y luego iré a ver a los demás llegar. Déjalo que se instale, Viernes. Demonios, un perverso semidios descansando placenteramente en mi mansión. Las cosas no pueden ser más bizarras.

-“ _Según la ley de Murphy…_ ”

-Calla, Viernes, calla.

¿Loki podría decirle de Steve? El Hombre de Hierro rodó sus ojos, estaba cayendo en desesperaciones dignas de una adolescente perturbada por hormonas. Terminó de limpiar el piso de su cocina murmurando cosas sobre extraterrestres de tierras mitológicas, cambiándose antes de ir a recibir al equipo de Steve en el cuartel. Sus sonrisas y bromas acostumbradas hicieron su aparición, relajando esos rostros tensos por tanto estrés acumulado. No sin sentir un aguijonazo de celos y más confusión, escuchó de boca de aquellos Vengadores sobre la estrecha amistad de los dos soldados que había mantenido la dinámica de equipo a flote ante las inesperadas sorpresas que su misión trajo, así como las peleas extras que tuvieron que enfrentar.

-Creí que regresaría con nosotros, pero de último momento el capitán decidió hacer una última inspección –comentaba Barton mientras atendían sus heridas- Con lo que pasamos, le doy la razón.

-Ya saben que Capipaleta no está a gusto hasta que tiene todo bajo control.

-Igual que Barnes –rió Natasha.

-¿Qué les parece una ronda de pizzas con papas y refresco? Se nota que no han probado algo sustancioso.

-Gracias, Tony, no sabes qué razón tienes.

-Ni lo agradezcas, Cerebro de Pájaro, le prometí a Laura que no bajarías ni un gramo. Veo que el traje te queda algo flojo.

-¡Tony! –rió Rhodes negando.

-Bueno, hagan su lista de peticiones. Viernes, ya sabes qué hacer. Los veo en la torre.

-¿No estarás con nosotros? –preguntó confundido Sam.

-Por supuesto, solamente debo atender un asunto de negocios y vuelvo enseguida con ustedes. Verde, que todos estén bañaditos y con sus pijamas para cuando regrese.

-Claro, mamá.

El castaño sacó su lengua. –Tenemos pendiente la tercera temporada de Juego de Tronos, me parece. No comiencen sin mí.

-Estaremos esperándote –sonrió Wanda.

Les dejó en el cuartel, manejando hacia Nueva Jersey buscando una dirección que nadie conocía. Pertenecía a un edificio ahora abandonado que su madre, María Stark, había construido en lejanos tiempos con la finalidad de convertirse en la sede de la Fundación María Stark que jamás se logró debido a su trágica muerte. El millonario estuvo a punto de demolerlo varias veces pero siempre se detuvo, por sentimentalismo o respeto, no sabía decirlo. Ahora le serviría de refugio para esquivar a Shield y los Vengadores mientras hacía una llamada a la mansión en Malibú. La pantalla holográfica desplegó la vista de su estudio donde un relajado Loki ocupaba con sus pies en su costoso escritorio de caoba.

- _Stark_.

-Espero que todo sea de tu agrado, princesa.

Un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Era increíble, incluso de esa manera a esa lejana distancia podía percibir la magia del hechicero alcanzándole.

- _Todos regresaron menos la pareja del siglo_ –dijo burlón luego de unos segundos.

-Me alegra que mi persona te sea tan entretenida. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme que rayos planeas y por qué me necesitas con tanta urgencia?

- _Realmente han sido inconscientes de todas las consecuencias que han traído el despertar las Gemas del Infinito. Suele suceder con las mentes tan estrechas como las suyas. Como la de Thor. Ahora que hay cuatro joyas, entidades de capacidades superiores a todo ser vivo en este universo comenzarán a hacer su aparición buscándolas. Pero otros… otros despertarán de su letargo inducido para cobrar venganza al haber sido encarcelados_.

-¿Lo que estaba en la cámara era uno de esos seres superiores que ahora andará por ahí haciendo berrinches como tú?

Loki entrecerró sus ojos. – _No tiene aprecio alguno por la Humanidad, te lo aseguro. Tenemos cierto privilegio de tiempo antes de que se recupere del todo_.

-¿Qué es?

- _Antiguamente les decían Opuestos, un nombre muy vago, jamás tuvieron un título preciso porque fueron presos casi enseguida de aparecer. Ustedes mortales los llamaron… Nefilim_.

-¿Los híbridos de ángeles y mujeres mortales?

- _Sus adorables historias tan absurdas como lejanas de la realidad. Sí, algo así. Pero no fueron mujeres de Midgard, fueron féminas de dimensiones superiores que vivían aquí antes de que los vástagos de sus vientres las asesinaran junto con el resto de las entidades poblando este mundo. Tienen una capacidad de regeneración inaudita, a prueba de la muerte. Así que los encarcelaron, aquí mismo. Por eso este planeta quedó fuera de toda gracia, era un basurero y prisión al mismo tiempo. Hasta que unos monos aparecieron creyéndose los amos del universo_.

-Un Nefilim estaba durmiendo en esa cámara, ¿qué hizo al despertar?

- _Ah_ –el Dios de las Mentiras pareció pensarlo pero sonrió malicioso- _Lo que harán los demás, extinguir toda vida mortal de Midgard_.

-¿No puedes localizarlo ahora?

- _No, Stark. Hay que cazarlo como en la vieja escuela. Tienen sentidos superiores, no lo olvides. Con la forma mortal como caparazón a su energía libre de sus candados por el despertar de las Gemas_.

Tony frunció su ceño, pensando en las palabras de Loki quien le sonrió tan tranquilo a pesar de la catástrofe que estaba presentándole.

-¿Realmente tienen alas?

- _Sí, pero son de energía pura, Stark. Hay que tener los ojos entrenados para verlas_.

-Y tú tienes esos ojos, por supuesto.

- _Sí_.

-Okay, suponiendo que toda esta charla tiene sentido como veracidad, ¿puedes darme alguna descripción de tu Nefilim despierto para rastrearlo?

La sonrisa de Loki le trajo un escalofrío, aquel bastardo realmente estaba gozando con verle sufrir.

- _Alto, cuerpo atlético bien marcado, cabellos rubios, ojos azules. Bastante atractivo_.

-Eres…

- _Tú huyendo de un soldado para saber que debes enfrentar otro con características similares. Nuestro Nefilim bien puede ser el pariente perdido del Capitán Rogers. Oh, tragedia_.

-¿Tienes una jodida idea de cuantos seres humanos tienen el mismo físico?

- _Por algo eres el genio de los Vengadores, ¿cierto?_

Tony miró al techo, suspirando. –Bien, bien. No sé por qué pero buscaré por ti.

- _Hasta entonces, Stark_.

-No te acabes las reservas, ¿quieres?

Apagó la pantalla, tumbándose sobre el viejo sofá de tela aterciopelada. El destino quería burlarse de él por lo que veía. Un Nefilim estilo Steve Rogers. Un ausente Steve Rogers. Ya no había vuelto a dejarle un mensaje pero sí se había comunicado con Fury, gracias. Su campamento de soldaditos con el Sargento Barnes le estaba sacando de quicio.

-“ _¿Comienzo la búsqueda, Señor Stark?_ ”

-Sí, Viernes. ¿Mensajes?

-“ _Ninguno, señor_.”

-¿Sabes algo, bonita? Voy a tomarme una siesta aquí. No me despiertes a menos que un Nefilim esté golpeando la puerta.

-“ _Como lo ordene, señor. Que descanse_.”

-Gracias, Viernes.


	3. ¿Por qué eres así?

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO II. ¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ?**

 

_Creo saber todo de ti._  
_Sé que el día de pronto se te hace noche:_  
_sé que sueñas con mi amor,_  
_pero no lo dices,_  
_sé que soy un idiota al esperarte,_  
_pues sé que no vendrás._

          Te espero, Mario Benedetti.

 

 

Todo era bromas y risas en la sala de juntas del cuartel de Shield en Florencia, Italia. Finalmente el Capitán América había aparecido con el Sargento Barnes, alcanzando al resto de los Vengadores en aquella antigua como esplendorosa ciudad. De ahí habían provenido los fondos utilizados en la excavación de Siria, un grupo de extremistas eslavos que habían robado dinero y armas. Prácticamente los vencieron de ojos cerrados, siendo presos por los agentes de Coulson, celebrando luego la reunión completa de todo el equipo con muestras gastronómicas locales, vinos y música que llenaba la sala. Tony estaba sentado al lado del Coronel Rhodes, observando discretamente a Steve comentando algo sobre la misión con Natasha, teniendo a un lado a Bucky con quien compartía unas risas relajadas. Su oportunidad para estar solos parecía lejana, con todos los informes como los pendientes del rubio que le debía a Fury. Aparentemente, habían ubicado a un grupo terrorista sin nombre todavía que había abatido a grupos de mafia para ganar control de territorios, intimidando políticos, secuestrando personajes importantes.

-¿Todo bien? –le codeó Rhodes.

-Se acabó mi vino, ¿puedes alcanzarme la botella?

-No estás con Steve –observó el coronel, sirviéndole más de aquel vino rojo- ¿Pelearon?

-Pasaste por alto nuestros saludos, Rhodey, y estamos en reunión de trabajo.

Rogers le había dado un fugaz beso en la frente cuando al fin le encontró, disculpándose porque debía ir a cambiarse y terminar sus papeleos con director de los Vengadores y con el Jefe de Shield. Él solamente sonrió dejándole ir. Se habían visto en el aeropuerto, lleno de agentes y soldados, ambos habían acordado mantener las muestras de afecto ajenas a los demás. Pero habían sido dos meses sin verse. Dos malditos meses sin mediar palabra alguna.

-Pueden aprovechar ahora que estamos en Florencia. Ya sabes, el ambiente romántico.

-Eso es en París, osito de miel. Aquí no hay Torre Eiffel.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Ya veremos, hay mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Una carcajada llamó su atención, aparentemente Barnes había dicho algo muy gracioso porque el rubio pasó un brazo por sus hombros, pegándole a él para despeinar sus cabellos. Su risa fue compartida por Natasha y Sam, los más cercanos con los demás pidiendo compartir el chiste. El millonario miró su copa cuando los demás rieron, no prestando atención a las palabras del sargento. Luego de dos meses un beso más que seco en la frente. Solo eso.

-¿Tony? –casi respingó al sentir la mano de Vision sobre su hombro.

-Acabo de recordar que no le respondí un mensaje a Pepper. Caballeros, no se terminen el queso que es uno de mis favoritos.

Antes de que Vision pudiera hacer o decir algo, se levantó para salir discretamente –casi corriendo- de la sala de juntas en dirección aparentemente a otra estancia donde pudiera comunicarse a Nueva York. No era buena señal, primero aquello de ya no hablar de matrimonio, luego las palabras de Bucky, la misión tan larga, ese beso tan impersonal. Estaba intentando tomar las cosas con la mayor madurez posible que un Stark como él podía mostrar, pero sentía que se rompía por dentro. Salió del cuartel, un enorme edificio con pocos niveles que daba a una avenida empedrada y desigual por donde caminaban tranquilos los italianos. Sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje corto de saludo a la ejecutiva, caminando hacia la mitad de la calle con la vista fija en la pantalla. Justo cuando presionó el botón de envío, se giró sobre sus talones, chocando contra alguien más que no esperaba su movimiento brusco. Su teléfono cayó al suelo. El castaño murmuró una disculpa en italiano inclinándose para recuperar el aparato pero una mano le ganó. Siguió con la vista el camino de esa muñeca gruesa cubierta por una elegante camisa azul marino de seda que acentuaba perfectamente un torso marcado.

-No hay de qué disculparse, yo también estaba distraído.

Sus ojos al fin alcanzaron el rostro de quien le hablaba. Tony parpadeó. Un hombre apuesto, de sonrisa seductora le tendió su celular. Tenía los cabellos más rubios que hubiera contemplado en su vida, parecían hilos de oro que caían en bucles dignos de una pintura de Caravaggio sobre sus anchos hombros. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos azules, tan penetrantes y al mismo tiempo con algo que no supo decir qué era. Como un imán.

-¿Es tuyo, cierto? –repitió su interlocutor.

-Ah… sí, gracias –bajó su mirada a la mano fuerte que sujetaba su teléfono, tomándolo de su palma, rozándole apenas. Fue como si hubiera recibido una descarga de su reactor. Mínima pero contundente.

-¿También eres turista? –preguntó aquel hombre sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Hasta entonces se percató de que no le hablaba en italiano, pero le había entendido la primera vez en ese idioma cuando se disculpó. Tenía un acento que le recordó mucho a los rusos, con una voz gruesa pero aterciopelada.

-Sí –tomó aire recuperando la compostura- Turista de grupo –rodó sus ojos- Estas calles son muy confusas para andar solo.

-No del todo, yo he podido guiarme con unas cuantas vueltas –sonrió el rubio- Si gustas, puedo darte un tour de turista a turista para que disfrutes más de esta ciudad.

-Yo… ah…

-Cierto, cuanta descortesía de mi parte –su mano fue atrapada por otra en un saludo de apretón seguro- Michael Grigori.

Hubo un clic en su mente pero estaba algo aturdido por aquella mirada para reaccionar. Sonrió apenas, correspondiendo al saludo.

-Anthony Stark.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Una caminata por Florencia?

Ese hombre estaba coqueteándole. ¿Y qué hacía él? Se dijo que era una buena oportunidad de vengarse pero su Pepe Grillo vino a cortarle toda intención. No era capaz de algo así. Afortunadamente, su celular vibró anunciando la respuesta al mensaje que había enviado a Pepper, pretexto que usó para rechazarle.

-Es mi grupo, tengo que volver –hizo un gesto de falso desencanto- Tal vez en otra ocasión. ¿En dónde te hospedas?

-Tengo mi propia casa, lo admito –rió el hombre, tomando su mano que no había soltado para llevarla a sus labios y besarla por el dorso antes de que Tony pudiera impedirlo- Mañana comenzará la Maggiolata, estaré en la plaza principal por si deseas una compañía diferente.

-Gracias.

-Mi placer, Anthony.

Éste se miró la mano que talló luego contra su pantalón cuando aquel hombre desapareció con un andar digno de un rey por un recoveco de la calle. De acuerdo, aquello había sido muy extraño por no mencionar ese momento de coqueteo sin un ápice de vergüenza. Stark miró su teléfono, leyendo al fin el mensaje de su amiga, abriendo sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Mierda!

Grigori. El mitológico nombre “humano” de los ángeles caídos. Aquel hombre era la criatura que habían despertado en Siria, estaba seguro. Corrió a toda prisa para alcanzarle pero había desaparecido como aparecido. Buscó en varias calles y callejones aledaños al camino que daba al cuartel de Shield pero ya no había rastro de aquel ser. Había mencionado que ya tenía un hogar en Florencia. ¿Estaba ahí para despertar a los híbridos? Bonito asunto. Tenía que hablar de inmediato con Loki, el problema era que estaba con todos los Vengadores cerca, iba a necesitar de una estrategia rebuscada para hacerse un espacio fuera de toda sospecha. Con expresión preocupada regresó hacia el edificio, el Embustero no le había dicho nada sobre Grigoris que podían cortejar seres humanos en lugar de asesinarlos en un parpadeo.

-Tony, ¿dónde estabas?

Levantó su mirada hacia el Capitán América, parado en la entrada del edificio con el ceño fruncido. Se encogió de hombros mostrando su celular.

-Hablaba con Pepper, me alejé un poco. Nada que lamentar que lo único peligroso aquí es esa ancianita con su asno cargado de uvas.

-¿Y tenías que dejar el cuartel para hablar con ella?

-Cuando debo discutir sobre información clasificada, sí, que Coulson no lo tome a mal.

Apretó una sonrisa queriendo acercarse para darle un abrazo o un beso como acostumbraban, pero sentía tan lejano a Steve como si aún se encontrara en aquella misión. Se dijo una vez más que en esos momentos eran Vengadores, no pareja, y debían comportarse como tales. Así que solamente palmeó su hombro al pasar a su lado, entrando al fin por el largo pasillo, saludando a los agentes que custodiaban el acceso. Si el capitán se daba el lujo de darle solamente un beso cualquiera como si fuese una de sus fans, el bien podía mantener su orgullo Stark y comportarse como un camarada más. Tenía algo más importante en mente que requería su inmediata atención. Con eso no pensaría tanto en cómo Rogers prefería la compañía de su amigo a la suya.

-María ha mencionado de un festival que comienza el día de mañana –le alcanzó el rubio en las escaleras.

-Sí, la Maggiolata. Dura todo un mes.

-Es un buen momento para que todos descansemos. Se lo sugerí a Fury.

-Si Papá Oso nos da permiso, hay que aprovechar.

Sintió el leve roce de una mano sobre su brazo, levantando su mirada hacia Steve al sentir su gesto.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar sobre qué? –el corazón del millonario latió aprisa.

-Nosotros.

Tony no pudo evitar bajar su mirada que sintió húmeda por más que se dijo que debía mantenerse ecuánime. Conocía de antemano esas palabras que solamente terminaban en algo: abandono. Apretó su mandíbula aparentemente interesando en el breve mensaje de buenos deseos de Pepper, adelantándose al capitán con pasos largos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –respondió cuando encontró voz serena que usar- Mañana en la Maggiolata.

-Tony…

-Capitán, el director Fury le busca –llamó uno de los agentes.

Fue la oportunidad del castaño de huir cuanto antes, buscando un rincón donde serenarse, mirando al techo por unos segundos parpadeando aprisa ante las lágrimas que amenazaron escaparse de sus ojos y que talló con fastidio. Bueno, tampoco era culpa de Steve, mirándolo a sangre fría, todas esas relaciones fallidas tenían un denominador común: él. Si terminaban dejándole era porque él no era suficiente, no servía para mantener a alguien por largo tiempo a su lado. Así que Bucky tenía razón, había fastidiado al capitán lo suficiente, y se merecía una persona con quien no estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, un amante más compatible, justo como James Buchanan Barnes si tal era el caso. No había más culpables que él mismo. Tomó aire varias veces, aplastando el pánico emergente.

-Debe haber rastro de ese Grigori –se obligó a enfocarse en su problema actual- Si va a comenzar a pasearse entre nosotros tan confianzudamente, no dudará en usar ese apellido para sus movimientos, o dárselo a los demás como señal. Es una buena pista.

-¿Tony? –Bruce le encontró- ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Conmigo mismo, Brucie –sonrió el millonario borrando de su rostro cualquier signo de tristeza- Los genios siempre hablamos con nosotros mismos.

-También los locos.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, Verde. ¿Sucede algo?

-Queremos ponernos de acuerdo para el festival de mañana.

-Ah, faltaba más. Vamos a organizar esa excursión.

No pudo conciliar el sueño, solo, en su habitación designada. Le dolía el pensar en las palabras que Rogers iba a pronunciar, quizá comenzando con algo parecido a un _no eres tú, soy yo_ antes de dar por terminada su relación. Se preguntó de forma rencorosa si él y Barnes ya eran amantes o estaban en ese proceso. Dos apuestos y saludables soldados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Un empresario cuarentón como él nada podía competir ni ofrecer algo mejor. Se levantó de la cama de mala gana, buscando sus jeans y playera junto con sus tenis para salir del cuartel, necesitaba dar un paseo antes de que fuese a tener un ataque de pánico o una pesadilla. Buscó un teléfono público donde pudiera hacer una llamada que Viernes intervino para comunicarle de nuevo a Malibú cuyo uso horario debía marcar el mediodía, aproximadamente. Había poca actividad a esas horas en Florencia, la mayoría de los caminantes eran turistas trasnochadores.

- _Stark_.

-Encontré a un Nefilim. Está aquí en Florencia, será mejor que vengas o… ¿Loki? ¿Qué…? –miró el auricular indignado al escuchar la llamada cortada.

-¿Dónde está? –la voz del Embustero cayó sobre su nuca.

-¡Loki! –siseó girándose bruscamente, colgando el teléfono- ¡No te puedes aparecer así nada más!

-Puedo traer el Ragnarok ahora mismo y nadie me prestaría atención en estos momentos. ¿Dónde está?

-Ah… bueno, lo veré en unas horas en la plaza principal.

-¿Verás? –el ojiverde arqueó una ceja, entrecerrando sus ojos luego- Hablaste con él.

-Michael Grigori, así dijo llamarse.

Loki se quedó serio sin quitarle su filosa mirada de encima. El Hombre de Hierro notó un cambio, no muy bueno porque lució más a temor que a rabia, una máscara de frialdad cayó impidiéndole hacer más conclusiones sobre la expresión de aquel semidios.

-No es un Nefilim. Es un ángel como tal.

-¿Un ángel caído?

-Jamás cayó de ningún lado. Como les encanta a ustedes entender otras cosas.

\- Debiste advertirme sobre sus maneras.

-¿Qué parte de jugar con ustedes no comprendiste?

-Me alegra saber que no está realmente interesado en mí, no sabes lo bien que se siente.

-¿Reafirma tu pensamiento recurrente de no ser suficiente?

Tony apretó sus labios, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos. –Ahora no, Loki.

-Vamos allá –señaló éste una cafetería antigua- Necesitas un café.

El Vengador no se negó, entrando con el hechicero vestido en abrigo negro y traje negro con chaleco verde como una persona normal, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras saludaba a los comensales que había dentro de la cafetería. Tomaron un rincón, resguardados por las divisiones con biombos decorados al estilo medieval una vez que pidieron sus órdenes.

-Sobrevivirás, Stark.

-Vaya –el castaño jaló aire- Entonces es verdad.

-¿Qué es verdad? –Loki ladeó su rostro- La verdad no existe.

-¿Podría dejar de divertirme a costa de mi pena?

-No me divierto. Me entretienes.

Stark negó lentamente, tallándose el rostro. -¿Qué harás?

-Primero debo asegurarme que ese Grigori no haya despertado a los Nefilim. Son depredadores natos que trabajan mejor cuando se unen. Si está solo, lo acorralaré y exterminaré.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso ya no te incumbe.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no lo dejarás vivo para que se una a ti.

-Ellos no obedecen a nadie más que al Reino de los Cielos que los creó en primer lugar.

Sus bebidas calientes llegaron. El millonario probó el suyo, dando varios sorbos en silencio bajo la mirada del Dios de las Mentiras quien al fin bajó su vista a su taza humeante.

-Te comprendo.

-¿Eh?

-No me burlo de ti, Stark. Te comprendo.

Tony parpadeó unos segundos, dejando su taza en la mesa al darse cuenta. -¿Thor?

-Tú has tenido la dicha de tenerle, aunque ahora pueda parecerte una mentira.

En otras circunstancias, Stark hubiera aprovechado ese momento para mofarse de él en pago a lo que le había hecho durante su pelea, pero ahora solo podía expresar compasión y empatía. Aquello se sentía demasiado horrible como para deseárselo a alguien más aunque ese alguien fuese un semidios capaz de exterminar el universo.

-Pero… ¿le dijiste o algo…? Thor jamás mencionó…

-¿Con qué fin? –Loki le miró y sus ojos dejaron de ser maliciosos- Jamás estuve destinado a estar con él, ni siquiera a ser igual a él.

-¿Y por eso hiciste todo lo que hiciste?

-Algunas veces fueron intentos de reparar mis errores, otros… simples rencores, ganas de que por lo menos él se fijara en mí, aunque fuese con decepción. Ya luego dejó de importarme.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué tú has ocultado de todos tu dolor?

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando cada uno su taza humeante de café. Tony suspiró desviando sus ojos hacia el resto de las mesas donde turistas charlaban entre sonrisas o bromas al tiempo que se tomaban fotografías con poses ridículas.

-Lo siento –dijo luego del aquel silencio.

-No lo sientas. Más de uno te dirá que me lo merezco.

-Siendo sinceros, no creo que te lo merezcas. Eres un imbécil, hijo de perra, pero de todos modos mereces tu oportunidad de ser feliz, sobre todo si eso te aleja de tu aferrada maldad.

-Me gusta el poder, Stark, probar los límites.

-Y a mí me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera, sin recibir órdenes de nadie ni esperar nada de nadie.

-Venos ahora, solos –bromeó el ojiverde, torciendo una sonrisa.

-A pesar de todo, realmente quería casarme con Steve. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que funcionara.

-Yo le hubiera permitido a Thor coserme la boca si llegaba a decirme que me amaba.

-Eso fue extremo.

-Siempre me gusta superar a los demás.

-¿Tal vez ése es el problema? –Tony se encogió de hombros- ¿Elevamos demasiado nuestras expectativas?

-¿Estarías a gusto siendo como el resto?

-No.

-Sospecho que el capitán solo quiere aclarar las cosas antes de continuar con la relación.

-Mira, sé que eres un hechicero con más años que toda la familia Stark en la Tierra pero cuando digo que hablo por experiencia es porque no miento. Siento que algo sucedió, está lejos de mí –los dedos del millonario tamborilearon la mesa- Muy lejos ya.

-Justo ahí estás suponiendo.

-¿Qué pasaría si ese Grigori ha despertado a los Nefilim?

-Tendremos problemas. Si ataco a uno, los demás por sangre compartida lo sentirán, se alertarán pero también me atacarán para salvar a su hermano.

-Seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer.

-Los Nefilim poseen unas alas mortíferas. Cualquier ser mortal termina hecho cenizas a su contacto, no importa si están usando una armadura metálica.

-¿Y cómo es que tú vas a resistirlas?

Loki tensó su cuello. -… Porque soy un Jotun.

Stark respingó al sentir su celular vibrar en su pantalón, sacándolo con un bufido para leer un mensaje del capitán que le hizo fruncir su ceño. El Embustero sonrió apenas, bajando ligeramente sus párpados.

-Está buscándote.

-Salí sin su jodido permiso.

-Preocupado.

-Puf, porque soy un Vengador.

-Realmente estás paranoico. Debes volver. Te buscaré mañana en la plaza, no intentes nada, Stark…

-Tony.

-¿Qué?

-Tony. Cuando me dices Stark siento que mi padre está detrás de mí.

Con una risa discreta, Loki asintió. –Tony, solamente ubicaremos al Grigori, luego despejarás la zona si deseas que nadie más salga herido.

-Suena a un plan.

-Vuelve ahora.

-Yo invito –sonrió el castaño, sacando su cartera- Gracias por la charla, no eres tan malo cuando tomas café.

Así dejó al hechicero, volviendo a paso tranquilo hacia el cuartel, viendo en la entrada a un enfadado Jefe Coulson que se notaba nada contento de haber sido levantando por un genio excéntrico que había salido en plena madrugada sin avisar a nadie, mismo que pidió disculpas antes de volver a su habitación, encontrándose con Steve en el pasillo.

-Esos pantalones de pijama son nuevos –observó Tony.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué saliste así?

-Cielos, Capi, me ha costado ajustarme al horario europeo. Denme un respiro.

Rogers no pareció muy convencido, de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta del dormitorio al que el Hombre de Hierro se acercó con una media sonrisa.

-La caminata me sentó bien, ahora puedo dormir las horas suficientes para el festival. ¿Brucey te dio el itinerario, cierto? Le dije que repartiera copias al por mayor.

-Tony…

-Vaya que tengo sueño –éste fingió un bostezo largo, estirando sus brazos- Creo que también es la altura, no sé. Buenas noches casi días, Stevie.

Le guiñó un ojo entrando a la habitación que cerró casi enseguida, no dando oportunidad a más charla ni tampoco a que el capitán tuviese otras ideas. Era mejor así, acostumbrarse ya a que solo se verían como Vengadores. Ni siquiera le había preguntado por su amada libreta de bocetos. Un beso tan esporádico en la frente después de dos meses de no haberse visto. Cero intención de estar solos. Aplazamiento de un compromiso mayor. Loki era más afortunado, no tendría pesadillas por la falta de caricias, palabras de aliento ni momentos en pareja. Al desconocer tan amados placeres la soledad era más llevadera, como el ciego que jamás recupera la vista. Se tumbó sobre la cama sin cambiarse ni meterse bajo las cobijas, mirando hacia la ventanilla que daba a un callejón. Steve quería hablar. Apretó sus párpados al sentir de nuevo el escozor de lágrimas que cayeron silenciosas sobre las sábanas descompuestas. Steve quería hablar. El Capitán América siempre tan correcto, discreto como amable.

Pedazo de imbécil.

 


	4. ¿Qué hice?

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO III. ¿QUÉ HICE?**

 

_Tú sabes cómo es esto:_   
_si miro_   
_la Luna de cristal, la rama roja_   
_del lento otoño en mi ventana,_   
_si toco_   
_junto al fuego_   
_la impalpable ceniza_   
_o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña,_   
_todo me lleva a ti,_   
_como si todo lo que existe,_   
_aromas, luz, metales,_   
_fueran pequeños barcos que navegan_   
_hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan._

          Si tú me olvidas, Pablo Neruda.

 

 

Las caravanas de músicos, danzantes e italianos que formaban el desfile inicial de la Maggiolata abarrotaban las calles en dirección a la plaza principal luego de la ceremonia religiosa de la mañana en honor al santo patrono de la fiesta. Diminutos cuadros de papel en todos colores caían de lo alto de los edificios igual que pétalos de flores secos y perfumados, con los gritos de la gente animando al baile improvisado. Tony miraba alrededor, apoyado contra una columna arco del viejo edificio tras él buscando con la mirada al Grigori en cuestión. Pronto la plaza iba a llenarse con todas las caravanas, haciendo imposible el caminar libremente, o en su caso, movilizar a los civiles en caso de un súbito ataque. El millonario se encontraba vestido con un pantalón blanco como su chaleco, camisa roja y corbata negra. Sus lentes de sol ocultaban sus ojeras producto de la falta de sueño y aquel apago llanto que no pudo detener.

Se había perdido a la vista de los Vengadores, pretexto de buscar a un conocido a quien había divisado entre las caravanas. Era Anthony Stark, lo más lógico era que tuviera contactos por todas partes de la misma manera que el mundo le conocía. Sus ojos buscaban ansiosos esa cabellera de bucles dorados por toda la plaza cuadrada rodeada de viejos edificios medievales decorado con banderines de flores y escudos heráldicos. Pensó en la probabilidad de que el ángel le hubiera reconocido como un Vengador, desapareciendo de su vista. Loki no le decía mucho de ellos, cosa que le fastidiaba. No entendía sus razones para guardarse datos vitales sobre esas criaturas. Apretó sus labios al no ver aquel ser en ninguna parte, bajando su mirada hacia su reloj, tenía poco tiempo antes de que los demás comenzaran a preguntarse dónde estaba.

-Anthony.

Michael Grigori apareció frente a él, estaba vestido como muchos de los oriundos, con esos trajes de corte medieval estilizado en colores negro y azul, listones rojos cayendo de sus hombros hacia su espalda. Parecía un príncipe de tiempos antiguos. Le sonrió ofreciendo una mano.

-Señor Grigori…

-Michael, por favor –éste tomó su mano pero no la estrechó, volvió a besarla. El castaño la retiró lo más pronto que pudo. Le provocaba escalofríos su toque.

-Este año se han esmerado en el festival –comentó, desviando la atención de esos ojos azules de su persona hacia las caravanas- Y hay mucha comida.

-La comida es lo mejor –sonrió Michael.

Stark le miró unos segundos por aquella expresión, ofreciendo una de sus sonrisas ensayadas.

-Bueno, Michael, ¿serás mi guía?

Algo le dijo Grigori pero no lo escuchó, una banda de música entró a la plaza haciendo tal escándalo que apagó la voz del ángel. En su lugar, sintió de forma imprevista un brazo que le sujetó por la cintura, pegándole a un pecho ancho bajo una mirada depredadora.

_Loki. Loki. Loki. Más te vale aparecer ya o juro que te mataré._

De pronto estaban en medio de la algarabía, uniéndose al grupo de baile que llegaba detrás de la banda. El castaño miró extrañado a Michael quien sonreía complacido, con su agarre firme que no le dio oportunidad de alejarse, guiándole en ese baile de giros que seguían el ritmo de los tambores, flautines y arpas. Su corazón volvió a agitarse al darse cuenta de ciertos rostros entre la muchedumbre, llegando a contar más de treinta mientras el ángel bailaba con él. Cabelleras rubias como el oro, ojos azules penetrantes y fríos en rostros perfectos como salidos de las mejores pinturas renacentistas. Nefilim despiertos entre la gente que ignoraba el peligro que caminaba entre ellos. También estaba Loki, moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido para ser ubicado.

-Tus ojos tienen rastros de tristeza, Anthony. ¿Quién ha sido el osado que los ha lastimado?

-… nos desvelamos en una tertulia –mintió con una sonrisa diplomática poniendo una mano sobre su pecho buscando alejarse, tenía que- Creo que necesito…

Aquel Grigori rió antes de atraerle por completo para besarle con fuerza, sujetando su nuca con otra mano firme que no le dejó escapar. Gritos comenzaron a escucharse, llenos de terror, la música se detuvo. Aquel escalofrío volvió con fuerza, forcejando contra el ángel con un quejido al sentir sus labios ser mordidos buscado que los abriera. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver un resplandor verde, y también chorros de sangre en el aire. Su tormento acabó en esos momentos, cuando Michael le soltó repentinamente para girarse y esquivar el ataque de una filosa aguja de hielo guiada por una neblina verde. Tony no perdió tiempo, mirando con horror una masacre en plena plaza de Florencia. Estaban atacando a la gente sin piedad. Su armadura llegó a él, volando de inmediato para tener la vista completa de la situación, apuntando ya sus cañones hacia los primeros Nefilim que divisó, disparando de lleno.

-¿Qué carajos?

No estaban tocando a las personas, pero se acercaban metros suficientes y los cuerpos terminaban hechos pedazos antes de convertirse en cenizas carmesí dejando el rastro de sangre y vísceras en el suelo como único testigo de lo que había sido un ser humano. Los dos híbridos a los que disparó cayeron al suelo, levantándose al acto mirándole con rabia. Fueron convertidos en estatuas de hielo transparente que una daga rompió para hacerlos ceniza blanca. El Embustero tenía heridas severas y los Nefilim eran más de los que había contabilizado.

-¡Viernes! ¿Dónde jodidos están los demás?

-“ _Ya vienen en camino, señor_.”

-¡Nos van a encontrar muertos!

La plaza estaba vaciándose a un ritmo espantoso sin que sus cañones o la velocidad de ataque del ojiverde pudieran hacer diferencia. Aquellos híbridos se lanzaban de lleno contra el Dios de las Mentiras, rechazándolos por un margen de poder muy mínimo. El Hombre de Hierro estaba disparando a todos lados, procurando estar alejado de cualquier Nefilim. No podía llegar con la gente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verlos desaparecer como si solamente hubiesen sido visiones. Sin pensarlo bien, tacleó uno de los híbridos, enterrándolo en el suelo de piedra. Aulló al sentir un ardor sin precedentes en su hombro izquierdo al que sintió húmedo en el acto. Su agresor terminó hecho hielo y luego ceniza antes de que la vista de la plaza de Florencia desapareciera de sus monitores. Apretó sus ojos ante el súbito mareo que le dominó, parpadeando con la vista nublada. La voz de Viernes sonó hueca, lenta y muy lejana. Cayó inconsciente por unos minutos o eso le pareció, volviendo en sí ante un insistente jaloneo de su camisa. Se encontró en la sala de su mansión en Malibú, con Loki mirándole rabioso.

-¡Idiota! ¿Es que no sabes escuchar una advertencia?

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

-¡Pudo haberte asesinado!

-Deja de gritarme, Cuernitos, por favor. Siento que la cabeza me retumba.

El hechicero dijo cosas en una lengua que el millonario desconoció, sentándose para darse cuenta de su pésimo estado. Su armadura apenas era una armadura, tenía solamente puesto la parte del pecho –que se cayó en esos momentos- una hombrera con medio guantelete derecho, trozos cual tiras en sus pies. El brazo izquierdo lo tenía completamente empapado de sangre, manchando su traje blanco con rasguños salvajes que también habían alcanzado su piel.

-Mierda…

Loki no estaba en mejores condiciones, su cabello estaba descompuesto cayendo algunos mechones a su frente sudorosa. Aquella vestimenta suya también estaba maltrecha aunque en mejor estado que sus ropas, cortes en su espalda, antebrazos, costados y muslos contaban la clase de batalla que había enfrentado. Sus manos terminaron de volverse blancas, dejando esa piel azul oculta. Un moretón en su sien derecha y un corte en la mejilla contraria completaban su apariencia.

-Solo tenías que señalarme a Grigori, ¡no bailar con él, estúpido mortal!

-¡Cómo si hubiera tenido opción!

-¡Para ser un genio que se ufana de su inteligencia y sagacidad mostraste las habilidades de un niño de brazos!

-¡No me hables en Shakesperiano! ¡Y no fue mi culpa que hubieran híbridos!

-¡Tampoco mía!

Ambos jadearon pesadamente, agotados, perplejos, confundidos. Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos antes de echarse a reír como si fuesen un par de locos. Probablemente lo eran. Tony se quejó, sosteniéndose el costado de ese brazo que no le respondía. Su mente volvió a la normalidad, recordando la plaza como los Vengadores.

-¿Qué sucedió? Tengo que volver. Los Vengadores…

-Están bien, para cuando llegaron ya no había nada qué hacer. Los Nefilim desaparecieron igual que nosotros lo hicimos para salvar nuestros traseros. Solo quedó la sangre y el aroma a muerte.

-Su velocidad… ¿usaron esas alas que dices?

-Las mismas que por nada te iban a cortar ese brazo.

-Gracias, Loki.

-La próxima vez que no escuches mis consejos, dejaré que te hagan trocitos.

-“ _Señor Stark, el Capitán Rogers desea comunicarse con usted._ ”

-Que espere, Viernes –jadeó Tony ante una punzada de dolor- ¿Ahora qué?

-Debemos detenerlos.

Loki se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro dislocado y herido, sanando los huesos fracturados igual que sus tendones rotos.

-Aún debes recuperarte, las heridas provocadas por un Nefilim dejan marca permanente. Tendrás una cicatriz de por vida.

Con un gesto de alivio, el millonario asintió, volviendo su vista hacia el ojiverde. -Bueno, tu idea sobre la discreción se acaba de ir al caño, Lokes.

-Aún no me han visto.

-Pero ahora ya saben de esas cosas.

-De todas maneras iban a saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-“ _Señor, el capitán insiste_.”

-Un momento, Viernes –Stark tomó aire, mirando su brazo empapado de sangre, inmóvil todavía pero sin dolor- ¿Cómo es que ahora son tantos?

-Están despertando por pulsos, aumentando su número de manera exponencial.

-¡Grandioso! Escucha, Rodolfo, el plan original ya no tiene vigencia. Tenemos que parar su despertar de alguna manera, dime que sabes cómo hacerlo.

-Debo pensarlo.

-Piénsalo rápido, ¿cuál es el período de tiempo entre esos pulsos?

-Aproximadamente ocho horas humanas.

Tony resopló. –De acuerdo, tengo que lidiar con el líder de los Vengadores en estos momentos, cuando vuelva quiero escuchar tu propuesta.

-No me des órdenes, mortal.

-Te sugiero tengas ideas, porque en primer lugar, tú llegaste a pedirme ayuda.

Se dedicaron miradas, el castaño levantándose con una ligera cojera y un aspecto terrible sin mencionar su brazo caído, saliendo de la sala para ir a su estudio. Se dejó caer sobre la silla giratoria sin importarle mucho el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando.

-Viernes, comunícame.

-“ _Al momento_.”

- _Tony, ¿dónde estás?_

-Créelo o no, Capipaleta, estoy en Malibú. Supongo que las cosas que atacaron en Florencia me enviaron del otro lado del mundo, que suerte que tengo propiedades aquí, ¿eh?

- _No te escuchas bien._

-He tenido mejores días, gracias.

- _Déjame verte_.

Con un vistazo rápido a su aspecto, Tony negó. –Estaré bien, Steve. ¿Han tenido suerte con la plaza? ¿Algo de información?

- _Apenas estamos revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad_.

-Okay… -el millonario recordó su pequeño baile con aquel Grigori- Okay…

- _Tony, quiero verte_.

-Iré a ver a un médico, si eso es lo que vas a ordenarme. Lo haré ahora si no te molesta, me duele la espalda.

- _¿Cuál es tu estatus exacto?_

-Asombrándome de la resistencia de mis huesos. Tengo que irme, Capi.

- _Espera, Tony_ …

A un gesto de éste, Viernes cortó la llamada, jadeando pesadamente después. En verdad necesitaba ver un médico como el hechicero, ambos estaban malheridos. Loki se negó. Stark regresó un par de horas más tarde a la mansión, con ropas nuevas y su brazo en un cabestrillo buscando recostarse porque los efectos de los sedantes eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Quería saber de los Nefilim como el plan del Embustero para neutralizarlos pero su mente estaba perdiéndose ya, quedándose profundamente dormido en su cama con su particular huésped mirándole fijamente. Se dijo que tal vez el propio ojiverde le había inducido ese descanso, no estaba seguro. Para cuando despertó se encontró con la sorpresa de hallar a Bruce Banner cuidándole. Prácticamente había dormido medio día. Malas noticias en relación a cierto pulso.

-No te levantes todavía –le calmó el doctor con mirada preocupada.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Unas tres horas, aproximadamente, que desastre tenías –sonrió Bruce- Recibí el informe médico. Tony, fuiste demasiado imprudente.

-Ahora no, Verde. ¿Ya vieron las grabaciones?

-Antes del ataque, sí. Durante y después se perdieron, están borradas.

-Oh… vaya, ¿qué vieron antes?

El doctor Banner le miró serio. -¿Qué estabas haciendo en la plaza, Tony?

-Se los dije, vi a un conocido de negocios y fui a saludarle. Me quedé ahí para ver las danzas.

-Justo ahí.

-Mejor dime qué pasa, Brucey, esto de las réplicas de doble intención no me gustan.

-Tenemos el momento en que entraron las caravanas y luego solamente cintas llenas de ruido blanco por todo el tiempo que duró ese desastre. Los pocos testigos que sobrevivieron dicen que los atacaron unas extrañas personas que volaban. Te mencionaron tratando de detenerlos. Steve me dijo que los atacantes te enviaron hasta este continente. Malibú para ser exactos.

-Detecto incredulidad en tus palabras.

-Dime qué sucede, Tony. El capitán está furioso.

-Ah…

-Sabes muy bien que a Steve no le gusta que termines en este estado.

-Debía proteger esa gente. Cosa que no resultó –bufó Stark mesándose sus cabellos- Estoy tan confundido como tú, Bruce, no sé cómo atacaron exactamente y por qué ahí en pleno festival. Si querían ser vistos, lo lograron.

-No hablaba de Florencia, hablaba de ti y Steve.

Eso dejó serio al castaño, bajando su mirada. -¿Qué hay con ello?

-Es claro que tienen problemas.

-No, te aseguro que no hay problemas –apretó una sonrisa- Viento en popa, capitán.

-Tengo la impresión que desde aquel conflicto, no has terminado de arreglar las cosas con el Sargento Barnes y eso está repercutiendo en tu relación con Steve.

-Imaginas cosas, Verde. ¿Reparé su brazo, no?

Banner suspiró. –Traeré algo de comer. Permanece recostado. Nada de mensajes de trabajo, Viernes.

-“ _Como lo ordene, doctor_.”

-Yo soy quien manda a Viernes.

-No cuando estás convaleciente, quédate ahí, Tony.

-Sí, mamá.

Teniendo esa celosa mirada de doctor sobre su persona, el millonario no pudo hacer nada más que comer lentamente en silencio lo que Bruce le preparó, sintiendo de nuevo ese sopor que le hizo disculparse para dormir un poco más. La inquietud por los Nefilim fue creciente pero su cuerpo estaba ganándole la batalla a su mente, preguntándose por el paradero de Loki. Lo cierto era que tampoco quería pensar en la inminente llegada de Rogers a la mansión, luego de que terminaran de entender qué había sucedido en Florencia. Se perdió en sueños donde se encontró en un carnaval medieval en medio de un inmenso desierto afgano, deseando salir de ahí a toda costa, buscando la salida hasta toparse con uno de esos híbridos con enormes alas translúcidas que emitían brillos azules y blancos. La criatura se giró, tenía el rostro del Capitán América.

-Ssshh, tranquilo, aquí estoy.

Tony abrió sus ojos de pronto, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Jadeó, enfocando su vista, el rostro de Steve estaba sobre él, acariciando sus cabellos para reconfortarle. Ya era noche. La brisa fresca del mar llegaba por los ventanales abiertos como las luces exteriores de la casa. Estaban a oscuras en la recámara más pudo darse cuenta que el capitán había estado durmiendo a su lado.

-Solo fue una pesadilla, Tony.

Cerró sus ojos, tomando aire para calmarse. Sintió los labios del rubio sobre su sien y luego sobre sus labios, un beso tierno.

-Ya pasó. Ya pasó.

-Steve…

-Descansa, yo te cuidaré.

No había mentiras en esas palabras, menos cuando un par de brazos le sujetaron su cintura, pegándole a un pecho cálido que le arrulló de vuelta a la tierra de Morfeo. Era como los viejos tiempo, eran esos viejos tiempos. Nada ni nadie iba a separarlo de Steve Rogers. Stark cerró sus párpados que no se abrieron hasta que la luz de una mañana soleada alcanzó su cama, frunciendo su ceño al verse despertado por los rayos del sol. Recordó la pesadilla, girándose para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacía pero con las señales de que alguien más había dormido con él. No había alucinado. El capitán había llegado de madrugada y descansando a su lado. Si sus predicciones no le fallaban, seguramente el rubio estaba afuera corriendo por todo lo largo de la playa privada.

-“ _Buenos días, Señor Stark_.”

-Buenos días, Viernes.

-“ _Tiene un mensaje, señor. De parte de su huésped_.”

El millonario se levantó al acto, quejándose ligeramente por un cuerpo molido y su brazo adolorido todavía.

-Adelante -alcanzó una de sus tabletas para que su IA le mostrara el mensaje de Loki.

_Resuelve tus problemas. Encontré la manera de paralizar su despertar._

-Quien dijera que el mayor tramposo de todos tiene su lado amable. ¿De dónde lo envía?

-“ _Edificio de la Fundación María Stark, señor_.”

-Ja. Borra el mensaje y el remitente, Viernes.

-“ _A la orden_.”

Los dedos de su mano sana se movieron diestros sobre la tableta, leyendo sus pendientes referentes a las industrias Stark. Las noticias sobre Florencia e informes de Shield. No sintió a Steve llegar y abrazarle por la espalda depositando un beso sobre su cuello, arrebatándole su tableta.

-No.

-Steve…

-Buenos días, amor.

-Buenos días, cielo –sonrió en acto reflejo.

Siempre que terminaba malherido –algo más o menos usual dada su naturaleza a probar suerte con su armadura- Rogers le consentía, preparando comida para él entre mimos así como ese vocabulario de los años 40 que le hacía reír al tratar de combinarlo sin mucho éxito con términos más actuales. Observando al rubio moverse en la cocina desde su banquillo a un lado de la barra, el millonario recordó aquellas palabras del Sargento Barnes que le habían lastimado más de lo que pudiera aceptar y que ahora no lucían tan dañinas.

-Am, Steve, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Éste se detuvo unos momentos, girándose para verle con una sonrisa quieta.

-Primero el desayuno.

-Okay.

Se dijo que el capitán no estaría comportándose así de ser cierto su temor a un rompimiento. La amabilidad del líder de los Vengadores no se extendería tanto. Agradeció el apetitoso como abundante desayuno que comieron entre charlas efímeras. Esperaba que su mente le hubiera hecho pasar por un mal momento producto de su imaginación creativa y peligrosa. Amaba a Steve lo suficiente para no lastimarlo, incluso dejarlo ir si con eso era feliz aunque le destrozara el alma en el acto. Una mano gentil tomó su mentón, haciendo que levantara su rostro. Unos ojos azules le examinaron inquisitivos pero no enfadados, sonriéndoles al terminar su último bocado.

-Sé que Fury debe estar echando chispas por haberme expuesto así, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como asesinaban a toda esa gente… lamento no haber medido el peligro.

-Está bien, Tony.

-¿No vas a decir nada más? ¿No discursos sobre trabajo en equipo o angustias innecesarias?

-Esta vez no.

-Ah… entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Steve se inclinó hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima. El castaño respiró apenas, jugando con el tenedor aún en la mano.

-Ya habíamos tenido una conversación sobre nuestra relación frente a los demás. Teníamos una dinámica de mutuo acuerdo.

-Sí.

-No está resultando.

-Oh… -Tony pasó saliva, dejando al fin el cubierto sobre el plato vacío que miró ahora.

-Tony, estás pensando demasiado rápido.

-¿Eh? –levantó su vista de nuevo, el capitán estaba más cerca.

-No hagas conclusiones con trozos de mis palabras –sonrió éste- Esto es precisamente lo que quiero evitar ya. Quiero que lo nuestro sea más… público, a falta de una palabra mejor.

-¿Público? –el castaño parpadeó- ¿Quieres que…?

-No estoy diciendo que armes una rueda de prensa para decirle a todos esos periodistas ansiosos que tú y yo somos pareja. Estoy diciendo que me gustaría poder abrazarte en una junta con el resto del equipo, no nada más dentro de la torre o en oficinas de tus empresas. Tomar tu mano en la calle, besarte hasta el cansancio cuando vuelves sano y salvo a mí. Esa clase de cosas.

Tony estaba sin palabras.

-… b-bueno –se aclaró la garganta- Creo que hemos tenido la misma idea.

-Lo sé –la sonrisa de Steve creció, su mano acarició una de sus mejillas- Me di cuenta, Tony. Sé que no te agrada dar espectáculos de tu vida privada, ni alimentar a los paparazis.

-Entiendo, entiendo, realmente lo hago, Steve. Y estoy de acuerdo.

Se besaron tranquilamente, esos temores recientes se esfumaron de la mente del millonario. Barnes se había equivocado, Steve jamás se cansaría de él. Lidiarían con todas las cosas que salieran más adelante pero no iba a preocuparse más por ello sino hasta que tuvieran que cruzar ese puente. Fue el momento de acordarse de que no se habían tocado en dos largos y angustiosos meses. Tony gimió al sentir la lengua de su pareja invadir su boca, demandante, ansiosa con un dejo de posesividad que a veces el capitán le mostraba. Gesto que agradecía para no hacer crecer su cordillera –no montaña, eso se quedaba corto- de temores y miedos infundados. Se hubiera abrazado por completo a su cuello de haber tenido los dos brazos funcionales, teniendo que conformarse con el derecho que se prendió de la espalda ancha del capitán quien dejó su banquillo para acercarse por completo a él y prácticamente estamparle contra su cuerpo, haciendo el beso más fogoso como profundo que dejó al otro mareado.

-Steve… -jadeó sintiendo que los labios le punzaban.

-¿Ahora me dirás quién te lastimó?

-Fueron esos…

-No me refiero a tu brazo –el rubio atrapó su barbilla entre sus dedos, mirándole de esa manera que le hacía saber a Stark que no iba a aceptarle una mentira ni rodeos- Te encontré diferente cuando regresé de aquella misión, ¿quién fue, Tony?

Tenía frente a sí a un molesto, territorial Steve Rogers. Pocas veces le había contemplado de esa manera. Y eran malas noticias para quien hubiera osado tocar uno solo de los cabellos castaños de su pareja. El Capitán América podía ser oscuro y agresivo cuando se trataba de proteger a Tony.

-¿Tony?

-“ _Capitán Rogers, Señor Stark, lamento interrumpirles pero el director Fury desea que regresen de inmediato al cuartel. Un portal Asgardiano se ha abierto_.”

 


	5. ¿Así es mejor?

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO IV. ¿ASÍ ES MEJOR?**

_El mundo es cruel al juzgar estas cosas,_  
_un gran mal y un gran bien_  
_se alimentan del mismo seno._  
_El Amor nos convoca y nos desgarra,_  
_cubriendo nuestros hombros con sus alas;_  
_Y lo mejor bien puede ser lo peor,_  
_y lo odioso ser lo deseable._  
_Usted debería agradecer que esta pena se haya ensañado así,_  
_pues el Demonio ha enterrado al Ángel que hay en mí._

          Ángel o demonio, Ella Wheeler Wilcox.

 

La situación no podía ser más complicada. Aquel inquietante como mirón guardián de los Nueve Reinos había avistado el ataque de Florencia porque los seres que arrebataran las vidas de los inocentes mortales pertenecían a un dominio que estaba en guerra declarada contra Asgard, el Décimo Reino, el Reino de los Cielos. Eran una raza clandestina si tal cosa tenía cabida en los asuntos de dioses y semidioses. Nacidos del Fuego primigenio pero bajo el sello del Caos, habían buscado el rincón menos visitado por el resto de los seres superiores para sembrar su semilla y tener un ejército de peligrosos Nefilim al servicio del Reino de los Cielos sin que los demás sospecharan. Se habían asegurado de que sus soldados no tuvieras debilidades frente a sus acérrimos enemigos que contaban con las más poderosas armas, como Mjolnir, y para ello habían secuestrado-violado a los vientres que les proveyeron de tales poderes.

Existían tres maneras de exterminar a los híbridos, según dijo el Dios del Trueno luego de saludarles, la primera era que uno de los originales seres alados –ángeles para los humanos- viniera del Reino de los Cielos a recoger a sus parientes lejanos. La segunda era que pudieran destruirles sus alas, arma defensiva ofensiva capaz de volver ceniza a cuanto ser viviente tocaran. Ya lo habían visto en Florencia. La tercera, la menos probable, era encontrar algún ser poderoso que odiara lo suficiente a los Nefilim para exterminarlos. Solamente tenían a la mano la segunda opción, tratar de alguna manera arrancarles las alas invisibles a sus ojos.

El Hombre de Hierro se preguntó si podría crear un tipo de visor que les permitiera rastrear o percibir esas alas mortíferas. Tomó aire meditando las posibilidades. Un brazo alrededor de su cintura le sujetó mejor con un mentón sobre su cabellera. Habían probado su acuerdo de ser más abiertos en su relación frente a los Vengadores quienes parecieron poco sorprendidos cuando lo hicieron. Tony juraría que vio a Natasha recibir dólares de Clint. Todos lucían más relajados con ese avance. O casi todos. Había cierto soldado que no tenía precisamente una expresión de felicidad, pero ya no iba a perturbarse más con ello porque el capitán no iba a dejar pasar tan rápido la pregunta que le había hecho en Malibú sobre la manzana de la discordia por cuyas palabras había vivido dolorosos día, si bien había desviado la atención de Rogers hablando sobre sus maneras distantes, recibiendo cariñosas disculpas, su pareja ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de aquellas quejas se escondía algo más.

-Hay otro asunto más relacionado con los Nefilim –continuó el Asgardiano- Heimdall también detectó una magia conocida aunque poco probable de verse. Según su visión, algo o alguien con el poder de Loki estuvo ahí.

-Pero él murió en Svara algo –comentó Clint.

-Svartalfheim –corrigió el millonario.

-Así lo dijeron los Einherjars que encontraron su cuerpo –Thor negó apenas- Mi padre se encuentra en su descanso, no sé cuánto tiempo le tome esta vez. He de proceder sin su ayuda.

-Suponiendo que haya alguien con poderes similares, ¿es posible que dañe a los Nefilim? –preguntó Stark pensando en el ojiverde.

El Dios del Trueno no respondió de inmediato, cuando lo hizo, su voz fue casi un susurro.

-Tendría que ser Jotun… Jotun de Sangre Real.

-¿Por qué? –Steve habló esta vez.

-Son los únicos en los que reside el poder del Hielo primigenio, la herencia de Ymir, que anula el fuego antes mencionado. Siempre han existido contrapartes y se trata de ellos.

-Pero fueron… -Stark se quedó callado unos segundos- Ya no están.

Siempre se lo había dicho a su buen amigo de otro mundo, los reyes de Asgard se comportaban demasiado impulsivos la mayoría de las veces. La guerra entre Jotunheim y el mundo de Thor había traído como consecuencia la desaparición de la familia gobernante de los Gigantes de Hielo, dejando como único sobreviviente a Loki Laufeyson. Ironías del destino. Quien buscaba ser rey en otro trono tenía uno esperándole ansiosamente en un mundo helado. Tan solo había que arreglar una que otra mentira, malentendido, rencores, problemas y seguramente robos de objetos preciosos y con eso el hechicero podía estar en paz con el Dios del Trueno. Cosas tan simples.

-Shield ya está trabajando en el asunto de los Nefilim –habló Fury mirando a todos- Nosotros habremos de hacer lo mismo, vigilando todos los puntos importantes alrededor del planeta. Nos han demostrado que les gusta ser vistos para generar pánico. Vengadores, manos a la obra.

Steve asintió comenzando a dar las órdenes a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo. El castaño hubiera apostado contra la Viuda Negra su Dummy a que Barnes le dedicó una mirada recelosa cuando su amigo se dirigió a él. Todos se repartieron a sus deberes, incluyendo a Tony quien se soltó de los brazos del capitán, girándose para verle.

-Estaré con el Verde. Ten cuidado en donde husmeas.

-Tú también –Rogers rozó su brazo ya libre de cabestrillo pero con una hombrera ortopédica- Nada de trajes.

-Arruinas la diversión, tesoro.

El capitán sonrió besando sus labios un par de veces. –No te quiero en esa armadura a menos que haya una lluvia de Nefilims cayendo sobre la Tierra.

-Dramático. Y no puedo dar mi palabra de obediencia.

-Anda –le empujó en juego- Te veré en el laboratorio.

-¡Es una promesa, capitán!

Camino al laboratorio, Stark se topó con el sargento quien se detuvo mirándole fijamente mientras que el primero siguió su camino ignorándole olímpicamente.

-¿No es extraño que hayas estado precisamente en esos momentos en la plaza con esa criatura?

-¿De qué hablas, Barnes? –Tony se detuvo mirándole de lado.

-¿O es que esperabas a un amante?

-Rayos… ¿otra vez?

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-No te importa.

James gruñó caminando hacia él, su brazo metálico hizo un chasquido al apretar su puño.

-Disfrútalo mientras dura –le dijo en tono de advertencia- Porque personas como tú no pueden mantener por mucho tiempo lo falsos que son.

El millonario solamente le dedicó una mirada. Ya no iba a caer en sus juegos mentales. Con un adiós de su mano, se alejó a paso desenfadado hasta llegar con el doctor Banner donde se entretuvieron largo tiempo creando y probando dispositivos que les permitieran detectar esas alas. Ya luego probarían con armas aunque Bruce apostaba por los poderes de Wanda y Vision junto con el martillo de Thor como ventaja para ellos. Loki no le había dicho cuanto tiempo contendría a los Nefilim ni bajo qué circunstancias lo había logrado, esperaba que no hubiera hecho alguna otra de sus gracias porque ya suficiente tenían enfrentando sirvientes de un reino en guerra con otro con ellos en el medio.

-Me alegra ver de vuelta al Tony que conozco –dijo Banner en una pausa.

-El cambio de horario –bromeó aquél mirando las pantallas que movía de aquí para allá.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-¿Boda? –el castaño le miró unos segundos antes de volver su vista a su trabajo- Vas demasiado rápido mi querido amigo.

-No es lo que he escuchado.

-¿Eh? –aquello atrajo la atención del Hombre de Hierro, dejando las pantallas, acercándose al doctor- ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado? ¿De quién? ¿Cuándo?

Bruce rió, acomodándose sus lentes. –Natasha me va a matar.

-Yo te voy a matar con esta bolsa de gomitas si no me dices ahora mismo lo que sabes.

-Bueno, se supone que está siendo secreto, eso me digo…

-Será tan secreto como quieras. Escúpelo ya.

-Okay, de acuerdo. Ya lo dije de todas maneras.

-Brucie…

-Pues…

-¿Ajá?

-Natasha acompañó a Steve…

-Sigue, vas bien.

-No sé a dónde exactamente, pero ella me encargó que guardara una nota.

-¿Y de qué es la nota, Verde?

-Solo es de esos tickets que te dan cuando mandas hacer un trabajo, no tiene muchos datos…

-Me estás matando, ¿lo sabías?

-Es de una joyería.

Tony se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente al doctor que alzó sus manos en un gesto de reconciliación como deslinde por su indiscreción. El castaño negó lentamente, volviendo a sus pantallas.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa, Bruce. Desde un reloj nuevo para Fury hasta unos aretes para Laura.

-Lo sé, pero Steve no mandaría a hacer _algo_ a una joyería pidiendo la ayuda de Natasha.

-¿No pensaste en una situación inversa? ¿Qué tal si la arañita está pensando poner un anillo en esa manita tuya y como sabe lo Winnie Pooh que eres confía en que no sospecharás?

-Lo dudo…

-Que poca fe tienes en tu novia rusa.

-Bueno, solamente quise mencionarlo porque se ven bastante asentados en su relación. Por favor, no vayas a hacer una tontería que me delate.

-Haré una tontería que te delate.

-¡Tony!

El millonario rió travieso, por dentro estaba igual que una lavadora en secado, el corazón le daba vuelcos imaginando ciertos escenarios. Tenía que calmarse porque la desilusión estaba detrás de la fantasía y de nadie sería la culpa más que suya por enviar sus pensamientos al infinito y más allá sin que nadie se lo dijera. Como lo había afirmado, podía ser cualquier cosa. Steve llegó poco después, quedándose en un rincón esperando a que ellos dos terminaran antes de robarse a su pareja lejos del cuartel y de las llamadas de trabajo provenientes de Industrias Stark. Llegaron hasta Central Park, tumbados contra un árbol viendo a lo lejos unos cisnes nadas tranquilamente en aguas quietas del lago. Disfrutaron de un largo silencio que solamente cortó el capitán al hablar de nuevo.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor. ¿Por qué la pregunta, terrón de azúcar?

-Tengo ciertas ideas.

-¿Qué ideas? –Stark se movió, alzando su rostro para verle, recostado contra el pecho del capitán.

Aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba brillaron depredadores. –Un tiempo para nosotros solos.

-Estamos en misión, no creo que Fury…

-Tan solo por esta noche –le susurró al oído- En la torre, quizá algo de cena, baile… te prometí recompensarte, ¿recuerdas?

-Suena tentador. ¿Puedo agregar al combo tu cuerpo desnudo?

-Lo que tú quieras.

Fue una noche llena de momentos tiernos, otros de risa con Tony corriendo por todo su piso privado con un capitán persiguiéndole, muchísimos besos candentes, silencios con ambos abrazados, una buena cantidad de gemidos y jadeos. El cielo ya cambiaba su manto oscuro por uno más anaranjado que anunciaba una mañana fresca cuando el millonario despertó al escuchar la voz de Steve muy lejana pero inconfundible porque tenía ese tono grave cuando se enfurecía. Prestando atención, se dio cuenta que hablaba por teléfono pues no escuchaba la réplica a sus comentarios ahogados por las paredes y la puerta cerrada.

-Viernes, ¿qué hora es?

-“ _Las 5:30 de la mañana, señor_.”

-¿Con quién está hablando Steve?

-“ _Tuvo una llamada de emergencia del Sargento Barnes_.”

Todo tenía más sentido así. Inquieto por lo que estuviera ocurriendo, Stark se levantó buscando una bata que cerrarse, resoplando un poco al sentir cierto cosquilleo en su espalda baja. Salió de la recámara en dirección a la sala donde ubicó al rubio en bóxers hablando con su amigo. Al parecer estaba pidiéndole que le dejara en paz y no volviera a sacar un asunto a colación. Llegando a la esquina que daba a la amplia estancia, le vio ir y venir con el celular pegado al rostro haciendo gestos bruscos con su mano libre. Tony frunció su ceño, observándole unos segundos antes de continuar caminando hasta que el capitán le vio llegar.

-Hablaremos luego –dijo tajantemente, cortando la llamada y tirando el celular sobre el sofá- Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

-¿Todo bien? Eso sonó a una pelea no muy agradable.

-Nada que Bucky y yo no podamos superar.

-¿Seguro que todo está bien? Jamás te había escuchado…

-Olvídalo –le cortó Rogers, relajando su expresión al tiempo que llegaba hacia él con una sonrisa- Lamento haberte despertado.

-De cualquier forma ya casi es hora de levantarse.

-Casi –unos brazos atraparon al castaño- Eso nos deja margen de tiempo.

Dicho eso, le levantó por sus caderas con un gruñido de satisfacción al sentir su piel desnuda debajo de la bata cuyo nudo desató, dando un largo beso a Tony quien se sujetó de sus hombros cuando le estampó contra la pared más cercana, haciéndose un espacio entre sus piernas para dejarle sentir una erección que se rozó primero en su entrepierna y luego con mayor insistencia entre sus glúteos.

-Steve…

-Jamás tendré suficiente de ti.

Un gemido quebrado escapó de los labios del millonario cuando le sintió penetrarle de lleno con un solo movimiento de sus caderas, sin darle mucho tiempo a recobrarse al iniciar un vaivén apurado con embestidas profundas que le arrancaron gritos que fueron sofocados por los labios del soldado de la misma manera que su cuerpo se pegó a él por completo haciendo sus ataques certeros en cierta zona que le hizo ver estrellas una vez más. Las manos de Stark temblaron antes de encresparse, enterrándose en la piel de la espalda a la que se sostuvieron, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de su pareja, con sus piernas apretando las caderas del otro. Las suyas se sintieron adoloridas ante el agarre firme de un par de manos que iban a dejarle marcas todo un día.

-¡Steve… aah…!

Tony echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una oleada de placer que se sintió como si un fuego brotara desde su entrepierna corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Le pareció que gritaba el nombre de Steve aunque no estaba seguro si su voz estaba diciendo palabra alguna. Eso era nuevo, no supo si era por la posición, los martilleos sin misericordia del capitán o la adrenalina de sus actividades anteriores que culminaba con aquel éxtasis arrebatador. Solo pudo aferrarse con las pocas energías que le dejó aquello a esos anchos hombros mientras sentía cómo volvía ese fuego acompañado de un líquido caliente. Su mente terminó perdida en un contundente orgasmo, llevándole al país de las delicias carnales el tiempo suficiente de tal suerte que cuando volvió en sí, ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas, la mañana cubría la ciudad de Nueva York como la torre con una luz brillante. Tumbado boca abajo, Stark parpadeó confundido, no recordaba ni siquiera cómo regresaron a la cama. Sus ojos vieron en el taburete a su lado una nota con su nombre que alcanzó con un largo bostezo, pensando seriamente en quedarse en cama unas horas más. Eso de tener un amante cuyo vigor estaba potencializado por un suero tenía sus pros como sus contras, aunque amaba las contras de todas maneras. Volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas leyendo la hoja de papel.

 

_No es amor el amor_   
_Que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra,_   
_O que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse._   
_¡Oh, no!, es un faro eternamente fijo_   
_que desafía a las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse;_   
_es la estrella para todo barco sin rumbo,_   
_cuya valía se desconoce, aun tomando su altura._   
_No es amor bufón del Tiempo, aunque los rosados labios_   
_Y mejillas corva guadaña sigan:_   
_El amor no varía con sus breves horas y semanas,_   
_Sino que se afianza incluso hasta en el borde del abismo._

_El desayuno está en el horno. Si hay una emergencia te llamaré. Descansa mientras tanto._

_Te amo._

_Steve._

 

-“ _Buenos días, Señor Stark_.”

-Buenos días, Viernes. ¿Mensajes de Pepper?

-“ _Sí, señor. ¿Desea escucharlos ahora?_ ”

-Adelante –bostezó de nuevo, releyendo el mensaje con una sonrisa.

Cuando sus energías como sus piernas alcanzaron un nivel decente, salió de la torre para ir hacia el edificio abandonado de la Fundación María Stark a donde estaba hospedándose ahora el Dios de las Mentiras. Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar acompañado a Loki por una alta y curvilínea mujer albina de cabellos cortos con las puntas perfectamente rectas sobre la cabeza. Usaba un traje de lino blanco ajustado que acentuaba sus formas, con un corsé rojo carmesí apenas visible por debajo del saco corto con una abertura generosa para presumir sus senos. Con zapatillas rojas de punta de aguja meciéndose alegremente sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala donde se hallaba, leía recostaba sobre el diván viejo una revista de moda, fumando un cigarrillo largo y delgado con unos dedos finos de uñas carmesí igual que sus labios.

-¿Qué…?

-Tony, creí que el capitán jamás te dejaría solo –bromeó socarrón el ojiverde.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu amante ocasional?

Eso hizo reír al Embustero, quien tomaba elegantemente un té de aroma a rosas, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué tantas cosas había estado hurtando en su ausencia.

-Ella es Ferinos, no te molestes en presentarte. Odia a los humanos, no habla tu idioma por lo tanto.

-¿Y qué hace en un edificio humano con ropas humanas leyendo una revista humana fumando un cigarrillo humano?

-Está ayudándome con los Nefilim.

-¿No es algo que vaya a costarnos luego, cierto?

-Mientras no hagan tonterías, no será así. ¿Así que el Hijo de Odín ha llegado para salvar el día?

-Te cree bien muerto, Loki.

-Es mejor así, como te dije.

-Nada me daría más placer que confesaras toda la historia de esto de los Nefilim porque según lo que nos ha dicho tu seudo hermano, el lío parece más gordo de lo que en principio me contaste.

En esos momentos la mujer albina se dejó escuchar, tenía una voz encantadora digna de una película pero habló en un idioma que el Hombre de Hierro no reconoció, sonaba rebuscado. No le sorprendió que Loki respondiera en el mismo lenguaje, volviéndose a ella desde su silla donde había estado leyendo lo que sus olvidadas tabletas mostraban. Con algo de frustración, Stark tuvo que soportar los minutos en que parecieron ponerse de acuerdo o discutir algo, no pudo precisarlo. Ya le preguntaría más adelante a Viernes qué demonios habían dicho. El ojiverde se quedó mortalmente serio y callado hasta que al fin volvió a posar sus ojos en él, arqueando una ceja, tenía una expresión entre sorpresa, incredulidad y temor.

-Quieres que me muestre ante Thor y me una a los Vengadores.

-… bueno, sí, eso pensaba decirlo hasta el final. Que aguafiestas son ustedes dos.

-¿Y cuándo pensaste que eso sería una buena idea?

-Porque tenemos encima unos seres de los cuales casi poco tenemos conocimiento, salvo tú claro, y por supuesto no olvidemos el asunto de que eres el único azul vivo con la capacidad de hacerles morder el polvo. Créeme que ya consideré las posibilidades pero estoy dispuesto a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que la transición y aceptación de los Vengadores sea igual que mantequilla derretida.

-Lo puedo aceptar, pero la identidad de Ferinos debe permanecer incógnita.

-Cielos, Lokes. ¿Por qué carajos ella lo necesita así?

-No preguntes.

-¿Entonces vas a aceptar?

-Sí.

Tony frunció su ceño, mirando a la mujer albina quien tenía la vista clavada en él, esos ojos blancos eran escalofriantemente penetrantes. Desvió su mirada hacia el hechicero el cual terminaba su té tranquilamente.

-Tú no aceptas una propuesta así tan rápidamente. ¿Qué está pasando, Cuernitos?

-No, no acepto propuestas así tan rápidamente, Tony –Loki le miró fijamente- Pero he querido atreverme a confiar en ti. Sé que no me defraudarás.

-Hay trampa escondida en tus palabras.

-La opinión del resto de los Vengadores incluido Thor me tiene sin cuidado. Es cierto, llegué pidiéndote ayuda, apareciendo para ayudarte. Quieres darme algo que nadie más me había ofrecido y eso inclina mi espíritu para aceptar tus propuestas. ¿Eso te deja más satisfecho?

-… nunca te había escuchado tan sincero.

-Ocasiones anteriores fueron momentos de pelea. No creo que tuvieran la atmósfera correcta para charlar sobre fraternidad.

-Loki… –el millonario podía darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-No me complace en lo absoluto que un mortal cuestione la protección que le brindo de manera generosa. Y tienes muchos pendientes, Tony, comenzando por mi presentación ante el glorioso como siempre honorable equipo de héroes extraordinarios llamados Vengadores. Hasta entonces.

Stark miró por última vez a la mujer que ya había vuelto su atención a la revista, dando media vuelta para salir del edificio con el ceño fruncido. Ahora debía pensar cómo iba a decirles a sus amigos que el Dios de las Mentiras estaba bien vivo, que lo había estado ocultando pero se incorporaría al grupo dadas sus características de Gigante de Hielo en contra de los Nefilim. Decidió ir antes a comprarse un café cargado, las cosas iban a ponerse más interesantes.


	6. Es lo que es

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

**CAPÍTULO V. ES LO QUE ES.**

 

_He venido a enterrar el amor_  
 _Debajo de un árbol,_  
 _En el bosque negro y alto,_  
 _Donde nadie lo pueda ver…_  
  
_…Estaré todo el día bajo el sol,_  
 _Donde los salvajes vientos soplan,_  
 _Pero lloraré por las noches,_  
 _Cuando no haya nadie para escuchar._

          Amor enterrado, Sara Teasdale.

 

 

-¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!

 

Okay, aquello no había salido como el Hombre de Hierro lo planeó en la cafetería pero al menos nadie había tomado arma alguna ni puesto aullar con histeria. Estaban alterados pero aún no _muy_ molestos. Fury estaba furioso, valga la redundancia, más quieto como esperando la siguiente bomba de su parte. Steve solamente de brazos cruzados con esos ojos profundos y la expresión _tenías que hacer algo_ clavada sobre su persona. Los demás intercambiaban miradas confundidas, airadas. Thor era el único que parecía que iba a ahorcarlo por segunda vez.

-Ya sé lo que piensan y me lo merezco, no voy a discutirlo pero creo que todos tienen el suficiente seso para darse cuenta que es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar. Es decir, su historial grita a todo pulmón que nos matará a la hora menos pensada, pero, pero, pero… chicos, ¿si mencioné que gracias a él estoy vivo?

-Te ha contagiado su hábito de mentir –observó el director de los Vengadores.

-Auch, de acuerdo, lancen todas las dagas. Pero le necesitamos y en serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo –habló tranquilamente Vision.

Tony le sonrió aliviado, sorprendiendo al resto del equipo, aun indeciso.

-Gracias, Vision.

-En verdad, gracias –otra voz se escuchó en la sala.

Por nada los Vengadores se hubieran colgado al techo como gatos asustados al oír la voz de Loki tras ellos, apareciendo con su sonrisa cínica vestido en elegante traje negro con corbata verde.

-Si puedo menguar la culpa de Tony, diré a su favor que sigue desconfiado de mí como todos ustedes, mortales. Pero necesitan cuanto poder sea necesario para vencer a los Nefilim.

-Tú… eres… -Clint apretó su mandíbula.

-¿Conseguiste la lista? –el ojiverde ignoró al arquero, posando su vista en Tony.

-Está completa incompleta. Nombres aparecen y desaparecen.

-Michael los asesina al verlos débiles. Solamente los guerreros perfectos despertarán por completo. Hiciste bien tu trabajo –Loki caminó hacia él, rodeando al resto- Asómbranos a todos con el número aproximado de Nefilim, por favor.

Rascándose una mejilla, el millonario observó a sus indignados amigos unos segundos.

-La cifra quedó alrededor de seis mil seiscientos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Scott dejó caer su mandíbula- ¿Cómo carajos vamos a vencer tantos?

-Ese lenguaje –corrigió por acto reflejo el Capitán América.

-Para eso estoy aquí –el Embustero alzó su rostro, con orgullo- Los guiaré hacia la victoria.

Sam bufó, volviéndose a Steve y Fury. Bruce alzó sus cejas negando poco después a su excéntrico amigo quien se encogió de hombros teniendo a un lado a un sereno pero burlón Dios de las Mentiras cuya mirada recorrió todos los rostros excepto el del Asgardiano a quien ignoró. Viernes cortó la creciente tensión en la sala.

-“ _Tengo visualización de Nefilim en el desierto australiano. Mostrando imágenes_.”

Pantallas se desplegaron para cada uno de ellos, dejando ver por lo menos una centena de hermosos como peligrosos seres alados caminando tranquilamente bajo un cielo nocturno por el desierto de Australia aparentemente buscando algo. Uno de ellos se detuvo alzando su mirada al cielo. Las imágenes se perdieron al explotar el satélite espía que los ubicó. Rhodes silbó.

-Si pueden detectarnos a tales distancias, ¿cómo vamos a acercarnos a ellos? ¿Tenemos una manera de ver sus alas?... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LOKI?!

Había desaparecido como aparecido. Stark tomó aire un par de veces. –Viernes, usa otro satélite.

-“ _Devolviendo imágenes_.”

No sin asombro, atestiguaron la manera en que aquellos Nefilim fueron abatidos uno a uno por una neblina verde que se movía más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieran seguir. El Capitán América levantó su vista hacia el castaño, el cual le imitó, volviendo a encogerse de hombros con una expresión nada sorprendida. Así era como trabajaría el hechicero, puesto que esos seres alados obviaban los instrumentos mortales, eran perfectos para usarlos como localizadores y así Loki podría llegar de súbito para no darles tiempo a reaccionar ante su presencia. En cuestión de minutos todos y cada uno de los Nefilim terminaron hechos cenizas blancas que el viento se llevó con el ojiverde desapareciendo del paisaje, materializándose junto a Tony con las ropas maltrechas, varias heridas que fueron sanando al instante y cabellos descompuestos.

-Wow –alabó Vision.

-¿Necesitas…?

-Estoy bien, Tony –aunque se veía agitado, el Embustero cambió sus ropas por otras nuevas- Eran recién nacidos, por eso fue tan fácil, sus hermanos mayores siguen escondidos.

-Seguimos vigilando –el Hombre de Hierro torció una sonrisa, arqueando sus cejas- ¿Galletitas?

Loki miró a los perplejos Vengadores, tomando una galleta de la bolsa que le ofreció Stark, llevándosela a la boca.

-¿Ven? No es tan malo si le damos de comer –bromeó éste.

Cuando aparecieran los siguientes grupos de híbridos, la intervención de los Vengadores se hizo necesaria, siempre con una mirada recelosa hacia el ojiverde quien solamente hablaba con Tony o con Vision, ignorando al resto. El invento de Banner y Stark, con la ayuda indirecta de Loki, terminó en unos visores que les permitieron al fin descubrir qué clase de alas tenían los Nefilim. La primera vez no lo pudieron creer. Tan solo uno de los especímenes más jóvenes poseía un par de alas con una envergadura de cinco metros, translúcidas como si fuesen cristales finos pero con una dureza capaz de atravesar el metal más duro, rechazando los ataques más feroces si permitían que sus plumas se alinearan para formar un escudo sobre sus cuerpos, mismas que podían lanzar como proyectiles mortales hacia sus blancos, convirtiéndolos en cenizas carmesí al hacer estallar los cuerpos que tocaban. Las misiones tuvieron que ser celosamente planeadas para evitar la muerte innecesaria de agentes y soldados aun usando esos visores, que hicieron la diferencia en batalla.

Thor no dejaba de mirar al ojiverde cuando andaba cerca de él. Loki tenía mayores poderes de los que le hubiera conocido anteriormente, se movía a una peligrosa velocidad y aparentemente se había dedicado a dominar su herencia Jotun porque el control de hielo en sus manos fue el azote de los Nefilim quienes de solo verle se lanzaban a él con toda la ira que poseían. Siempre terminaba malherido pero jamás permitía que le pusieran una mano encima para atenderlo, usando su magia para curarse aunque a veces tuviera que esperar para hacerlo, exhausto de usar todas sus energías sobre las legiones de híbridos que aparecían. Ni una sola vez desde que apareciera en el cuartel de los Vengadores le había dedicado una mirada mucho menos una palabra. Era como si el Dios del Trueno no existiría para el hechicero. En la última misión, al fin encontraron Nefilim más fuertes, más escurridizos como atentos a sus movimientos. Abatir esa única docena de seres alados les tomó casi dos apabullantes horas. Loki terminó con una herida severa al recibir de lleno el ataque de un ala que se enterró en su costado derecho cual aguja.

-Déjame llevarte –ofreció Stark en su armadura al verle así.

-No estás en condiciones de llevar a nadie.

-Loki, deja de ser tan jodidamente terco, esa cosa te atravesó.

-Viviré.

-¿Puedo llevarte yo? –ofreció un paciente Vision.

El Embustero se puso de pie, entre traspiés, sujetándose su costado para comenzar a caminar hacia el lejano Quinjet fuera de la fundidora abandonada en donde habían peleado contra aquellos híbridos, cojeando por el dolor y dejando rastro de sangre en su camino.

-¡Loki!

-Si se quiere morir desangrado, que lo haga –murmuró Barnes.

-Estás vivo gracias a él –reclamó Wanda con el ceño fruncido- Igual que el resto. Siempre recibe las peores heridas por cubrirnos.

-¿Por qué se comporta así? –preguntó discreto un agotado capitán a Tony.

-Desde que me salvó la vida en Florencia así lo ha hecho. Pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que les ha perdido confianza a todos. Es como el tigre herido en la cueva.

-¿Tigre en la cueva? –Thor se les acercó.

-Sí –el castaño señaló con su mentón la figura cada vez más lejana del hechicero- Hay una enseñanza que habla sobre ayudar a una persona, puede ser como un tigre herido de muerte escondido al fondo de una cueva angosta. Puedes dejarlo fallecer ahí dentro, o entrar a rescatarle sabiendo que te atacará siempre porque está herido, y no ve otra cosa que la intención de volver a lastimarlo en la mano que trata de sacarlo de la cueva.

El Dios del Trueno miró a sus amigos antes de volverse hacia Loki quien cayó de rodillas con un quejido de dolor. No sabían exactamente por qué estaba ayudándoles, no sabían exactamente qué ganaba haciendo eso, la Bruja Escarlata no había mentido al decir que gracias a sus esfuerzos los Vengadores apenas si recibían uno que otro rasguño de parte delos Nefilim. La peor parte, siempre, era para el ojiverde. Stark corrió hacia aquél, tomando uno de sus brazos para echarlo sobre sus hombros metálicos y ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Maldita sea, Loki, por una vez que recibas ayuda no va a pasarte nada.

-La última vez que alguien quiso ayudarme me ofreció de carnada.

Tony miró por encima de su hombro a Thor, sabía a qué se refería. –Pues eso fue en el pasado, vamos a ir a la enfermería, Helen te va a atender y luego cenaremos shawarmas con café turco. Ya me cansé de ver cómo estás lastimándote, si a nadie más le importas, Loki, pues mal por ellos porque se pierden de tu encantadora personalidad. A mí sí me importas. Mucho.

-Porque eres un idiota con un corazón ingenuo.

-Quizá tengas razón, así que trágate eso y vamos de regreso.

Una risa adolorida escapó del hechicero, casi colgado del Hombre de Hierro. Un brazo más vino a sujetarle. Steve le miró unos segundos, asintiendo mientras iban a paso tranquilo de esa manera hacia el Quinjet. Wanda les alcanzó junto con Vision. El resto caminó tras ellos en silencio. Así llegaron al cuartel donde esperaba ya una camilla para el Embustero quien ya no se resistió, dejando que lo atendiera la doctora con la vista clavada en el techo. Para su propio asombro, se quedó dormido en la enfermería mientras los demás se cambiaban o eran atendidos en sus pocas heridas. Loki despertó encontrándose vigilado por el Dios del Trueno, ya sin su armadura, de manos cruzadas en su espalda viendo hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo principal. Al verle ahí, frunció su ceño, levantándose de la camilla haciendo a un lado la sábana, quitándose la intravenosa de su brazo.

-Loki –Thor se giró al escucharle- Aún no debes levantarte.

No hubo respuesta del hechicero quien apretó sus puños al no poder cambiar ese pijama de hospital por ropas normales. Su magia aún no estaba al cien por ciento de vuelta. Buscó con la mirada por prendas que le hubiesen dejado pero no había nada en esas habitaciones, endureciendo su mandíbula. Posó sus ojos en la puerta, caminando lentamente hacia ella. La herida del Nefilim dolía a pesar de los esfuerzos de la doctora Cho, pasando una mano por encima de su camisa, sintiendo el vendaje alrededor de su torso.

-Loki… -el Asgardiano le alcanzó deteniéndole pero su mano fue rechazada- Loki, debes volver a la camilla, órdenes de Helen. Por favor.

Se interpuso en su camino hacia la puerta. El ojiverde frunció su ceño viendo al suelo con puños apretados. Vision pasaba en esos momentos delante de la enfermería.

-Vision –murmuró, sabiendo que éste le escucharía.

El Vengador se detuvo, entrando por las puertas de cristal con una sonrisa quieta al ver a ambos de pie. Loki aprovechó la distracción del Asgardiano, pasándole de largo y colgándose prácticamente del brazo de Vision.

-Quisiera ropas menos ligeras.

-Tony las tiene listas. ¿Seguro puedes andar?

-Apoyado en ti, si tuvieras la amabilidad.

Vision intercambió una mirada con Thor quien pareció dolido a punto de reclamar. Un apretón casi desesperado le hizo volver sus ojos hacia el Embustero, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-De acuerdo, pero iremos con calma.

Ambos se marcharon para desconcierto del Dios del Trueno. Loki estaba decidido a no obsequiarle ni una sola palabra ni gesto cordial al Hijo de Odín. No era un tonto como para no imaginar que una vez terminado el asunto de los Nefilim, Asgard iba pedir su cabeza. Por ello no quería acostumbrarse a la vida en Midgard aunque Anthony Stark lo hacía difícil cada día con sus maneras extravagantes y esas ganas de integrarlo al equipo de los Vengadores.

-Un día vas a tener que hablar con él –dijo Vision en tono conciliador.

-Tal vez. Ojalá ese día no llegue.

-Si confiaras más en tu corazón, tendrías más alegrías como Tony.

-Tony no es una alegría, es un dolor de cabeza.

-También –concedió el Vengador con una risa- Pero es una necedad que jamás te abandonará. Igual que yo.

-Sentimentalismos.

Como lo prometió el Hombre de Hierro, Loki se encontró más tarde instalado en la torre dentro de una cómoda sala con sofás mullidos y cojines de todos tamaños probando aquella comida típica de los Vengadores que fueron apareciendo discretamente, uno por uno tomando su sitio alrededor del ojiverde quien se tensó en un principio, siendo distraído por las bromas constantes de Stark cuya brillante mirada no le dejó levantarse y volver a desaparecer. Se quedó entre ellos, escuchándoles charlar o pelear por los bocadillos restantes o las abundantes golosinas sobre cuyas formas hicieron más bromas. La pantalla del televisor fue encendida en tanto los héroes se acomodaban de manera ridícula unos contra otros para disfrutar de la película elegida luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad entre discusiones de lo más irrisorias para su gusto. Tony se quedó a su lado, y al lado de éste Rogers. En su costado contrario estaba Vision.

Las luces menguaron dejando todo en penumbras. El hechicero posó sus ojos en la pantalla pero en realidad no le prestó atención. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jotunheim y Asgard se unieron como jamás volverían a hacerlo para cazar y apresar a los Nefilim una vez que fueron detectados por los rastreadores del Tribunal Viviente. Eran demasiado peligrosos, tenían que exterminarlos o al menos dejarlos en permanente hibernación. Cientos de Gigantes de Hielo perdieron la vida en aquella empresa y el Rey Bor decidió encarcelarlos en Midgard donde no había vida alguna todavía que peligrara con ellos. De los pocos momentos donde la cordura cayó en la cabeza de los Nueve Reinos. Gesto que ya no se repetiría más. Cuando la Familia Real de Jotunheim empezó a morir, también lo hicieron los sellos mágicos que retenían a los Nefilim pero a Odín Padre de Todo le importó un cuerno aquello, sediento por las glorias de batalla igual que su primogénito. Loki había asesinado a su padre biológico ignorando lo que iba a desatar después. Los híbridos solamente necesitaban otro empujón para comenzar a despertar y liberarse de sus grilletes, olvidados tanto por el Tribunal Viviente como por Asgard. Jamás por el Reino de los Cielos, mismo que envió al único ángel creado específicamente para controlar a los híbridos, Michael Grigori.

Si permitían que los Nefilim despertaran por completo, iban a arrasar igual que langostas sobre los campos con toda forma de vida en el universo, dejando el terreno libre para el Reino de los Cielos quien sería gobernante supremo y eterno. Los ángeles no eran como lo contaba la historia. Feroces, insensibles, inmortales, habían existido antes de Yggdrasill al servicio de los Iluminados de quienes vieron crear las Gemas del Infinito, mismas que al volver a aparecer comenzaron a despertarlos a ellos. Odiaban con especial hincapié a dos reinos, el reino de los Aesir por haberles arrebatado tesoros y obligado a ocultarse; y al reino de los Jotun por haberles detenido en su plan con los híbridos pero además por ser sus némesis de Hielo, eran la única raza capaz de herirlos, atemorizarlos. Pero no había más Sangre Real que temer, más que el bastardo del Rey Laufeyson. Sus demás hijos habían muerto bajo el poder de Gungnir y de Mjolnir. Loki no era suficiente para detenerlos más eso era algo que nunca iba a compartir con los Vengadores.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Thor, atento a la película con Wanda a su lado. Nunca podrían ser iguales, jamás sería como él. Era un híbrido también, exiliado, despreciado. Cuando bajó a los calabozos para hacerle aquella propuesta, le demostró que los reyes de Asgard solamente y por siempre verían a los Gigantes de Hielo como meras bestias a las que encadenar para que obedecieran sus designios. Por eso le había engañado con su muerte, enfrentado después a Odín cuya pelea lo había puesto en ese estado de descanso necesario. No había hogar para él. Todo lo que había dado por sentado había sido una enorme mentira, jamás había sido un verdadero príncipe, mucho menos un digno heredero del trono más reverenciado en los Nueve Reinos. Bajó su vista a sus manos vendadas todavía que acarició lentamente. Solo era eso, un hechicero lleno de secretos y mentiras. Loki no estaba seguro si le complacía tal figura por el ánimo de llevarle la contraria a quienes le usaron o porque realmente se sentía pleno de esa manera.

 

_¿Terminaste con las mea culpa?_

 

Levantó su rostro al escuchar esa voz en su mente con el lenguaje de los ángeles, observando a los Vengadores concentrados en la televisión. Sus manos se entrelazaron en su regazo.

 

/ ¿Qué sucede, Ferinos? /

_Los van a atacar._

/ ¿Ahora? /

_Saben que estás débil y no podrás contraatacar._

/ ¿Puedes detenerlos al menos un día? /

_¿A cambio de qué? ¿Las gracias?_

/ ¿Qué deseas? /

_Una manzana_.

/ Detenlos y la tendrás. En estos momentos no puedo conseguirla. /

_Tu amor por el Hijo de Odín es deprimente como insufrible._

/ ¿Les detendrás? /

_Ese mortal Stark como tú están formados para la misma guillotina._

/ ¿Vas a detenerlos? /

_Lo haré, Loki._

/ En cuanto recupere por completo mi poder, te llevaré el fruto. /

_Disfruta tu intento de encajar._

 

Loki cerró sus párpados unos segundos, tomando aire. Seguía cansado, y no solo era cansando físico. Unas risas le hicieron volver a mirar a todos aquellos despreocupados héroes en la sala, compartiendo golosinas o cojines. Un tazón lleno de palomitas fue puesto frente a él por la mano de Tony, a quien vio sonreír aunque estaba atento a la película, abrazado celosamente por Steve quien descansaba su mentón sobre sus cabellos castaños. El hechicero tomó reticente aquel tazón, atrapando una palomita de maíz entre sus dedos que observó como si fuese un artículo milenario desconocido para él, llevándolo a su boca no muy seguro de querer comerla. No sabía tan mal, así que repitió el gesto hasta comer las suficientes, pasando el tazón a Vision para que lo compartiera con todos los demás, sin darse cuenta de algunas miradas satisfechas. Durante algún momento de la película a la que al fin prestó atención, terminó resbalando apenas sobre el sofá, con los párpados pesados que ganaron la batalla en alianza con un sueño hipnótico entre esos dos Vengadores. Le pareció sentir una mano cepillando sus cabellos cuando al fin cayó rendido.


	7. Un solo momento

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO VI. UN SOLO MOMENTO.**

 

_El deseo puede estar muerto_   
_y aun así un hombre puede ser_   
_el lugar de reunión de la lluvia y el sol,_   
_maravilla que derroca al dolor_   
_como un árbol en invierno._

          El deseo está muerto, D.H. Lawrence.

 

Tony estaba tratando de resolver el misterio del lenguaje de Ferinos, sus dedos se movían aprisa sobre el tablero en su taller con la mirada concentrada en las lecturas que había obtenido del doctor Erik Selvig y las propias indagaciones de Viernes sobre idiomas antiguos o perdidos. Necesitaba saber qué se habían dicho aquella mujer albina y el hechicero que hizo a éste último quedarse demasiado serio –o realmente consternado- antes de aceptar unirse a los Vengadores sabiendo el rechazo que iba a enfrentar como las dificultades de convivencia en los primeros días. Después de que Loki terminara tan malherido en la última batalla con los Nefilim, la opinión del resto de héroes habían ido cambiando gradualmente, pero le daba gracias a Vision por su soporte en primer lugar que hizo repensar a más de uno sobre sus prejuicios hacia el Embustero quien además estaba comportándose “bien” en términos de villanos de los Nueve Reinos.

-“ _Es en raíz gramatical un arameo antiguo_ ” –habló Viernes luego de unos minutos- “ _Pero tiene otra sintaxis como accidentes verbales diferentes al idioma hebreo original_.”

-Ferinos habla arameo –murmuró el millonario entrecerrando los ojos- O algo de arameo. Vamos a intentar fundirlo con asirio y algo de fenicio. Tengo una corazonada. No olvides retomar los apuntes del Doctor Selvig.

-“ _Replanteando idioma_.”

La mano de Stark alcanzó su taza de café humeando que llevó a sus labios, observando las pantallas que Viernes manipuló, haciendo combinaciones de las escrituras antiguas buscando que su fonética resultara compatible con la conversación guardada. Estando tan concentrado en las posibilidades lingüísticas no prestó atención a las puertas del taller deslizarse y unos pasos llegar a sus espaldas hasta que un par de brazos le sujetaron por la espalda con un beso en su mejilla.

-Has estado aquí desde anoche –susurró Steve en su oído- No has dormido nada.

-Apenas si han sido unas horas.

-Más de doce horas, amor. Es tiempo de hacer una pausa.

-Estoy cerca…

-Ya he escuchado eso antes –el capitán le arrebató la taza- ¿Qué tal si te das un baño, te vistes en uno de esos traje que te hacen ver tan sensual y vamos a comer a uno de tus restaurantes favoritos?

-… puedo hacer una pausa.

El Capitán América rió, sabiendo ya como tentar a su pareja a quien besó, jalándole fuera del taller pidiéndole a Viernes que se encargara de guardar sus avances hasta que volvieran a la torre. Un Tony más relajado y sonriente salió de la recámara, Rogers tomó su mano que fue besada por sus nudillos, ambos tomando el elevador rumbo a un auto que Happy tenía listo. La comida fue amena, con los platillos que al castaño más le gustaban en una de sus mesas favoritas con vista a la siempre atareada ciudad de Nueva York, sin que Nefilim aparecieran para echar a perder su cita. Más tarde fueron hacia un teatro vacío donde habían dejado temporalmente unas pinturas de varias corrientes artísticas en tanto estaba listo su espacio en el museo de la ciudad. Steve había conseguido un permiso con gente del medio para que les dejaran entrar para verlas en privado antes de que se las llevaran. Stark sonrió ampliamente al escuchar hablar al capitán sobre los estilos, colores e historias de cada pintura, igual que un niño con juguete nuevo.

-El curador de esta exposición tiene buen gusto, ¿sabes de quién se trata? –preguntó Tony.

-Me parece que su nombre está en aquella caja con documentos. No estoy seguro.

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo.

Sin perder tiempo, el millonario quitó la tapa de la caja, quedándose con ésta en las manos completamente quieto sin poder quitar la vista del interior. Dentro de la caja del tamaño de una de zapatos, descansaba sobre un terciopelo rojo un anillo de compromiso. Liso, de bandas hechas de plata que terminaban en alas incrustadas con diamante. La voz de Rogers cayó sobre su sien.

-Anthony Edward Stark, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

El corazón de éste latía tan aprisa que se juró tendría un infarto ahí mismo. Parpadeó aprisa, volviendo su vista hacia el rostro del Capitán América y luego al anillo. Bruce Banner no había fallado en su predicción que se había quedado rezagada por el asunto de los híbridos alados. Lentamente, comenzó a sonreír aunque estaba muy seguro que estaba sonrojado porque sintió sus mejillas muy calientes, pasando saliva buscando su perdida voz.

-… y-yo… cielos, Steve… ¿qué tengo que responder?... Alan Turin me mate, ni siquiera puedo armar una frase coherente… claro… o sea… estoy de acuerdo, ¿eso es?

-Tony –Steve rió, besando su frente con ternura, tomando el anillo de la caja con una mano al mismo tiempo que la otra alzaba la del millonario para deslizar aquel anillo suavemente en su dedo anular- Te amo.

-Te amo, Steve. De verdad que te amo.

Las manos del rubio tomaron su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole fijamente con la más increíble expresión de felicidad que Tony le hubiera contemplado.

-Amo cada parte de ti, cada pensamiento y cada palabra. La compleja y fascinante mezcla de todas las cosas que eres. Te amo de mil maneras diferentes. Amo todas tus edades, como eres ahora, y lo que serás en los años venideros. Te amo por ser la respuesta a todas las preguntas de mi corazón.

-Steve…

El castaño estaba sin palabras, su capitán era amante de la poesía y siempre le asombraba con algún soneto o un verso pero sin duda se había guardado la mejor parte para ese momento tan especial, unas líneas que resumían perfectamente su relación. Una vez más, le hacía perder la noción de sus alrededores, todo el espacio se ampliaba y contraía dejándoles solamente a ellos dos. No había más sonido, más imagen, aroma o forma que no perteneciera a sus cuerpos, ese par de ojos que no se despegaban uno del otro. Las manos del rubio acariciando con amor el rostro de Stark obsequiándole esa sonrisa por la que cayera a sus pies en primer lugar. En un breve lapso de tiempo no hubo nada más que la dicha que le embargó en esos momentos y que le hizo sonreír como nunca creyó ser capaz, viendo borroso por unas lágrimas de felicidad que brotaron traicioneras de sus ojos y que Steve besó, acunándole entre sus brazos.

-No quiero más vida que ésta a tu lado, Tony. Si es que soy en verdad fuerte, lo soy porque quiero protegerte, deseo arrancar cada dolor que te lastimó y dejar en su lugar solo dicha. Quiero pasar mis años despertando a tu lado, escuchando como peleas con Viernes, con Pepper, tus enojos porque las cosas no salen bien, tus risas cuando te has superado. Todo de ti, amor mío. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo extraño.

-¿También lo estúpido? –murmuró el millonario contra su pecho.

-Sobre todo esa parte.

Rieron divertidos, intercambiando besos. Tony no podía creer el nuevo nivel de felicidad que su soldado le había hecho alcanzar. Así, entre sus brazos con una mano acariciando sus cabellos y tiernos besos sobre su rostro, como si fuese más especial que una Gema del Infinito. Todavía mejor que eso. Solo Steve Rogers conseguía tener ese efecto en él. Le amaba tal cual era, con todos sus problemas, defectos y excentricidades que nunca le ahuyentarían. Jamás le dejaría.

-Oh, cielos, voy a casarme con el Capitán América.

-Voy a casarme con el inalcanzable Anthony Stark.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte.

-Ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra, Tony.

-Es increíble, no lo vi venir.

-Parte de la sorpresa.

-¿La sorpresa todavía continúa o tendré que improvisar? –el castaño levantó su rostro con una mirada pícara.

-¿Qué tal ambas cosas?

-Steve, hablas mi idioma.

Regresaron a la torre entre besos y caricias cada vez menos desinhibidas que pusieron rojo a Happy como a otros empleados, acabando entre sábanas revueltas, empapados de sudor con la respiración entrecortada pero expresiones de satisfacción que se desbordaban en sus sonrisas al igual que en el brillo de sus miradas. Tony no pudo despegar su vista del anillo que brilló con las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, acariciándolo como si aún no creyera que lo traía puesto. Potts seguramente iba a volverse loca de alegría, casi escuchaba sus gritos en su mente. Las expresiones de los Vengadores también iban a ser de colección como las bromas, más o menos se imaginaba lo que Clint o Natasha iban a decir. Lo que Fury iba a decir.

-¿Te gusta tanto? –susurró el capitán en su oído, apretando su abrazo para pegarle por completo a él.

-Es un anillo clásico hecho con la insignia del Capitán América, no me gusta, Steve, lo adoro. Voy a tener que hacerme un guantelete especial porque más de uno querrá rebanarme el dedo para tener esta joya de colección.

-Tony…

-¿Será una boda pequeña, cierto? La verdad no me veo en un salón gigante rodeado de gente que apenas si he visto.

-Será como tú quieres que sea.

-Me consientes en exceso.

Steve besó su sien y cuello. –Estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias.

-Mmm.

-Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches, tesoro.

Con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire, Tony iría casi corriendo con Bruce para presumirle su anillo cuando volvieron a reunirse en el cuartel dados los nuevos informes de Shield sobre la misión a la que había ido el Capitán América. El doctor rió al verle tan animado que no paraba de hablar, escuchado sus ideas sobre la boda como también su petición de ser su acompañante junto con el Coronel Rhodes, quien fue el segundo en saber de su anillo y de la buena nueva. La tercera persona sería nada menos que el Dios de las Mentiras quien ya estaba más recuperado, paseándose por el cuartel en silencio.

-Felicidades.

-Estás invitado a la boda, Loki.

-Con bastante probabilidad, no estaré en Midgard para entonces.

-No puedes estar seguro. Y de cualquier manera, tienes que hacerte presente –el millonario le dio un suave golpe sobre su hombro- Estuviste conmigo esos días malos. Ya sé que para ti no significan nada pero de todas maneras, lo considero.

-Significaron algo –concedió el hechicero- Lo pensaré, ¿eso te hace feliz, mortal?

-Por supuesto.

-Queriendo arruinar tu estado de ánimo, ¿has resuelto tu conflicto con el sargento?

-No, pero lo haré con el tiempo. ¿Tú has hablado con Thor?

-De eso no hay necesidad.

-Vamos a hacer algo, cuando tú resuelvas tus pendientes con Míster Miumiu, yo hablaré con Bucky, ¿qué tal?

-A veces eres un demonio del Muspelheim con la peor sangre en las venas.

-Uuuhh, eso sonó como un insulto-halago.

-“ _Grupo de Nefilim en el desierto de Utah_.” –anunció Viernes a toda prisa.

-Okay, tiempo de ganarse el pan –bromeó Tony- Vamos, Cuernitos.

Eran igualmente una docena, veloces, fuertes y adiestrados a las tácticas de los Vengadores que llegaron a detenerles de atacar un poblado rural. Sus alas eran más grandes, mínimo con un metro más de extensión. Como lo dijera en un momento dado María Hill, de no ser una especie de depredadores extraterrestres se hubieran convertido en seres alabados con tan hermosas pero letales alas como sus rostros perfectos, inexpresivos a pesar de atacar con toda su furia, concentrando sus miradas en Loki en cuanto apareció ante ellos, siempre desviando su atención de los otros para que le atacaran. Con mucho, era lo único a lo que esos híbridos no podían resistirse, simplemente dejaba libre su esencia Jotun y enseguida llegaban a él igual que abejas a la miel. Sin embargo, cuando el hechicero cayó por un ataque triple, antes de que plumas cual navajas gigantes le tocaran, fueron deshechas por el paso de un escudo que silbó encima de la cabeza de un atónito ojiverde, mirando al dueño de tal arma unos segundos, poniéndose de pie.

Hubo un cambio, como se dio cuenta, cada vez que estaba por recibir lo que sería una herida mortal, una flecha, un rayo de energía, un cañón se interponían. Eso comenzó a inquietarle, pero su mayor sorpresa sería cuando al enfrentar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los Nefilim más fuertes, la garra que trató de alcanzar su garganta fue pulverizada por un furioso relámpago. La criatura no era tan fácilmente abatible, usando sus alas como garras contra el Embustero quien las detuvo a escasos centímetros de su persona congelándolas hasta la mitad de su envergadura. Dos híbridos más fueron al rescate pero estallaron en ceniza blanca por el golpe relampagueante de Mjolnir que Loki miró con recelo, viéndole regresar a la mano que lo había lanzado. Su mirada se posó por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre el Dios del Trueno, por escasos pero significativos segundos antes de seguir en la pelea.

Uno de los Nefilim huyó, siendo perseguido por el ojiverde quien lo tumbó boca abajo de vuelta al suelo con un enorme boquete, alejado del lugar de la pelea. Tirando del nacimiento de sus alas en su espalda para comenzar a arrancarlas, Loki posó un pie entre ellas como punto de apoyo. El híbrido aulló de dolor buscando liberarse pero las manos azules del hechicero hirieron con hielo puro sus nervios colándose a su sangre dentro de su cuerpo, dejándole quieto con un dolor agonizante.

- _¿Dónde está tu general?_ –preguntó en esa lengua angelical.

- _Mátame pero no te lo diré nunca, Jotun._

Las garras del ojiverde se clavaron de lleno en sus alas, haciéndole estremecerse de pies a cabeza, con sus plumas cayendo lentamente cual hojas secas por el efecto de su poder primigenio.

- _Morirás de todas maneras, Nefilim, pero puedo darte un final menos doloroso si me dices sobre el Desencadenante._

- _¡Jamás!_

- _Entonces sí sabes_ –sonrió Loki, tirando una vez más, la piel del Nefilim comenzó a abrirse.

- _¡EL DESENCADENANTE NO PUEDE SER DETENIDO, SI EL GENERAL MUERE, SUS HEREDEROS TOMARÁN SU LUGAR! ¡SI TODOS LOS HEREDEROS MUEREN, EL DESENCADENANTE PASARÁ AL ÁNGEL MÁS FUERTE!_

La mirada del hechicero se oscureció, tirando de lleno de las alas, despegándolas de la espalda del híbrido quien se convirtió en cenizas blancas con un aullido perdiéndose en el viento. Bajó su mirada a sus manos que volvían a ser de piel pálida, dejando el azul y sanando de inmediato las quemaduras producidas por el contacto directo de la sangre del Nefilim en sus alas. El sonido de unos propulsores llegó hasta él, haciendo que se volviera hacia el Hombre de Hierro quien descubrió su rostro para examinarle, suspirando aliviado al verle de una pieza sin heridas aparentes.

-Pudimos con ellos.

-Solo porque los demás están siendo contenidos, Tony –Loki se puso de pie- En cuanto se liberen las batallas serán peores.

-Pero te tenemos a ti para resolver el problema –le guiñó un ojo el millonario.

-Eres… -el ojiverde vaciló, palideciendo.

-¡LOKI!

Stark le atrapó antes de caer al suelo, confundido como preocupado de que algo le estuviera sucediendo y no estuviera enterado, pidiendo a Viernes un informe sobre posibles heridas. Thor llegó al momento, viendo el rostro inconsciente del Dios de las Mentiras con una piel casi blanca.

-“ _Agotamiento, Señor Stark. Sus niveles de energía son muy bajos_.”

-¿Agotamiento? ¿Quieres decir que no se ha recuperado de la herida de aquel Nefilim?

-“ _Físicamente sí, pero en cuanto a su poder Jotun, no puedo darle un diagnóstico, señor. Lo siento._ ”

-Loki…

-Permíteme llevarlo, Tony –pidió el Asgardiano con expresión seria- Por favor.

-Sabes que si despierta, enfurecerá de que lo hayas tocado, no me malinterpretes Thor pero este hechicero solo tiene malos recuerdos de ti. Y hablo en todos los sentidos.

-El tigre en la cueva.

-¿Estás dispuesto a no responder a sus ataques?

El castaño le miró incrédulo, juntando sus cejas unos segundos antes de tomar aire, asintiendo. El Dios del Trueno tomó entre sus brazos a un ojiverde que le pareció demasiado ligero, caminando de vuelta hacia el Quinjet cuando aterrizó cercano a ellos. Tony apretó una sonrisa a Steve, sacudiendo sus hombros detrás del Asgardiano.

-¿Por qué se desvaneció? –preguntó Bruce a su amigo.

-Creo que ha estado usando mucho combustible Jotun y está alcanzando su límite.

-Necesita descansar más.

-Pero no lo hará –Stark negó lentamente- Está decidido a exterminar todos los Nefilim.

-¿De casualidad sabes la razón? –le preguntó Rhodes.

-Verde, Rhodey, no tengo ni la más mínima idea además de lo obvio.

-Pero me parece extraño –Banner miró a Thor con Loki a quien depositó en una camilla- No tiene beneficio directo ayudando a Asgard. Vamos, eso no creo que le borre su mal historial.

-Quizá le debe algo al Reino de los Cielos y para fastidiarlos ataca a los Nefilim –sugirió el coronel.

Tony tenía otras ideas. Sabiendo de los sentimientos del hechicero hacia el heredero de Asgard, no había perdido detalle de la manera en que Loki observaba a Thor cuando aparentemente nadie estaba atento a él. Aunque frente a todos lo ignorara o rechazara abiertamente, cuando bajaba la guardia, un preocupado ojiverde aparecía. Eso le hacía preguntarse por los tratos con Ferinos que hubiera realizado para salvarle el trasero al Asgardiano sin que éste tuviera una remota idea del precio a pagar por seguir disfrutando de su tierra como del resto del universo. Loki era egoísta, no le interesaba la vida en los demás mundos, le interesaba solamente el Dios del Trueno. Y para mantenerlo vivo tenía que salvar el universo donde existía. Tan cliché como una película romántica de bajo presupuesto. Pero no habían enfrentado ni siquiera la décima parte del grueso de Nefilim cuando ya había comenzado a mostrar signos de agotamiento físico. Era demasiado peso para el Embustero pelear solo contra los híbridos que buscaban cortarle la cabeza a la primera oportunidad.

-Viernes, ¿has podido ya traducir lo que te pedí?

-“ _Aún sigo recopilando estructuras básicas, señor. Pero tengo algunos extractos, ¿desea que los diga en voz alta para ustedes?_ ”

-Canta, linda.

Con la mirada extrañada de Bruce y Rhodes, Stark les guiñó un ojo, dejando que su IA hablara de la conversación entre Loki y Ferinos en el edificio de la Fundación María Stark.

-“ _… Grigori… vigilante y general… descendiente… humana… hijos… despertar…_ ” –enunció Viernes- “ _Eso es todo_.”

-Sigue trabajando en ello. Bien hecho, Viernes.

-“ _Gracias, Señor Stark_.”

-Exactamente, ¿qué estás tramando ahora, Tony?

-Rhodey no me mires así. Solamente es algo que involucra a ese tramposo inconsciente. Quiero asegurarme de que no vaya a cometer un error fatal.

-¿Haciendo qué? –Bruce sonrió confundido.

-Eso es lo que estoy averiguando. ¿Ya les mostré mi anillo de compromiso?

-Sí, como veinte veces.

-¡Rhodey, tú no me aprecias!

 


	8. Un tigre

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO VII. UN TIGRE.**

_Desde el tiempo de mi infancia no he sido_  
_como otros eran, no he visto_  
_como otros veían, no pude traer_  
_mis pasiones de una simple primavera._  
_De la misma fuente no he tomado_  
_mi pesar, no podría despertar_  
_mi corazón al júbilo con el mismo tono;_  
_Y todo lo que amé, lo amé Solo._

          Solo, Edgar Allan Poe.

 

El Reino de los Cielos estaba compuesto por seres alados llamados ángeles en Midgard como en otras partes del universo. Alejado de los Nueve Reinos sin estar unido a Yggdrasill, estos ángeles tenían una sola forma física reconocible y era la forma femenina. Sin excepción. Desde su reina hasta la menor de sus guerreras eran todas mujeres. Cuando los Nefilim aparecieron, decidieron darles una apariencia como físico hermafrodita, andrógino. Al nacer esta raza tan salvaje como impredecible en sus nuevos poderes, tuvieron que crear un mecanismo de seguridad para no perder el control de tan avasallador ejército. El Desencadenante. Un sello mágico que llamaba a todos los Nefilim a obedecer a su portador. Sin embargo, este hechizo fue mortal para todos los ángeles del Reino de los Cielos hasta que al fin idearon la forma de contener el Desencadenante sin que causara la muerte de su huésped: crearon un ángel masculino. Michael Grigori, a quien enviaron hacia Midgard cuando los híbridos fueron encarcelados por el Rey Bor de Asgard con la ayuda del Rey Laufey de Jotunheim.

Para no ser detectado, el general Grigori cayó en hibernación voluntaria, despertando esporádicamente para cerciorarse de que todo el grueso del ejército Nefilim seguía intacto hasta el momento de su despertar que el Reino de los Cielos confiaba en las torpes manos de los seres que habitaban el universo, ansiosos de poder y gloria. Los rastros de aparición de Grigori estaban impresos en diferentes registros históricos de la Humanidad, a veces en pinturas, otras veces en algún pasaje anecdótico… eran pistas muy dispersas como escasas que solamente los ojos avispados podían encontrar luego de un examen minucioso. El mismo que Loki estaba llevando a cabo con el fin de encontrar la verdadera guarida de Michael Grigori. Debía robarle el Desencadenante antes de que lo pasara a alguien más, debía hacerlo antes de que se lograra la conjunción de planetas que formarían además un eclipse sin igual, abriendo un portal dimensional que el Reino de los Cielos iba a aprovechar para liberar a todos los Nefilim de su prisión de un solo golpe.

Bajo el pretexto de examinar pistas sobre la misión del Capitán Rogers de aquel grupo terrorista incógnito, el ojiverde examinaba cuanto podía de los anales de la Humanidad en todo lo ancho del planeta buscando las huellas del general entre los humanos. Sus ojos fueron hacia la bandeja de comida que la Viuda Negra le había dejado discretamente para que probara luego. Aparentemente, los Vengadores estaban preocupados por su salud. La mano del Embustero al fin se estiró para tomar un tenedor y llevarse a la boca algo de fruta mientras su otra mano deslizaba por las pantallas y tabletas los datos que leía a velocidad sobrehumana. Se había agotado luego del viaje a escondidas que había hecho rumbo a Asgard para robarse una de las manzanas del árbol de Idunn que Ferinos requirió como pago por su ayuda contra los Nefilim. Ella no necesitaba tal clase de don pero seguramente deseaba la manzana para su colección como muchas otras tantas cosas que ella tenía en su posesión.

Tronó su cuello, haciendo una pausa en sus búsquedas, comiendo ahora un poco de ensalada que fue de su agrado por los tipos de sabores que habían combinado. Un dato sobre el grupo terrorista llamó su atención, comenzando a examinar más a fondo y con mayor atención los nombres, movimientos y ubicaciones hasta el momento fiables de aquellos personajes desconocidos. Estando en ese examen vio pasar a Nick Fury acompañado de Erik Selvig, éste último dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos, recelosa como la de muchas agentes y soldados en el cuartel. Cosa que le tuvo sin cuidado, volviendo a su labor cuando detectó la cercana presencia de Thor, haciendo que soltara el cubierto y dejara a un lado la tableta que estaba leyendo al percibirla más y más cerca hasta que apareció doblando una esquina. El Embustero bajó de su asiento, a punto de tomar el plato con ensalada para llevárselo igual que la tableta.

-Loki, estaba buscándote –dijo el Dios del Trueno.

-Como medio universo –respondió dándole la espalda.

-Veo que apenas estás tomando tus alimentos. Podemos comer juntos, entonces.

-Me gusta comer solo.

-Nadie está solo entre los Vengadores.

-Las frases baratas de Fury no funcionan conmigo.

-Hace apenas un par de días no me dirigías palabra alguna –sonrió el Asgardiano acercándose lentamente- Hoy debates mis palabras.

Con una mirada indignada, el hechicero se volvió a él. Le examinó de pies a cabeza con dureza, esperando que su gesto intimidara la iniciativa de Thor pero éste no le quitó la vista de encima, con una sonrisa discreta pero cálida, dando pasos muy pausados hacia su mesa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Jane Foster? –atacó Loki.

-Ella está bien. Le diré que le mandas saludos.

-De eso ya se encargó Erik Selvig.

-Le daré las gracias más tarde por ello.

-Deberías enviar a tu amada de nuevo hacia Asgard. La pelea aquí puede tornarse peligrosa para una humana tan frágil, no le has salvado del Éter únicamente para que un Nefilim la asesine.

-No sucederá, y ella está a salvo donde se encuentra.

-Ingenuo.

-Probablemente, pero eso es algo que ya conocías de mí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hijo de Odín?

-Unas palabras.

-He dicho las suficientes.

-No las que busco.

El Embustero frunció su ceño. –No me arrepiento de haberte embaucado cual idiota con mi falsa muerte ni haber peleado contra el Padre de Todo. Lo disfruté enormemente.

-No quiero arrepentimientos.

-Claro que no, buscas otra gloria más pisando mi nombre –siseó Loki, tomando su comida- Tu mascota Jotun ayudándote una vez más a sacarte de problemas. Eso es lo que dirás a tus mejores amigos en Asgard.

-Loki, espera…

Thor no pudo evitar que desapareciera, suspirando con hombros caídos por su intento fallido.

-“ _Loki Laufeyson se encuentra en el techo del cuartel, por si desea alcanzarle, señor_.”

-Gracias, Viernes. Es importante que coma, no le molestaré.

-“ _Como usted desee_.”

Tal como lo había afirmado la IA, el hechicero estaba sentado en uno de los más altos desniveles con la vista fija en el horizonte donde se perdía el bosque hacia el mar lejano. De mala gana picoteó la ensalada antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca. El Dios del Trueno solamente quería hacerse el importante entablando charlas con él, en cuanto hiciera un mal movimiento Mjolnir iba a deshacerle el cráneo tal como lo había hecho Odín sobre las cabezas de su familia Jotun. Le había quedado muy clara su amenaza, de traicionarle, lo asesinaría. No eran hermanos, no eran nada que impidiera a ambos tratar de matarse mutuamente. Thor tenía a su amante mortal, sus grandes amigos de leyenda y un padre adorado como respetado en los Nueve Reinos. Parecía que jamás hubiera estado en su vida, como si Loki nunca hubiera llegado a donde los Aesir para ser educado como un hijo más del rey Odín. Así de fácil era olvidarle.

-Hay memorias de las que nunca saldrás –habló de pronto Vision, flotando a un lado suyo.

-Las que torturé, por supuesto. Esa era la intención.

-Sin ti, yo no hubiera nacido.

-Perdona que te contradiga, pero el objetivo era ése, que no nacieras.

Vision sonrió, sentándose a su lado. –Es difícil de creer.

-¿Thor te mandó a buscarme?

-No, a mí también me gusta ver el paisaje desde esta altura.

-Que patética excusa.

-Tony se preocupa por ti.

-No debería –Loki miró su envase casi vacío de ensalada- No debería.

-Si tú no hubieras estado a su lado en Florencia, probablemente hubiera sucedido una tragedia.

-A Tony le gusta mucho depender de la bondad de los extraños.

-No eres un extraño para él. Ni un enemigo o un peligro.

-Acabé –el ojiverde le mostró el envase sin rastro de alimentos- ¿Contentos?

-Tal vez haya quienes deseen tu caída, pero en este lugar, no tienes esos enemigos.

-Hay trabajo que hacer.

Se dirigió hacia el millonario con el fin de compartirle sus inquietudes sobre el grupo terrorista que el Capitán América había encontrado. Deseaba hallar una de las células aparentemente moviéndose a escondidas en el Caribe, donde Phillip Coulson y su equipo estaban rastreándolos. Una vez que Viernes recopiló toda la información para él, no perdió tiempo en ir de inmediato a la isla caribeña en cuestión ocultando todo rastro de su esencia mientras cazaba a los sospechosos cuyas posible localización visitó. Tal como lo había esperado, tenían un cuartel oculto bajo el mar en donde se llevaban a cabo sus verdaderas actividades: la vigilancia celosa de una centena de Nefilim. No tenía particular interés en asesinar esos híbridos sino en encontrar al líder de la célula terrorista, el mismo que en esos momentos se encontraba descansando. Hubo peleas, cuerpos de humanos cayendo sin vida y balazos silbando cerca de su persona antes de alcanzar a ese Nefilim en particular con el que peleó ferozmente. Era más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera visto, pero también era algo que no le extrañaba, asestando el golpe mortal con una daga de hielo, tumbándolo al suelo boca abajo esquivando los ataques de sus alas mientras tiraba de sus rubios cabellos a la altura de su nuca que hizo a un lado.

_V_

Ahí estaba la marca que buscaba, el Quinto Vástago de Michael Grigori. Loki hubiese querido que no fuesen tantos pero ya no había más que hacer. Le degolló no sin recibir un corte sobre su hombro y otro sobre una pierna. Se alejó evadiendo las convulsiones de sus enormes alas, sujetándose el brazo malherido. Cuando el Nefilim desapareció como ceniza blanca, fue hacia la sala donde controlaban la energía y sistemas de seguridad, haciéndola estallar para cobrarse la vida del resto de las criaturas durmientes. Sonrió al pensar en las rabietas del Jefe de Shield al ver el desastre que la explosión ocasionaría entre los habitantes de la isla pero no pasaría de un buen susto y rostros pálidos que calmar. Alejándose de todo aquel barullo, se tumbó sobre unas rocas salientes en la blanca arena tropical mirando al mar aguamarino esperando a que sus heridas sanaran. No le sorprendió escuchar el batir de unas alas y la sombra que proyectó la figura de Ferinos sobre él.

- _El Cuarto Vástago será más fuerte, y el Tercero más, como el Segundo. ¿Crees ser capaz de vencer al Primer Vástago?_

- _Lo único que necesito es que el Desencadenante regrese por completo a Michael._

Ferinos negó lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillos de su blanco traje sastre.

- _El Primer Vástago te matará, sobre todo cuando vea todo lo que has hecho._

- _Tal vez…_

- _¿Qué tal si me das la vida del Hijo de Odín y resuelvo todo esto por ti?_

El Embustero rió tranquilamente, posando sus ojos en ella. – _El trato se mantiene tal como está._

- _Medítalo, aún hay tiempo para cambiar de opinión._

Con una risa maliciosa, Ferinos desapareció. Loki tomó aire, sentándose sobre la roca notando sus heridas completamente curadas. Había tomado desprevenido al Quinto Vástago de Michael Grigori pero eso no iba a resultarle para el Cuarto ni los restantes. Ahora le esperarían con todo su poder, teniendo la sangre de aquel general del Reino de los Cielos iba a ser todo un desafío cortarles la cabeza, única manera de exterminarlos. Con una daga de hielo, por supuesto. Rió con desgane, levantándose con la vista fija en el mar por última vez mientras desaparecía, volviendo al cuartel donde ya todos estaban atareados con lo sucedido en el Caribe. Unos pasos le alcanzaron en el hangar donde apareció, haciendo que se volviera hacia ellos con el rostro tranquilo como si hubiera estado tomando una siesta y no peleando a muerte con el hijo de Michael Grigori.

-Tony.

-¡Loki! –éste bufó levantando sus brazos en alto- ¿Qué mosca te picó?

-Ningún insecto me ha tocado.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué atacaste así, solo y sin decirle a nadie?

-Ustedes son demasiado lentos.

-Mira, Bambi, no lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿Loki? ¿Estás escuchándome?

El Dios de las Mentiras veía por encima de la cabeza del millonario, no lejos de ellos estaba el Sargento Barnes, con una mirada poco amistosa hacia él, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba sino sus pensamientos previos. Loki se volvió a Stark posando un dedo sobre sus labios para callarle.

-Volvió a amenazarte. Te acusa por mis acciones.

-¿Qué…? –el castaño se quitó su mano- Ah, eso no tiene importancia, no evadas… ¡Loki! ¡Demonios!

Antes de que el Hombre de Hierro pudiera evitarlo, una larga y filosísima daga de hielo presionó contra el cuello de Bucky obligándole a sujetar la muñeca del hechicero con su mano de metal para frenar su avance, gruñendo más que ofendido al ser estampado contra un vehículo cercano por la fuerza con que la daga le empujó.

-Repite esos pensamientos y te haré sentir lo que es dolor en verdad, soldado –siseó el ojiverde- Si mis actos no te complacen eres libre para decírmelo en mi cara, me fastidian cobardes como tú que acusan a otros por no tener valor de hablarlo de frente. Tus inseguridades y pesadillas no son responsabilidad de nadie más que tuyas, deja de vaciarlas sobre nosotros.

-… tú…

-Trata de romper mi muñeca, soldado –desafió Loki- Hazlo.

-¡LOKI! ¡JAMES! ¡SUFICIENTE! –ordenó Steve llegando a ellos.

Luego de tensos segundos, el Embustero soltó a Barnes mirándole de arriba abajo, desapareciendo la daga de su mano antes de darse media vuelta y caminar despreocupadamente hacia la sala de juntas al presentir que iban a llamar a todos los Vengadores. Su mano alcanzó el codo de Tony a quien se llevó consigo, hablándole en voz baja.

-Vas a tener problemas, serios problemas.

-Y tú los acabas de aumentar, gracias.

-Barnes está resuelto a separarte del capitán.

-Loki…

-Cualquier cosa que hagas, cualquier cosa que digas, él estará pendiente para aprovecharse de ello.

-Pues Steve no parece tampoco dispuesto a creerle todo.

-Eres demasiado confiado, la mente humana es frágil y no resiste los constantes embates de la duda ponzoñosa.

-De acuerdo, Otelo, ¿ahora puedes soltarme?

-Hemos llegado de todas maneras.

Si bien Fury no estaba complacido con las acciones de Loki, tampoco le reclamó nada cuando el informe de Shield dejó ver que la célula terrorista estaba ayudando a los Nefilim. La cuestión que enseguida saltó era cómo y desde cuando estaban haciendo eso, quien ayudaba con los enormes gastos económicos además de indagar la verdadera identidad de las principales cabezas de aquellos terroristas. Las miradas cayeron en el hechicero quien leía uno de los informes sobre transacciones entre bancos con cuantiosas sumas de dinero. Dejó el folder sobre la mesa junto a la cual estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre otra.

-¿Alguien quiere hacerme una pregunta?

-Es más que obvio –respondió el director de los Vengadores.

Loki entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo. –La cabeza de todo ese movimiento oculto es Michael Grigori, general del Reino de los Cielos y responsable del despertar de los Nefilim. El resto de los guías son sus hijos.

-¿Q-Qué…? –Rhodes parpadeó sin comprender.

-Tuvo un total de cinco hijos en las últimas décadas al presentir el tiempo de despertar de sus soldados, dejándolos como sus comandantes que embaucaron a estos humanos para ayudarles bajo la promesa de vida eterna. Ustedes son tan patéticos cuando se trata de anhelos.

-¿Cómo fue que este Michael reunió tanto dinero para su causa? –quiso saber Coulson.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –el ojiverde miró a todos- A través del tiempo.

-Siendo la cabeza, si podemos destruirlo los Nefilim perderán fuerza y organización –opinó Clint.

-En teoría –murmuró Loki, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cuándo pensabas compartir esta información? –reclamó Thor frunciendo su ceño.

-No preguntaron sino hasta hoy.

-Hey, tiempo, tiempo –cortó Stark adelantándose- Acabamos de enterarnos que hay un grueso de terroristas protegiendo a los Nefilim durmientes sin contar aquellos que ya andan por ahí, que tenemos a un general inmortal con sus hijos guiando todo este movimiento. Cinco… -se giró al hechicero alzando una ceja- ¿Estás seguro de que solo son cinco?

-Cuatro en verdad, en aquella isla estaba el número cinco. Lo exterminé.

-A veces no sé si abrazarte o clavarte un cuchillo –comentó Natasha.

-Debemos tener cuidado con los hijos del general, son extremadamente fuertes como astutos y tienen esa habilidad de comunicarse entre sí una vez que alguno de ellos ha sido atacado –Vision miró a Loki y luego al resto- Seguramente llamarán a sus mejores soldados para protegerles. Las peleas van a encrudecerse.

-¿Asgard no puede darnos una mano? –Sam miró al Dios del Trueno- Después de todo, son sus enemigos.

-Al reino de Asgard no le importa nadie más que a sí mismos, igual que los demás reinos –atajó el Embustero- Hasta que Midgard no termine hecha polvo cósmico se moverán.

-Eso no es cierto, Loki.

-¿Dónde están tus Einherjars entonces?

-Traerlos puede ser imprudente.

-¿Vendrán cuando ya no queden Vengadores vivos?

-Si fueses más humilde y menos soberbio, tendríamos mejores soluciones.

-Confías en que tus embajadores puedan convencer al Reino de los Cielos –bufó Loki- Te has vuelto más idiota de lo que recordaba. Ellos no escucharán a nadie, ellos no se lamentarán por la vida de nadie. Midgard está sufriendo ahora porque ustedes, Aesir, se consideran tan importantes que dejan a los pobres mortales hacer su trabajo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Destruyendo, engañando, trayendo riñas y caos?

Tony miró al Capitán América con preocupación, tanto el ojiverde como el Asgardiano estaban de frente, desafiándose con la mirada, a punto de pelear. Nadie se movió de su asiento, dejando a un lado los reclamos, más consternados por aquella confrontación no resuelta entre aquel par de semidioses que bien podía volar el cuartel si no medían sus poderes. Steve se volvió a Vision quien asintió preparándose para intervenir en caso de que uno de los dos empezara la pelea.

-¿Esas son las palabras que tanto deseabas intercambiar conmigo? –Loki entrecerró sus ojos- Excelente, Hijo de Odín. Maravilloso. No sabes cuánto aprecio escuchar tu verdadera opinión sobre mi persona, es todo un placer. Ahora, llama a tus mejores guerreros porque tus amigos mortales van a perder sus almas contra los hijos de Michael Grigori a menos que tengan un mejor respaldo que un estúpido Dios del Trueno.

A nadie le extrañó que el Embustero desapareciera en esos momentos, dejando sin oportunidad de replicar a Thor quien colgó su cabeza con manos en la cintura.

-¿Esa es tu manera de “no responder ataques”? –el millonario resopló mesándose sus cabellos- ¿Dónde quedó eso del tigre en la cueva, Thor? Acabas de tirar a la basura todo el trabajo ganado con Rodolfo.

-Thor no es culpable por defenderse de las calumnias de Loki –defendió el sargento.

-Tampoco tú lo fuiste cuando Ross te acusó sobre el asunto del Soldado de Invierno, ¿o no?

-Tony –llamó Steve- Estás haciendo lo mismo.

-Vamos a calmarnos todos –Fury les detuvo con voz alta- Lo que menos necesitamos es una pelea entre ustedes. Nadie es culpable de nada ni responsable de nada. Si vamos a señalar a alguien serán los Nefilim, ¿entendido? No quiero escuchar más problemas personales interviniendo en asuntos de vida o muerte. Ahora, tómense todos un descanso.

Los Vengadores obedecieron, saliendo por turnos de la sala donde únicamente quedó el millonario sentado en una de las sillas con sus manos golpeteando la mesa ya libre de las pantallas anteriormente desplegadas.

-Eres un hombre bueno, Tony, no te adjudiques mis errores.

-Te dije que me importabas, no estaba bromeando, Loki.

Éste apareció por una esquina de la sala, sentándose frente a Stark.

-Puede costarte tu relación con el capitán.

-Si Steve no comprende el por qué hago esto y para qué, entonces no es el hombre que creí que era. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Son así de peligrosos los hijos del Grigori ése?

-Ahora sabes porque me molesté contigo aquella vez en Florencia.

-Tuve más suerte de la que imaginé.

-Siempre es así contigo, la buena suerte debe estar enamorada de ti.

-Sé que no estás diciéndome todo, sé que estás guardándote cosas importantes. Pero aun así, Lokes, estoy apostando por ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

La mirada del hechicero vaciló, al percibir más de lo que Tony pudiera decir. Era un completo imbécil por creer así en él. Le dolía que le tuviera tanta fe. Como si jamás hubiera hecho todos aquellos crímenes de los que se regordeaba tanto. Porque eso solamente le decía que comprendía lo que era darse cuenta de lo dañino de su pasado y ver las oportunidades escabullirse entre sus dedos en consecuencia. La empatía de un mortal con suprema fuerza que incluso el irrompible Mjonir era una hoja seca frente a tal voluntad de hierro como su dueño. Loki bajó su rostro, hablando en susurros.

-Aunque puedas sacar al tigre de la cueva, Tony, sigue siendo un tigre.

-Pero será un tigre sin heridas, y libre de las tinieblas de la cueva –sonrió el castaño- Los tigres fueron hechos para admirarse en libertad.

Una mano del ojiverde sujetó con fuerza la de Stark, casi haciéndole respingar. –Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que haya una oportunidad para ti.

Éste no pudo preguntar qué estaba queriendo decir, Loki volvió a desaparecer.


	9. Puede ser

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO VIII. PUEDE SER.**

_El principio ha dado a luz el final_  
 _Todo continuará igual_  
 _Las sonrisas gastadas_  
 _El interés interesado_  
 _Las preguntas de piedra en piedra_  
 _Las gesticulaciones que remedan amor_  
 _Todo continuará igual._  
  
_Pero mis brazos insisten en abrazar al mundo_  
 _porque aún no les enseñaron_  
 _que ya es demasiado tarde._

                El despertar, Alejandra Pizarnik.

 

Vigas de acero puro cayeron pesadamente junto con trozos de lo que pertenecía a la cubierta del abandonado portaviones cuando el Hombre de Hierro descendió al perder control de su armadura, rebotando primero contra unos soportes que se vencieron, terminando sobre el piso duro de la parte baja de aquel enorme transporte.

-De acuerdo, eso no funcionó.

-“ _Daños generales: 72.3%, señor_.”

-Gracias, Viernes.

Enfrentar al Cuarto Vástago de Michael Grigori se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Shield había localizado una nueva célula, habían confirmado que una cabeza del movimiento terrorista se hallaba entre ellos lo que significaba que un hijo del general del Reino de los Cielos estaba presente. Derrotar a los mercenarios fue pan comido, vencer al grupo de Nefilim que protegían aquel portaviones tuvo sus momentos de tensión pero salieron airosos. Acercarse siquiera al vástago en cuestión los tenía ya exhaustos. Tiempo de pelea hasta esos momentos: casi cinco largas, estresantes como agotadoras horas, tres cuartas partes de ese tiempo lo habían dedicado a usar todos los planes posibles en contra del hijo del general sin resultados. Les estaba dando la paliza de sus vidas.

-¿Descansando?

Romanov estaba tendida sobre unos escombros, sujetándose un costado con la respiración entrecortada, los cabellos descompuestos y una expresión de cansancio que ya no podía ocultar en esos ojos tras el visor que le permitía detectar las enormes como peligrosas alas de la criatura.

-Tasha, ¿cómo se dice cuando las cosas no salen como esperabas?

-Vamos a perder si no hacemos algo.

El problema era que estaban siendo ayudados incluso por los diestros soldados y agentes de Shield. Y ni siquiera de esa manera habían despeinado uno solo de los cabellos pelirrojos de aquel Nefilim de atuendo gótico con una marca en la frente, _IV_ , que se paseaba por el portaviones haciendo sufrir a todo el equipo de los Vengadores.

-¿Loki? ¿Aún sigues vivo?

-Esa misma pregunta les hago –respondió el ojiverde, apareciendo a un lado del millonario, observando su estado unos momentos, arrodillándose con sus manos imponiéndose sobre la armadura para restaurar las partes que podía.

-Espera –Tony le detuvo, sujetando una mano- Ahorra esa energía en alguien más.

Loki se giró entonces hacia la Viuda Negra quien frunció el entrecejo pero le dejó hacer, sanando al instante su costado herido.

-Me refería a que guardes tu magia para el vástago –se quejó el otro- Sin ofender, Tasha.

-Tony tiene razón, Loki.

-Deben marcharse, todos ustedes, yo me quedaré.

-No vamos a repetir de nuevo ese sermón, Cuernitos.

-Lo siento, Tony, pero nada pueden hacer. Solamente yo y solamente yo puedo acabar con el hijo del general.

-“ _Grigori aproximándose_.”

-Maldita sea…

-Llévate a la dama fuera de aquí, Tony.

Stark apretó su mandíbula al ver al hechicero tomar su forma Jotun completa, lo que significaba que iba a usar todo lo que tenía de energía y magia en contra de aquel ser. Los cuernos negros brotaron de la parte alta de las sienes de Loki, como su piel azul cobró sus marcas de Gigante de Hielo junto con sus garras negras que juntó formando una daga filosa. Desapareció en medio de una neblina verde, permitiendo a los dos Vengadores poder escabullirse antes de que el Cuarto Vástago les encontrara y una vez más jugara con ellos infringiéndoles dolor en el proceso. Mientras ellos dos se comunicaban con el resto del equipo, el Dios de las Mentiras apareció de frente al hijo del general, el mismo que se detuvo, ladeando su rostro unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Al fin te dejas ver, Jotun. Pudiste acabar con mi hermano Joshua, pero a mí, a Vasni Grigori, jamás tocarás.

-Valientes palabras.

El ángel rió entre dientes, agitando esas enormes alas que se movían como si fuesen más un par de brazos extra que propiamente alas. Tenían la capacidad de doblarse y sujetar cosas con esas plumas translúcidas. Más su más temido ataque eran las ondas vibratorias que emitían, no solo era que podían lanzar rayos de energía, también vibraban con tal fuerza que el portaviones estaba a nada de colapsar por los agujeros provocados por ese tipo de ataque. Características que no le habían contemplado a otro de su raza. Pero Loki ya lo temía, Ferinos se lo había advertido. Conforme buscara a los vástagos, cada uno sería más fuerte que el anterior. Y el más peligroso de todos iba a ser el Primer Vástago, más se concentró en el que tenía delante porque la pelea no sería fácil. Vasni agitó sus alas que rompieron soportes y columnas de acero igual que cristal, lanzándose contra el ojiverde quien esquivó a tiempo su ataque.

Vision depositó en el suelo a un herido Scott, reuniéndose con los demás Vengadores ya fuera del portaviones de donde escucharon sonidos de algo golpeando ferozmente contra su frágil estructura que tembló visiblemente, dejando caer partes de la proa como recubrimientos. Los últimos en llegar fueron Tony quien cargaba en brazos a Natasha, entregándola a un también herido Hulk. Todos mostraban una expresión de frustración, sabiendo quien se había quedado solo contra aquel híbrido salvaje. Rhodes se quitó su casco, jalando aire y limpiándose rastros de sangre, volviendo su vista hacia el transporte cuando otro golpe lo estremeció.

-¿Es que no podemos hacer nada?

-Thor le ha atacado –habló Wanda, jadeando- Vision, incluso yo con lo mejor que tenemos y ni siquiera pudimos tocarle.

-Solo las dagas heladas de Loki lo hicieron –gruñó Sam.

-Podemos intentar destruir el portaviones con él –sugirió Clint.

-No funcionará –Steve revisó a Tony, arrodillado a su lado- Las armas de Shield lo comprobaron.

-¿Ideas? –el sargento les observó antes de volverse a Thor quien les daba la espalda por seguir mirando hacia donde la pelea.

-Esperen –el millonario tomó una mano del capitán, el cual arqueó una ceja- Solo el poder de Loki lo daña porque es hielo, todos los anteriores ataques que hemos hecho superan los cero grados centígrados.

-No te sigo, Tony –bromeó el coronel Rhodes.

-Debemos neutralizarlo, sus alas, podemos congelarlas lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo y permitirle a Loki cortarle esa jodida cabeza…

-Lenguaje –sonrió Rogers aunque comprendió lo que quería decir.

Stark arrugó su nariz, volviéndose a Wanda. -¿Estás lista, Bella Genio?

-¿Qué pretenden? –Clint juntó sus cejas.

-Vamos a volver –respondió Vision sonriendo también- Pero Wanda nos hará el favor de transformar el calor de nuestros rayos en hielo de cero absoluto.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –asintió la joven- No sé cuánto tiempo resista.

-No debe ser mucho, vamos, vamos, vamos –el Hombre de Hierro se puso de pie una vez más- Thor, necesitaremos ese Miumiu.

-Clint, Wanda, Jim, Scott, Hulk. Necesitamos distracción.

-Distracción –rugió el gigante verde con una sonrisa.

-Vengadores, ¡reúnanse!

Loki cayó con violencia contra el suelo de acero, tosiendo sangre por la boca al tiempo que se erguía sobre sus palmas, mirando por encima de sus cabellos descompuestos al burlón Vasni quien sacudió aquellas alas en un gesto de triunfo.

-Cuando me dijeron que solamente vivía el hijo bastardo del rey Laufey no me podía creer tanta suerte. ¿Si sabes que no posees todo el poder necesario para vencernos? Eres un… bastardo, tienes acaso la mitad de herencia Jotun de Sangre Real. Puede funcionarte para los soldados pero no para los herederos del general.

-Hablas demasiado.

-Me gusta darte tiempo a recuperarte. Verte agonizar lentamente es un placer divino porque sabes muy bien que aquí no puedes morir.

Antes de que las alas del híbrido le tocaran, el hechicero desapareció, ocultándose tras unas columnas cercanas con una mano sobre un hombro que sanó. Escuchó a tiempo el silbido provocado por las plumas sueltas que rompieron las columnas, desapareciendo de ahí rumbo a un arco pesado por encima de Vasni, mismo que torció una sonrisa elevando una de sus alas que le alcanzó, tirándole al suelo cerca de él. Una gruesa capa de hielo se levantó contra los puños del híbrido, convirtiendo todo ese hielo en neblina a su contacto, que desapareció al agitar sus alas. Un par de dagas sueltas rozaron su rostro, haciendo que se inclinara a un lado. Loki apareció por detrás, atacando de la misma manera ahora su espalda, deslizándose por el suelo cuando más plumas salieron despedidas hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Solo lo haces más y más divertido! –se carcajeó el hijo del general.

Se elevó al aire buscándole con la mirada, chasqueó su lengua al encontrarle escondido tras un trozo de muro de acero que atravesó, enterrándole un tornillo del tamaño de su puño contra un hombro hasta estamparlo contra la coraza del portaviones cuyo techo alto empezó a resquebrajarse. Las alas del ángel sujetaron al Embustero, recibiendo quemaduras de hielo, desapareciendo algunas plumas que de inmediato se regeneraron. Vasni lo levantó en alto, arrojándolo contra más escombros. Una daga se enterró en su muslo, gruñendo al sentir su daño pero no la removió, caminando hacia el ojiverde con sus alas gateando en el suelo.

-Dulces sueños, príncipe bastardo.

Un zumbido atrajo su atención. Apareciendo entre una neblina carmesí, un brazo metálico chocó de lleno con el hueso de su ala izquierda, fracturándola hasta partirla en dos. El híbrido rugió, distrayéndose cuando otra daga de hielo se enterró en su cuello. Otro zumbido apareció y esta vez un escudo se encargó de fracturar su ala derecha. Flechas cargadas de nitrógeno líquido silbaron enterrándose en sus alas, igual que balas de carga expansiva con el mismo elemento. Loki jadeó preparando ya su daga azul, agachándose a tiempo antes de que una viga golpeara de frente al híbrido, alejándolo de él, enterrándolo en el suelo boca abajo por unas rabiosas manos verdes gigantes. Vasni maldijo en su lengua materna, viendo pasar unas alas y luego una explosión de más nitrógeno. Distraído por todos esos ataques en conjunto, no vio cuando rayos de energía de diferentes puntos convergieron sobre su espalda, congelándola desde el nacimiento de sus alas hasta la última de sus plumas que cayó pesadamente. Aquel ángel jadeó, como si el aire le faltara. Su piel se replegó a sus huesos perdiendo color igual que sus cabellos.

-Dulces sueños, príncipe bastardo –siseó el ojiverde haciendo un giro con su daga de hoja larga que cortó la cabeza del vástago.

Un estallido de ceniza blanca cubrió a los Vengadores, dejando solamente el crujido del metal del portaviones colapsando. Todos salieron aprisa, unos llevando a otros. Aquel pesado transporte cayó sobre la bahía donde estaba descansando con un último chirrido y una columna de polvo. Scott fue el primero en decir algo, silbando al ver caer todo ese metal.

-Espero que tengamos bono por esto.

Los demás rieron, cansados pero aliviados con los helicópteros de Shield sobrevolando el área al recibir el comunicado de Viernes a cerca de su victoria. Wanda se acercó a Loki, extrayendo con su poder el tornillo clavado en su clavícula sin darle tiempo al Embustero de replicar, mirándole fijamente cuando la joven le sonrió tirando en el suelo el trozo de metal.

-Tenías razón, solamente necesito confiar en mí.

Tony sonrió al ver la batalla en aquel hechicero por no mostrarse complacido ante las palabras de la joven Maximoff, sujetándose el hombro para sanarlo, levantando su mirada hacia él con una ceja arqueada. El Quinjet llegó a ellos, subiendo más que agradecidos para volver al cuartel y ser atendidos por la Doctora Cho. Se tomaron un merecido descanso, reuniéndose más adelante en la torre para una noche de película con todos presentes. Una vez más buscaron sus lugares, repartiendo la comida que Stark hizo llegar puntual en tanto se acomodaban sobre los sofás, cojines y mantas que les envolvieron, dejando a un lado por esas horas el tema de los Nefilim. Todos estaban alegres de haber vencido aquel híbrido con la sangre de Michael Grigori, dándose cuenta que en un ataque en conjunto tenían amplias posibilidades. Quizá el Tercer Vástago fuese a ser más feroz pero ahora estaban más unidos, sobre todo Loki, quien rumiaba en silencio sus pensamientos sobre la ayuda que había recibido en último minuto de los Vengadores.

Como ya era costumbre, lentamente fueron partiendo a sus habitaciones, despertando hasta el día siguiente para el desayuno comunal en la cocina. Los primeros en levantarse siempre eran Natasha y Clint, seguidos por Steve, Sam y Rhodes, el resto les seguía en diferentes turnos. Uno de los últimos solía ser Tony a menos que estuviera trabajando en su taller en cuyo caso lo veían días después. Sin embargo, el ojiverde sería el primero en ver aparecer aquella mañana soleada por el horizonte, inspeccionando los alimentos disponibles en la cocina mientras era saludado por Viernes. El millonario haría su aparición insólita, aunque su mirada perdida como ciertas marcas en su cuello, delatarían las razones para estar despierto en horas inusuales para él.

-“ _Buenos días, Señor Stark_.”

-Buenos días, Viernes. Hey, buenos días, Lokes –bostezó aquél, estirando sus brazos.

-Tienes una expresión muy particular.

-Soy particular, ¿sabes? ¿Café?

Loki asintió, inspeccionándole de pies a cabeza. –Jamás hubiera pensado que el capitán fuese un hombre tan… lleno de energía.

-Ah, ya sé que pretendes pero no te va a funcionar. ¿Por qué todo está tan callado?

-El silencio también es un sonido agradable, sobre todo cuando proviene de tu boca.

-Oh, mi corazón se detiene por tus crueles palabras –bromeó Tony llevándose una mano al pecho- Tengo ganas de música, ¿qué estaba escuchando Rhodey anoche, Viernes?

-“ _Música en altavoz_.”

Una melodía de ritmo pegajoso se dejó escuchar en la cocina, haciendo sonreír al castaño quien se dirigió a la cafetera para servirse una taza, ofreciendo otra al hechicero quien arqueó una ceja al verle llevar el ritmo con sus pies desnudos.

-¿Qué? –Stark le miró con ambas cejas levantadas- Ah, tengo una idea, vamos a bailar.

-¿Bailar?

-No todo en este universo se trata de conquistar mundos indefensos, Cuernitos. ¿O qué? ¿El poderoso y temible Dios de las Mentiras le tiene miedo a unos pasos de baile?

-¿Osas desafiarme?

Tony imitó el cacareo de una gallina, lo que provocó que Loki gruñera casi azotando su taza contra la barra de la cocina.

-No le tengo miedo ni a tu música pueril ni a tus danzas que más bien parecen convulsiones de enfermos.

-Te hace falta un maestro como yo. Venga, Lokes.

Olvidando de momento las tazas de café, se quedaron a un lado de la mesa de la cocina junto al pasillo que daba a la puerta. El millonario le explicó brevemente ciertos movimientos y pasos al ritmo de la música que siguió con otra melodía más movida y conocida.

-¡Recuerda! ¡Hombros y caderas son importantes! –rió Tony aplaudiendo con el ritmo.

A pesar de que el ojiverde le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa, le siguió en sus pasos de baile, primero no muy convencido de lo que estaban haciendo pero lentamente, gracias a las risas del castaño como ese momento divertido –o ridículo- finalmente se dejó llevar, haciendo mancuerna con Stark quien canturreaba las líricas, animándole a no detenerse.

 

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
  
_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 

Llamados por la música, uno por uno de los Vengadores restantes fueron llegando, atónitos de la escena que observaban ante sí. Bruce parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a Natasha quien le guiñó un ojo antes de ir corriendo hacia el dúo para unirse. Luego le siguió Wanda, Clint y Scott. Vision pidió unas fotografías a Viernes porque era toda una escena ver a un grupo de Vengadores en pijama, más de uno desaliñado pero bailando al lado de un hechicero cuyos muros habían caído temporalmente. Steve llegó a él, con Rhodes, Bucky y Thor como los últimos en aparecer. El capitán sonrió negando apenas, cruzándose de brazos.

-Este día promete ser particular.

-Como el resto de los días que vienen –respondió Vision.

 

_You can't have my heart_   
_And you won't use my mind but_   
_Do what you want (with my body)_   
_Do what you want with my body_   
_You can't stop my voice cause_   
_You don't own my life but_   
_Do what you want (with my body)_   
_Do what you want (with my body)_

 

Los bailarines cantaban entre risas las líricas, la rusa mandando besos a un tímido doctor Banner igual que Tony hacia el capitán quien arqueó una ceja con una mirada que prometía que iban a seguir sus asuntos en la recámara. Pero sin duda alguna, el más atónito de todos era el Dios del Trueno. El Loki que veía ante sí era un Loki relajado, divertido, con una sonrisa que ya no había vuelto a verle desde hacía mucho tiempo… lejanos como felices tiempos. Al verse rodeado por los demás héroes bailando a su lado, su mirada se transformó en aquella desaparecida en una batalla sobre el puente Bifrost. Ya fuese porque estaba en pleno reto con Stark o porque realmente estaba complacido con todo aquel alboroto, le veía bailar cada vez con mayor confianza al punto que cuando llegaron a la tercera melodía sus compañeros alrededor comenzaron a intercambiar miradas algo azoradas como sorprendidas.

No era para menos, ya concentrado y habiendo perdido de vista que estaba en la torre de Tony Stark en medio de los Vengadores, el ojiverde estaba demostrándoles ciertas cualidades escondidas tras sus maneras frías y reservadas que incluso Clint Barton se quedó quieto unos momentos. Una palabra vino a su mente al verle bailar de esa manera. Tentación. Y es que el Embustero entre ellos demostró dominar su cuerpo de una manera groseramente sensual para una mañana cualquiera. Esta vez fue Tony quien pidió discretamente a Viernes que grabara ese momento que esperaba se pudiera repetir, haciendo un gesto a Natasha para no detenerse o iban a perderle. Tenían que seguir aunque el estrellato ahora lo tenía por completo aquel hechicero.

 

_U're so good_  
 _Baby there ain't nobody better (Ain't nobody better)_  
 _So u should_  
 _Never, ever go by the letter (Never ever)_  
 _U're so cool (Cool)_  
 _Everything u do is success_  
 _Make the rules (Rules)_  
 _Then break them all cuz u are the best_  
  
_Yes u are_  
  
_Cream_  
 _Get on top_  
 _Cream_  
 _U will cop_  
 _Cream_  
 _Don't u stop_  
 _Cream_  
 _Sh-boogie bop_

 

Thor sintió la garganta apretada, no siendo el único con ese efecto sin poder apartar sus ojos del cuerpo del pelinegro, sus facciones y esa amplia, sincera sonrisa en su rostro libre de agobios. Wanda estaba a punto de carcajearse hasta las lágrimas por lo que estaba percibiendo del resto por más indiferentes que desearon permanecer. Finalmente, la melodía terminó y los aplausos del millonario a los que se unieron los demás cerraron aquel momento con tranquilidad.

-Con un par de lecciones más estarás a mi nivel, Lokes. Pero no lo haces mal –señaló Tony.

Hasta entonces Loki reparó en que todos estaban ahí presentes. Vision se adelantó de inmediato, señalando las dos tazas ya frías sobre la barra de la cocina para distraer su atención.

-Yo les ayudaré con el desayuno, mientras recuperan el aliento. Tony no sabe medirse.

-¡Hey! Steve, ¿escuchaste a Vision? Me está acusando de irresponsable.

-Cariño, tiene antecedentes con qué sustentar sus palabras.

-¡Steveeeee!

Los Vengadores fueron ocupando sus lugares alrededor de la mesa, dejando un sitio para Loki quien alzó su mirada hacia el Dios del Trueno por unos segundos, inquieto, antes de volver su atención hacia una pregunta que Wanda le hizo. Tomó asiento al lado de la joven, con el capitán en su otro costado y Stark en su regazo, haciendo sus usuales bromas al resto del equipo mientras varias manos se movían, cruzándose por encima de la mesa al repartir fruta, leche, entre otros alimentos con los consabidos consejos del doctor Banner, las peleas entre Clint y Scott que Rogers debía calmar. El ojiverde volvió a mirar a Thor quien escuchaba algo de Vision, por unos significativos segundos, negando para sí mismo antes de darse cuenta que el millonario ya le había robado un panqueque.


	10. Mirando al vacío

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO IX. MIRANDO AL VACÍO.**

_Pero la Angustia y las Lágrimas se encuentran y juntan,_   
_y el sonido que emiten crece como el trueno._   
_¿En qué oscuro abismo, me pregunto,_   
_descansa la pena de todos nuestros años?_   
_Pues sólo la Eternidad parece llevar_   
_la cuenta del gran Lamento humano._   
_Tal vez Dios, el Hacedor y Padre,_   
_haya creado un sitio para nuestras perdidas lágrimas._

                La fuente de las lágrimas, Arthur William Edgar O'Shaughnessy.

 

-Sigo sin comprender qué hacemos aquí.

-Bambi, es una misión de suma importancia.

-Deberíamos estar cazando al…

-Eso lo haremos en cuanto terminemos esto.

-Tony, estás…

-Ssshhh, ¿escuchas? Es el sonido del regalo perfecto para Steve aguardando por mí.

Loki frunció su ceño mirando alrededor del inmenso centro comercial a donde Tony lo había arrastrado prácticamente con el pretexto de una misión que no tenía relación alguna con los Nefilim, era más bien que el castaño deseaba obsequiarle algo al capitán por motivo de su reciente compromiso cuya “pequeña” fiesta iban a celebrar en la torre esa misma noche. La intención de Stark no era aburrir o fastidiar al ojiverde, desde aquella mañana cuando le animara a bailar se había dado cuenta que necesitaba más momentos relajados donde pudiera comprobar que nadie iba a atacarle, humillarle ni sacarle provecho.

Una de esas maneras era, en sus cálculos, llevarlo de compras en una tarde cualquiera por la Quinta Avenida antes de terminar en aquel centro comercial al que el Embustero observaba como si fuese el territorio de los Chitauri. De cualquier manera no podían hacer mucho con respecto a los híbridos, porque aún no encontraban el siguiente grupo principal de terroristas donde podrían localizar al Tercer Vástago de Michael Grigori. Solo quedaba estar alerta, tiempo que el millonario no desperdició para ir en busca de su presente sin tener idea aun de qué podía ser.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese bendito obsequio?

-Hasta la misma pregunta es necia, Lokes. Se trata de mi muestra de cariño por Steve, Capitán América, líder de los Vengadores, tesoro de la Nación, símbolo de…

-Ya.

-Necesito algo acorde.

-¿Una bandera?

-¡Loki! No. Si fueras yo, perdidamente enamorado de él, ¿qué le obsequiarías? Quedan descartadas las Gemas del infinito, la lanza de Odín, Mjolnir, el trono de Asgard o un monstruo apocalíptico.

-Me parece que al capitán Rogers le gusta dibujar. Podrías darle algo de eso.

-Ya lo hice. Otra cosa.

-Podrías decirle que su mejor amigo es un dolor en el trasero con un concepto sobre ti muy perjudicial.

Tony abrió su boca para decir algo, bajando sus hombros enseguida.

-Eso no.

-Sería un excelente regalo.

-Y luego ellos dos estarían peleando, gracias, no.

-¿Prefieres tener tú el problema que el sargento?

-No es eso –el millonario rodó sus ojos- Bueno sí, ya no quiero más peleas por idioteces, esa clase de conflictos me produce gastritis. Y estábamos buscando el regalo, Cuernitos, no te distraigas.

-Una foto de Sarah Rogers enmarcada en caoba.

-¿Qué?

Loki torció una sonrisa. –Hay que buscar ese marco. Usa tu olfato, Tony.

-¡No soy un perro! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acosas a mi prometido leyendo sus pensamientos más íntimos?

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

-De acuerdo. Un marco de caoba… -Stark sacó su celular- ¿Viernes? ¿Puedes guiarnos hacia la mejor tienda de marcos de madera?

-“ _Enseguida, señor_.”

-Espero que tengas una manera de obtener una foto de la madre de Steve, Lokes, porque yo no he podido conseguirla y eso es decir mucho.

-Primero debo ver el tamaño del marco y luego tendré la foto.

-¿Cómo? –el castaño arqueó una ceja mirándole incrédulo- ¿Cómo lo harás?

-¿Qué tipo de bebida es ésa? –el hechicero señaló a un grupo de adolescentes saliendo de una cafetería.

-Se llama frapuchino –sonrió Tony- Ven, vamos por un par. Te van a encantar, yo invito.

-No pensaba dar algo a cambio por el privilegio de que yo lo probara.

-… te amodio, Loki.

Después de comprar y terminar sus bebidas, salieron del centro comercial en dirección a una tienda especializada en marcos para pinturas y fotografías donde el hechicero tuvo que esperar hasta que Stark por fin se decidió por uno que le agradara, conociendo los gustos del capitán. Después de encargar el modelo, se quedaron sentados en una banca de la avenida probando ahora más de la comida chatarra que se podía ver en el taller del millonario pero que Loki probó de buena gana, sin perder su sonrisa al ver cómo se moría de curiosidad el otro por saber la manera en que iba a obtener una fotografía de una mujer poco conocida, apenas si con un retrato de su época de adolescente en un anuario. Una imagen borrosa de la cual no se podía sacar mucho.

-¡Argh! ¡Está bien, tú ganaste! ¿Cómo rayos vas a conseguir la fotografía?

-Es un secreto.

-No, dímelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Lokes, Lokes… despertarás mi lado oscuro si no me dices.

-¿Qué tiene que ver un perro con una salchicha cocida al vapor?

-… son metáforas. DIME.

-No –sonrió divertido y malicioso el ojiverde, mordiendo su banderilla.

-¡Lokiiiii!

-Conmigo no funcionan tus quejas de niño consentido ni esa mirada de perro apaleado.

-Tienes envidia de mis pestañas.

-Por favor.

-¿Ah, no?

-De alguna manera tenías que hacerte notar, siendo tan _compacto_ …

-¿Con que sí, eh? Estás…

Toda gesto de diversión se esfumó al instante del rostro de Tony al ver del otro lado de la acera a nada menos que a Michael Grigori, sonriéndole. Vestía un traje gris con una gabardina que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de ésta. No pudo ver más porque acto seguido el Embustero estaba de pie, ocultándolo de la vista del general y protegiéndole de cualquier posible ataque. El castaño quiso imitarle, siendo detenido por la magia de Loki cuya mano vio frente a él, pidiendo que no se moviera.

-Pero, Loki…

-Cállate.

La sonrisa de Michael Grigori solamente se amplió, desapareciendo de su vista cuando un camión de carga pasó entre ellos. El Dios de las Mentiras apretó con tal fuerza sus puños que Tony vio sus nudillos perder color, levantándose al fin cuando le liberó buscando al general ya perdido.

-¿Loki? –llamó al verle demasiado tenso, como si fuese a atacar de un momento a otro.

Éste pareció salir de sus pensamientos, negando con su cabeza con la vista en la acera antes de levantarla hacia el millonario cuyo hombro palmeó.

-Debemos volver. Se acabó este paseo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?

-No necesita decir nada, Tony, su sola presencia es suficiente para advertirnos que todavía no hemos presenciado todo el poder Nefilim. ¿Te das cuenta, no es así?

-Sabe de nosotros, donde vivimos y qué hacemos pero no nos ha atacado.

-Porque está seguro de que cuando vayamos a su encuentro, él ganará. Como ángel bondadoso nos otorga tiempo de vida.

-Tiene un ego muy grande.

-Seguro te has mordido la lengua.

Stark bufó, riendo luego. –Y tú te sacaste los ojos. ¿Seguro estás bien, Loki?

-Deja de preocuparte por mí. Tienes una fiesta que atender.

La aparición de Michael Grigori volvió a quedarse en secreto como el encuentro en Florencia, el Dios de las Mentiras no consideraba oportuno ni sensato decirles al resto de los Vengadores sobre los movimientos del general pues la tensión y el miedo era lo que ese ángel deseaba conseguir. Pepper Potts llegó de sus viajes de negocios por Asia Oriental, uniéndose a su amigo y jefe en los planes de la fiesta de compromiso que estaba a nada de celebrarse. El obsequio para el capitán llegó por las manos del ojiverde, ya envuelto celosamente para evitar indiscreciones, incluyendo las del propio millonario quien tuvo que conformarse con ese gesto sin saber cómo o de qué manera se había conseguido un retrato de Sarah Rogers.

María Hill, Helen Cho, Nicholas Fury entre otros más agentes, jefes y más amigos llegaron al penthouse el día de aquella celebración, uniéndose a los Vengadores quienes en las charlas, probando las muestras gastronómicas como los buenos vinos que fueron repartidos generosamente. Steve había decidido usar su uniforme militar, para delicia de cierto castaño, mismo que se engalanó en un traje de seda negro. Todo transcurrió sin incidentes graves, las felicitaciones, abrazos y buenos deseos llenaron el ambiente alegre. Llegó el momento del baile que abrió la pareja en celebración con las risas, fotografías y bromas de sus amigos. Loki se mantuvo todo el tiempo apartado de tantos rostros, con una sonrisa discreta, observando al capitán como al millonario intercambiar besos cariñosos y palabras que sacaban sonrojos en ambos por turnos.

Fue cuando apareció Isaac Grigori.

Aunque no atacó directamente la torre, toda la avenida que corría delante de la misma se llenó en una marea de fuego que alcanzó la mitad de aquel rascacielos, entre los gritos de la gente en las calles que vieron ser convertidos en cenizas a los inocentes en los autos junto con los peones desprevenidos. El Tercer Vástago de Michael Grigori se elevó por entre las llamas hasta quedar a la altura del penthouse donde sonó la alerta por Viernes. A diferencia de sus hermanos, éste híbrido poseía un cuerpo diminuto y enjuto, su torso grueso contrastaba con sus extremidades cortas y delgadas pero que no restaba peligro a su naturaleza, en uno de sus brazos descubiertos portaba una marca que empezaba a ser conocida. _III_. Fue el Embustero quien le saltó enseguida rompiendo los ventanales antes de permitirle destruir aquel piso superior, haciéndole caer de vuelta al fuego que le lastimó más no le soltó enterrando sus garras de Jotun en su rostro de efebo. Un ala le lanzó lejos, sobre llamas transformándose en un tornado cerrándose cual prisión de fuego.

-No en esta vida, Grigori –rugió Loki.

El tornado de fuego se volvió uno de hielo que apagó buena parte del incendio que consumía la avenida, estallando después en miles de dagas que se dirigieron al híbrido, quien rechazó la mayoría al cubrirse con sus alas, extendiéndolas luego para hacerlas vibrar, rompiendo todos las ventanas y vidrios alrededor. La mitad de los Vengadores ya estaba encargándose de sacar a los sobrevivientes de aquel desastre, el resto se unió al hechicero en su lucha. Isaac Grigori entrecerró sus ojos, sonriendo con unos dientes filosos antes de estirar por completo sus alas que dirigió al cielo de donde cayó una tormenta de polvo y ceniza rojiza que cubrió esa zona de Nueva York. Se elevó en lo alto para admirar su trabajo con sus manos envolviéndose en esferas de fuego candente que lanzó despiadadamente contra la ciudad.

Loki salió despedido contra él, ayudado por Vision cuyo poder atacó al híbrido como distracción pero aquel vástago parecía tener inmunidad al dolor porque solamente sonrió mirando su cuerpo malherido que se regeneró al instante, girando sobre su eje para embestir al ojiverde en un encuentro que creó una onda expansiva alrededor. Una horda de Nefilim aparecieron, impidiendo que los Vengadores pudieran ayudar al Dios de las Mentiras quien se vio solo contra aquel Grigori, enfrascados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que el híbrido le atrapó por la espalda, envolviéndole en sus alas antes de comenzar a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un ángel de fuego viviente que hizo gritar de dolor a su presa.

-Sí, sí, sí. Grita, principito, grita. Llenemos el cielo con tus lamentos, dejemos caer sobre estos mortales tus lágrimas de agonía.

Hubo un zumbido que precedió una lluvia de relámpagos de hielo cortando partes de aquellas enormes alas de fuego, haciendo perder concentración al vástago. Mjolnir golpeó de lleno su rostro, rompiendo los huesos de su mandíbula igual que sus dientes. Loki fue liberado, cayendo en picada hacia la ciudad pero rescatado por el Hombre de Hierro mientras otro rayo de energía helada castigó al híbrido, estampándolo contra el suelo. Los Nefilim que aún sobrevivían a la pelea fueron al rescate del Grigori, dejando perplejos a los Vengadores cuando estallaron al tocar a Isaac con el fin de entregarle su poder y hacer que sanara por completo.

-…Tony… -jadeó el hechicero- Acércame.

-Espera, vamos a…

-Hará estallar la ciudad.

-Loki…

Stark maldijo entre dientes, acercándose al híbrido cuando se puso de pie, levantando su rostro hacia el Embustero cuando descendió frente a él. De nuevo volvieron a enfrentarse. Con la mayor prisa posible, los Vengadores acabaron con los Nefilim desperdigados para ayudarle. Tanto Issac como Loki se elevaron al cielo en un arco que los llevó directo hacia el mar donde levantaron un muro de agua salada con su caída. Una garra del vástago se clavó en la garganta azul del otro, rompiendo parte de sus músculos y cuerdas vocales.

-¿Por qué no asesinarte ahora mismo, príncipe Jotun? ¿Para qué esperar al Llamado?

-¡LOKI!

Thor arrancó de golpe al Grigori del ojiverde para llevárselo de vuelta a lo alto, con un helado Mjolnir castigándole con furia. Loki quiso nadar a la superficie pero sus quemaduras y garganta le impidieron ya poder moverse, empezando a hundirse en el mar. Brazos fuertes pero delgados le sujetaron por detrás, tirando de su cuerpo exhausto de vuelta a la playa cercana donde le depositaron. El hechicero parpadeó, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Ferinos.

- _Quien diría que el Hijo de Odín tiene el temple para enfrentar al Tercer Vástago._

Vieron a lo lejos como la cabeza de Issac Grigori fue arrancada por un martillo congelado que un más que rabioso Dios del Trueno ondeó. Loki frunció su ceño antes de volverse a Ferinos quien ladeó su rostro.

- _Una lástima que tal truco no vaya a servir contra el Primogénito Grigori. Ah, Loki. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?_

Con una risa divertida, ella desapareció. El ojiverde se tumbó sobre la arena, viendo ya borroso a causa de sus heridas sin poder llamar a su magia para sanar. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento había invocado en Thor tal fuerza que, resistiendo el hielo destructor, había decapitado al vástago del general? Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando sintió otros brazos tomarle. La tormenta como el fuego en la avenida frente a la torre, desaparecieron cuando lo hizo el híbrido muerto por el martillo. Shield llegaba a controlar los daños, coordinando el apoyo a los civiles mientras que el Dios del Trueno cargaba en brazos a Loki, dirigiéndose hacia la torre donde se encontraba Helen Cho para que le atendiera, asistida más adelante por Bruce cuando volvió.

-Va a estar bien –informó el doctor a unos preocupados Vengadores cuando al fin terminaron- Aunque me temo que habremos de extrañar por unos días sus amorosas palabras.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero no quisiera perder a Loki –dijo Rhodes.

-Es un Jotun en peligro de extinción –replicó Tony a modo de broma- ¿Puedo verlo?

-En cuanto despierte, por supuesto.

Loki ya estaba en una habitación adjunta a la enfermería, descansando. Pasarían un par de horas antes de que despertara, encontrando al millonario a su lado y quien le sonrió con una mano sobre la suya vendada.

-Vas a estar bien, Lokes. Tu insolente garganta solo necesitará unos días para sanar. Pero estoy seguro que podremos entendernos de otras maneras, ¿cierto? Eres un azul con trucos bajo la manga.

_Fue una lástima que se arruinara tu fiesta de esa manera._ Habló el ojiverde en su mente.

-Hey, somos Vengadores, celebramos nuestras fiestas mientras derrotamos enemigos. ¿Qué tal lo de Thor? Me mentiste, Cuernitos, dijiste que tú y solo tú podías cortarles sus cabecitas.

_No sé qué ocurrió._

-Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

_No._

-Mmm –Stark arqueó una ceja haciendo un mohín- Por cierto, le di su regalo a Steve antes de venir a verte.

_Lloró cual niño en su primer día de escuela._

-Esa fotografía…

Tony parpadeó, recordando. Era como si de alguna manera hubieran encontrado a Sarah Rogers y tomado una fotografía de estudio. Hermosa, de mirada triste, con sus cabellos claros acomodados en ese estilo de los años 20. Sonreía a la cámara con tranquilidad, luciendo un vestido sencillo de manga corta. Aunque la fotografía era en blanco y negro, su nitidez permitió ver la belleza en la madre del Capitán América quien luego de recuperarse de semejante impresión, por nada estuvo de hacerle el amor a su pareja frente al resto de los Vengadores que admiraron el retrato cuando al fin se los permitió el rubio.

_No hay de qué._

-¿Puedes decirme cómo la obtuviste?

_No._

-¡¿Por qué?!

_Es también un obsequio para ti._

-Loki, Thor quiere…

_NO._

-Nada te cuesta, además, tenemos un trato. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

_Él tiene a Jane Foster._ Replicó con amargura el ojiverde.

-Estás perdido, Lokes. Ya no son pareja desde hace un rato. Solo son buenos amigos, no me mires así, estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú mejor que nadie puede verificar eso. Lo que me devuelve a nuestro tema original, tienes que permitirle a Thor hablar contigo.

_Estoy cansando en estos momentos._

-¿Qué tal mañana?

_Los dioses ponen a prueba mi cordura contigo._

-Escucha –Tony se levantó de su silla para sentarse en la orilla de su camilla- Entiendo todo esto de morder la mano que te ayuda y clavar el cuchillo por la espalda, pero… ¿te he probado que soy de confianza, o no? Aquí estoy, Loki. Ya sé que eres un semidios y has vivido más aunque haciendo escalas comparativas eres un mocoso, en fin, lo que quiero decir es que incluso el ser más poderoso también necesita quien le cuide. Bueno, soy pésimo en esas cuestiones pero ya te había dado mi palabra de hacerlo.

_Tú crees que puedo estar con Thor._

-Más que estar.

Loki negó apenas. _Quisiera descansar a solas, Tony._

-De acuerdo. Piénsalo, ¿quieres? Y gracias por la fotografía.

Bajando de la camilla, el millonario le dejó a solas, mirándole por última vez antes de salir por la puerta para unirse a los demás en su sala, hablando con Fury y Coulson sobre diversas estrategias en contra de los dos restantes vástagos cuyas identidades eran inalcanzables. Bien podían usar el nombre Grigori pero de ahí a ser detectados había un universo de distancia. Steve le llamó a su lado, besando su mejilla cuando tomó asiento en su espacio apartado, preguntando discretamente por el hechicero. Thor miraba fijamente a Tony quien le devolvió una mirada resignada, negando con la cabeza. Debían ir despacio con el hechicero, derrumbar ciertos muros requería de constancia y dedicación pero confiaba en que lo lograrían. Dos pasos adelante, uno atrás.


	11. Buscando, encontrando

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO X. BUSCANDO, ENCONTRANDO.**

_¡Oh, Soledad! Si contigo debo vivir,_   
_Que no sea en el desordenado sufrir_   
_De turbias y sombrías moradas,_   
_Subamos juntos la escalera empinada;_   
_Observatorio de la naturaleza,_   
_Contemplando del valle su delicadeza,_   
_Sus floridas laderas,_   
_Su río cristalino corriendo;_   
_Permitid que vigile, soñoliento,_   
_Bajo el tejado de verdes ramas,_   
_Donde los ciervos pasan como ráfagas,_   
_Agitando a las abejas en sus campanas._   
_Pero, aunque con placer imagino_   
_Estas dulces escenas contigo,_   
_El suave conversar de una mente,_   
_Cuyas palabras son imágenes inocentes,_   
_Es el placer de mi alma; y sin duda debe ser_   
_El mayor gozo de la humanidad,_   
_Soñar que tu raza pueda sufrir_   
_Por dos espíritus que juntos deciden huir._

                A la soledad, John Keats.

 

_Zhambyl, Kazajistán._

 

El Quinjet descendió en el claro de aquel bosque templado, dejando salir a sus pasajeros en silencio para unirse a los agentes de Shield. Mientras Loki se recuperaba de su último encuentro con el Tercer Vástago, los Vengadores se habían dedicado a perseguir los grupos de Nefilim localizados por la gente de Coulson o Viernes, cortando las vías de comunicación entre las células terroristas controladas por Michael Grigori. La lista de híbridos ubicados bajo el nombre del general se había reducido dos mil, y bajando. Con las batallas anteriores, ya se habían dado una buena idea sobre cómo rechazar los ataques de las criaturas, cuáles eran sus estrategias de combate y ciertos recursos de los que se valían para escapar cuando los acorralaban. La balanza parecía inclinarse a su favor, al menos estaban disminuyendo el número de Nefilim en caso de alguna contrariedad.

Al hechicero lo habían dejado en Nueva York, en la torre Stark para que descansara, aunque le tenían en contacto directo en caso de alguna duda o emergencia que no apareció durante esos días de caza de híbridos. Tony confiaba en que ese tiempo “a solas” diera la pauta para derribar por fin esos muros que impedían al ojiverde confiar por completo en ellos, resolver sus problemas con Thor y en general, vivir sin las garras dispuestas a atacar. Parecía que sucedería de esa manera, pero había que mantener su plan tal como iba, teniendo la ayuda de Wanda quien parecía ya la estudiante favorita del hechicero, de Bruce cuyas maneras protectoras también le habían alcanzado. Natasha, Vision, Rhodes y Scott también eran cómplices, sin faltar su querido Capitán América. Todos ellos de alguna manera estaban atentos a Loki, quien al principio se mostró incrédulo pero lentamente estaba comenzando a ceder, siendo más abierto con los héroes en cuestión.

-Vengadores, prepárense –ordenó Rogers.

En aquella parte de Kazajistán habían localizado un tesoro, aparentemente había una fortaleza oculta a las faldas de una montaña cuyo interior resguardaba nada menos que un número generoso de Nefilim durmientes. Toda una ganga considerando que la información era más que ultra secreta, aparentemente no había híbridos despiertos vigilando a sus hermanos, confiando la tarea a esos terroristas mercenarios a los cuales atacaron en conjunto con las fuerzas de Shield. La fortaleza en cuestión era pequeña a la vista pero tenía niveles subterráneos que corrían cual laberintos hacia el corazón de la alta montaña nevada. Tuvieron que separarse para abarcar cada recoveco de aquel escondite, buscando la entrada que daba hacia las cámaras de hibernación.

-Lindo sitio, parece un lugar donde ocurriría lo de la película Hostel –habló Scott por la línea de comunicación.

-Gracias por la referencia tan vívida –bromeó Clint.

-No se distraigan, pueden haber bombas u otro tipo de trampas –amonestó Fury.

-“ _Lecturas de muros, lista. Enviando hologramas_.” –anunció Viernes para todos.

-Feliz Navidad –rió Tony viendo las proyecciones.

La estructura era más complicada, los túneles secretos se conectaban entre sí pero también tenían pasillos que terminaban en punto muerto. El Hombre de Hierro al fin dio con una puerta falsa que daba a un corredor ancho flanqueado por lo que parecían jaulas de contención no usadas, los candados como barrotes estaban intactos. Metros más adelante, el camino descendía por escalones que iban haciéndose más angostos conforme se perdían en la oscuridad. Stark se mordió un labio, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué te parece, Viernes?

-“ _Tiene amplias posibilidades de ser el conducto a las cámaras de hibernación, Señor Stark_.”

-Lo cual nos dice que hay sorpresas esperando por nosotros.

-“ _¿Desea que contacte al Capitán Rogers?_ ”

-Sí, y a Coulson. Haz una revisión de estas escaleras, corazón.

-“ _Examinando_.”

Unos pasos le alcanzaron, haciendo que se volviera hacia el recién llegado, al pie de aquellas escaleras. Tony tomó aire al ver llegar al Sargento Barnes quien bajó su arma al verle ahí en medio del pasillo, apretando su mandíbula.

-Barnes. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

-Curioso que no hayas hecho explotar nada.

-A veces me porto bien.

-O es que te da miedo, querrás decir.

El castaño bajó sus párpados, abriendo su casco para verle de frente. –Escucha, sargento, he estado haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por comportarme realmente educado contigo todo este tiempo. No sé ya cuál es tu problema conmigo.

-Tú eres el problema.

-¿En serio, Barnes? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal según tu volátil mente?

-Solo estás jugando con él.

-No vamos a repetir eso, por los dientes de Madame Curie.

El sargento le miró de arriba abajo, acercándose unos pasos.

-Es demasiado sospechoso que ese semidios te haya contactado primero, y que esté ayudándote por nada. ¿Es que está haciendo algo oculto por ti a cambio de algo más?

-Vaya con las conspiraciones –resopló Tony con manos en la cintura- Déjate de rodeos, soldadito y dímelo de frente.

-Son amantes.

El millonario rió, mesándose sus cabellos. Dialogar con aquel hombre era imposible.

-Tú deseas verme como un monstruo, no sé. Pero vuelvo a repetírtelo, Barnes, lo que tengo con Steve es serio, tan serio que vamos a casarnos, no lo estoy usando, no estoy jugando con él, no le soy infiel por los ábacos de Pascal, ¿no puedes simplemente aceptar que somos felices?

-Eres igual a Howard Stark.

-“ _Señor_ …”

-Espera, Viernes. No, no lo soy. Es más, si yo fuese alguien con mala leche, hubiera corrido ya a decirle a Steve sobre tus maneras tan corteses, tus palabras de aliento. Pero no soy así, Barnes. Por todas las galaxias, es tu mejor amigo, ¿no puedes al menos hacer un esfuerzo por él? -Tony desesperó ante la mirada rabiosa de James- Es increíble que trates de sabotear nuestra relación simplemente porque crees que soy una especie de aprovechado millonario. Basta, por favor.

-¿Y qué sucederá el día en que aparezca el bastón o la silla de ruedas? ¿Qué será de Steve cuando mueras, cosa que parece ser pronto?

-Gracias por visualizar mi futuro. No sé qué sucederá, ¿la verdad, Barnes? Me aterra pero sé que mi futuro esposo va a estar ahí y eso es lo único que me importa.

-¿Es decir que solamente lo quieres para que sea tu enfermero pagado con un anillo? No te importa en lo absoluto lo que pueda sentir Steve al respecto. ¿O acaso le has preguntado?

Ahí no pudo responder Stark, porque era un tema que había evadido con su pareja. Por ser algo que le causaba grandes conflictos, por invocar temores bien arraigados en su alma. El sargento negó con una mirada despectiva.

-Como el egoísta que siempre has sido, no lo has hecho.

-Son temas privados, de pareja. No de tres.

-¿Por qué no te construyes otro robot que te cuide durante tu vejez y dejas a mi amigo en paz?

-Hijo de…

Su discusión cada vez más hiriente se perdió en medio de una explosión súbita proveniente de lo más profundo de aquella escalera descendiente. Ambos terminaron bajo los escombros, siendo rescatados por Hulk quien quitó todos aquellos bloques y columnas para encontrarles. Un desconocido mecanismo se había activado al detectar un peso extra sobre el suelo de aquel corredor que daba a las cámaras de hibernación, haciendo explotar todo el complejo como a los propios Nefilim al ser alcanzados por la bomba. No estaban malheridos pero debieron ser llevados a la enfermería para una revisión de rutina por los golpes y raspones. Tony estaba serio, no teniendo mucha suerte evadiendo la mirada recelosa del capitán, con unas ganas impresionantes de salir huyendo en su traje hacia ningún lugar en específico. Estaba considerando hacerlo, una vez que salió de la enfermería y Steve fue llamado por Coulson, podía usar de pretexto el ir a visitar a Loki aunque todo mundo sabía que el hechicero no necesitaba visitas, si quería ver a alguien, simplemente se aparecía ahí. Pero un pretexto era un pretexto. Había algo en los ojos de Rogers que no le agradaba.

-¿Tony?

Respingó sin poder evitarlo al escucharle entrar en la habitación del cuartel donde estaba descansando, sentando a la orilla de la cama. Bajó de nuevo su mirada a sus manos nerviosas, pensando en algo. La pregunta _casi_ olvidada en Malibú iba a resucitar, lo presentía.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Steve. Es importante.

-Te escucho -el capitán se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

-Am, es sobre… Michael Grigori. ¿Recuerdas lo de Florencia? Bueno, no estaba en la plaza por un contacto de negocios, había quedado de verme con el general para atraparlo con ayuda de Loki… no esperábamos que aparecieran de golpe tantos Nefilim y tuvimos que huir o íbamos a morir, así que Loki me llevó a Malibú… la cuestión es sobre lo que las grabaciones no te mostraron… bueno, ése ángel estuvo bailando conmigo, no, no, eso está mal, me jaló al baile sin que yo se lo pidiera, fue cuando vi los híbridos entre la gente… y ahí aprovechó para… besarme a la fuerza…

El castaño tomó aire, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. De sus mejores planes, traer a colación un problema para ocultar el anterior.

-… en mi defensa yo no lo incité, ¿okay? Y de nuevo Loki me lo quitó de encima. Ya no lo volví a ver sino el día de nuestra fiesta de compromiso cuando andábamos… de compras, buscando tu regalo. Ahí se apareció frente a nosotros pero Loki lo ahuyentó, no sé realmente qué pasó. Estuve de acuerdo en que por segunda vez no te iba a decir nada porque todos se iban a alterar y bueno… el Tercer Vástago atacó, no creo que haya sido buena idea… como tampoco ocultarte esto… yo no quería…

-No digas más.

Stark contuvo el aliento, levantando al fin su mirada para encontrarse la muy molesta del capitán cuyas manos sujetaron sus caderas.

-Lo siento, Steve, de verdad…

-Tony.

-¿Sí?

-Me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho, sí, aunque fuese por el bienestar del equipo. Pero eso no es lo que ahora me tiene furioso.

-¿Furioso…?

-Florencia. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque el día del festival usaste esos lentes oscuros que te ayudan a ocultar algo.

Tony sintió un tirón en el estómago. –Steve…

-Los mismos que usaste cuando fuiste a recibirme al aeropuerto cuando regresé de esa misión.

De haber podido, el castaño se hubiera puesto de pie al darse cuenta de su garrafal error. Ahora ya no había manera de enterrar aquel peligroso asunto. Sintió claramente las manos sobre sus caderas sujetarle con más fuerza, quizá sospechando ya lo que deseaba hacer.

-Lo que sucedió en Florencia, lo que acaba de suceder en aquella fortaleza subterránea fueron cosas que jamás hubieran pasado por alto a tus perspicaces ojos. Tony, tienes una mente muy atenta a los mínimos detalles, y solamente algo puede distraerte de no prestar atención de tus alrededores. Voy a volver a repetir la pregunta y esta vez, quiero una respuesta. ¿Quién fue?

Tal vez la mirada del general del Reino de los Cielos era escalofriante pero le dio la sensación que se quedaba corta frente a la que Steve le dirigió, quedándose completamente inmóvil sin ánimo de moverse un solo milímetro.

-Fue James, ¿no es así?

La forma en que vacilaron los ojos de Tony fue suficiente para el capitán cuya mandíbula se apretó, levantándose.

-¡Steve! ¡Espera! –fue ahora el turno del millonario de sujetarle, rodeándole al no conseguirlo, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para detenerle- Por favor…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Ya no tiene…

-Anthony.

Éste se encogió de hombros al escuchar su nombre. –No quiero que peleen, ¿okay? Ya no puedo ver más peleas que nos dividan. Fue demasiado espantoso la última vez. Por favor, Steve, por favor…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Al recibir un nuevo silencio por respuesta, el capitán hizo a un lado a Tony, quien volvió a sujetarle, esta vez con mayor desesperación.

-No pelees, ya no, Steve, por favor.

Barnes era un completo idiota que merecía ser tragado por el más violento y masivo de los agujeros negros en el universo, pero el castaño ya no quería volver a repetir aquel evento tan doloroso como sangriento donde por nada estuvieron a punto de matarse. Stark no podía dejar de recriminarse su parte de responsabilidad en aquello, culpa y miedo que habían sido sus cómplices al callar su pelea con el sargento, mismos que se dejaron entrever en sus ojos asustados al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del capitán. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza las de Steve, juntando sus cejas.

-Por favor, Steve. No vale la pena.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Barnes solamente está viendo lo que fui anteriormente… cree que seré así contigo.

-Vuelve a defenderlo una vez más.

Tony pasó saliva. –Steve… ¿qué harás el día que te despiertes y te des cuenta que te has arrepentido al vivir a un lado de un anciano como yo? –preguntó al fin- Debemos estar conscientes de que no estamos envejeciendo al mismo ritmo. Yo…

-¿James te dijo algo de eso, cierto?

-Steve…

Éste frunció su ceño. –No habrá día que eso suceda, Tony, porque estoy consciente de lo que somos y lo que pasa con nosotros al correr el tiempo. ¿Acaso no te lo dije? Siempre estaré contigo, no importa la edad, los problemas o quien se interponga entre nosotros. Hay una vida que deseo ver pasar frente a mis ojos y es contigo a mi lado.

-Tú eres un héroe en verdad –sonrió el castaño con la mirada húmeda- Tienes buenos trucos para evadir mis espantosos errores.

-Sé de dónde proviene todo esto –negó Rogers, tomando su rostro entre sus manos al verle así- Una vez más crees que no te mereces mi cariño, como si el amor se pudiera medir por edades o similitudes. No sabes cuánto quisiera en estos momentos viajar en el tiempo para quitar de tu memoria todas esas personas que te hicieron daño y dejaron esa cicatriz en ti. Yo te amo, no voy a dejar de hacerlo, eres lo que más anhelo en esta vida. Por eso es que no puedo permitir que nadie ni nada te haga daño de esta manera, Tony.

Unos brazos rodearon la cintura del soldado, apretándole con fuerza. El millonario enterró su rostro en su pecho.

-No quiero que pelees con él, ¿de acuerdo? Es tu mejor amigo.

-Pero tú eres más importante.

-Cielos, Steve, estás decidido a ganarme la discusión –rió desganado el otro.

-Amor mío, si en estos momentos se nos juzgara a muerte y los jueces decidieran llevarte al infierno, iría contigo sin pensarlo. Si fueses al cielo, escalaría hacia ti aunque me tomara una eternidad llegar hasta donde te encontraras.

-Ya no digas nada, me estás haciendo llorar.

-¿Son lágrimas de felicidad? –una mano de Steve buscó el mentón del castaño para hacer que le mirara.

-Lo son.

Tony recibió un beso sobre su frente, uno sobre cada uno de sus párpados y al final sobre sus labios. Suspiró más relajado tanto por aquellas palabras como al darse cuenta de la expresión ya apaciguada de Rogers, quién le sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Sabes que de todos modos hablaré con él, cierto?

-Okay. Pero civilizadamente, ¿por mí?

-Por ti.

Volvieron a besarse, tomándose su tiempo entre besos largos, a veces cortos pero cariñosos. Los brazos del capitán rodeando por completo al millonario, acariciando sus cabellos, tranquilizándole. Sus labios fueron a su mejilla, depositando otro beso más antes de susurrar a su oído.

-Ahora, con respecto a ese general tocando lo que es mío…

-Oh, oh…

Mientras ellos dos escandalizaban a los agentes más cercanos a su habitación, Loki decidió salir del cuartel en dirección a la destruida fortaleza. Había llegado por una alerta de Viernes al ver la reacción del Capitán América, pero cuando les escuchó hablar en susurros, rodó sus ojos dándose media vuelta para perderse en otra área que no fuese cerca de sus arrumacos. Bruce y otros Vengadores le saludaron, sorprendidos de verle ahí, apagando sus intenciones de querer tratarle como si fuese un minusválido, momento en el que decidió ir hacia el refugio perdido de los Nefilim para rastrear huella del Segundo Vástago. Aunque al equipo de los héroes como a Shield los había contrariado el hecho de que hubieran asesinado a sus propios híbridos, el ojiverde sabía que esas muertes no eran nada frente al grueso del ejército que esperaba por su despertar, el Llamado, que el general del Reino de los Cielos iba a hacer.

Por los informes que pudo leer, aquella bomba era un arma que el Segundo Vástago había creado para ellos muy a propósito. Había sido una suerte que Tony y Barnes se hubieran enfrascado en esa estúpida pelea en lugar de bajar o las consecuencias hubieran sido otras. Caín Grigori era una mente más que perversa, cuya adicción por el dolor ajeno iba a dejar heridas perennes en los Vengadores a menos que armaran un plan en contra de sus mezquinos artefactos y trampas. Estando en la inspección de los escombros escuchó un sonido familiar que le hizo volverse, teniendo frente a sí a Thor. Loki entrecerró sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Dije que no necesitaba enfermeras.

-¿Compañía?

-Mucho menos.

-Entonces he venido a ayudar en tus inspecciones.

-Desapareciendo ayudarás a la causa.

El Dios del Trueno rió, mirando alrededor. –He visto esta clase de explosión antes.

-Son la clase de daños que hacen los cañones de Uriel.

-¿Crees que haya comandantes del Reino de los Cielos entre nosotros en estos momentos?

-No, eso daría pauta al Tribunal Viviente de exigir la invasión de sus tierras por romper el Pacto de Vigilancia. Pero eso no quiere decir que el general Grigori no pueda recibir obsequios en otras formas más sutiles.

-Mensajeros.

-Quizá –Loki levantó una mano hacia el Asgardiano al verle cerca de él- Mide tu distancia.

-No voy a hacerte daño.

-Igual me dijo Thanos.

-Aún persiste en tu mente la idea que soy tu enemigo.

Loki alzó sus cejas. –Disculpa, Hijo de Odín. Eres el rey de Asgard. Yo soy un Jotun. La regla dice que tomarás a Mjolnir para asesinarme. En aquel calabozo me dijiste que un solo movimiento en falso y me matarías. Tengo suficientes afrentas para tomarme tu presencia como una amenaza a mi vida.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para desaparecer tales pensamientos de tu mente?

-Morir, podría ser una buena idea.

Se miraron en silencio, el hechicero dedicando una agresiva mirada al Dios del Trueno esperando verle reaccionar sin conseguirlo, inquietándose al notar que no existía rastro de pelea, enfado o reclamo en esos serenos ojos azules. Fue frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más, dando un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a desaparecer e ir a otra parte de aquella fortaleza cuando se quedó de una pieza al ver a Thor tomar su martillo antes de hincar una rodilla en el suelo, dejando a Mjolnir al frente. Contuvo la respiración, confundido por ese gesto de rendición a sus pies. Eso era lo que esperaba el Asgardiano del ojiverde, en aquella metáfora del tigre en la cueva, tenía que demostrarle su intención de acercarse, de ayudarle y poder estar a su lado sin intención dañina. Thor se había arrodillado en un movimiento significativo, pues había hecho memoria de todas las cosas por las que había vivido Loki que causaron su alejamiento. El mayor daño presente había sido el siempre haber estado por debajo de los demás, la falta de reconocimiento. Siempre mirando a todos hacia arriba. Odín en su trono, él como su heredero, incluso a ellos, los Vengadores.

Había mucho sufrimiento en el Embustero, en buena parte causado por los esbirros de Thanos, otros por sus propias acciones o palabras ciegas por la furia, el duelo por la muerte de la reina Frigga, la amenaza de muerte sobre Midgard u otro mundo. No importaba. Su tigre estaba seriamente herido, debía recuperar su confianza y más adelante, su cariño. Pero había que recibir primero sus garras filosas hasta que al fin le permitiera tocarle. Así, arrodillado en una posición vulnerable sin moverse pero con la vista fija en Loki, éste entendería mejor sus intenciones o cualquier discurso que pudiera armar como perdón. Una mirada vacilante le indicó que iba por buen camino. El hechicero estaba serio, sus ojos iban de Mjolnir a su rostro, como esperando la trampa, la intención oculta que jamás aparecieron. Thor hizo su siguiente movimiento, inclinando su cabeza con un puño contra el suelo de escombros en actitud de rendición total.

-¡No…!

Por acto reflejo, Loki fue a detenerle, tirando de sus hombros para que pusiera de pie, castañeando sus dientes queriendo contener algo que había estado enterrado en su prisión de soledad voluntaria.

-¡Eres el rey de Asgard! ¡Levántate, maldita sea! ¡Levántate!

Golpeó con puños temblorosos sus hombros, jalando sus brazos una vez más.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No debes arrodillarte frente a mí! ¡Thor! –Loki apretó sus párpados, negando cada vez más erráticamente- ¡Soy tu enemigo! ¡Soy un peligro para ti! ¡Levántate!

Al ver que el Dios del Trueno no reaccionaba, el ojiverde le empujó sin conseguir moverle, golpeando de nuevo sus hombros cada vez de forma más débil. Terminó por caer de rodillas frente al rubio, con sus manos arañando sus brazos.

-Levántate… hazlo ya…

-Sólo si tú lo haces –dijo al fin Thor.

Loki le miró, juntando sus cejas. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero una mano gentil las borró con un grueso pulgar.

-Cuando ese vástago trató de matarte, me di cuenta de cuanto te había extrañado, de cuanta falta me habías hecho. Pero lo más importante, Loki, observé esa fuerza que hay en ti, mirando de frente al peligro y lamenté profundamente no haberle dado su lugar correspondiente. ¿Para qué deseas ser mi igual cuando eres superior?

-Thor…

-Eres de los hechiceros más temidos en los Nueve Reinos, has sobrevivido todo este tiempo pese a lo que ha hecho Thanos, pese a las injurias, las decepciones y los rechazos. Yo ya hubiera muerto, Loki. Pero tú no lo hiciste, y estoy seguro que no lo harás más adelante porque aun tienes mucho por hacer –el Asgardiano torció una sonrisa- Muchos trucos no vistos para sorprender.

-¿Y qué si quiero mentirte de nuevo, traicionarte o usarte para mis propios planes? ¿Qué si mañana desaparezco de nuevo?

-Me preocuparía que fuese lo contrario.

-¡Idiota!

-Es algo que ya sabías desde que éramos niños –la mano del rubio acarició la mejilla del otro, sonriendo al ver que se pegaba a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Thor… lo digo en serio, levántate.

-Después de ti.

Con un suspiro desganado, Loki lo hizo, murmurando cosas que hicieron reír al Dios del Trueno, quien se puso de pie, atrapando al hechicero entre sus brazos para robarle un beso profundo, apasionado, posesivo. Esta vez no hubo desapariciones o ataques. Las manos del ojiverde subieron por sus brazos a su cuello y cabellos donde se enredaron hasta que le empujó con un gruñido, separándose para volver a su inspección de la fortaleza como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, más Thor sonrió al notar un traicionero rubor en su rostro. Despacio, con cariño y paciencia su tigre volvería a confiar. Con cariño y paciencia, se ganaría el amor de su tigre.


	12. Queriendo huir

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XI. QUERIENDO HUIR.**

_Un sufrimiento sin crisis, vacío, oscuro y lóbrego;_   
_Un dolor ahogado, soñoliento, desapasionado,_   
_Que no encuentra desahogo ni alivio en palabras, suspiros o lágrimas..._   
_¡Oh, Señora! Con este humor desanimado y descolorido,_   
_Y a otros pensamientos incitado por aquel lejano zorzal,_   
_Durante todo este largo crepúsculo, tan sereno y perfumado,_   
_He contemplado el cielo del oeste,_   
_Y su matiz peculiar de verde amarillento._   
_Aun lo contemplo,_   
_¡Y con qué mirada inexpresiva!_   
_Y aquellas finas nubes, lisas y escamadas,_   
_Que a las estrellas comunican su paseo,_   
_Esas mismas estrellas que se deslizan entre las nubes,_   
_Y detrás de ellas, o bien brillantes o apagadas,_   
_Pero siempre visibles;_   
_Y esa luna creciente, tan fija como en su propio lago celeste,_   
_Sin nubes, sin estrellas;_   
_A todas las veo,_   
_Tan majestuosamente hermosas,_   
_¡Veo qué hermosas son, más no lo siento!_

                Melancolía, Samuel Taylor Coleridge.

 

_Hunan, China._

 

Mientras veía la lluvia caer afuera de la cueva donde estaban resguardándose –o mejor dicho, pasando el tiempo- Tony recapitulaba todo lo que le había dicho Loki sobre el Reino de los Cielos. Estos seres alados con formas femeninas pero sin poseer órganos internos normales ni tampoco aquellos propios de su género, hechos del Fuego primigenio para servir al Caos antes de que los Nueve Reinos fuesen fundados; enfrentaron en primer lugar a los Gigantes de Hielo comandados en aquel entonces por el padre del rey Laufey hasta que se les unieron los Aesir mucho antes de que se fundaran los reinos de Vanaheim y Asgard. Historias ya perdidas en los anales de la historia. Este reino estaba gobernado por Metatrón, una reina dura que no vacilaba en sacrificar cuanto fuese necesario por ganar una batalla, teniendo sus generales, ángeles más que experimentados en la guerra. Sin embargo, cuando sus intrusiones en otros mundos llegaron hasta los oídos del Tribunal Viviente, éste ordenó su restricción dentro de sus dominios, sin posibilidad ya de intervenir en la vida de los Nueve Reinos en un pacto llamado el Pacto de Vigilancia. De romperse por los ángeles, todos los demás reinos estaban en pleno derecho de exterminarlos bajo los medios que fuesen.

Temiendo que los Nueve Reinos fuesen a atacarles bajo pretexto de ese pacto, es que Metatrón había ordenado la creación de los Nefilim como carta escondida en caso de una invasión. Era así como habían terminado enfrentando al general Michael Grigori como a sus vástagos. Loki le aclaró la diferencia entre la naturaleza de los hijos de aquel ángel y los Nefilim, pues mientras los últimos eran solamente “semillas” diseñadas, los primeros tenían la herencia celestial bajo la cual podían invocar sus poderes. No sin sorprenderse, Stark había escuchado como desde tiempos de la Revolución Industrial, los intentos de inventores patrocinados por sociedades ocultas habían despertado al general de su hibernación, notando lo que estaban creando los mortales y al mismo tiempo, regocijado con la destrucción del planeta, elevando la temperatura global que en un principio había sido motivo de los largos sueños del ángel.

Joshua, Vasni, Isaac, Caín. Eran los hijos del general, más el nombre del primero, el primogénito y por ende quien había heredado mayor poder hasta entonces era desconocido. El Hombre de Hierro intuía que Loki ya lo sabía pero no quería decírselo todavía. No iba a presionarlo. Seguía notando la aprehensión en los ojos del hechicero cuando hablaba del general y ese Primer Vástago, como si les temiera. Con Isaac las cosas habían escalado horriblemente, viendo las trampas de Caín se daba una idea de lo cruel que iba a ser cuando pelearan frente a frente. Así que los dos últimos ángeles serían toda una odisea, pero también un gran sacrificio por parte del Dios de las Mentiras aunque lo negara al ser cuestionado sobre ello. Al menos ya sabía que no estaría solo en aquella contienda, era parte de los Vengadores, protegido celosamente por Thor.

No sin sorprenderse, había notado un cambio entre ambos semidioses. Loki ya no rechazaba los acercamientos del Asgardiano aunque seguía tratándolo con desdén pero ya era su naturaleza. Escuchó sus opiniones en las misiones siguientes, una que otra vez uniendo sus poderes. Sin embargo la maravilla que le dejó perplejo fue una mañana que se reunieron todos para desayunar, el Dios del Trueno llegó de los últimos, saludando a todos antes de tomar la mano del ojiverde para besarla delicadamente por sus nudillos con un buenos días de por medio. Y de nuevo vio la mano de Natasha estirarse en dirección hacia Clint para recibir su pago. Esa rusa iba a hacerse millonaria a sus costillas. Vision sonrió igual que Wanda, ambos chocando sus palmas, aparentemente compartiendo un mismo pensamiento. Fue uno de los mejores desayunos de los Vengadores.

-¿Qué dices, Lokes? ¿Cuál escoges?

-Ninguno, demasiado dulces, demasiado ácidos, demasiada fruta.

Pepper Potts había estallado de felicidad por su compromiso y eso liberó su lado oscuro, psicópata obsesivo por planear la mejor boda que un Stark como él pudiera tener a pesar de sus quejas de no hacer un festín tipo Asgardiano. Sin que el millonario se lo hubiera pedido, estaba ya en los pormenores de su recepción y le había enviado al cuartel de China una cantidad ridícula de pruebas de pastel para la boda con el fin de que eligiera una. Tony tenía a todos los Vengadores como buena parte de los agentes de Shield probando aquellas cosas. Bruce en complicidad con Viernes habían hecho unos formularios para ir descartando aquellas muestras que no tuvieran los suficientes votos. Dentro de aquella enorme cueva prehistórica, tanto Loki como el Hombre de Hierro estaban viendo la lluvia densa pasar sobre la selva china con el hechicero probando por él esos trozos de pastel. Habían localizado un escondite pero ya estaba abandonado para cuando llegaron, fue cuando la tormenta amenazó sus inspecciones alrededor, acabando con ellos en esa cueva al no tener más que hacer.

-No olvides darle tus puntuaciones a Tasha.

-¿Por qué tú no estás haciendo lo mismo?

-En primer lugar, no quiero engordar o no cabré en esta armadura. Segundo, es demasiado, Cuernitos, de solo ver la cantidad de rebanadas tengo ganas de ayunar por siempre. Por Galileo, que si me hubieran dicho que estaría seleccionando mi pastel de bodas en plena batalla con un ejército de híbridos alados de un reino extraterrestre, les hubiera regalado a Dummy en aquel entonces.

-¿Tu capitán ha elegido alguno?

-También dimitió ante la cantidad de pruebas, prefiriendo que las benditas votaciones hagan su trabajo, sobre ellas haremos la elección final. Peps se ha vuelto loca, lamento aceptarlo –suspiró dramático el castaño ladeando su rostro con una sonrisa pícara- Lo que me recuerda, Lokes, yo creo que tienes algo que decirme.

-Ya te he contado sobre los ángeles.

-No, me refiero a ti y al Rey del Swing.

-¿Qué estás pensando al respecto?

-No creo que quieras averiguarlo.

-Siempre tan vulgar.

-Loki, Loki, Loki, no evadas el tema.

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros. –Thor quiere cortejarme.

-Vaya que no pierde tiempo. Exactamente, ¿cómo funcionan esos cortejos Asgardianos?

-Ofrecimientos, muestras de poder, pruebas –enumeró Loki terminando aquel pedazo de pastel- Cosas así.

Tony sonrió. Solamente el Dios del Trueno era capaz de convertir ese salvaje y herido tigre en un minino por demás consentido.

-¿Y qué has recibido? Vamos, comparte.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Cuando Steve y yo comenzamos a salir, yo quería saltarle encima pero él me evadió. Casi terminamos por ello hasta que me dijo que tendríamos un romance de sus tiempos. Citas, paseos y más jodidas citas sin que nos tocáramos como si fuésemos unas mocosas en colegio de monjas. Para cuando llegamos a la cita número siete fue que al fin nos besamos. ¡Pero solo fue un beso! Tuve que soportar sus juegos otras citas más antes de que al fin lo tuviera en mi cama. Después me di cuenta que había sido una inversión de tiempo muy agradable pero todo un plan estratégico por parte de Steve, sin darme cuenta había trabajado mis temores con respecto a las relaciones y otras cosas. Ahora amaba a mi capitán con locura.

Loki le observó atentamente, apretando una muy discreta sonrisa. Negó rodando sus ojos, volviendo su vista hacia la selva que la lluvia apenas si dejaba ver.

-Me ha dado sus medallas, las que porta en su armadura –confesó al fin- Ha dicho que así puedo saber que cuando pelea, lleva consigo el honor de protegerme.

-Wow. ¿Qué más? Tienes cara de que ha hecho más.

-Una promesa… de…

-Resolver los problemas que hay contigo y Asgard –terminó Stark por él, asintiendo- Me lo figuraba.

-Es un insensato.

-No me digas, está dispuesto a renunciar al trono de su padre por ti.

El hechicero asintió sin verle todavía.

-Loki, eso dice lo mucho que le importas. Además, tampoco es que pierdan su casa de verano. Tienes a Jotunheim.

-Yo no…

-Vamos, Bambi, deja ya eso de que te molesta ser un Pitufo. Te ves increíble como un Jotun, eres fantástico cuando congelas todo con solo tronar los dedos. Eres un digno rey de Jotunheim y puedes llevarte a Thor contigo si lo exilian como a ti. Para estas alturas ya sabes que él no quiere un reino o poder.

-No merece perder todo lo que ganado –susurró Loki frunciendo su ceño.

-Es que no lo perderá, tonto. Sí, bueno hay títulos y esas cosas raras de ustedes pero Thor seguirá siendo Thor sin importar si está sobre ese trono de oro o pelando papas en una esquina de una poco higiénica cocina que tiene un restaurante de comida rápida.

-¿Te complacería que Steve dejara de ser el Capitán América por ti?

-No, pero ahora tengo la certeza de que a él si le mataría que algo me sucediera o no estuviera a su lado. Sería bien capaz incluso de hacer algo por revertir su suero si con eso no me pierde.

-Es el Capitán América porque estás con él.

-Thor siempre será el Dios del Trueno si estás con él.

Un par de ojos verdes se volvieron a él. -¿Por qué no simplemente dices que hagan el pastel con el sabor que te gusta?

-Pepper ya me mandó una nota de amenaza sobre no envenenar invitados con sabores que no combinan.

-La lluvia está menguando.

-De acuerdo, es hora de volver al cuartel. Vamos, Lokitty.

-… ¿qué…? ¡Tú, miserable mortal! ¡Vuelve acá!

Tony rió divertido, volando entre espirales de vuelta hacia el cuartel donde cada uno de los Vengadores fue llegando, igualmente detenidos por la densa lluvia. Viernes le anunció que tenía más fragmentos de la conversación entre Loki y Ferinos, a quien ya no había visto ni tampoco observado que el ojiverde la buscara. Luego de intercambiar un par de besos con Rogers, se dirigió hacia una sala privada para escuchar lo que su IA tenía.

-Adelante.

_-“… conoce a un Grigori… vigilante y general del Reino de los Cielos… el hijo pródigo… perdido… el retoño… todos los demás hijos… los mortales… para su padre… el Llamado… el Desencadenante_ …”

-Bien hecho, parece que nuestro hechicero estaba hablando específicamente de los hijos del general, hay algo ahí que me inquieta. Sigue trabajando en ello, Viernes.

-“ _Así será, Señor Stark_.”

El castaño salió de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios, encontrándose como si fuese ya su suerte con el Sargento Barnes quien le ignoró. Stark ya sabía que ambos Hermanos Brooklyn habían charlado largo y tendido, que había terminado en un distanciamiento, desde entonces aquel soldado de brazo metálico simplemente hacía como si no le conociera lo cual era un avance significativo. Tenían que limar asperezas más confiaba en que el tiempo como probablemente unas terapias ayudarían a Barnes a entender que no había peligro alguno para Steve con quien tendría que reconciliarse. Dejó que se adelantara hacia la sala general del cuartel donde el resto de los Vengadores charlaba, atacando los restos de pruebas de pastel que hubiera. Loki le dedicó una mirada por el último apodo que le había dado, guiñándole un ojo mientras iba hacia el capitán quien charlaba con Sam sobre la cantidad insana de lluvia que caía sobre aquella parte de China.

-“ _Detección de cambios en campo electromagnético_.” –habló Viernes- “ _Ubicación: 23 kilómetros al sudeste. Mostrando lecturas_.”

-Joder –maldijo Scott, volviéndose a Rogers- Ups, lo siento Capi.

Las pantallas mostraron un bosque tropical cubierto por lo que era aparentemente un escudo electromagnético esférico cubriéndolo. Era una enorme extensión, con lecturas que indicaban que no había formas vivientes dentro de aquel campo pero se detectaba una estructura ajena al terreno, metros debajo de éste.

-Parece que vamos a tener otra excursión –comentó Clint.

-¿Vigilancia? –quiso saber Steve.

-“ _Cero actividad, capitán. Sin embargo, se detectan oscilaciones eléctricas de circuitos cerrados_.”

-Alarmas o sistemas de seguridad –Natasha entrecerró sus ojos.

-Vengadores –llamó el Capitán América.

-Yo quería terminar mi pastel –bromeó Rhodes.

Con ayuda de los visores, notaron aquel escudo protector en color rojo que parecía una estructura metálica cubriendo esos metros de bosque tropical. Nada lo protegía en el exterior ni hubo intentos de entorpecer la llegada del Quinjet que descendió en una zona despejada, permitiendo a los Vengadores salir y rodear una parte del campo, accionando pequeños nano robots que hicieron su tarea, desmantelando aquella protección que cayó sin fuerza alguna oponiéndose. Las lecturas del terreno no arrojaron dispositivos ocultos ni tampoco hechizos como lo corroboró Wanda y Loki, éste último muy serio, a la expectativa de una emboscada que no apareció. Así encontraron una entrada, apenas cuatro paredes envueltas entre maleza y lianas sin una puerta con una escalera que descendía bajo tierra. Una vez más, enviaron a los nano robots que pasaron sin daño alguno.

-Chicos… -la Viuda Negra pasó saliva.

En los monitores de los diminutos bots vieron que al final de aquella escalera, había un enorme salón soportado por columnas metálicas que se unían a vigas del mismo material con un suelo de piedra caliza donde esperaban sentados formando un círculo, un grupo de inocentes civiles, amordazados y vendados de los ojos con sus manos sobre sus cabezas, cruzadas por grilletes de los que caía una etiqueta grande con palabras que pronto reconocieron. Eran sus nombres, de cada uno de ellos, excepto Loki. Uniendo todos los grilletes se hallaba un complejo mecanismo, parecía un capullo vivo, con un reloj contador. Una bomba adherida se accionó al momento de que fue enfocada por las cámaras de los robots, comenzando una cuenta regresiva de diez minutos.

-Quiere intercambiar lugares –dijo el ojiverde conteniendo el aliento- Una persona por Vengador. Es la única manera de desactivar la bomba.

-Viernes, que Shield venga por los civiles –ordenó un tenso Steve- Vamos a liberar a los rehenes. No tenemos tiempo de discutir.

Nadie le contradijo, bajando por las escaleras de piedra hacia el amplio salón. Las personas estaban inquietas por el tic tac del reloj, luego escuchando los pasos de los Vengadores quienes se acercaron para liberarles, buscando el mecanismo que abriera los candados múltiples. Tony fue el primero en darse cuenta, simplemente tocaban con sus manos los grilletes, y éstos detectaban su ADN, abriéndose como garras, soltando a su primera víctima para atrapar a la segunda en menos de un parpadeo. Rogers gruñó al ver las muñecas del millonario ser apresadas de esa manera, sin embargo, ese gesto detuvo un minuto el conteo de la bomba.

-Tenemos que hacerlo todos –convino Vision- Solamente así detendremos el mecanismo.

Una a una, las aterradas víctimas fueron liberadas, siendo llevadas fuera por Loki para que Shield se encargara de ponerlas a salvo, lejos de aquel complejo. El Embustero regresó con los Vengadores, ya presos alrededor de la bomba cuyo conteo se detuvo al fin al detectar a todo el equipo.

-No sé ustedes, pero esto parece a la película Saw –trató de bromear Scott.

-Gracias por la imagen tranquilizadora –suspiró Bruce.

-¿Qué ves, Loki? –preguntó Stark.

-Cualquier intento por desmantelarla terminará en una explosión. El núcleo de esta bomba posee un sistema inteligente que reacciona a las intrusiones, me parece que es un embrión Nefilim. Ahora que los tiene presos, esperará por la siguiente instrucción.

-¿Y de dónde viene esa instrucción?

-No lo sé.

La angustia era clara en el rostro del ojiverde. Tony le llamó una vez más, haciendo que le viera.

-Saldremos de esta, Lokes. Concéntrate, ¿de acuerdo? Quieren distraerte con nosotros como carnada. Haz de cuenta que nos odias de nuevo y haz trabajar esa mente. Esta cosa que parece un monstruo vintage de videojuego tiene que recibir de alguna forma sus comandos. Debe poseer algún punto débil. Búscalos… -el castaño tomó aire, hablando con más fuerza- Loki.

-Lo haré.

-Viernes está ayudando, solo usa tus trucos.

Todos se encogieron de hombros ante el zumbido agudo que hizo retumbar aquel salón subterráneo. Igual que un animal vivo, los grilletes se movieron tirando de los Vengadores que aquella masa de cables, bolsas de líquidos y circuitos absorbieron sin que la magia del Dios de las Mentiras pudiera hacer algo.

-¡NO!

- _Ellos no valen la pena, príncipe Jotun._

Detrás de Loki apareció Caín Grigori con una garra delgada, de piel reseca y albina que sujetó su cuello, alzándole en vilo. Ambos desaparecieron de ahí, terminando en una cueva llena de magma ardiente. El Segundo Vástago estampó a su presa contra una piedra saliente, casi a punto de romperle la columna, caminando tranquilamente sobre aquella roca fundida sin que le hiciera daño. Horrible de pies a cabeza, andaba desnudo en un cuerpo muy alto, tan delgado que parecía iba a romperse con la piel pegada a los huesos por falta de músculos, sin cabello alguno ni cejas. Sus alas eran enormes, paseándose por el fuego, avivando las llamas cercanas al pelinegro. En el pecho raquítico portaba su marca como hijo de Michael. _II_. Sus ojos desquiciados como sus colmillos brillaron complacidos, llamando a una explosión de magma que manipuló formando hilos llameantes que sujetaron muñecas y tobillos del ojiverde, atándolo a la negra piedra. Una vez satisfecho con su trabajo, Caín se rasgó un costado con sus propias garras, abriendo su piel para sacar de ahí una yerra de material cristalino con un largo mango, imposible de estar contenida en un cuerpo tan esquelético.

Tomándose su tiempo, el hijo del general hundió la yerra en el magma, sacándola humeante como rojiza, inspeccionándola como si fuese un maestro artesano antes de volverse hacia Loki quien abrió sus ojos de par en par, aterrados, tratando de huir sin conseguirlo con sus ataduras de fuego comenzando a quemar su piel. La garra segura y tranquila de Caín sujetó la frente ya perlada de sudor del ojiverde donde hundió la yerra, haciendo aullar a éste de agonía, dejando una espantosa marca carmesí en su piel que cambió al color azul. Asintiendo satisfecho, el híbrido volvió a hundir la yerra en la roca fundida. Esta vez obligó a abrir la boca al hechicero, casi perforando la piel de sus mejillas al clavar sus garras forzando su mandíbula, marcando su lengua. Luego fue su cuello, pecho, estómago. Para cuando llegó a su vientre, Loki gritaba ya por clemencia. Sus manos estaban encrespadas, su cuerpo convulsionando ante el espantoso dolor de aquella marca.

- _Caín, sé más atento con nuestro príncipe. Hay que mostrar nuestro respeto a la Casa Real de Jotunheim_.

- _Lo siento, padre_.

Michael Grigori apareció, en su armadura dorada, sonriendo tranquilamente al hechicero con una mano sobre su hombro como tranquilizándole.

-Perdona, Alteza. Mi hijo olvida sus modales cuando está tan emocionado en sus tareas –rió divertido mirando las marcas que iban desapareciendo en la piel Jotun, perdiéndose hacia su interior, para quedarse dentro de su alma- Debemos prepararte, príncipe. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que eres para el Reino de los Cielos.

Loki no podía hablar, entre el dolor y su lengua quemada apenas si podía mantenerse ya consciente, sudando profusamente, sangrando donde las marcas como en sus ataduras. El general amplió su sonrisa, acomodando sus cabellos igual que si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Dime, Loki Laufeyson, ¿acaso le prometiste a ella el Desencadenante a cambio de salvarte la vida? ¿Ese fue el trato que hiciste, no es así? Obsequiabas el control total del ejército Nefilim y tú escapabas de la muerte. Asesinando a Joshua, a Vasni y a Isaac, haciendo que el poder del Desencadenante se concentrara en mí, solamente en mí. Pero subestimaste a Caín, Alteza. Ya ni mencionemos a mi Primogénito. Tanto esfuerzo inútil.

- _¿Puedo proseguir, padre?_

- _Adelante, hijo mío._

-…n-no… no… no, no, no… nononononono…

Con una serena resolución, Caín llevó por última vez la yerma a la entrepierna del ojiverde, cuyos gritos hicieron sonreír victorioso al general, volviéndose a su hijo cuando tiró aquel instrumento al magma que lo consumió.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado para esos mortales?_

- _Ya casi serán tres días._

- _Libéralos, deben estar hambrientos como sedientos._

- _Como ordenes, padre._

El Segundo Vástago desapareció, dejando a Loki solo con el general quien limpió su rostro de las lágrimas, sangre y sudor.

-Estás listo, Alteza. Para cuando termine la alineación y se abra la Puerta del Cielo, será tiempo del Llamado, las trompetas celestiales se escucharán, los Sellos descenderán, con las mismas marcas que ahora llevas en tu espíritu. Habré de sacrificarte entonces, la última sangre bendita del Hielo, para romper los Sellos y liberar a mi ejército. Tengo la seguridad de que acabarás con Caín, pero hasta ahí llegará tu suerte. Jamás tocarás a mi Primer Vástago, mi heredero. Seremos Padre e Hijo, destruyendo Midgard, y luego el resto de los mundos profanos.

Michael besó la frente herida del hechicero.

-Thanos debió mostrártelo, no hay escapatoria. Seremos los victoriosos de una u otra manera. Este universo está condenado a la muerte. No deberías agobiarte, Alteza, ya habrás partido para entonces. Por favor, procura estar en perfecto estado para cuando venga por ti. Sería toda una vergüenza para Jotunheim que su último príncipe no tenga el porte digno de su raza cuando la espada de mi heredero atraviese su corazón. Hasta pronto, Loki Laufeyson.

El general desapareció y con él las ataduras del ojiverde quien se encogió, recostándose de lado, sin fuerzas para hacer algo más, tratando de llamar a alguien antes de caer inconsciente, con un cuerpo temblando de dolor, pero también de miedo. No deseaba morir, menos como un sacrificio para esos ángeles. Desde que supiera de las intenciones del Reino de los Cielos como la revelación de los Nefilim, había viajado a toda prisa hacia Midgard buscando frustrar aquel plan milenario. Thanos lo había capturado y encerrado, escapando gracias a Ferinos con quien había hecho aquel trato, darle el Desencadenante que controlaba a los Nefilim a cambio de salvarle de la muerte a manos de Michael Grigori, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Ése había sido el plan original. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, pero una vez más, nadie iba a creerle. No los Vengadores. No Anthony Stark. Mucho menos Thor. Volvía a estar solo.

 


	13. Deseando hallar

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XII. DESEANDO HALLAR.**

_Habrá estrellas sobre el lugar por siempre;_  
_Aunque la casa que amamos y la calle que nos encantó se pierdan,_  
_Cada vez que la tierra circula su órbita_  
_En la noche en que se atraviesa el equinoccio de otoño,_  
_Dos estrellas que sabíamos, posadas en el pico de la medianoche_  
_Llegarán a su cenit; profunda será la quietud;_  
_Habrá estrellas sobre el lugar por siempre,_  
_Habrá estrellas por siempre, mientras nosotros dormimos._

                Habrá estrellas, Sara Teasdale.

 

Había un rumor lejano pero inconfundible de olas chocando contra rocas de una playa, con un suave siseo al tocarlas y luego alejarse. El aroma salado del mar se combinaba con un viento frío, refrescante, luego de aquella estadía dentro de una cámara magmática. Loki abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose recostado sobre un catre en una habitación pobre de paredes amarillentas sin más decoración que una ventanita sin marco por donde se colaba aquel sonido y aroma, meciendo una cortina maltrecha. Lentamente fue cobrando consciencia, sintiendo el colchón sin sábana bajo su cuerpo descansando de lado, hecho ovillo. No traía puesta su ropa usual, el traje de piel protectora, seguramente hecha trizas por el fuego de aquella cueva, eso supuso. Simplemente estaba en unos jeans y una playera de manga larga, ambos en color oscuro. Sus ojos se posaron en los vendajes alrededor de sus muñecas, con algunos manchones de sangre, iguales que sus tobillos. Con un nuevo viento colándose a ese cuarto, sintió claramente los rastros de una fiebre que desaparecía, dejando solamente las perlas de sudor sobre su frente que se arrugó al tratar de recordar cómo o de qué forma había salido de aquel sitio donde lo había dejado Michael Grigori.

No podía moverse, el cuerpo le dolía por completo, sin un gramo de magia para tratar de levantarse. Sentía los labios resecos que relamió apenas. Respingó al ver acercarse una mano hasta que la reconoció, pálida más delicada cual porcelana, cepillando cariñosamente sus cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás con uñas carmesí. Ferinos. Cerró sus ojos, frunciendo su ceño. Ella le había sacado de ahí como seguramente también atendido sus heridas más graves. Ni siquiera tenía idea sobre dónde había estado exactamente, como tampoco dónde se encontraba ahora. Solamente podía asegurar que era un lugar donde el frío y el cielo nublado estaban presentes. Tomó aire profundamente, sintiendo su garganta una vez más castigada pero conservaba la habilidad de hablar, afortunadamente. Luego de un par de intentos de emitir sonido alguno, por fin se dirigió a Ferinos.

- _No tengo con qué pagarte. Ya no tengo nada que ofrecer._

Ella rió, chasqueando su lengua, terminando de acomodar sus cabellos.

- _Tú no, pero el Hijo de Odín sí._

Eso le hizo abrir sus ojos, viendo a Ferinos guiñarle un ojo, desvaneciéndose frente a él. Pasos apresurados, pesados y firmes se dejaron escuchar, como subiendo escalones antes de que el ojiverde sintiera claramente la presencia de Thor llegando a esa habitación.

-¡LOKI! ¡DIOSES!

Los brazos amorosos del Dios del Trueno vinieron a rodearle, recostándole sobre su regazo con su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio a quien miró confundido.

-Thor…

-Estás a salvo, tranquilo, no te dejaré.

Siendo acurrucado por las manos del Asgardiano, Loki examinó su rostro con mayor detenimiento, notando los rastros de falta de alimento por días, cansancio y malas experiencias. La clase de cosas que Caín Grigori gustaba provocar en sus víctimas. Thor estaba recuperándose al tener esa herencia de Odín, lo que le hizo preguntarse por el estado del resto de los Vengadores. Una mano acarició su rostro, meciéndole apenas.

-Aquí estoy, Loki, estás a salvo –repetía aquél con preocupación.

-Thor…

-Tranquilo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Ferinos?

Un beso cayó sobre su frente. –No importa, lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es llevarte de vuelta. Necesitas que atiendan tus heridas.

-No…

-Está bien, Loki.

-¿Qué le has dado? –se escuchó lastimero pero no le importó.

Thor le miró unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos, pegando su mejilla a sus cabellos.

-El libro de magia de nuestra madre.

-Thor, no…

-Sabes bien que le hubiera dado a Mjolnir con tal de que te trajera con vida.

El Embustero negó apenas, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, con una mano que subió a la altura de su corazón, siendo envuelta por otra más gruesa.

-Eres pésimo para negociar. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos buscándote?

Loki parpadeó, volviendo a mirarle. -¿Qué?... ¿Thor? –miró alrededor como si aquellas paredes carcomidas pudieran darle una respuesta- ¿Cuánto…?

-Dos semanas. Dos angustiosas semanas –contestó el Dios del Trueno, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y sujetando mejor su espalda- Es hora de irnos.

Le cargó en brazos, saliendo de aquella habitación, bajando unos escalones para dirigirse a una playa de piedras oscuras rodeando trozos de permafrost. Un mar oscuro con fragmentos de hielo moviéndose por olas tranquilas se vio a lo lejos. El Quinjet esperaba no muy apartado de ahí, sobre un puerto de roca maciza en desuso. En la rampa de descenso esperaba Vision, sonriéndoles al ver que Thor traía cargando al hechicero a quien saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, los tres entrando de vuelta a la nave que dejó aquella isla deshabitada de Islandia, elevándose para viajar a toda prisa al cuartel. Aunque hubiera querido hacer preguntas, Loki volvió a quedarse dormido, agotado por la fiebre como sus heridas y aquella yerra que le había marcado tan dolorosamente. Para cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería con los doctores Cho y Banner tranquilizándole. Buscó de inmediato con la mirada a Tony quien estaba no lejos de ahí de brazos cruzados, sonriéndole cuando le miró. Tenía peor facha que Thor, con un rostro que fue iluminándose conforme los doctores daban un pronóstico positivo.

-De nuevo estamos todos juntos –comentó Steve llegando al lado del millonario, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Por el Bosón de Higgs, al fin. Thor –llamó aquél al ver salir de la sala al guerrero- ¿Estaba donde te indicó Ferinos?

-Sí.

-Bueno, no sé qué hiciste pero te has lucido.

-Gracias, mi buen amigo.

El Dios del Trueno cruzó sus brazos, observando a Cho y Banner atender a un ya durmiente Loki. Luego de ser absorbidos por esa falsa bomba, habían terminado en pésimas condiciones. Cada uno de ellos fue lanzado a un laberinto personal donde sus temores y miedo más arraigados les esperaban a cada vuelta de esquina. Sin comer, dormir o beber algo, todos los Vengadores vagaron por aquellos corredores sin fin hasta que en un momento dado, Caín Grigori apareció atacándoles sin misericordia. Mientras que ellos habían sentido que habían pasado días enteros, en realidad solamente transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que aquel complejo subterráneo estalló, dejándolos a ellos dentro del boquete como únicos sobrevivientes. Gracias a sus avances en medicina y tecnología pudieron estar de pie a la semana. Su recuperación mental era otro asunto, estado que se agravó cuando Shield les informó de la desaparición del hechicero.

Thor había pedido a Heimdall buscarle sin éxito, parecía que hubiera desaparecido del universo y mucho temieron que Caín lo hubiese asesinado. Tony no había mentido, ellos habían sido la carnada para distraer a Loki de las trampas de aquel Segundo Vástago que jamás iban a olvidar. Cuando la desesperación del Asgardiano estaba alcanzando sus límites, fue que una noche se apareció en su habitación una figura que no conoció, una mujer albina de sonrisa cínica llamada Ferinos que le propuso encontrar al Dios de las Mentiras por él con un precio viable. El Grimorum de Frigga. Un libro que contenía todos los hechizos y conjuros que la fallecida reina recopilara en vida. Todo un tesoro sin duda, pero que el hijo de Odín estuvo dispuesto a pagar con tal de hallar al ojiverde.

Pasaría otra semana hasta que al fin Ferinos volvió a aparecerse frente a Thor para decirle de la ubicación de Loki, momento en que se cumplió su trato, entregando aquel precioso libro. El Dios del Trueno sabía que bien ella podía haberlo embaucado pero no podía más con la angustia de que algo muy malo le hubiera ocurrido al pelinegro, sobre todo porque luego de haber probado la fuerza de Caín Grigori no podía dormir tranquilo imaginando lo que una bestia como él podía hacer contra su mayor enemigo natural. Fue todo un alivio encontrarle en aquella parte de Midgard, aunque en pésimas condiciones pero vivo. Cuando Bruce retiró los vendajes de las muñecas y tobillos del ojiverde, los nudillos de Thor estuvieron a nada de romperse por la fuerza con la que los apretó al reconocer las espantosas marcas que grilletes de Fuego habían hecho en su piel, negruzca, con llagas abiertas.

-Es mejor permitir a los doctores trabajar –pidió Vision con un tono tranquilizador, llamando no solo al Dios del Trueno sino a Tony y Steve que estaban igual de estupefactos- No le haremos ningún bien a Loki observando esto.

Reluctantes, los tres siguieron a Vision fuera de la sala de terapia intensiva, reuniéndose con el resto de los Vengadores en una sala de descanso. Nadie hablaba o hacía bromas. Todavía tenían en sus mentes aquellos tratos como lo que habían experimentado en los laberintos. El Embustero despertaría de nuevo después de unas horas de buen descanso y heridas atendidas, encontrando a unos taciturnos héroes quienes le obsequiaron sonrisas o abrazos de bienvenida con expresiones de alivio entre sus gestos apagados. Pasarían un par de días antes de que la paciencia de Loki por fin alcanzara ese límite tocando el enojo, Caín no podía ganarles la batalla de esa manera, aquel espantoso hijo del general simplemente no debía obtener la victoria. Así, al día siguiente, cuando estaban reunidos en el comedor del cuartel, cada quien observando unos segundos sus platos antes de picar de mala gana sus alimentos, se levantó azotando las manos contra la mesa, llamando su atención.

-¡Suficiente, mortales! ¿Qué se supone que estoy contemplando? ¿Un grupo de indefensos monos evolucionados o los llamados Vengadores que juraron proteger su mundo de cualquier amenaza? ¡Qué rápido se esfuman sus juramentos! ¿Acaso veo ante mí los mismos espíritus que vencieron a una inteligencia artificial, a un grupo de terroristas crédulos de su poder? ¡No puedo creer que alguna vez pelearan contra mí!

-Loki… -Tony le observó asombrado.

-¿Es que acaso sus temores y debilidades son mayores a su voluntad? ¿Van a permitir que sus pesadillas escondidas en sus espíritus irrumpan en contra de su deseo por proteger? Decepcionante cosa notar que se dicen seres humanos extraordinarios cuando el leve soplido de un viento cargado de contrariedades los ha derribado más fácil que la hoja seca de otoño. ¿O es que esperaban que sus batallas jamás tocaran aquello que mantienen escondido en sus corazones? Pobres ingenuos si tenían fe en ello. El resto del universo sabe que la mejor manera de vencer a un guerrero es atacando su corazón y no lo digo en forma literal, estúpidos mortales. Ahora, tienen dos opciones, Vengadores, pueden seguir flagelándose en las tierras de la decepción y la autocompasión hasta que no exista mundo donde respirar, o tomarán todo aquello que les ha mostrado Caín y lo usarán de ahora en adelante como armadura en contra de sus nuevas tretas porque si acaso creyeron que le han visto lo peor, son más tontos de lo que había imaginado.

-Me siento tonto –comentó Clint. Una risa grupal le siguió a sus palabras.

-Caramba, Loki… -Bruce se talló su nuca- No tenías que hablarnos tan rudo.

-Así se les habla a los seres inferiores.

-También me alegra que te sientas mejor –Stark torció una sonrisa- Lokitty.

-Vuelve a decirme así y te transformaré en un gusano.

-¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó Wanda, con un rostro más sereno.

-Dejen de tratarme como si fuese igual a ustedes –el ojiverde levantó su mentón, mirándoles con desdén- Ahora quiten sus deprimentes rostros de mi vista, deseo terminar mis alimentos sin lamentos zumbando en mis oídos.

-Creo que ya entendimos el mensaje –rió Natasha- Tranquilo.

-¿Está mal si te digo que te quiero? –bromeó Scott, alzando al acto sus manos en son de paz- ¡Hey, no me mires así!

Las bromas recobraron su fuerza perdida, igual que las risas entre los Vengadores. Fury intercambió una mirada con Coulson en otra habitación, observando por un monitor como sus singulares héroes comenzaron una guerra de comida de la que nadie se escapó, haciendo galas de sus habilidades, trucos y locuras improvisadas con tal de ganar la batalla que dejó el comedor igual que una pintura de Pollock. Durante ese zafarrancho hubo un momento donde el ojiverde terminó al lado de Thor, ambos embarrados de comida, mirándose fijamente, agitados por la pelea, cabellos descompuestos y con adrenalina corriendo por su sangre. Un brazo del Dios del Trueno atrapó seguro la cintura del hechicero que atrajo hacia sí, estampándole en su pecho para besarle sin miramientos. Hubo uno que otro aullido y rechifla del resto más no prestaron atención, enfrascándose en una nueva contienda por ver quién dominaba aquel beso que se hizo más fogoso.

-Am, chicos… todavía es horario familiar –se escuchó al millonario decir con un tono divertido.

Loki tronó sus dedos, desapareciendo de ahí junto con el Asgardiano, llegando al solitario y bien resguardado edificio María Stark para seguir aquello sin distracciones. Las manos de ambos no perdieron tiempo en tirar de sus ropas, entre peleas por quien estampaba a quien en la pared que tuvo una que otra cuarteadura. Risas desafiantes de parte del ojiverde se mezclaron con los gruñidos posesivos de Thor, acompañados de jadeos cada vez más numerosos. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse, lo que provocó que sus pies tropezaran entre jaloneos con la mesita cercana, cayendo de golpe sobre la alfombra donde continuaron sus forcejeos hasta que al fin Loki terminó sentado sobre el Dios del Trueno con una risa entrecortada, apoyando sus manos sobre los gruesos hombros bajo él, mirándole aún desafiante, prácticamente desnudo.

-Aún… no dominas esa técnica… -jadeó, dando un suave golpe sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Solo quise dejarte ganar.

-¿Ah, sí?

Thor sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar por las caderas al hechicero y estamparlo sobre la alfombra con un quejido de éste que fue apagado por otro beso más demandante esta vez, seguido de un gruñido por parte del Embustero, volviéndose a enfrascar en una pelea, esta vez por quien terminaba de quitarle la ropa a quien, la cual escaló a quien dejaba marcas sobre la otra piel. Los gemidos y jadeos apagaron los reproches o los débiles intentos de traer la razón a un momento donde el deseo era mayor. Loki no cesaba en sus intentos de rebelarse y el Asgardiano solamente se excitaba más al dominarle. Una vez más, el primero terminó sobre el segundo, ambos con sus respectivas marcas en pieles transpirando, agitadas y deseosas de seguir con aquel juego.

-Aún no ganas, Hijo de Odín –desafió el hechicero, buscando con una mano el miembro de aquel para apretarlo, sonriendo divertido al verle sisear- Será como yo diga.

-Tus maneras tienen un límite de tiempo, Loki o estarás a mi completa merced –rugió el otro.

-No me hables de tiempo, Asgardiano. Es tu mayor error conmigo.

-Me propongo ajustar cuentas –debatió el Dios del Trueno, sentándose de golpe, atrapando por la cintura al ojiverde, haciendo que se restregara contra él, unas veces suave y otras con fuerza- ¿Callarás esa boca altanera o debo tomar mis propias medidas?

-Tú… ah… haces trampa…

Thor rió depredador. –Lo aprendí del mejor.

Por respuesta tuvo un beso con mordida de parte de Loki, con sus manos tirando de sus cabellos rubios, pegándole por completo a él, sus cuerpos moviéndose en un compás errático. Un grito de placer escapó de los labios del ojiverde cuando sintió la intrusión profunda y de golpe del guerrero, clavando sus uñas en sus bíceps, buscando el aire perdido apenas si consiguiendo una bocanada antes de que otra boca viniera a robarse el resto de sus exclamaciones cuando las embestidas comenzaron a ganar velocidad y certeza sobre cierto punto que hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Loki, arqueándose entre los brazos que le sostuvieron. Justo cuando aquel vaivén estaba por alcanzar su mejor momento, Thor se detuvo, apenas si moviéndose, haciendo que el pelinegro abriera sus ojos y le mirara con enfado, sus cabellos descompuestos y húmedos por el sudor que la mano del Dios del Trueno cepilló.

-¿Por… por qué… te detienes…?

-Deseo recordar este momento.

-¿Qué tiene… de particular?

-A ti.

El Embustero le miró extrañado por unos momentos, parpadeando con la respiración entrecortada, sujetándose todavía por sus hombros. Sus manos se relajaron al sentir las caricias tiernas sobre su rostro, sus costados, piernas y el resto de su cuerpo, negando apenas al no entender aquel gesto hasta que los besos ahora tranquilos pero amorosos alcanzaron sus labios entreabiertos, sus párpados y cuanta parte suya pudieran alcanzar. Un gesto de adoración que hizo vacilar sus ojos verdes, trayendo un tímido brillo de satisfacción, un nuevo tipo de placer ajeno a un simple como pasajero momento de intimidad. Buscó separarse apenas, lo suficiente para ver confundido el rostro del Dios del Trueno, quien le sonrió alzando una ceja, con una mano acariciando su mejilla.

-No, esto no es solamente una anécdota.

-Thor…

-Tampoco me marcharé como si nada hubiera ocurrido –los brazos de éste sujetaron mejor a Loki al sentirle temblar- Esta vez, y para siempre, me quedaré a tu lado. A dónde quiera que vayas, te seguiré. Cada vez que me necesites, ahí estaré.

-No hagas esas promesas –jadeó el ojiverde, sintiendo los ojos rozados- Palabras que no podrán sostenerse después.

-Que Mjolnir me abandone si rompo estos juramentos que hago desde lo profundo de mi alma, con certeza, sin duda alguna. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

El ojiverde negó, llevando una mano a su boca. –No lo digas, no lo digas, Thor.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó éste, retirando su mano.

-No…

-¿Crees que no lo mereces? ¿Qué luego de cómo nos separamos solo tienes por camino la soledad y el desprecio? –con gentileza, levantó el mentón que cayó de pronto- Esto aquí, Loki. Solo por ti.

-Thor…

Éste le acunó sobre su pecho, besando su sien. –Porque te amo.

Sonrió al ver al pelinegro cubrir su rostro, negando de nuevo. Le recostó tranquilamente sobre la alfombra, volviendo a los besos y las caricias, retomando el momento con lentitud hasta lograr ver de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes mirarle húmedos, temerosos. Esos mismos que se rompieron en su primera batalla al no darse cuenta del dolor que había en ellos, como se habían cegado ante el miedo de una verdad oculta y las tragedias que sucedieron. Thor volvió a hacerle el amor, desapareciendo la rabia, el rencor, ese odioso concepto de Loki sobre sí mismo. Sorprendiéndose al recibir tímidamente nuevas caricias de su parte, esta vez más nobles, aunque temerosas, que animó con palabras dulces, cubriéndole por completo ayudado de sus brazos, encontrando un ritmo pausado pero satisfactorio para ambos.

-Thor…

Con un largo beso, los movimientos de sus cuerpos comenzaron a acelerarse una vez más, entrelazados, como uno solo hasta alcanzar una vez más el clímax, sin restricciones. Solo quedó el silencio en la habitación hasta que se recuperaron, mirándose en silencio antes de que el ojiverde riera, con sus manos recorriendo el rostro sobre el suyo.

-Eres un idiota.

-No estás diciendo nada nuevo. Temo que se te han acabado los trucos, amor mío.

-Solo dame unos minutos y te sorprenderé.

-Yo no necesito unos minutos.

-… ¡THOR!

Ellos no aparecerían en el cuartel sino hasta el día siguiente, bajo las curiosas como maliciosas miradas de sus compañeros. Natasha ganando más dólares. Como ya era su costumbre, Loki se retiró a leer en una sala privada después de la comida grupal donde más de un Vengador terminó con la lengua congelada por atrevido. Tony le siguió, sentándose a su lado de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que dijo más que cualquier otra palabra. El Dios de las Mentiras arqueó una ceja, observándole por encima de su libro antes de cerrar sus ojos, encogiéndose de hombros para continuar una lectura casi inmediatamente abandonada al ver que el castaño seguía ahí. Dejó el libro sobre su regazo, entrecerrando sus ojos antes de levantar una mano al mismo tiempo que el Hombre de Hierro, chocando sus palmas. Stark le dejó al fin, sin decir nada más. Cuando se quedó solo, Loki sonrió, rodando sus ojos.

-Todos son unos idiotas.


	14. En guardia

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XIII. EN GUARDIA.**

_¡Hoy es espléndido el espacio!_  
 _Sin freno, ni espuelas, ni brida,_  
 _Partamos a lomos del vino_  
 _Hacia un cielo mágico y divino._  
  
_Como dos ángeles torturados_  
 _Por un implacable placer_  
 _En el cristal azul del amanecer_  
 _Sigamos tras el espejismo._  
  
_Balanceándonos sobre el filo_  
 _Del torbellino inteligente,_  
 _En un delirio paralelo,_  
  
_Hermana, navegando juntos,_  
 _Huiremos sin tregua o reposo_  
 _Al paraíso de mis sueños._

                El vino de los amantes, Charles Baudelaire.

 

-Eso es deprimente, horroroso, tendré pesadillas.

- _Tony…_

-Steve, lo has dicho tú mismo, Caín asesinó a sus propios híbridos. Motivo, razón o causa, desconocida; sin embargo, consiguió algo y es desaparecer de nuestros radares. Ya no tenemos más pistas ni ubicaciones a donde husmear por su escondite ni por el del resto de su espantosa familia.

- _Shield está muy atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso_.

-Algo tenían que hacer, mira que nos hemos llevado lo peor últimamente.

- _Tony_.

-Okay, no quise ofender a tu presidente del club de fans. Entonces, volviendo al asunto que me concierne realmente. ¿Día de regreso, tesoro?

- _Mañana a mediodía_.

-Puf.

-¿ _Cuánto más estarás en el taller_?

-Pues…

- _Ya le he pedido a Viernes que me advierta si pasas más de cuatro horas seguidas_ …

-¡Steve!

-… _sin descansar o comer. Hablo en serio, amor. No me hagas repetirlo_.

-Cambiaré el protocolo de Viernes.

- _Le diré a Loki, entonces_.

-¡Steve! –Tony refunfuñó- No soy un bulto rosado e indefenso que necesite niñera.

- _Eres un genio que no mide la capacidad física de su cuerpo_.

-Está bien, Capitán Todo-Lo-Hago-Bien América. Te veré en el aeropuerto.

- _Hasta entonces, Tony. Te amo_.

-¡Te amo! –canturreó el castaño, sonriendo por última vez a la pantalla que se apagó, dejándole solo en su taller hecho un desastre- Okay, Viernes, ¿qué hora es?

-“ _El Sargento Barnes llegará en aproximadamente cuarenta minutos_.”

-Gracias por el dato.

-“ _Señor, me pidió tuviera listo todo para su cita con el sargento_.”

-¡No es una cita! –reclamó Stark, con un bufido- Voy a darte nuevos protocolos antes de que tus inferencias me metan en problemas.

Luego de la tormenta llamada Caín Grigori y su trampa laberinto, llegaba la paz de unos días tranquilos aunque en tensión. Shield había abatido Nefilim pero otras guaridas fueron encontradas con restos –o mejor dicho cenizas- de los híbridos. Incluso habían hallado unas criaturas aún vivas pero agonizando en extraños pero espantosos instrumentos de tortura que reconocieron como parte de las trampas del Segundo Vástago en contra de sus propios soldados. Después de eso, solamente la inquietud de algún ataque sorpresivo, una visita inesperada que no aparecían. El director de los Vengadores les dio un permiso para descansar y terminar de recuperar mientras aparecía alguna huella del general y sus hijos. Mientras tanto, recibieron una reprimenda por cuestiones más banales como usar el cuartel para asuntos amorosos, por decir un ejemplo; en ello comenzaron con la culpa la pareja de semidioses que otros tomaron como bandera a seguir.

Steve se había marchado a Canadá, alcanzando a Coulson y sus agentes con el fin de revisar las últimas misiones, informes junto con otras evidencias, acompañado de Sam y Wanda. Oportunidad que había aprovechado Tony para reunirse con el Sargento Barnes, esperando al fin terminar con sus rencillas y malentendidos por parte de aquel soldado de brazo metálico. No podían tener esa clase de dinámica interna con un sádico Grigori esperando para volver a torturarles, así que estaba dispuesto a tener un diálogo-negociación con Buchanan a quien citó luego de que el capitán partiera. El sargento aceptó, curiosamente, tal vez en un cambio inesperado o bien igualmente quería rematarlo, también era probable. Iba a ser un encuentro peligroso, sin duda alguna, así que el millonario hizo un repaso de su discurso, teniendo preparado su traje por alguna eventualidad, entiéndase aparición del Soldado de Invierno.

-“ _Treinta minutos, señor_.”

-Wo, Viernes, no me apresures.

Con su playera oscura de Black Sabbath, jeans y tenis, Stark dejó sus nuevas invenciones sobre la amplia mesa de trabajo, saliendo del taller para ir al piso del penthouse en la espera de Barnes. Tenía unos bocadillos por si acaso las cosas salían bien. Aquel chico de Broklyn era duro de roer como su brazo metálico.

-“ _Veinte minutos_.”

-Cielos, linda, me vas a provocar un infarto.

-“¿ _Desea que contacte al Señor Laufeyson_?”

-Hey, no. Dejemos que siga disfrutando de las atenciones del Rey del Swing. Lo merece.

_-“Como ordene, Señor Stark_.”

Tony se acercó a los ventanales que daban hacia el balcón exterior, observando la ciudad sin ningún problema aparente. La tarde era seminublada con un sol rojizo que anunciaba su despedida por el horizonte de altos rascacielos. Viernes anunció la llegada puntual del sargento, quien subía por elevador hacia el penthouse. Tomando aire, el millonario fue a recibirle a las puertas automáticas que se abrieron, dejando pasar a un serio y desconfiado soldado, obsequiándole una sonrisa cordial mientras recordaba contar hasta mil para tener la paciencia suficiente ante sus provocaciones.

-Gracias por venir, Barnes. Adelante.

Éste solamente torció apenas su boca, mirando alrededor como si esperara a que hubiera bots con armas apuntándole al entrar, metiendo sus manos dentro de la chamarra con pasos tranquilos pero pesados, típicos de un soldado. Tony le ofreció la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio, guiándole hacia la sala donde tomar asiento.

-Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué te he llamado.

-No, no lo hago.

-Barnes –el castaño tomó aire, sentándose en el sofá contrario al sargento- Quisiera tener una charla tranquila, de adultos maduros con temple de hielo si fueses tan amable.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Es lo que estoy haciendo. Tienes que conceder razón a la idea sobre terminar estas rencillas entre nosotros por el bien de Steve, y por el bien del equipo. Odiándome no ayudará a las misiones.

-Sabes cuál es la solución.

-James, escucha, yo entiendo tu posición, ¿de acuerdo? Viste a Steve crecer, por decirlo de una manera. Es tu hermano menor-mayor al que le prometiste que no abandonarías jamás. Te ha demostrado que puede pelear contra el mundo entero con tal de protegerte y cumplir su parte de la promesa. Has tenido tu oportunidad de descargar tus frustraciones con los demás, incluyéndome. Hydra te hizo cosas espantosas, no las quiero traer a colación, solamente lo menciono para señalar todo el daño recibido durante esos años bajo su yugo. Tienes todo el derecho a proteger a la única persona, la única familia que te queda luego de tanto… pero necesito que también entiendas que no es mi intención ni nunca lo será arrebatártelo.

El sargento frunció su ceño, tumbado de mala gana sobre el sofá, aun con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra con la mirada recelosa, sin responder a las palabras de Tony quien siguió con su discurso.

-Además, tu familia ha crecido, ¿o no? Wanda, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Vision, Rhodey, Scott, Thor e incluso Loki por más imposible que parezca. Son extraños, peligrosos, mutantes… pero también estarán contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Y lo que he estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo no con buenas estrategias, lo admito, ha sido también ser parte de esa nueva familia. Eres el mejor amigo de Steve, de entre todas las personas eres quien tiene mi atención de forma particular.

-Seguro. Porque a mí no me engañas.

-Digamos por esta ocasión que tienes razón, de acuerdo, pero es que… -Stark suspiró con fuerza- Am, puedes preguntarle a Steve, yo jamás tuve una familia como tal, y bueno… -tomó aire de nuevo- Las relaciones a largo plazo no fueron lo mío sino hasta que conocí a Pepper, que tuve a Jarvis, los Vengadores. Hay un historial muy cuestionable detrás de mí, pero eso no define, Barnes, es lo que he tratado de decirte. Puedo confesarte que hubo días cuando me pregunté por qué demonios le tenía tanta tolerancia a tus exabruptos si hay razones de sobra para sacarte de mi vida, pasamos por eso si no lo has olvidado, lo que me lleva a esto: tú eres importante para Steve, y esto de que se mantengan distanciados sé que le hiere aunque lo niegue.

-¿Te apartarías de su vida con tal de remediar eso?

El castaño le miró serio, bajando después su mirada. –Si fuese absolutamente necesario, sí. No tengo la fuerza ni la voluntad para destruir la vida de Steve aunque eso implicara ya no verle más –pasó saliva con trabajo, jugando con sus manos- Porque él es mi mundo, James. Daría todo por él. Por eso digo que te comprendo cuando hablo de lo que estás enfrentando, tenemos similitud en eso. No hay día en que no me pregunte si estoy haciendo todo lo posible para merecerme el cariño de ese tonto porque en honor a la verdad…

Se levantó súbitamente, tallándose sus manos en sus pantalones. Bucky le miró con curiosidad, cruzando ahora sus brazos.

-¿Y bien?

-A lo que apunto, sargento, es a tu amistad con el capitán. Es algo que valoro como no tienes idea. Cuando yo fui rehén en Afganistán, todos se dieron por vencidos, excepto Rhodey, él jamás dejó de buscarme por más obstáculos que encontró en el camino, porque creía que estaba vivo en alguna parte de ese jodido desierto. Steve cree firmemente que puedes tener una vida digna, siempre querrá protegerte, y estar a tu lado en cuanta dificultad tengas, porque así como Rhodey conmigo, él tiene fe en la persona llamada James Buchanan Barnes.

Éste se quedó serio pero sin expresión de que fuese a levantarse y asestarle un puñetazo. Stark tamborileó sus dedos contra su costado, parecía que estaba lográndolo.

-Steve es un idiota –dijo al fin el sargento, desviando su mirada.

-Tengo que darte la razón, quizá en un 12% -bromeó el millonario- Hay algo que quisiera mostrarte, tengo la seguridad de que va a interesarte. Vamos a mi taller.

Al menos el sargento no le había soltado ninguna frase cruel, lo que mostraba que iban por buen sendero. El plan iba siguiendo los pasos que había visualizado. Tony se mordió un labio mientras entraban al taller todavía con destrozos en algunas partes. Se dirigió hacia la esquina de la mesa donde había una tela cubriendo partes mecánicas que descubrió, ordenando a Viernes desplegar una pantalla a su lado. Barnes se quedó muy serio, como sorprendido. Era un modelo de su brazo metálico.

-Recuerdo cuando reparé tu brazo que tenías ciertos detalles como las molestias cuando los mecanismos de flexión no funcionaban por completo. He estado pensando en mejorarlos, no solo eso sino todo el brazo entero. Con ayuda de Bruce, es posible que incluso tengas cierto grado de sensibilidad y eliminemos las molestias en tu hombro –el millonario torció una sonrisa, palmeando aquel modelo a escala- Lo que tienes ahí es una verdadera obra maestra, pero hay que hacerla más funcional y no tan dolorosa para ti.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ya te lo dije, eres importante para Steve. Su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, ergo, me preocupo por ti aunque quieras matarme a la primera oportunidad. ¿Qué dices?

Con unos momentos de vacilación previos, el sargento fue acercándose al modelo que Tony estaba mostrándole para verlo de cerca como los planos de la pantalla. Volvió su mirada hacia el otro, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Solamente por Steve?

-Bueno, y por ti también. Date algo de crédito, sargento.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De nada, James, entiéndelo. Es para que estés bien, te sientas en casa, como lo quieras poner. Con esto tendríamos pretexto para que tú y Steve se reconcilien, en lo que ganas un brazo mejor. Todos felices. Los Hermanos Brooklyn bailando tap por las calles. No sé.

-Steve no sabe bailar tap.

-Lo sé –rió el castaño, atento a sus expresiones.

Barnes miró largo rato el modelo antes de volverse hacia el otro, se le notaba menos a la defensiva, casi sin rastro de esa rabia pasiva con la que había estado lidiando Stark los últimos meses.

-Eres muy raro.

-Uh, uh. Me han llamado muchas cosas excepto raro. Eso déjaselo a los estudiantes peculiares del Profesor Chiflado. Entonces, ¿estamos en paz o aún deseas ahorcarme?

-Puedo intentar darte una oportunidad.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un logro –extendió una mano hacia el sargento- ¿Amigos?

Chasqueando su lengua, Barnes estrechó su mano con fuerza. El millonario se encontró contra un pecho firme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando aquel soldado le abrazó con fuerza, escuchando su voz en su oído.

-Lamento todo…

Tony notó el timbre vacilante en las palabras del sargento, tomando aire antes de asentir y luego encogerse de hombros. Igual que todos ellos, a su propia manera, estaba lidiando con los fantasmas de un desastroso pasado. El mundo ya no perseguía al Soldado de Invierno pero eso no significaba que hubiera desaparecido de la mente agobiada de Barnes.

-Todos nos equivocamos, James. A veces ni con golpes de Vibranium llegamos a entender.

-Jamás hubiera tocado a tus padres.

-Ni al resto de todas esas personas. Ya no te castigues más. Tenemos toda una fila de ánimas del Purgatorio como para que llegues a alborotar el gallinero.

El sargento rió por primera vez para él, separándose apenas. –Usas ejemplos que a veces no llego a comprender.

-Pues tú y Steve no se quedan atrás cuando les da por hablar como si estuvieran en tiempos de Hitler con ese acento de Brooklyn aflorando en todo su esplendor.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de nuestras raíces?

-Tranquilo, Martin Luther King, solo decía –más aliviado, el castaño alzó sus cejas- Abrieron un nuevo restaurante de comida sudamericana, mandé pedir unos platillos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes apetito de sabores exóticos mientras te doy los detalles de tu actualización biónica?

-Puedo intentarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre me tocan los que se hacen los difíciles?

Su charla se extendió por un par de horas, casi al anochecer. Para entonces el soldado estaba ya de mejor humor, mostrando su lado agradable a los desconocidos ojos de Stark, quien aceptó su invitación de ir a cenar fuera para continuar sus debates sobre los Nefilim, tema que no podían olvidar. El millonario descubrió el por qué el Capitán América estimaba tanto a James, sin la sombra del asesino de Hydra dominando su personalidad, era un hombre de humor ácido pero divertido, fiel a sus principios como Rogers, con un sentido protector que le hizo a pensar a Tony que seguramente de ahí había aprendido su pareja a ser de la misma forma, después de todo, aquel sargento fue su figura paterna en primer lugar.

Volvió a la torre con una paz satisfactoria, ya solo quedaba hablar con Steve para reconciliar de una buena vez a esos dos soldados pasados de moda. Eso sería más fácil. Al alcanzar el piso de su taller, Viernes le avisó de unos análisis recién llegados de Shield por parte del doctor Banner, el cual le pedía los examinara en cuanto pudiera. Rodando sus ojos, así lo hizo el Hombre de Hierro, sentándose de mala gana sobre un banquillo, esperando por las pantallas que se desplegaron por todo el taller. Era sobre los Nefilim, cosa que no le extrañó. Lo que llamó su atención fue que los informes hablaban únicamente de sus alas.

-¿Jerarquías?

-“ _Aparentemente, Señor Stark. Con los videos y muestras forenses se ha determinado que existen diferencias sustanciales entre las alas de los Nefilim según sus rangos_.”

-¿Qué hay de los vástagos de Grigori?

-“ _Tienen las alas más grandes de todas, con una envergadura de entre 10 y 13 metros por ala, pero fácilmente reconocibles del resto por sus plumas según informa el Doctor Banner_.”

-Ya lo veo –dijo el castaño acercándose a una de las pantallas- Cada una es una alteración espacio-tiempo, como una onda gravitacional propia. Por eso es que conforme son más fuertes sus cuerpos tienen a ser más horribles, es el precio por tener tanto poder… entonces ese desconocido primogénito del general deberá ser una cosa espantosa, motivo por el cual está oculto.

-“ _Excelente teoría, señor_.”

-Sin embargo, estas alas también son sus pulmones, de modo que no puede mantenerlas mucho tiempo ocultas, deben salir a respirar de cuando en cuando. Teniendo esas alteraciones de fuerzas fundamentales pueden ser rastreables al momento de que estiren esas alitas. Viernes, vamos a trabajar en eso, crearemos un localizador Nefilim.

-“ _Le recuerdo que el Capitán Rogers_ …”

-Ah, ah, suficiente con la primera amenaza. ¿No quieres ver un modelo tridimensional de las alas de Michael Grigori y su Primer Vástago? Vamos, linda, sé que te mueres de curiosidad.

-“ _Tal estado más bien se aplica a usted, Señor Stark._ ”

-Hush, que sensible. Estamos perdiendo tiempo, manos a la obra, Viernes.

-“ _Le felicito por la solución a su conflicto con el sargento Barnes_.”

-Gracias, pero ya sabes, soy el mejor ingeniero. Puedo arreglarlo todo. Descarga los datos de los visores que hemos usado, también los informes sobre los Chitauri, podemos sacarle jugo a eso.

-“ _Enseguida_.”

Steve notaría la ausencia del castaño en el aeropuerto, lo que le hizo pensar de inmediato en su rebeldía a descansar. No le extrañó encontrarlo abstraído por completo en unos análisis que estaba realizando, con la ropa del día anterior y una taza de café olvidada a un lado de su tablero. Tuvo que llegar hasta él, abrazándole para que al fin notara su presencia.

-¡Steve! Cielos, ¿ya es mediodía?

-¿Qué fue lo que acordamos? ¿Viernes?

-“ _El Señor Stark sobrescribió mis protocolos_.”

-¡Hey, traidora! Quedamos que era un secreto.

-Tony…

-Es importante, estoy por completar…

-Viernes, ¿a qué hora fue la última vez que Tony probó alimento?

-“ _Hace_ c _atorce horas y treinta dos minutos, capitán_.”

-¿Por qué le preguntas a ella y no a mí?

Rogers negó, riendo después con un beso corto. -¿Horas despierto?

-“ _Treinta y dos horas_.”

-Steveeeee…

-Ven, por unos minutos no caerá el planeta.

-Es que no puede, hay algo llamado hmpghf…

Fue callado por un beso al mismo tiempo que los brazos del capitán le levantaron, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, llevándole hacia la sala donde tomaron asientos, Stark sobre su regazo.

-Bienvenido a casa, capitán.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan atareado? ¿Asuntos de la compañía?

-No, tengo una idea… no, no, estoy a punto de completar un rastreador de alas que nos ayudará a ubicar a ese pedazo de… -apretó sus labios ante una mirada acusadora- A Caín y su papito querido. Tenemos un asunto pendiente con ellos. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Todo bien?

-En orden –sonrió Rogers- Te veo más sereno. Contento… ¿qué sucedió?

-Hice yoga.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Yo, mentiroso? No me confundas con cierto gatito azulado.

Volvieron a besarse, las manos del capitán recorriendo los costados de Tony, colando sus manos por debajo de la playera cuando le sintió respingar con una risa controlada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Recordando tus puntos débiles –Steve sonrió depredador, atrapando a su pareja al verle intentar huir de su regazo- Oh, no, no hay escapatoria.

-Nonononononono… ¡Steve! ¡SteveSteveSteve! ¡Steveeeejejejejeje!

El millonario fue tumbado sobre el sofá, pataleando sin sentido al tratar de esquivar aquellas manos que le provocaron carcajadas al hacerle cosquillas, con Rogers riendo divertido al escucharle y verle retorcerse entre sus brazos, duplicando el ataque con sus labios que soplaron sobre la piel en cierta parte sensible de su cuello haciendo sonidos ridículos que solamente aumentaron las risas de Tony cuyas manos trataron de empujarle sin mucho éxito, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos y falta de aliento en una manera bastante placentera.

-¡YAAJAJAJAJA! ¡AAHJAJAJAJA!

Aquel juego duró lo suficiente hasta dejar al castaño jadeando pesadamente, con los cabellos descompuestos, la mirada perdida y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que generó el mismo gesto en Steve, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, recostado sobre él, permitiendo que se recuperara de aquel embate, notando como al fin el cansancio hacía su aparición al relajarle de esa manera.

-Eres… -Tony jaló aire- Eres un demonio… sí, como dice Lokitty… un demonio del Muspelheim…

-Tú eres mi ángel.

-Prefiero quedarme como humano si no te molesta, ser ángel no es muy popular en estos momentos.

-Tony –el capitán negó pegando su frente contra la otra- ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo?

-No recuerdo –bostezó aquél- Creo que sí.

-Debes descansar.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?

-Culpable.

-Steviee, quiero terminar con el rastreador.

-Luego de que recuperes fuerzas.

-Mmmm… tú también…

-Dormí lo suficiente antes de venir. Anda, cierra esos ojos.

-¿Sin alguna línea poética de por medio? Cruel.

Steve le besó varias veces, cepillando sus cabellos a modo de arrullo, susurrando con voz melodiosa nuevos versos para él.

_-¿Por qué igualarte a un día de verano_   
_si eres más hermoso y apacible?_   
_El viento azota los capullos mayos_   
_y el término estival no tarda en irse;_   
_si a veces arde el óculo solar,_   
_más veces su dorada faz se nubla_   
_y es norma que, por obra natural_   
_o del azar, lo bello al fin sucumba._   
_Más no se nublará tu estío eterno_   
_ni perderá la gracia que posee,_   
_ni te tendrá la muerte por trofeo_   
_si eternas son las líneas donde creces:_   
_Habiendo quien respire y pueda ver,_   
_todo esto sigue vivo y tú también._

Lentamente, los párpados de Stark fueron cayendo hasta que al fin quedó profundamente dormido. El capitán le observó unos segundos antes de levantarse e ir a buscar una frazada con qué abrigarle, acomodándole en el sofá, antes de ir a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer. Afuera, en el cielo, una figura de bucles dorados y fríos ojos azules observaba la escena con una sonrisa quieta en el rostro.

- _Pronto…_


	15. Garras afiladas

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XIV. GARRAS AFILADAS.**

_¿Qué confiesa el viento a los árboles?_  
_¿Qué declara la marea contra el río?_  
_¿Qué significa el suspiro de la brisa que pasa?_  
_¿Por qué la hierba se estremece?_  
_¿No has oído el angustioso canto_  
_De las flores que dicen adiós, adiós?_  
  
_Escucha como la gris paloma gime su pena_  
_Bajo la bóveda del bosque;_  
_Escucha el balanceo de las hojas que caen,_  
_Escucha el lamento del amante._  
_¿Es que no entiendes el mensaje_  
_De la marea, la brisa y el ave?_  
  
_Ven, ven hacia el banco del río,_  
_Ven en la mañana desnuda;_  
_Ven cuando la hierba se baña con el rocío_  
_-Allí encontrarás una advertencia-_  
_Una pista en el beso que flota_  
_Sobre el secreto que las aves y las brisas soportan._

                El secreto, Emily Dickinson.

 

_Cordillera Central, Perú_.

 

Una onda de energía recorrió los túneles de roca que descendían cordillera dentro, devolviendo otra onda de ultrasonido con la misma velocidad. Los rastreadores de Stark estaban funcionando perfectamente, ya no necesitaban más los visores para detectar a tiempo alas de Nefilim, con aquellos pequeños como magnéticos discos adheribles a cualquier superficie, ahora poseían lecturas de varios metros de distancia alrededor que veían en una pantalla portátil con un sondeo más profundo. Inspeccionando todos los rincones inaccesibles en el planeta, habían terminado de momento en aquella parte del continente, probando los dispositivos esperando encontrar alguna guarida o rastro del general y sus huestes desaparecidas.

-Así que ahora el capitán está celoso de tu nueva amistad con el sargento.

Después de aquella cena con Bucky, el millonario había organizado –con la astuta ayuda del ojiverde- otra cena días más tarde para reunir aquellos dos Hermanos Brooklyn y reconciliarlos. Con sus iniciales momentos tensos, más adelante terminaron disculpándose mutuamente, volviendo a esos tratos conocidos entre ellos a los que se unió más adelante el Hombre de Hierro con una sonrisa inocente ante los ojos inquisitivos de su capitán. Al menos por esa parte, estaban bien.

-No son celos, Lokes, le extraña que nos llevemos bien.

-Son celos porque Barnes te dice Mishka.

-¡Pero eso fue por una broma! Estábamos charlando sobre sus apodos oxidados, y de ahí salió darme ése.

-Mishka.

-¿Vas a estarlo repitiendo… Lokitty?

-Cuida tu lengua.

Tony rió, volviendo su vista a la siguiente onda de lectura que llegaba de los rastreadores, estaban en lo profundo de la cordillera con bots iluminando su camino al haber perdido la luz del día. La ruta iba descendiendo en zigzag, unos trechos angostos y otras veces casi llegaban a ser cavernas. El castaño usaba su armadura por la escasez de oxígeno, mientras que el ojiverde caminaba campante sin protección alguna.

-¿Ése es el motivo para adelantar la boda? –quiso saber éste.

-No, en realidad es por todo este asunto. Le concedo razón a Steve, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Ya tengo tu cita para el sastre, por favor no vayas a transformarlo en algún animal, tiene que tocarte, Cuernitos, para tomarte medidas.

-Puedo tener mi propio traje.

-¡Pero eres parte de mi comitiva!

-Jamás acepté ese tormento.

-Estabas besuqueándote con Thor cuando me dijiste que sí.

-… yo no recuerdo tal evento.

-Si fueras Pinocho, ya hubieras atravesado los Andes con tu nariz.

Continuaron descendiendo hasta llegar a una parte donde la temperatura comenzó a elevarse, al contrario de lo que habían estado registrando.

-Nos acercamos a una cámara magmática. Estamos a punto de ser la envidia de cualquier espeleólogo, Loki.

-Mmm.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿aún no hay nada?

-Esto está más abandonado que Palo Alto. Salvo los murciélagos de hace unos momentos… ¿Loki?

El ojiverde se había quedado serio y Stark casi juró que pálido también. Los rastreadores silbaron, mostrando de vuelta ondas de energía igual que una marea suave. Presencia angelical. Sus cañones apuntaron al instante hacia el origen de aquella lectura. La mano del Embustero le detuvo de atacar, sin mirarle, tenía la vista clavada en aquel recoveco oscuro de donde provenían gases que escapaban del magma corriendo metros abajo. Nuevas ondas de energía aparecieron, acompañadas ahora de unas formas que al principio les parecieron tentáculos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que se trataban de plumas moviéndose alrededor de las paredes del túnel de roca, como si estuvieran sosteniéndose de éste, avanzando rápidamente.

-Tony, escúchame bien. No hagas nada, no hables.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo, maldita sea! Mantente detrás de mí.

-Loki, ¿qué sucede?

-Es un ángel del Reino de los Cielos.

-¿Qué?

Había sido una suerte que el millonario hubiera actualizado su casco con nuevas protecciones, particularmente aquella contra radiación porque incluso estando oculto en su armadura pudo sentir un calor abrasador de la criatura cuando dio vuelta a la esquina, encontrándoles. Brillaba de tal forma que era difícil percibir por completo su figura espigada. Sus alas eran enormes y les cubrieron unos segundos antes de retraerse, formando un medio capullo alrededor de su dueña, disminuyendo su luz. Un ángel de rostro etéreo, ojos azul claro, perlados. Sus cabellos eran igualmente rubio claro o quizá era el resplandor que emitían, Tony no supo decirlo. Parecía usar mantos que flotaban elegantemente a su alrededor, con gruesos listones de oro tocando su cuerpo protegido por media armadura de hojas labradas con plata.

- _Loki Laufeyson._

- _Uriel de Elysium. El Reino de los Cielos está rompiendo el Pacto de Vigilancia con tu presencia en Midgard._

- _Nadie respeta ese pacto, ni el propio Tribunal Viviente._

- _Es un juramento de sangre._

- _Tienes ante ti una aliada, no una enemiga, príncipe Jotun._

- _¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?_

- _¿Acaso crees que ella curó tus heridas?_

- _¿Fuiste tú? ¿Por qué?_

- _Michael se ha vuelto muy poderoso, es un peligro incluso para nosotras._

- _No debieron crearlo en primer lugar._

_-Tarde es para los reclamos._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uriel?_

_-Al Primogénito. Será el nuevo general._

Loki pasó saliva, negando, dando un paso hacia atrás, protegiendo por completo a Stark con su cuerpo. Éste le miró confundido, apenas si entendiendo trozos de aquella conversación que Viernes iba traduciendo.

_-Danos al Primer Vástago y te liberaremos de los Sellos._

_-Pero despertarán al ejército._

_-Solamente para llevarlo al Reino de los Cielos, donde permanecerán. Podemos hacerlo de esa manera._

_-Jamás se ha podido confiar en la palabra de un ángel. Mucho menos al Tercer Orden, Uriel de Elysium._

_-Puedo dar fe de mi testimonio. ¿Qué deseas como prueba de mis palabras?_

_-A Caín._

_-Y luego nos entregarás al heredero._

_-Nadie puede dominarle más que su padre._

_-Entonces eliminaremos al padre y tomaremos tu lugar._

_-Hay otra manera. Puede tener un juramento, un voto que lo haga obediente._

_-Demasiado peligroso. No acepto esa condición, será el intercambio._

-¿Loki?

Éste jadeó, volviéndose al castaño, tirando de él para desaparecer a tiempo antes de que los alcanzara una explosión cuya vibración provocó un sismo que se dejó sentir varios kilómetros a la redonda. Terminaron en otro punto, sobre una cumbre nevada. El Hombre de Hierro frunció su ceño, sacudiendo al consternado hechicero por sus hombros.

-¡¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder?!

-Hemos tenido la mayor de las suertes.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Loki? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-“ _Señor, el director Fury pregunta por sus estatus_.”

-Dile que estamos bien y que estaremos mejor si nos preparan unas tazas de chocolate –bufó el millonario- Quiero una explicación, y la quiero ahora.

-Ferinos odiaba con encarnizada fuerza a Uriel.

-¿Odiaba?

-Acaba de asesinarla.

Tony parpadeó. -¿Cómo…? ¿Esa explosión…?

-Siempre la han subestimado, Ferinos no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Grábatelo en la mente, Tony.

-No creo que haya sido un favor, ¿verdad?

-Solamente estábamos en su camino. Distraje lo suficiente a ese ángel para que Ferinos pudiera atacarla sin que advirtiera su llegada.

-¿Un favor?

-Créeme que es mejor hacerle favores que deberle.

-¿Y es posible saber por qué la odiaba tanto como para salvarnos de forma involuntaria?

-No sé bien la historia, solamente tengo entendido que Uriel fue la causante de una pena en Ferinos y eso jamás se lo perdonó.

-Vaya… -silbó Stark.

-Jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo, Tony, no juegues con Ferinos.

-Me queda claro, ahora quisiera saber algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Puedes explicarme qué sucede contigo y el general Grigori?

Loki se recostó sobre una roca cubierta por nieve, mirando hacia el serpentino camino de la Cordillera de los Andes a lo lejos.

-No puedo vencer a Michael Grigori.

-¿Por qué? Eres un…

-No tengo el poder completo de un Jotun. Si llegamos a enfrentarnos, él me asesinará. Su espada de Fuego borrará todo rastro de mi existencia.

-¿Y cómo tenías pensado vencerle cuando llegaste aquí?

Loki le miró fijamente un par de segundos. –Ya no tiene caso. Debemos volver.

-Hey, Cuernitos, no me estás diciendo todo.

-Es mejor que no las sepas.

-¿Quién es el Primer Vástago de Michael Grigori?

La mirada del hechicero se entristeció, bajando sus hombros. –A diferencia de sus cuatro hijos menores, su primogénito está dormido, solamente el general puede despertarle. Será tan poderoso como él si lo consigue, y el poder de los Nefilim se duplicará también, nadie imaginó que heredara tan bien la esencia angelical.

-¿Quién es, Loki?

Éste le dio la espalda, quedando al pie del precipicio helado con el viento alborotando sus cabellos y ropas.

-Si yo no hubiera asesinado a Laufey, el Reino de los Cielos jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna para despertar a los Nefilim. En aquel entonces estaba tan furioso, quería verle morir por haber permitido que Odín me hubiera llevado a Asgard donde solamente tenía ya desprecio y dolor. Por haberme abandonado…

Gruñendo por lo que escuchaba, Tony giró al Dios de las Mentiras para que le viera.

-Alto ahí. Lo que pasó, pasó, Loki. Necesito en estos momentos el nombre del primogénito Grigori.

-La Corona de Laurel.

-¿Qué?

-Todos están desesperando porque no estamos de vuelta en el cuartel. Vámonos.

-Pero… ¡Loki!

Desaparecieron de ahí, apareciendo dentro del cuartel donde ya estaban preocupados por ellos, viendo las lecturas de la explosión que llegó incluso a alterar el movimiento del manto de la Tierra por la fuerza de impacto. Stark hubiera querido hablar más con el ojiverde pero éste de inmediato buscó refugio en el Dios del Trueno. Le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa al salir de su armadura, dirigiéndose a donde Fury para informarle de lo sucedido con aquel ángel muerto por Ferinos. Luego de aquel evento, no tuvieron más encuentros ni sorpresas, dejando los rastreadores en cuanta ubicación sospechosa encontraba Shield mientras los Vengadores tomaban otro receso, esta vez cada uno dirigiéndose a sus hogares o sitios de descanso. Algunos como Bruce y Natasha partieron hacia la granja Barton, Scott decidió ir a visitar a su hija. Steve y Tony volvieron a la torre, concentrando su atención en su próxima fiesta.

-¿Sigues molesto con Loki? –preguntó el capitán, descansando con el castaño en el balcón.

-Quisiera que dejara sus remordimientos de una buena vez.

-Tiene más confianza en nosotros. No puedes apresurarlo.

-¿Por qué tiene tanto temor al general y su primogénito? Hay algo ahí muy sospechoso.

-Si continuas presionándolo, Thor va a reclamarte.

-Y luego tú vas a reclamarle a Don Martillo, bonito asunto. Todos insultando a todos.

-Ssshh, tranquilo –rió Steve, besando sus cabellos.

-¿Soy yo o estos días han sido más calurosos?

-Clima inestable. Lo que me recuerda, quedamos de vernos con Pepper en tres horas.

-Steve, es demasiado aburrido estar pasando hojas y hojas de no sé cuántas cosas que sé no les prestaré atención en la boda.

-Hazlo por ella, ¿quieres?

-Solo me interesa esa parte de la música. No quiero nada estúpido.

-¿Qué es…?

-Estaba pensando que podríamos tener para nuestra entrada el tema del Capitán América –rió Stark, revolviéndose entre los brazos del rubio cuando trató de hacerle cosquillas al escucharle esa sugerencia- Vamos, sería original y memorable.

-No me gusta.

-Aaaww, Stevieee. Es prácticamente el segundo himno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

-No.

-Demonios, realmente hace calor y estamos a la intemperie.

-Tal vez menos ropa pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Steve? ¿No estarás pensando en…?

Afortunadamente continuaron la idea del capitán dentro de la torre, apenas si estando listos para su cita con Potts. Para cuando regresaron, en aquel balcón esperaba un serio Loki de brazos cruzados observando hacia la ciudad con mirada perdida. Tony rodó sus ojos, intercambiando una mirada con Steve antes de salir a encontrarle, quedándose a un lado observando de igual manera el paisaje citadino que iba adquiriendo sus luces nocturnas.

-Está bien, Bambi, tú ganas. No quise enojarme contigo, pero a estas alturas del juego me gustaría que fueses más abierto con las cosas que te agobian. Pones todo el peso de la situación sobre tus hombros. ¿Qué hay de los demás? No somos semidioses ni tenemos maravillosos dones pero créeme que algo podemos frente a los malvados ángeles.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos mejorando, entonces –sonrió el millonario volviéndose hacia el hechicero- ¿Cuál fue el trato que hiciste con Ferinos?

-El control del ejército Nefilim a cambio de la muerte de Michael Grigori.

-Suena muy interesante. Escalofriante.

-Pero he modificado el trato.

-¿Por qué?

-Solamente un ángel del Reino de los Cielos puede controlar a los Nefilim.

-Okay… entonces, ¿ya no te ayuda más?

-No, porque ya no tengo qué ofrecerle a cambio de su ayuda. Ni tengo pensado volver a hacerlo.

-Suena genial excepto por el detalle que no te veo muy convencido al respecto. Por algo ella sigue rondando cerca, ¿no es así?

-Espera por nuestro momento de desesperación.

-Ya veo. Se llevará una que otra sorpresa –Stark alzó sus cejas cuando Loki le miró extrañado- Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Lo has visto. Thor pudo acabar con un vástago e incluso me da la sensación de que sus poderes han aumentado desde que ustedes dos… ya sabes, luego de echar a perder mi sala de descanso en el edificio de la fundación.

-¿Esa cosa vieja y descuidada?

-No insultes mi patrimonio familiar.

-Tal vez envíen a una embajadora del Reino de los Cielos por los Nefilim. No van a arriesgarse a una guerra contra los Nueve Reinos.

-Crucemos los dedos. Loki, quiero que entiendas algo. Sé que es difícil volver a confiar y creer que exista alguien que no te traicione o te abandone cuando juraron no hacerlo, rompiendo sus votos, pero existen esos seres extraordinarios. Thor es un excelente ejemplo, no lo puedes negar. Dio un giro completo a su vida y personalidad, por algo ya es rey, título que puede echar por la borda sin temor alguno si tú se lo pides.

-Su fábula del tigre.

-Exacto, estamos conscientes que nos vas a dar de zarpazos, mordidas y coletazos. Porque eres un tigre malhumorado. ¿Pero sabes algo? No nos importa, porque vale la pena, eres nuestro tigre que corre en libertad. Vamos a patearle el trasero a quien trate de tocar nuestro minino consentido, no más cuevas ni heridas que no sanen.

El hechicero fue ahora quien rodó sus ojos. –La próxima boda te ha hecho más ridículo.

-Es el pastel que me compró Steve, realmente delicioso.

-Debo irme, le prometí a Thor que no hablaría tanto contigo.

-Ya te conoce –rió Tony- De acuerdo, Lokes, ¿no olvidarás lo que te dije?

-Trataré.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente.

Con media sonrisa, el Dios de las Mentiras desapareció, permitiendo que el castaño volviera dentro de la torre, Steve le esperaba detrás de los ventanales siempre vigilante de su pareja a quien abrazó besando sus cabellos.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, señor. De vez en cuando hay que limarle las garras a ese gatito.

-Un día te meterás en problemas por decirle así.

-No te pongas celoso, pastelillo de durazno.

-Eres mío, claro que puedo encelarme cuantas veces quiera.

-Tú eres increíblemente sexy cuando te pones en tu modo sobreprotector territorial de alfa de lomo plateado.

-Hm.

-Hay pendientes esperando por mí –Stark besó apenas los labios del capitán- ¿Quieres ir al taller o deseas hacer otra cosa?

-Terminaré un par de dibujos y luego te alcanzaré en el taller, ¿qué te parece?

-Buena idea.

Como era de esperarse, no fue sino hasta que Viernes le dijo al millonario la hora es que se percató que ya pasaba de la medianoche sin que Steve se hubiera aparecido, así que fue a buscarle a su estudio tapizado de bocetos, algunos retratos en diferentes técnicas y varios lienzos a medio terminar. El Capitán América estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su sofá reclinable con una libreta en el regazo a punto de caerse, igual que un par de lápices de dibujo. Tony sonrió, negando al mismo tiempo que entraba, alcanzando la libreta y los lápices para colocarlos a un lado de una mesita de trabajo detrás de la cual estaba colgado el retrato que le obsequiara tiempo atrás de Sarah Rogers. Había bocetos alrededor de la fotografía, que se unían a los montones que el rubio tenía sobre él en todas versiones.

Rogers adoraba aquel retrato de su madre, por lo que sabía el castaño sobre ella, había tenido una vida muy difícil con un esposo que se volvió alcohólico, muriendo por esa misma causa cuando su hijo era muy pequeño, dejando nada más que heridas y muchas deudas que más adelante cobraron la salud de Sarah Rogers. Una vida muy difícil en tiempos aún más oscuros, la Gran Depresión. Había sido precisamente la amistad de James Buchanan Barnes la que había impedido que el capitán hubiese tomado otro camino cuando se quedó huérfano, cosa que agradecía Tony. Acomodó el marco, alineándolo perfectamente antes de tomar una frazada, extendiéndola lo más sigilosamente posible sobre el largo cuerpo de Steve cuya frente besó para dejarle dormir, apagando las luces al salir casi de puntillas.

-“ _Señor Stark, tengo las primeras líneas de conversación entre el Señor Laufeyson y la criatura llamada Ferinos._ ” –dijo Viernes cuando iba camino a la cocina a buscar un entremés antes de volver al taller.

-Adelante.

-“ _Este mortal conoce a un Grigori._

_¿Hablas del vigilante y general del Reino de los Cielos?_

_No, de su primer descendiente. El Primer Vástago, el hijo pródigo que se dio por perdido._

_Habías dicho que estaba muerto._

_La vida en este patético mundo no goza de mi completa atención_.”

-Wow, wow. Excelente, Viernes.

-“ _Gracias, señor_.”

-Interesante, tenemos la proyección de las alas del primogénito, una teoría aproximada de su aspecto físico y ahora sabemos que Grigori lo había dado por perdido, casi muerto. Eso nos dice que está débil o recuperándose de algún estado enfermizo o ataque. Por eso no hay nada sobre él.

-“ _Las siguientes líneas se me han dificultado debido a la pronunciación de nombres propios no correspondientes a la sintaxis que armó dentro de la conversación, pero sigo haciendo los ajustes que me pidió, Señor Stark_.”

-¿De qué pueden alimentarse los ángeles? –se preguntó a sí mismo aquel ingeniero, llevándose un trozo de fruta y una taza de café en las manos- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Loki me dijo que detectan estados de ánimo. Pensamientos positivos son la peste para ellos. Necesitan los contrarios y vaya que este mundo tiene para dar y regalar de ésos. Ese Primer Vástago va a engordar como nunca.

Tony se quedó a medio pasillo a punto de llegar a su taller.

-Un momento, ¿ella dijo que conozco al Primer Vástago?

-“ _Así parece, señor_.”

-Creo que lo podría ubicar rápidamente pero no tengo a nadie presente con tales características. Y considerando la presencia de Loki, ya se hubiera delatado a sí mismo. ¿Eres tú, Viernes?

-“ _Temo decepcionarle, Señor Stark. Solamente soy una inteligencia artificial avanzada_.”

-Ferinos está equivocada, ese primer hijo del general ya se hubiera movido, algo hubiera sucedido en cuanto empezó este conflicto. No conozco a ningún Grigori. Y por todos los circuitos de Dummy, mucho menos a ése terror del Jotun.

-“ _Puedo revisar la gramática una vez más, quizá la palabra conocer no es acertada_.”

-Busca sinónimos pero no te sientas mal, Viernes. El idioma de los ángeles es el peso pesado de las lenguas muertas.

-“ _Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mishka, palabra rusa que puede entenderse como "osito".


	16. Corazón esperanzado

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XV. CORAZÓN ESPERANZADO.**

_Yo lo soñé impetuoso, formidable y ardiente;_  
 _Hablaba el impreciso lenguaje del torrente;_  
 _Era un mar desbordado de locura y de fuego,_  
 _Rodando por la vida como un eterno riego._  
  
_Luego soñé lo triste, como un gran sol poniente_  
 _Que dobla ante la noche la cabeza de fuego;_  
 _Después rió, y en su boca tan tierna como un ruego,_  
 _Sonaba sus cristales el alma de la fuente._  
  
_Y hoy sueño que es vibrante, y suave, y riente, y triste,_  
 _Que todas las tinieblas y todo el iris viste;_  
 _Que, frágil como un ídolo y eterno como Dios,_  
 _Sobre la vida toda su majestad levanta:_  
 _Y el beso cae ardiendo á perfumar su planta_  
 _En una flor de fuego deshojada por dos..._

                Amor, Delmira Agustini.

 

-Tony, deja de moverte.

-Peps, ¿estás segura que…?

-Por todos los cielos, Anthony Edward Stark, voy a pedirle a Bruce un sedante si vuelves a moverte.

-No el nombre completo.

-Quédate quieto –sonrió la ejecutiva, terminando de arreglar su corbata roja, revisando las solapas negras de su saco- Ah, la rosa.

-¿Rosa?

Pepper rió ante los evidentes nervios de su amigo, tomando una discreta rosa de pétalos blancos preparados para no marchitarse que fijó en el bolsillo a la altura de su pecho, observando todo aquel traje blanco con un asentimiento.

-Tony, estás listo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Tony… -ella posó sus manos sobre sus hombros- Te ves genial, radiante y extremadamente sexy en este traje. Ahora, respira… un par de veces más y repite conmigo: “todo está bajo control, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.”

-¿Seguro que no hay…?

-¡Tony!

-Hoy es el día de mi boda y ni siquiera recuerdo mi fecha de nacimiento.

Con un beso en su mejilla, la ejecutiva tomó su brazo para enredarlo con el suyo. -¿Qué tal si vamos caminando en lo que resolvemos tu amnesia temporal?

-De acuerdo.

Una suave música se dejó escuchar una vez que salieron de la recámara, en dirección hacia el balcón donde sería la ceremonia. Las bandejas con platillos y copas con vino ya estaban dispuestas para la recepción, entre los arreglos florales y obsequios apilados sobre una mesa especial. Era un día soleado, tranquilo, con murmullos de los invitados ya reunidos bajo los arcos de festones con rosas que decoraban el balcón, uniéndose bajo una pequeña cúpula donde esperaba ya un juez con una sonrisa tranquila, escoltado por Nicholas Fury y Phillip Coulson. En la entrada al balcón esperaba un inquieto Capitán América en traje oscuro con solapas blancas y corbata azul. A su lado estaba su amigo Bucky calmándole de la misma manera que lo hacía Pepper con Tony.

-Ya casi es hora –dijo María Hill entrando a la torre, mirando al capitán- En cuanto… Stark, que bien te ves.

Steve giró su rostro de inmediato, una sonrisa amplia y llena de dicha apareció en su rostro al ver al castaño llegar del brazo con Potts, gesto que correspondió Tony, tomando aire varias veces mientras sus ojos recorrían la alta figura de su futuro esposo engalanado en ese traje.

-Capitán.

-Stark.

Ambos rieron nerviosos, haciendo que Barnes rodara sus ojos y Hill riera cómplice junto con Pepper. Escucharon una melodía que anunció a todos el inicio de la ceremonia. La ejecutiva se volvió a su amigo, dándole un fuerte abrazo y acomodando por última vez sus cabellos.

-Es hora.

Hizo lo mismo con Steve, aunque con él murmuró discretamente en su oído. –Una sola lágrima y te mato.

-De acuerdo –rió el capitán.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer –indicó María- Señorita Potts, Sargento, hay que adelantarnos.

-¿Si recuerdan cuál es el camino, verdad? –bromeó James, saliendo con las dos damas en cada brazo.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin mayores problemas, con las sonrisas nerviosas de aquellos dos mientras escuchaban las palabras del juez. Loki observaba con curiosidad todos esos ritos, de vez en cuando levantando su mirada de la pareja hacia Thor quien estaba del lado de Steve mientras que él lo hacía de parte de Tony. Vinieron los votos más que singulares que hicieron reír a los invitados, los anillos de boda, obsequio de Fury, y finalmente los aplausos cuando el juez los declaró formalmente esposos. El ojiverde frunció su ceño ante los gritos femeninos que se produjeron entre los fervorosos aplausos, haciendo un gesto de extrañeza, todavía no entendía muchas de las expresiones –a veces exageradas- de quienes les rodeaban. Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo para Stark cuando la ceremonia terminó y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Música animada llenó el ambiente festivo, las copas comenzaron a ser repartidas mientras la nueva pareja seguía recibiendo abrazos de felicitación. Se hizo un brindis con las palabras del Coronel Rhodes y del Sargento Barnes, éstas últimas hicieron reír a todos, ganándose una mirada amenazante de parte de Steve como las carcajadas de Tony, quien fue con Loki una vez que pudo hacer una pausa entre tantos brazos y besos.

-Aún no he recibido tu felicitación, Lokitty.

-Que los dioses tengan misericordia de tus estupideces y no permitan que te mates por idiota antes de que se acabe tu efímera llama de vida.

-¿Algo más dulce, quizá?

El hechicero arqueó una ceja, antes de tomar la mano del millonario donde lucía ahora ambos anillos, imponiendo su propia mano.

-Has recibido un obsequio que es más valioso que cualquier joya de poder ancestral e infinito. Así como puede llevarte al mejor paraíso también puede dejarte caer al peor infierno, es parte del regalo, no se puede tener fuego sin llamas. Cada que mires estos anillos recuerda que podrán existir demonios, fantasmas y monstruos en el alma de Steve Rogers, pero él siempre pasará por encima de ellos si tú lo llamas a tus brazos. No habrá voz, ni poder, ni cadenas que le impidan estar contigo. Él siempre buscará que seas lo que tienes que ser, para lo que estás destinado. Jamás nunca estos anillos han de romperse, ni tampoco lo que significan.

-¿Los has… hechizado?

-No, solamente quería verlos.

Stark bufó, retirando su mano, empujándole en juego. –Te dije que estarías en mi boda.

-Desafortunadamente.

-Vamos a estar bien, Loki. Ya lo verás.

-Tienes más felicitaciones esperándote. Lárgate ya.

-La siguiente boda es la tuya, ¿eh?

Loki negó, rodando sus ojos, dejando que el castaño fuera rodeado de nuevo por más invitados que le esperaban. Un brazo atrapó su cintura, volviendo su vista a su dueño, un risueño Dios del Trueno buscando sus labios.

-Contrólate, Asgardiano.

-No fue lo que dijiste ayer.

-Siempre tan vulgar.

-¿Se ven dichosos, no es así? –ambos miraron a la pareja- Es un descanso lleno de alegría tener esta ceremonia con nuestros amigos.

-De seguir esta calma aparente, su luna de miel no pasará por obstáculo alguno –el ojiverde miró de nuevo al guerrero- ¿Irás de vuelta hacia Asgard?

-Tengo que escuchar lo que los embajadores consiguieron o no con el Décimo Reino, además de mi decisión de estar contigo.

-Odín jamás lo permitirá, Thor.

-No es que necesite de su bendición para seguir a tu lado.

-Siempre tan necio, terco. ¿Qué sucede con tus amigos? ¿Asgard? Me parece que ser rey y protector de los Nueve Reinos conlleva hacer a un lado los deseos personales por el bienestar de todo el universo. Lo cual es completamente lógico.

-Entonces alguien más tomará mi lugar.

-Thor…

-Loki, he dedicado muchos años de mi vida al servicio de los Nueve Reinos, me convertí en rey como parte de mi juramento como guerrero, sin pedir nada a cambio. En ningún papel, oración o voto acepté renunciar a tener una pareja. Si ambas cosas están en conflicto, la balanza se inclina por el camino más coherente, que es permanecer contigo ya sea como rey o exiliado.

-No mereces vagar por tierras desconocidas, enfrentando dificultades y desprecios.

-Tú tampoco.

El Dios de las Mentiras tomó aire, desviando su mirada hacia la fiesta, los rostros alegres de los invitados. Steve abrazaba a su ahora esposo, acunándole en su pecho murmurando algo que hizo sonrojar a Tony, escondiendo esa expresión contra su cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que harás con respecto al Reino de los Cielos?

-Si los embajadores de Asgard no fueron escuchados, seguramente lo serán los del Tribunal. Metatrón tendrá que explicar por qué hay mensajeros celestiales en Midgard. Me aseguraré de que no puedan moverse, bloqueados por el resto de los reinos cuando se enteren de sus maniobras ocultas y del daño que han provocado en este mundo.

-Eso dejará solo al general. Con sus soldados, por supuesto.

-Vamos a detenerlo, amor mío. Te lo juro.

-¿Sabes por qué Laufey decidió dejarme morir?

-Loki…

-Porque no tenía sangre pura, Thor. Laufey no podía darse el lujo de tener descendencia que no pudiese controlar los sellos que aprisionaron a los Nefilim. Tal vez Odín Padre de Todo lo hubiera olvidado o pasado por alto, pero él no, estaba muy consciente del peligro que significaban. Por eso necesitaba el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos, deseaba reafirmar su poder sobre Metatrón, menguado por el tiempo y el olvido. ¿Recuerdas que jamás me permitió tocarlo? Ahora sabes por qué, misma razón por la que los guardianes de sus tesoros tampoco te dejarán llevártelo. Me lo han dicho.

-¿Quién te dijo tales cosas?

-Uno de los generales de Laufey cuando visité Jotunheim. También dijo que Odín quiso salvarme porque pensaba usarme como una carta escondida para dominar a los híbridos, así el reino de los Aesir tendría en sus manos un Jotun que pudiera mantener a raya a los Nefilim, sin depender de Jotunheim y las exigencias del rey Laufey, ignorando que se necesitan más de un miembro de la Casa Real para tal fin. Así que, finalmente, si fui una reliquia robada por el Padre de Todo, nunca me salvó por amor. ¿Crees que bajo tales preceptos aceptará que su único hijo se una al monstruo que mantuvo cautivo para controlar un poderoso ejército?

-Tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones porque no cambia mi decisión –Thor pegó su frente contra la del ojiverde- La muerte de nuestra madre perturbó la mente de Odín, te lo puedo asegurar más no lo uso de justificación a sus acciones y palabras anteriores. Gozar de poder y hegemonía hizo a todos muy confiados de los peligros antiguos que ahora el Reino de los Cielos nos viene a recordar. Habremos de lidiar a nuestra manera contra ellos, si Asgard y los demás dominios quieren ayudarnos, será bajo nuestras condiciones. Prefiero morir a tu lado en la batalla que estar sentado en un trono de oro escuchando como te han masacrado.

-Sentimental –susurró Loki bajando su mirada.

-Escúchame bien, vida mía. Si para tener el placer de abatir a Michael Grigori y salvarte la vida debo hacer un pacto con Ferinos, lo haré.

-Thor, no… -el hechicero le miró angustiado, tirando de su traje al escuchar esas palabras- Tú no sabes…

-No me importa, no hay precio alto por la certeza de protegerte y mantenerte con vida. Aún tengo la rabia en las venas de cuando te encontré en aquella casucha abandonada, las heridas que te provocó aquel vástago. Las pesadillas que has tenido desde entonces. No, Loki. De nada me sirve ser llamado el Dios del Trueno si tal poder no puede cuidar de ti.

Steve y Tony abrieron el baile, entre más aplausos llenos de emoción y cámaras inmortalizando el momento. Otras parejas fueron uniéndose, prácticamente las mesas se vaciaron con una pista de baile repleta de bailarines. Thor sonrió, tomando una mano del ojiverde, abriéndose paso entre todas esas parejas hasta quedar junto a los recién casados. Loki solamente suspiró, resignado a bailar con el Asgardiano que le pegó por completo a su cuerpo sujetando firmemente su cintura.

-Casi se ven tan bien como nosotros –comentó divertido el millonario.

-Nadie está tan radiante como tú, Tony.

-Lisonjas no me convencerán de cargarme en brazos luego de la ceremonia.

-Estoy intentándolo.

-Tienes muy malas estrategias, Capipaleta.

La fiesta continuó, con más risas, brindis improvisados, un espléndido pastel de bodas que por nada estuvo a punto de caer por los juegos de los nuevos esposos, siendo rescatado a tiempo por Wanda. Una vez que se marcharon todos los invitados, tanto Tony como Steve terminaron exhaustos, durmiendo a pierna suelta en su recámara con sus trajes puestos. Con licencia de Nick Fury, salieron al día siguiente de viaje, a una luna de miel de una semana –a menos que apareciera Caín y sus hordas de Nefilim- que pasarían en una isla privada del millonario. A petición de éste, Loki fue a despedirle al aeropuerto donde le obligó a jurar que no iba a ser un kamikaze en caso de toparse con el general del Reino de los Cielos ni hacer alguna tontería que incluyera terminar malherido o en el peor de los casos, muerto. El ojiverde hizo su mejor promesa, observándoles partir bastante animados. Hizo lo mismo con el Dios del Trueno, días más tarde, cuando partió una vez más hacia Asgard.

-Volveré –prometió el guerrero, besando su frente.

-La pregunta es ¿en qué condiciones?

-De la forma que sea, tendré mayor esperanza si estás aquí cuando regrese.

-Que así sea, entonces.

Thor sonrió, sujetando su nuca para atraerle a otro beso, esta vez en sus labios. Una mano del hechicero acarició su rostro, jugando con su barba.

-Eres un cabeza hueca que prueba la paciencia de los dioses.

-Volveré.

-Hazlo.

La cascada multicolor se llevó al Asgardiano, dejando a Loki solo en el jardín adjunto del cuartel que miró unos segundos. Puesto que no había mucho que hacer, prefirió distraer sus pensamientos con una caminata en aquella ruidosa ciudad. Era un día soleado, caluroso que tenía a los neoyorkinos usando sus conocidas bermudas coloridas con camisetas o camisas holgadas, lentes para el sol y sombreros de todas formas y texturas. Se detuvo frente a un escaparate lleno de televisores que emitían en esos momentos un breve anuncio de astrónomos sobre un evento singular lejos del sistema solar pero que podría apreciarse en sus telescopios de largo alcance. Una conjunción planetaria junto con un eclipse de su estrella que apuntaría directamente hacia la Tierra. El Embustero tomó aire antes de darse cuenta de unos rostros lejanos reflejándose en el cristal del escaparate.

_Los Otros._

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, conteniendo la respiración. ¿Acaso Thanos había decidido pedir su cabeza una vez más? Le rodearon exclamaciones de queja y disgusto de los sorprendidos citadinos cuando el sol desapareció tras gruesas nubes que dejaron caer una lluvia densa sobre todos ellos sin previo aviso, despejando las aceras pero también provocando un caos vial. Antes de terminar completamente empapado, algo cortó el chaparrón cayendo sobre su persona. Los rostros de aquellos monstruos del titán huyeron al momento, como si algo les asustara. Fue el momento en que Loki se giró hacia quien sostenía una sombrilla amplia. Vision.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó escuchando su voz vacilar.

-Tony me hizo una petición muy particular.

-¿Vigilarme?

-Protegerte.

El Embustero se giró hacia el otro lado de la acera donde habían estado aquellas criaturas de la oscuridad. No había ni un rastro de ellas.

-Gracias.

-Sé que no te gusta tener deudas con nadie, pensaba que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo –sonrió Vision ladeando su rostro- Hay un obsequio que tengo pendiente para Tony, que no pude darle en su boda.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Volvamos a la torre, ahí te explicaré a detalle –con un movimiento elegante, le ofreció un brazo- ¿Está bien?

Loki arqueó su ceja. Sin duda el tener la Gema de la Mente hacía de Vision un poderoso receptor de todo pensamiento y emoción por más escondida que estuviera. Podía leer el miedo que le había hecho quedarse inmovilizado a pesar de la lluvia, causado por los Otros. Aceptó su gesto, aun sentía que las piernas podían fallarle.

-Gracias –repitió una vez más.

-No volverán. Me aseguré de ello.

-¿Tanto aprecias a Tony?

-Ambos sabemos lo que es, lo que siente y lo que ha vivido. Y también sabes de mí.

-Thor también te lo pidió, ¿no es así?

Vision rió. –Aunque no lo hubieran hecho, de todas formas estaría aquí.

-Hm.

-¿Qué te parece esta apariencia? –preguntó aquel mirando su traje negro, su rostro de piel clara con ojos azules y cabellos cortos rubios.

-Para los demás debe funcionar.

-Hace las cosas más sencillas. ¿Por eso lo haces?

-En parte. Por favor, no vayas a hablarme de esa mujer que toma diferentes apariencias.

-Tony ya te comentó sobre ella.

-A su manera.

-Tiene conflictos con ellos.

-Ellos tienen conflictos consigo mismos, es diferente.

Así fueron charlando por la avenida. La lluvia cesó de la misma forma en que había aparecido. Vision cerró el paraguas, usándolo como bastón que meció al ritmo de sus pasos. Llegaron a la torre, entrando hasta el taller donde les esperaba Viernes, también deseaba ayudar al portador de la Gema con su obsequio singular. Después de escuchar sobre lo que se trataba aquel regalo, un Dios de las Mentiras más relajado aceptó ayudarles. Les tomó varios días terminarlo, en parte porque Vision quería estar completamente seguro de que no habría fallas a pesar de la palabra de Loki de que no tendría ningún contratiempo, dándose el lujo de reprenderle, cosa que le divirtió. Para cuando los recién casados regresaran de su luna de miel, aquel presente ya estaba más que listo. El ojiverde fue a recibirles, dejando que se instalaran de vuelta en la torre, volviendo a sus deberes y actividades rutinarias.

-Tú tienes algo extraño –le dijo Stark en un momento dado, ambos sentados sobre el pasto a un lado del cuartel- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Lokitty?

-Particularmente, nada.

-Además de estar jugando con la mente de los inocentes agentes, esconder armas y gastarle bromas a Clint, tienes la mirada de niño que ha hecho una travesura aun no descubierta.

-¿Podríamos ir al edificio María Stark?

-… ¿por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Sigue en pie –sonrió el ojiverde- Pero hay algo que debes ver.

-Okay, espero que no me cueste dinero.

-Cuanta banalidad.

-Vamos ya, antes de que mi hígado lo resienta.

Aparecieron dentro del edificio, en esa sala que ya había sido testigo de tantos eventos y donde le esperaba un sonriente Vision sosteniendo algo en manos. Tony arqueó una ceja al hechicero que le hizo un gesto con su mentón para que fuese a ver, cosa que hizo el millonario lleno de curiosidad ahora por saber qué se traían entre manos aquellos dos.

-¿Qué sucede, Vision?

-No puede entregar mi regalo de bodas.

-Ah, vamos, no es…

-Es importante. Para mí.

Dicho eso, le extendió lo que parecía ser una tarjeta lectora. Stark arqueó una ceja, haciendo un gesto gracioso antes de tomarla y extenderla para ver los datos contenidos. Se quedó muy serio al ver un conocido resplandor dorado dentro. Lentamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose al leer la información de la tarjeta, pasando su mirada de Loki hacia Vision, quien le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Él me lo pidió, encarecidamente. Había prometido jamás abandonarte y yo le prometí cumplir esa promesa estando siempre a tu lado, pero ambos decidimos reservar esto para ti. No puedo ser Jarvis, ni tampoco Viernes, pero ella anhela tener ese corazón que le dio a nuestro antecesor la fuerza para cuidar de ti, hacerte reír, consolarte cuando estuvieras decaído. Jarvis no puede volver, pero…

-Lo sé –musitó apenas el castaño, con manos temblorosas.

Estaba sosteniendo nada menos que los códigos primarios que formaran a Jarvis, que lo hicieran ser aquella inteligencia artificial que tanto adoró por años y que entregó para crear a Vision, sin tener tiempo de despedirse. Al carecer del resto de la programación, esos datos eran volátiles, motivo por el cual se había requerido de la magia de Loki para reunirlos, condensarlos en aquella tarjeta y prepararla para la siguiente fase, si Tony lo aceptaba. Éste apretó sus labios, cerrando sus ojos. Jarvis había sido lo que el original para él, un padre, un amigo, un ángel guardián. Por supuesto que estaba orgulloso de Vision, pero había días en los que extrañaba enormemente a su original IA, a quien a veces llamaba por error en lugar de Viernes, a quien veía solícita –por no decir angustiada, adjetivo casi imposible para un sistema artificial- en sus esfuerzos por estar a la altura de Jarvis. Era difícil que alguien comprendiera tal situación, para muchos la creación de Stark había sido simplemente un código más que seguía los protocolos de su autor, no algo vivo por lo cual llorar ante su “muerte”.

-Creo que soy alérgico al polvo.

-Estás llorando, idiota –corrigió el ojiverde.

-Gracias, Vision. ¿Sabes? Necesito un abrazo.

-Por supuesto.

Loki negó apenas, con media sonrisa viendo al millonario abrazar con fuerza a Vision, quien le consoló como seguramente lo hubiera hecho Jarvis de haber tenido un cuerpo igual. Cuando Tony se recuperó, se volvió a él, entrecerrando sus ojos con pestañas húmedas.

-¿Así que esto era? Mira que hemos progresado contigo.

-¿Lo colocarás en Viernes?

-Claro, por supuesto. Por cierto, ¿por qué no ha hablado en todo este tiempo?

-A veces eres ciego, Tony. ¿No te das cuenta? Tiene miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es la pequeña hija que anhela hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, insegura ante su frágil figura.

-Viernes es todo menos frágil.

-Vision, dejemos a este supuesto genio a solas. Lo que sigue debe ser privado.

-Jamás olvidaré esto, Vision, Loki. Muchas gracias. Más que gracias.

-Ya, tus ataques de sentimentalismos me provocan náuseas. Hasta pronto.

-Tony –se despidió Vision antes de desaparecer con el hechicero.

El Hombre de Hierro se quedó unos minutos de pie, a solas en aquella sala mirando una vez más la tarjeta entre sus manos. La acarició con reverencia y una sonrisa quebrada, saliendo de ahí rumbo a la torre, directo a su taller, tomando asiento frente al tablero mirando al frente.

-¿Viernes?

-“¿ _Sí, Señor Stark_?”

Sonrió al detectar vacilación en aquella voz de acento irlandés. -¿Ya eres impresionante, entendido?

-“ _Se lo agradezco, señor_.”

-Eres mi chica preferida, pero no se lo digas a Pepper o nos ahorcará a los dos.

-“ _Como usted diga, Señor Stark_.”

-Ahora, vas a patear traseros Grigori y Nefilim –la mano donde sujetaba la tarjeta se levantó hacia el tablero- ¿Estás lista, Viernes?

-“ _Por usted, señor, siempre_.”

Tony sonrió ampliamente, insertando la tarjeta en el tablero.


	17. Salto de tigre

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XVI. SALTO DE TIGRE.**

_Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,_  
_excepto cuando esté mi corazón_  
_unido al tuyo en celestial alianza_  
_de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor._  
  
_Es la llama de mi alma cual aurora,_  
_brillando en el recinto sepulcral:_  
_casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna..._  
_ni la muerte la puede mancillar._  
  
_¡Acuérdate de mí!... Cerca de mi tumba_  
_no pases, no, sin regalarme tu plegaria;_  
_para mi alma no habrá mayor tortura_  
_que el saber que has olvidado mi dolor._  
  
_Oye mi última voz. No es un delito_  
_rogar por los que fueron. Yo jamás_  
_te pedí nada: al expirar te exijo_  
_que sobre mi tumba derrames tus lágrimas._

                Acuérdate de mí, Lord Byron.

 

_Wade Hampton, Alaska_.

 

La música variada sonaba en aquel pequeño cuartel de Shield bien protegido del frío que reinaba sobre la zona en tanto sus agentes estaban absortos en sus tareas. Uno de ellos sintonizando un canal por internet de la NASA que transmitiría en vivo aquella conjunción planetaria de la que se había hablado tiempo atrás. El agente ajustó la pantalla a un tamaño mayor para no perder detalle, pese a las quejas de su compañero de estarse perdiendo un partido de béisbol en vivo. Desde la última actualización de aquella IA llamada Viernes, tenían las cosas más sencillas, aquel sistema era impresionante como prácticamente omnipotente, con ojos en todas partes, dándole más seguridad contra los Nefilim y el general Grigori. Los relojes de la agencia espacial mostraban la cuenta regresiva para la alineación final que había estado llevándose a cabo nada menos que desde hacía cinco siglos debido a la distancia entre planetas y su estrella. Ahora estaban a punto de estar todos alineados, mirando directamente hacia la Tierra en uno de los extremos, el otro era una ubicación poco certera ya que parecía mirar a la parte oscura no explorada del universo.

Abriendo una bolsa de frituras, los dos agentes observaron como el reloj llegó a ceros, momento en el que todos los planetas formaron una línea según la transmisión de los diferentes telescopios espaciales y un par dentro de la Tierra. Todos los científicos de la NASA aplaudieron, comenzando a tomar fotografías como lecturas cuando de pronto hubo un silencio mortal. _Algo_ pareció formarse de aquella alineación, brotando de la estrella como si fuese una eyección de masa coronal pero con la espantosa diferencia que más bien tomó la forma de un disco que se subdividió en otros más pequeños girando dentro del principal, alejándose a gran velocidad de aquel sistema solar en dirección al empuje de la alineación, es decir, a la Tierra. El primer agente, que sintonizara en un principio aquel canal, tosió a punto de ahogarse, levantándose al acto.

-Viernes, ¿tiempo estimado de impacto de esa cosa?

-“ _Según velocidad y distancia: cuarenta y ocho horas. Enviando mensaje a los Vengadores_.”

El cuartel estalló cuando una marea de magma se levantó, abriéndose paso desde las profundidades de la Tierra gracias a las alas de Caín Grigori, quien se carcajeó en el aire, estirando sus alas hacia el cielo. Nefilim brotaron de la roca fundida, volando hacia el poblado más próximo para arrasarlo. Todo vibró ante el sonido de lo que pareció ser una enorme trompeta.

 

_Horas antes_.

 

Thor despertó tranquilamente, parpadeando antes de sonreír al ver un rostro frente a sí. Llevó una mano a la mejilla pálida para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas que aún tenía pese a sus consuelos. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que viera llorar así a Loki, y le partía el corazón más no iba a dar vuelta atrás. Luego de enviar un mensaje al Tribunal Viviente sobre las acciones de los ángeles en Midgard y recibir la respuesta de los reinos restantes que se aprestaron para visitar al Décimo Reino, habló claro con sus consejeros, amigos y fieles sirvientes. No le extrañó que todos se opusieran a su relación con el hechicero, que se hablara más de juzgarlo, castigarlo, asesinarlo incluso por haber ofendido Asgard al “seducir” a su rey. El Dios del Trueno calló todos esos reclamos con una sola frase. Renunció al trono como a su derecho a pisar su amada tierra. Sin el ojiverde, él no deseaba nada que otros pudieran ofrecer. Si iban a perseguir al Embustero, lo harían estando el rubio a su lado. Así era como se había marchado de Asgard, diciendo un adiós a Odín quien permanecía en aquel sueño sin término.

El Asgardiano acomodó mechones negros antes de besar su sien, levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana que miraba hacia la ciudad, en aquel piso privado para ellos en la torre. Claro que era difícil pensar en que ya no era más un guerrero de Asgard, que posiblemente cuando el Padre de Todo despertara iba a quitarle Mjolnir, pero estaba decidido a seguir adelante con su relación con Loki, quien había padecido más por cosas menos valiosas. Su pérdida no se comparaba a las del ojiverde, menos ahora que sabía que estaba sacrificándose por salvar al mismo universo que estaba despreciándole. Por él, solo por él. Así que un trono o una amistad que no soportaba las pruebas realmente no eran nada.

-¿Thor?

-Descansa, apenas si has dormido –respondió éste al escucharle despertar, acariciando su rostro con sus nudillos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de que sigas reposando.

Loki frunció apenas su ceño. –Prefiero despertar.

-Como tú digas –rió el Dios del Trueno.

Se unieron a Steve en el desayuno, Tony seguía durmiendo luego de haber conseguido mejorar los rastreadores para hacerlos soportes de campos protectores en caso de emergencia, contenedores de ángeles malvados como dijo Scott. Seguían sin noticias de los híbridos, dedicándose a entrenar o buscar más información que les ayudara contra sus enemigos. Aquel día, tenían la invitación de Laura Barton de pasar unas horas en su casa, alejados de todo el bullicio como el estrés acumulado, la oferta se extendía al hechicero, ya parte de los Vengadores. Con ayuda del capitán, Thor logró convencer a Loki de aceptar, esperando animarle con ello. Éste se sentía bastante culpable de que el guerrero hubiese perdido su tierra, familia y el más alto rango que un ser como él podía aspirar simplemente por estar a su lado. Cuando el millonario despertó, partieron hacia la granja familiar de los Barton, quienes ya es esperaban junto con Bruce y Natasha. Los demás, irían apareciendo detrás de ellos hasta llenar el comedor de Laura entre las risas de los emocionados niños cuya atención se fijó más en el ojiverde al no conocerlo.

-¿Tú qué eres? –preguntó Lila Barton.

-Alguien a quien no debes molestar.

-¿Por qué?

-Es peligroso.

-¿Por qué?

-Ve con tu padre.

-Mi papá dice que te pintas de azul.

-Tu madre está llamándote.

-¿Juegas conmigo?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Tomando aire, Loki le miró fijamente. –No me gustan los niños.

-Pero todos dicen que eres uno.

-¿Quién…?

-Toma… -la pequeña le tendió un muñeco de tela, hecho de varios trozos de diferentes texturas y con enormes ojos de botones, tomando su mano para jalarle a su rincón de juegos sin esperar respuesta- Tú serás el Señor Darcy, yo seré la Señorita Bennet.

Stark casi se ahogó al intentar reprimir una risa al contemplar esa escena, pero agradeciendo a la inocencia de la dulce Lila quien era la más interesada en el Embustero, tirando de él mientras le daba severas instrucciones sobre la hora de té que iban a realizar. Era algo bueno para el ojiverde, necesitaban distraerlo, los últimos días había estado en desasosiego, que empeoró con las noticias sobre Thor y su exilio voluntario. Las bromas y charlas amenas acompañaron los juegos, esperando por el postre que Laura había cocinado para ellos.

-¿Qué tanto miras en tu celular, Brucie?

-Ah, solamente las actualizaciones sobre la alineación, Tony –sonrió el doctor.

-Le dije a Viernes que lo grabara para nosotros. Luego lo podemos comentar.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-Claro que no. Estoy casado, no aislado del mundo.

-¿Y cómo va ese matrimonio… Mishka? –rió Natasha.

-Maldito James y… ¡Steve, no me mires así!

-Estamos con los niños Barton, procura tu lenguaje.

-¿Te amo?

-Y yo, pero cuida como te expresas.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo mismo a…? ¡Loki!

El muñeco de tela había caído de la mano del hechicero al ponerse de pie de forma vacilante, con una mano tallándose los ojos. Se desvaneció al acto. Thor le alcanzó antes de que tocara el suelo, alzándole en brazos y siguiendo a Laura quien acomodó unos cojines sobre el sofá donde le recostó, trayendo un trapo húmedo. Todos intercambiaron una mirada. Luego de inquietos minutos, Loki fue abriendo sus ojos, pero seguía pálido y respiraba con esfuerzo.

-Loki –el Dios del Trueno tomó una mano que besó- ¿Qué sucede?

Aquél miró alrededor, los rostros preocupados por él. –Necesito… quisiera… -señaló fuera de la casa.

-Por supuesto.

Recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del Asgardiano, el hechicero se dejó cargar, saliendo de la casa, terminando en las escaleras de entrada, acunado entre fuertes brazos sobre el regazo de Thor cuya evidente angustia le hizo sonreír sin conseguir mucho.

-Loki… ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

-Está comenzando.

-¿Comenzando?

Los demás estaban en la entrada, escuchando atentos con rostros muy serios. El ojiverde levantó su mirada al cielo con una mano apretando las ropas del rubio.

-Ya no hay tiempo.

-¿Qué…?

Un espasmo de dolor le hizo encogerse, ahogando un grito contra el cuello de Thor quien frunció su ceño más que asustado al no saber qué estaba ocurriéndole a Loki, quien jadeó pesadamente cuando aquel ataque pasó, con la frente sudorosa.

-Por todos los dioses, Loki…

-… la primera… la primera…

Esta vez, todos dejaron escapar un grito de dolor cuando un sonido vibrante sacudió la casa, los árboles, el planeta mismo. Tenía un timbre conocido, como una gigantesca trompeta sacudiendo aquel mundo con la fuerza de su canto.

-… la Primera Trompeta… del Reino de los Cielos… que ha despertar a los Nefilim…

 

_Wade Hampton, Alaska_.

 

Media docena de Nefilim cayeron hechos cenizas ante el disparo certero que lanzó Wanda, protegida por un furioso Hulk cuyos puños encantados con hielo golpearon a otros híbridos, haciendo retroceder aquella legión hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los Vengadores. Un rayo de energía acabó con unas veintenas, atemorizándolos lo suficiente para replegarse por completo. Formando una larga línea de contención, todos ellos miraron con rabia aquellas criaturas que había exterminado un poblado en menos de un parpadeo, bajo el comando de Caín Grigori cuyos rastros debían perseguir antes de que alcanzara el siguiente pueblo. El Hombre de Hierro esperó la señal del capitán, activando con Viernes las trampas ocultas bajo tierra, creando un muro de contención contra el cual los Nefilim se estrellaron, terminando hechos polvo. Con otro comando de la IA, el muro se dobló sobre los híbridos hasta atraparlos por completo, descargando ondas de energía helada que los exterminaron. Aquellos que hubieran podido escapar terminaron igualmente abatidos por los cañones del Coronel Rhodes y la puntería perfecta del Sargento Barnes.

-Caín cruzó aquellas montañas, para cortar paso de huida a los pobladores –dijo Steve señalando una cordillera cercana- Vamos a presentarle nuestros saludos.

-Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría decirle –gruñó Clint, preparando más flechas.

-¡Vengadores!

 

Muy lejos de ahí, en el cuartel general de Shield, Loki miraba con rabia a Thor.

-Sabes bien que me necesitan.

-Podemos hacerlo solos.

-¡Dejen de ser tan imbéciles!

-Apenas si puedes estar de pie, Loki.

-Eso no resta fuerza a mi poder.

-No te voy a arriesgar.

-¡Thor, maldita sea! ¡Caín los matará!

-No lo hará –afirmó con fuerza aquél, mirándole de tal manera que volvió a hacer que tomara asiento en aquella sala de monitoreo- Tú vas a quedarte ahí, hemos acordado algo, no lo olvides. Solamente hasta que sea necesario, utilizarás tu magia. Antes no.

-Entonces ve con ellos.

-Alguien debe protegerte mientras tanto y ése seré yo.

-Los dioses en verdad están vengativos conmigo al darme un idiota como tú.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, amor mío, si eso te hace estar más tranquilo. Confía en ellos.

-“ _Quinto volcán activándose_.” –anunció Viernes.

El Dios de las Mentiras apretó los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentado. Lentamente, el planeta estaba comenzando a convertirse en un horno gigantesco. Cual reacción en cadena, luego de la aparición de Caín en Alaska, volcanes de todas partes del mundo comenzaron a despertar y no dudaba que todos lo harían antes de que se completara el eclipse que estaba por ocurrir, cuando el Sol fuese oculto por la Puerta del Cielo cuyo candado que la mantenía sellada requería de un sacrificio para abrirse. Su sacrificio.

-Michael Grigori aún no se muestra.

-Es el momento que estoy esperando –replicó vengativo el Asgardiano.

-“ _Sexto y séptimo volcán, activándose_. _Temperatura global, aumentando en un cero punto tres por ciento._ ”

-Hay que controlar eso, Thor, este mundo comenzará a ser una mala versión del Muspelheim a menos que hagamos algo. Estos mortales no van a resistir el calor.

-¿Sugerencias que no involucren tus poderes?

Apretando su mandíbula, Loki lo pensó. –El efecto contrario, una Glaciación.

-“ _Aumentando las capas polares, con ligeras tormentas frías pueden aminorar el calentamiento global_.” –sugirió Viernes.

Thor sonrió. –Eso es algo que puedo hacer.

-¡Espera, insensato! –el ojiverde se puso de pie- Este mundo no es Asgard, si no te controlas, en lugar de solamente bajar la temperatura, dejarás este mundo hecho una bola de hielo junto con toda vida en él.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Loki?

-En algo.

-Preferiría que me lo describieras.

-Podemos –tosió un poco- Unir nuestras esencias…

-¿Aún más?

-¡Thor, por todos los dioses!

-Continúa.

-Quizá pueda guiarte… Midgard es un mundo pequeño, pero frágil.

-Hagámoslo.

Loki miró el cielo despejado, en las afueras del cuartel, sintiendo el inminente calor que empezaba a cobrar fuerza, como el aroma a ceniza… y muerte. Caín Grigori por sí solo era suficiente para provocar aquel cataclismo, llamando a las huestes restantes de Nefilim en tierra firme para atacar a los seres humanos, como parte de su número de entretenimiento antes de que el verdadero ejército durmiente despertara, cómodamente protegidos dentro del núcleo de la Tierra y su manto. Un brazo pasó por detrás de su espalda, rodeando su cintura, pegándole a un pecho ancho.

-Vamos.

-Bien –el hechicero giró su rostro, encontrándose con el de Thor, quien le sonrió antes darle un profundo beso, dejando sus frentes unidas- Cierra tus ojos –cuando así lo hizo el otro, una mano suya subió para acariciar aquel mentón firme- Concéntrate, siente cada partícula que conforma esta atmósfera, cada gramo de tierra, cada gota de aire. Deja que en tu mente fluya cada corriente, cada suspiro, la brisa del océano, la danza de las nubes… no te apresures, no escuches otra cosa que los elementos de este mundo.

Su mano libre se entrelazó con aquella que sujetaba su cintura, marcas Jotun aparecieron en su piel pálida que no se transformó, pasando energía a través de sus manos unidas de esa manera. Loki cerró sus ojos, respirando con largas pausas.

-¿Lo tienes?

-… sí.

-Tuya es la tormenta, el clima. Habla con los elementos, Thor. Invoca al Agua, al Aire, al Viento, necesitan apaciguar a su hermano Fuego. Bien… ahora… llama a la tormenta.

Una onda de choque brotó a sus pies, esparciéndose por todo el jardín hasta desaparecer. El viento cambió de dirección, volviéndose más frío. El ojiverde se sujetó mejor de aquel brazo. Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre el cuartel pero con mayor fuerza en los polos de la Tierra, hasta hacerse densos cúmulos que comenzaron a dejar caer una tormenta de nieve, agitando el océano y los mares alrededor de los casquetes de hielo perpetuo, cuya extensión lentamente comenzó a ganar terreno, cubriendo con gruesas capas las extensiones de tierra próximas como el agua salada hasta alcanzar las periferias de los continentes más próximos. Más volcanes estallaron en esos momentos, varios de los cuales cobraron la vida de inocentes al ser alcanzados por su nube piroclástica. Thor estuvo a punto de perder la concentración al sentir aquel cambio pero Loki consiguió mantenerle enfocado.

-Primero los hielos… así… sin prisa, recuerda.

Su mano entrelazada con la del Dios del Trueno vaciló cuando al fin sintió la inigualable presencia del general del Reino de los Cielos, brotando desde lo profundo de la Dorsal Atlántica, levantando un tsunami contra las costas cercanas, extendiendo sus alas cuya vibración extinguieron las nubes recién formadas. Prácticamente podía ver su rostro sereno pero sonriente protegido por su yelmo de oro y una espada cuya hoja se envolvió de fuego. Michael Grigori levantó una mano hacia el cielo, las garras de su guantelete se crisparon como si jalara algo antes de hacer un gesto de lanzamiento sobre el continente Europeo y parte de Medio Oriente. Con insólita velocidad, asteroides flotando entre Marte y Júpiter cambiaron abruptamente su ruta para dirigirse a la Tierra para colisionar contra aquella superficie. Loki apretó sus párpados cuando una nueva vibración proveniente de la Segunda Trompeta, hizo temblar todo. De nuevo aquel horripilante ardor de los Sellos casi le hizo perder la consciencia, apenas aferrándose por nada para que Thor no terminara ni lastimado ni destruyendo los polos. Casi tuvo que recostarse contra él al sentir sus piernas flaquear, abriendo sus ojos al sentir el poder del Dios del Trueno en todo su esplendor, templado pero furioso al mismo tiempo.

-Thor…

Los ahora meteoros entraron provocaron un tronido que se unió a los ya aterrados gritos de la gente consciente hacia dónde iban a estrellarse. El Hijo de Odín abrió sus ojos, llenos de energía pura. Relámpagos se formaron en aquella parte alta de la atmósfera, interceptando a los enormes fragmentos, pulverizándolos al acto, antes de moverse hacia el general quien los esperó con una sonrisa cínica, cayendo hacia el Océano Atlántico al ser atacado sin piedad por esos brazos eléctricos, mismos que volvieron de nuevo a las alturas, bajando a los volcanes cual garras de hielo que los sellaron con una gruesa capa blanca. Thor entrecerró sus ojos, buscando a Caín, rodeado por los Vengadores heridos pero con suficientes fuerzas para no permitirle avanzar, ya habiendo fracturado una de sus alas que se regeneró cuando el propio vástago se arrancó los sobrantes. Una serie de relámpagos de hielo le atormentaron, dejándolo a merced de los otros.

-Excelente muestra de la herencia Aesir, debo alabar –habló Michael apareciendo frente a ellos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, Loki terminó detrás del Dios del Trueno, cayendo al suelo por el empuje de éste cuando le soltó para tomar a Mjolnir e ir al encuentro del general, quien se elevó al cielo donde le esperó. Una espada de fuego hizo temblar al poderoso martillo, igual que sus alas de brillos blancos y azules reflejaron la luz del sol, convirtiéndose en dagas de fuego buscando el cuerpo del Asgardiano. Los cañones y armas de largo alcance del cuartel se activaron, disparando en contra del general, alejándolo de aquella zona. El silbido de cientos de alas precedió la llegada de Nefilim, varios abatidos por los cañones como las naves que salieron al mismo tiempo. El ojiverde estaba por ponerse de pie cuando una nueva vibración, esta vez con más fuerza se hizo escuchar, haciendo que cayera una vez más. La Tercera Trompeta. Tosió sangre para su preocupación, el último sello que retenía a los híbridos durmientes estaba tomando toda su energía para seguir conteniéndolos.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a divisar un par de Nefilim aproximándose a toda velocidad contra él. Con una última mirada hacia la lejana batalla de Thor contra Michael, desapareció de ahí, evadiendo el encuentro con las criaturas, apareciendo en el caluroso como inhóspito desierto del Sahara. Maldijo para sí mismo por no tener ya las suficientes fuerzas para moverse de manera correcta. Había buscado uno de los pocos portales aun en pie de Midgard con el fin de viajar lejos de ahí, en franca desesperación para que el general no pudiese encontrarle. Sin él, su plan no iba a funcionar, más había errado por un par de kilómetros. Tenía que concentrarse. Bajó su mirada a la arena amarillenta y caliente del desierto que apretó entre sus dedos, misma que le devolvió el gesto a sus aterrados ojos. Quiso gritar un nombre pero una garra esquelética cubrió su boca antes de pronunciar sílaba alguna, llevándoselo tierra adentro.

 

-“ _Señor Stark, tengo casi completa la conversación_.”

-¡Te escucho, Viernes!

-“ _Este mortal conoce a un Grigori._

_¿Hablas del vigilante y general del Reino de los Cielos?_

_No, de su primer descendiente. El Primer Vástago, el hijo pródigo que se dio por perdido._

_Habías dicho que estaba muerto._

_La vida en este patético mundo no goza de mi completa atención._

_¿Quién es?_

_El retoño de… vivió bajo el nombre…_

_Imposible._

_No, los demás hijos nacieron en otras condiciones._

_Pero… nació… no murió en el parto._

_Fue el efecto inverso. ¿Quién crees que estuvo detrás de su renacimiento?_

_...._

_Subestimas al general si crees que no ha tirado de los destinos humanos para su beneficio._

_¿Entonces hizo todo eso por su heredero?_

_Por tener el control del ejército._

_¿Serán ambos los que realicen el Llamado?_

_Padre e hijo, en pleno control del Desencadenante. Sacrificándote._

_¿La Puerta del Cielo?_

_Tal como te lo dije aquella vez, la espada de fuego te atravesará el pecho, tu sangre romperá el último sello de la Puerta del Cielo y Midgard desaparecerá primero, después el universo._

_Soy el último Jotun de Sangre Real._

_Por eso debes unirte a estos mortales, ellos te ayudarán mientras resolvemos este lío. Anda, dile."_

 

 

-¿Qué…? –el castaño detuvo su vuelo en el aire, disparando a un Nefilim- Viernes, necesito que…

-¡TONY!

Cerca de éste, un grupo de Nefilim chocaron entre sí con tal fuerza, que terminaron hechos pedazos provocando una explosión similar a una bomba atómica. Todos los Vengadores terminaron lanzados lejos y distantes entre sí.


	18. A ciegas

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XVII. A CIEGAS.**

_Más allá de este lugar de ira y llantos_

_donde yace el horror de la sombra,_

_la amenaza de los años_

_me halla, y me hallará sin temor._

_No importa cuán estrecho sea el camino,_

_ni cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia,_

_soy el amo de mi destino,_

_soy el capitán de mi alma._

 

                Invictus, William Ernest Henley.

 

El único medio para obtener agua era con los mares y océanos, el resto se había hundido ante una serie de temblores que activaron más volcanes pero desaparecieron mantos freáticos de agua potable, dejando a una población a merced de la sed ante el calor menguado por las nubes en lo alto pero que no desistía, como una batalla entre temperaturas. A eso se le unía la tensión internacional ante la devastadora presencia de criaturas, la mayoría solamente paseándose sobre las ciudades y pueblos para sembrar el terror al exterminar sus ganados, árboles o construcciones abandonadas. Una conflicto que estaba sobrepasando a los Vengadores y Shield. Ferinos observaba tranquilamente sobre una nave caída a los primeros terminar una pelea con un grupo de Nefilim, ya no había miles pero con los pocos aún vivos era más que suficiente para el general. Después de todo, estaba esperando por los más fuertes, los imparables durmientes.

Ferinos sabía que Thor ya la había divisado, sonriendo ante la expresión frustrada del Hijo de Odín. Loki había desaparecido, igual que Caín y Michael. Con los híbridos sembrando el terror alrededor de aquel mundo, los Vengadores no tenían tiempo para encontrar al hechicero, desesperando ante la idea de lo que el Segundo Vástago pudiera estarle haciendo en caso de que éste hubiese sido el responsable de su secuestro. Caín podía esfumarse cuando quisiera, usando Nefilim disfrazados como distracción. Durante la pelea en Alaska lo habían presenciado, perdiéndole justo cuando creyeron que estaban por exterminarlo. La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió al ver a todo ese grupo de héroes acercarse a donde ella, tumbada tranquilamente sobre un ala de una nave caída, en su traje blanco impecable a pesar de todo el desastre, humo, ceniza y polvo alrededor de aquel poblado canadiense.

- _Ferinos_ –llamó el Dios del Trueno en su lengua natal- _Sabes leer corazones_.

- _Lamentablemente_ –respondió ésta, ladeando su rostro- _Como Asgardiano exiliado, ya no posees tesoros que ofrecerme a cambio de mi ayuda. Salvo quizá_ …

Su mano señaló el poderoso martillo. Steve se acercó a Thor, sin dejar de mirar a Ferinos.

-¿Qué es lo que desea ahora?

-Mjolnir.

-No podría sostenerlo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué lo pediría?

-Tenemos que encontrar a Loki.

- _Mjolnir no es precio suficiente por traerte por segunda vez a tu amante_ –cortó Ferinos- _No haré semejante esfuerzo de buena voluntad, pero a cambio puedo hacer algo que les ayude_.

-¿Qué es?

- _Los líderes de estos mortales están planeando usar sus peores armas en contra de los Nefilim, creyendo que así podrán unirse a su pelea. La tierra se está secando, si hacen explotar sus artefactos primitivos, disparan sus patéticas armas, los únicos perjudicados serán ellos mismos. Barrerán con toda vida en la superficie y el general morirá de la risa_.

-¿Estás ofreciendo detenerles o protegerles?

- _No_ –resopló Ferinos con fastidio- _Te ofrezco detener su tiempo para que no hagan nada, no se muevan, respiren o piensen siquiera que ya es bastante peligroso. Mientras tanto, ustedes pueden pelear con tranquilidad contra el general_.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo lo harías?

- _Hasta que termine el eclipse_.

-¿Eclipse?

Ferinos rió. – _Loki no está pasándola bien, Hijo de Odín_.

-¿Thor? –Tony se le acercó- ¿Qué tanto dice esta loca?

-No buscará a Loki pero puede detener el tiempo humano, congelarlos por decirlo de una manera de modo que estarán protegidos, mientras luchamos con los Nefilim y su líder.

-Esta perra maldita puede vencer al general pero estoy seguro que pedirá el universo a cambio –gruñó el Hombre de Hierro.

-Tenemos que mantener a salvo a todos –convino Rogers mirando a Thor.

-Y encontrar a Loki.

-Él nos previno –Stark llamó su atención- Nos lo dijo, Ferinos esperará a que desesperemos para hacerse la aparecida y robarnos todo lo que pueda a cambio de nada.

-Pero no miente respecto a Loki –se unió Vision- No puedo localizarle, pero siento…

-¿Qué? –Thor apretó el mango de su martillo.

-Quisiera precisarlo, pero no hay manera de describirlo. Es antiguo, y cruel.

-Bonito lío –masculló el millonario.

-Nuestra prioridad son todas estas vidas. Es imposible estar alrededor de todo el mundo para protegerlo. Ferinos nos da la oportunidad, tendremos que sacarle el mayor provecho posible.

-Thor –Steve quiso detenerle pero el Dios del Trueno se adelantó a Ferinos.

- _Acepto tu pacto. Te entrego a Mjolnir a cambio de la protección de la vida en Midgard hasta que termine el eclipse_ –habló el guerrero en su lengua- _Pero si un solo inocente, una sola alma recibe daño, entonces el trato queda deshecho y yo te arrancaré esa cabeza por mentirosa_.

Ferinos entrecerró sus ojos sin perder su sonrisa, bajando tranquilamente del ala de la nave, acomodándose su saco, observando a todos los Vengadores antes de hacer una reverencia. Extendió sus manos como si fuese a hacer algún truco de magia, riendo para sus adentros. Wanda fue la primera en sentir aquel cambio. Cada criatura viviente quedó congelada en el tiempo, como una fotografía instantánea antes de esfumarse, dejando solamente el viento, la tormenta y los demás elementos moviéndose. Para la Bruja Escarlata como para Vision, les fue perceptible un manto protector corriendo por todo el planeta con un poder que sorprendió a ambos. Ferinos ni siquiera había parpadeado al hacerlo. La mano delicada de ésta se extendió hacia Thor, pidiendo el martillo.

- _Tenemos un pacto_.

Mjolnir pasó de mano con los Vengadores conteniendo la respiración y luego abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver que Ferinos sostenía sin problemas el martillo, olfateándolo como si fuese alguna clase de comida nueva a probar.

-“ _Aquél que empuñe este martillo, si es digno de él, poseerá el poder de Thor_ ” –recitó bromista la mujer, meciendo a Mjolnir ante los atónitos ojos de su dueño- _Hermosas palabras de seres que piensan que están por encima de los demás únicamente porque no han encontrado quienes les hundas sus horripilantes rostros en el fango. Los Aesir, los ángeles, hasta el Tribunal Viviente, son todos iguales_.

-Por Dios –murmuró a lo lejos Scott al no creer lo que veía.

Sin previo aviso, Ferinos clavó sus uñas carmesí en el metal, por uno de los costados más largos, haciendo una marca. Lo tendió de vuelta a Thor con una sonrisa inocente.

- _Úsalo hasta el término del eclipse, después lo llamaré. Porque ahora es mío. Si uno solo de los miserables seres vivos que pueblan este diminuto mundo es lastimado, Mjolnir será tuyo_.

- _Que así sea_ –contestó extrañado el Dios del Trueno, sujetando de vuelta al martillo.

Riendo por última vez, Ferinos se acercó más a él. – _Gane o no esa arma inútil, hay algo que sí será mío cuando todo esto termine: Loki_.

Ella desapareció con una carcajada, dejando a un rabioso Asgardiano que apretó su mandíbula, tomando aire para relajarse, volviéndose a los demás que esperaban saber qué clase de cosas se habían dicho. Miró el martillo con el rasguño, levantando su vista con una mirada decidida.

-Vamos por Michael Grigori.

Dicho general se encontraba observando tranquilamente los progresos que había hecho Caín con la cámara que originalmente encontraran los Vengadores en Siria. Su Segundo Vástago se había cortado a sí mismo, usando una de sus plumas para escribir con su sangre en las paredes lisas, blasfemias antiguas, perdidas ya en el tiempo pero que llamaban un poder sin precedentes. Los encantamientos originales que usara Laufey al encarcelar a los Nefilim, dibujados en forma inversa, creando el efecto contrario. Las seis paredes que conformaban la cámara por fin estaban decoradas con aquellos sellos, brillando tenuemente en color oro. Michael sonrió, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

-¿No te parece un trabajo excelente, Alteza? Caín es un inventor, creador, visionario como ninguno. Su mente es la más creativa de todos mis hijos. Pero también demos crédito a Odín Padre de Todo, si él no hubiese hecho esta cámara para encerrar al rey de Jotunheim, no nos encontraríamos charlando tranquilamente en estos momentos. Así que podemos hablar de dos grandes errores, la soberbia de Odín al pensar que un descendiente de Ymir debía vivir confinado en una caja y la ingenuidad de Laufey de creer que por siempre habría Sangre Real en el trono.

Bajó su mirada a un tembloroso Loki, casi inconsciente en el suelo, con sus ropas rasgadas, quemadas igual que su piel azul, jadeando pesadamente como si le faltara el aire. Aquellos sellos, palabras mágicas escritas con la sangre de Caín eran como cientos de yerras atacando su cuerpo, su espíritu como su mente. Debilitándole. El general había robado la cámara milenios atrás cuando la vanidad del Padre de Todo le hiciera olvidarla en Midgard al haber vencido a Laufey en otra pelea, resguardándola en aquella subsuelo de las tierras árabes, usándola incluso como resguardo en sus hibernaciones hasta que por fin pudiera darle uso. Ahí mismo era donde había concebido sus hijos, seduciendo diferentes humanas que terminaron muertas en el parto, obsequiándole sus poderosos vástagos. Serviría de jaula para el momento que estaba esperando y que se aproximaba conforme pasaban las horas.

Tanto Michael como Caín levantaron sus miradas al sentir un cambio en la superficie, pero el general solamente negó lentamente, poco preocupado por lo que Ferinos había hecho. Se puso en cuclillas a un lado del Embustero, acomodándole boca arriba, apreciando esas marcas provocadas por fuego que las paredes alrededor mantenían. Mejor que cualquier grillete o trampa. Volvió su vista hacia el Jotun, acariciando sus cuernos negros que rodeaban los costados de su cabeza, como si estuviera meditando lo que iba a decirle, divertido de todos aquellos esfuerzos de parte de los Vengadores como del propio hechicero a quien ahora tenía a su merced. No iba a arriesgarse a perderlo, faltaba muy poco para la gloria del Reino de los Cielos, el momento que habían esperado por eones.

-¿Sabes qué es lo curioso de esta cámara, Alteza? Que no hace mucho Odín la recordó, según se me dijo, tengo que aclararlo. Tus crímenes en contra de los Nueve Reinos le hicieron pensar que podría traerla de vuelta y encerrarte aquí hasta que te pudrieras. ¿Te das cuenta, príncipe mío? De una u otra manera, ibas a terminar muerto para beneficio de mis huestes. De haberte asesinado el Padre de Todo, en ese momento los Nefilim hubieran despertado.

Caín emitió espantosos sonidos que quisieron ser una risa.

-Tengo la impresión de que te sientes aburrido, Alteza. Nuestra compañía no es del todo entretenida, te pido una disculpa. _Caín, hay que traerle a nuestro príncipe alguien con quien charlar_ –la sonrisa del general fue oscura, hablando ahora en la lengua de los ángeles- _Y quién mejor que Anthony Stark_.

- _Así lo haré, padre_.

-… n-n-no…

-Calma, dulce príncipe. No tardará. Temo que habré de dejarte también, hay un eclipse por crear si tú me comprendes.

Ambos Grigori desaparecieron, dejando solo al Embustero en aquella cámara. Le pareció que transcurrieron un par de horas, más no pudo asegurarlo, antes de que sintiera de nuevo la presencia de Caín, no venía solo. Como si estuvieran en plena batalla, el híbrido como el Hombre de Hierro forcejeaban salvajemente hasta que el primero dejó caer en el suelo, cerca del ojiverde, al millonario, desapareciendo al acto. Tony maldijo, poniéndose de pie, observando alrededor, desactivando sus cañones al ver a Loki en el suelo, retirando su casco. Apretó su mandíbula al ver su estado, arrodillándose al lado del ojiverde quien entreabrió sus ojos con una mano buscando la enguantada del otro.

-¡Loki!

-… lo siento…

-Cállate, Lokitty, estás vivo y eso es lo que me interesa. Ahora, vamos a sacarte de aquí, ¿entendido?

-… no hay… forma… sellada…

-Me lo supuse pero soy el mejor resolviendo este tipo de cuestiones. ¿Qué son todos estos grafitis de club nocturno?

-Los… sellos… -Loki se señaló a sí mismo.

-¿Están lastimándote?

Aquel asintió apenas, cerrando sus ojos. Stark entrecerró sus ojos. Había perdido la comunicación con Viernes al ser atrapado por Caín de manera sorpresiva, alejándole de los Vengadores. Sin embargo, recordaba los datos de Shield cuando analizaron la cámara, comenzando a idear un plan para crear una cuarteadura lo suficiente para que Vision pudiera encontrarles, además de menguar el efecto de tales sellos sobre el hechicero a quien trató de calmar.

-Loki, no quiero ser impertinente en estos momentos pero necesito que me digas algo. ¿Qué es el Desencadenante?

Éste suspiró hondo, abriendo una vez más sus ojos.

-Un sello mágico… solamente un ángel puede portarlo… es lo que hace… que los Nefilim… obedezcan al general…

-¿Al tener hijos el Desencadenante pasó también a ellos?

-Sí –apenas asintió el hechicero.

-¿Estabas pensando destruir todos los hijos de Michael Grigori para que solamente él tuviera el Desencadenante y se lo robaras para Ferinos?

-… sí…

-Y Ferinos a cambio asesinaría al general. Es decir, te dejaba todo el trabajo, prácticamente.

-… fue la idea…

-Sigue siendo una buena idea, si me lo preguntas. Más o menos parecido a lo que hizo Ultrón, solamente que éste no venía de un reino prohibido.

Loki quiso sonreír, apenas haciendo una mueca. Su mano cayó sobre uno de los brazos metálicos.

-Tony…

-Descansa, Cuernitos. Ya sabes que esto de estar secuestrado no es precisamente de mi agrado pero al menos esta vez estoy contigo. Vamos a salir de aquí, es una promesa.

-Escucha…

-¿Qué pasa?

El Embustero frunció su ceño, tratando de recordar. –Esa… estúpida película… que tanto te gusta… el hombre con asma… vestido de negro.

-Darth Vader –rió Tony sin poder evitarlo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Su hijo…

-Luke, Luke Skywalker.

-No cedió.

-¿Ajá…?

-Puede ser… -Loki pasó saliva con esfuerzo, mirando al castaño con sus ojos rubí- El Primer Vástago… puede ser…

-¿El primogénito del general puede rebelarse?

El ojiverde asintió.

-Me gustaría saber más, Lokitty pero estás muy débil y no me da buena espina tu estado. Papá necesita concentrarse, así que cierra ese pico en lo que encuentro la forma de liberarnos. Es la última vez que ese malnacido de Michael nos hace esto, lo juro por todos los circuitos de Dummy.

Dicho esto, el Hombre de Hierro le dejó, mirando las esquinas de la cámara que según recordaba eran las más frágiles al contener las uniones de las paredes que sus cañones comenzaron a buscar. Sus armas estaban maltrechas por aquella explosión que los dejara a todos desorientados como heridos pero aún con las fuerzas suficientes para desear patearle el trasero a los Grigori. No entendía por qué Caín lo había llevado con Loki, de la misma manera que Michael le había besado a la fuerza en Florencia pero estaba seguro que tendría sus respuestas más adelante. Hizo su primera prueba, en la unión del suelo con las dos paredes adyacentes donde apuntó con potencia mínima el rayo de su cañón, observando como aquel sello dorado vacilaba y se perdía en una parte.

-No sé si la energía sea suficiente –miró alrededor de la cámara- Pero necesitamos solamente un hueco, solamente uno.

Comenzó su labor, de vez en cuando mirando al hechicero que yacía en el suelo con una respiración cada vez más difícil, su piel azul transpirando como algunas marcas Jotun sangrando. Recordó la transcripción que Viernes hiciera para él. A menos que hicieran algo, la muerte del Embustero sería cosa segura. Aumentó la potencia de su cañón, usando después el segundo sobre la unión. Los sellos parecieron cobrar vida, moviéndose de su lugar original para formar una valla alrededor de aquel punto, rehaciendo las partes de la cámara deshecha por su ataque dirigido. Stark maldijo, desviando un guantelete a otra dirección sin mirar, esperando que parte de los sellos igual que perros vigilantes, fueran hacia donde atacaba, permitiéndole seguir con su intento de romper las paredes. Solamente eso. Gruñó al sentir sus manos demasiado calientes por el sobre esfuerzo de sus guanteletes que agitó esperando enfriarlos.

-¿Quién carajos inventó esta cámara?

Apretó sus dientes, volviendo de nuevo a concentrar la energía de sus reactores sobre aquella esquina, soportando dolorosamente el sobrecalentamiento del metal. Los sellos parecían como virus que atacaban donde el rayo dañaba la pared, pero al aumentar a todo su poder la fuerza del cañón, comenzó a lograr la grieta. Tony cerró con fuerza sus párpados, seguro iba a tener graves quemaduras pero escuchar el grujir de las paredes era precio suficiente por sus heridas. Cayó de rodillas, escuchando el siseo de la arena colarse por el boquete hecho. Sus guanteletes estaban prácticamente desaparecidos como sus cañones maltrechos.

-¡VISION!

La cámara se agitó, le dio la sensación de que estaban cayendo. El castaño gateó hasta donde Loki para sujetarle sobre su regazo, observando alrededor. Descendían, no le cabía duda y bajaron una distancia considerable porque la temperatura comenzó a elevarse. Los sellos fueron desapareciendo conforme un vapor aparecía. Pensó seriamente en quitarse su armadura cuando la cuarteadura se amplió, rompiendo la parte superior de una de las paredes y parte del techo. Arena cayó igual que un rayo de luz. Vision descendió a toda prisa, buscándoles con la mirada. Stark respiró aliviado.

-Yo lo llevaré –dijo el otro, tomando al pelinegro en brazos- ¿Puedes volar?

-Sí, salgamos de aquí.

Como parte de los temblores que los ataques de Caín provocaban, una fractura se había hecho por debajo de la cámara, hundiéndola peligrosamente tierra dentro por donde estaba elevándose magma proveniente del interior de la Tierra. La arena estaba siendo detenida por Wanda, quien también suspiró aliviada al verles aparecer, cerrando aquel hoyo profundo para revisar a Loki, el cual al estar libre de su prisión comenzó a recobrar fuerzas, abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –sonrió el millonario.

-Aún… no acaba…

-Pero vamos a darle la vuelta –afirmó Wanda levantando su vista al cielo.

Thor estaba enfrascado en una pelea a muerte contra Caín a quien no soltaba pese a sus ataques o quemaduras. Usando a Mjolnir para romperle cada hueso. El Segundo Vástago se liberó de su agarre únicamente para ser atrapado por Hulk quien le enterró en la arena, haciendo que probara sus puños. Tony hizo una seña a la Bruja escarlata como a Vision que dejó a Loki sobre el suelo, ambos uniéndose al resto de los Vengadores que rodearon al híbrido. Esta vez no pretendían dejarlo escapar, impidiendo que usara sus alas, como sus garras de donde brotaban sus encantamientos. Un relámpago helado abrió el pecho de Caín, que un brazo metálico se encargó de profundizar. Telarañas carmesí inmovilizaron al híbrido, restringiendo su poder de regeneración. Ya lo tenían. Stark miró al hechicero quien ya se ponía de pie, trastabillando ligeramente.

-Loki…

-Yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente –siseó éste, haciendo aparecer garras de hielo en una de sus manos.

-Entonces, vamos a unirnos a la fiesta.

La resistencia de Caín Grigori era proverbial, sin embargo, ya había provocado lo suficiente a los Vengadores como para que éstos olvidaran cansancio heridas, enfocados únicamente en hacerlo desaparecer cuanto antes. No importó cuantas ilusiones usó en contra de sus mentes, se halló con un muro infranqueable que gritaba por venganza. El híbrido llamó a su padre, quien no le respondió, fuera de aquel mundo, flotando en el espacio con una mirada tranquila, esperando a que arribara la Puerta del Cielo que ya veía aproximarse igual que un punto brillante entre la inmensa oscuridad. Estiró sus alas como brazos, cerrando sus ojos al dar la bienvenida a ese poder, obsequio del Reino de los Cielos, por cuyo nombre y trono iba a arrasar el universo. Una vibración antecedió la aparición de un enorme disco de energía con otros más pequeños girando de manera concéntrica en su interior. Antes de que se estrellara contra la Tierra, el general hizo un gesto con ambas manos, como si lo sujetara, deteniéndolo en el acto para moverlo con facilidad, poniéndolo delante del Sol.

La Cuarta Trompeta sonó.


	19. Cayendo profundo

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. CAYENDO PROFUNDO.**

_Recuérdame cuando haya marchado_   
_Lejos en la Tierra Silenciosa;_   
_Cuando mi mano ya no puedas sostener,_   
_Ni yo dudando en partir, queriendo permanecer._   
_Recuérdame cuando se acabe lo cotidiano,_   
_Donde revelabas nuestro futuro pensado:_   
_Sólo recuérdame, bien lo sabes,_   
_Cuando sea tarde para plegarias o consuelos._   
_Y aunque debas olvidarme por un momento_   
_Para luego evocarme, no lo lamentes:_   
_Pues la oscuridad y la pena dejan_   
_Un vestigio de los pensamientos que tuve:_   
_Es mejor el olvido en tu sonrisa_   
_Que la tristeza ahogada en tu recuerdo._

                Recuerda, Christina Georgina Rossetti.

 

Un extraño eclipse apareció en el firmamento de la Tierra, el Sol era cubierto por un objeto que fue cobrando tamaño desde su centro hasta abarcar toda el área de la estrella, mientras la vibración de la Cuarta Trompeta sacudía la superficie terrestre, abriendo géiseres por todos lados, fallas y temblores masivos al mismo tiempo que tsunamis, tornados, tormentas de polvo y ceniza. En aquel oscuro disco que ocultaba al Sol, comenzó a dibujarse un círculo con símbolos desconocidos, lengua de la raza celestial, formando una silueta parecida a un ojo abierto que miraba directamente sobre la Tierra. Había sido toda una fortuna que ningún ser viviente estuviera presente o el número de víctimas hubiese sido abismal. Solamente estaban los Vengadores que habían terminado en el suelo ante la vibración tan poderosa de aquel sonido justo cuando Loki estaba rompiendo el cuello de Caín en venganza por sus torturas. Por apenas unos cuantos ligamentos y un trozo de músculo es que el Grigori mantenía unida su cabeza, con sus ojos bien abiertos pero aún vivo.

Aprovechando la confusión momentánea, se había liberado de sus ataduras, agitando sus alas. Su cabeza ya recostada sobre un hombro al caer por el corte de las garras de hielo, posó su mirada en el primer Vengador a la vista, que fue el Hombre de Hierro. Apoyándose en sus fracturadas alas, se lanzó hacia él pero sus garras fueron detenidas ante el choque de un cuerpo. El sargento Barnes, el más cercano a ellos, había intervenido. La regeneración estaba cobrando rapidez en el cuello de Caín, quien tomó al soldado por aquel brazo metálico. Tony no le permitió ahora herirle, usando el resto de sus cañones aún funcionales en su armadura. Un temblor levantó un muro de arena, rocas y vapor caliente entre ellos, abriendo además el desierto. Bucky se liberó, haciendo un giro para quedar sobre la espalda del híbrido, asestando su mejor golpe con su puño de metal sobre una de las alas, prácticamente arrancando una parte de su espalda. La rabia del híbrido fue total.

-¡JAMES!

Vision como Thor trataron de llegar con ellos, pero una enorme tormenta apareció, llena de tornados de ceniza caliente que entorpecieron su paso. Todos los Vengadores se vieron envueltos en aquel mega cúmulo con el suelo abriéndose de manera sorpresiva. Stark se lanzó sobre la otra ala de Caín, tirando de ella con sus manos casi desnudas. Tanto el sargento como él, terminaron envueltos en plumas que se volvieron cuchillos de fuego buscando sus cuerpos. Máquina de Guerra apareció de manera fortuita, jalado por los tornados interiores pero sin perder tiempo a la señal que le dio el millonario para disparar al híbrido, en su cuello, impidiendo que se regenerara por completo. Barnes se recuperó lo suficiente para continuar con el castigo, pateando el nacimiento del ala ya separado de la espalda al mismo tiempo que los cañones de Tony abatían las alas que deseaban aniquilarlos. Un géiser enorme lanzó a los tres al aire, siendo capturados por la fuerza de atracción de un tornado.

El Hombre de Hierro tuvo más suerte al separarse del Grigori quien se quedó con el sargento, en una pelea más o menos pareja dadas las heridas ya del híbrido. Ambos cayeron a gran velocidad hacia el suelo que se abrió justo en esos momentos por un nuevo temblor, perdiéndose en el interior. Tony apenas si podía entender lo que Viernes trataba de decirle, había un zumbido molesto que flotaba por toda la Tierra. Voló hacia donde habían caído los otros dos. Estaban peleando salvajemente muy cerca de un precipicio que daba a un abismo recién abierto. La tormenta ganó furia, igual que el calor. Loki apareció cuando Barnes fue estampado en el suelo por la garra de Caín, terminando de cortarle el cuello con un rugido, cayendo de rodillas después, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Loki!

Tony llegó a él, sujetándole con angustia pero el hechicero negó. El desierto volvió a estremecerse, resquebrajando aquel precipicio, llevándose consigo al sargento.

-¡James! ¡Maldita sea!

-No puedes… ir por él… -jadeó adolorido el Embustero.

-¡No voy a dejarle solo! Espera aquí, alguien vendrá a ayudarnos.

-¡Tony!

Con el rugido de la tormenta azotando la superficie, el Hombre de Hierro bajó por el precipicio, conforme descendía el calor era más insoportable. Divisó el cuerpo inconsciente del sargento, pero su alegría duró poco, un nuevo temblor abrió más la ya oscura grieta, llevándoselo metros más profundo a donde tuvo que perseguirle hasta que terminó aterrizando sobre una superficie lisa que contrastó con la irregular roca negra alrededor. No sin sorprenderse, Stark se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el techo de la misma cámara-prisión que rompiera con sus cañones. Una enorme roca descansaba inclinada sobre la superficie, y debajo de él, el Sargento Barnes, quien pareció volver en sí luego de aquella caída.

-Buck…

Un resplandor cegó la vista del castaño, jadeando ante la presencia del general del Reino de los Cielos, sonriente, frente a él.

-Cuanto tiempo, Anthony.

-Tú…

-Este no es un sitio agradable para tener una cita, ¿cierto?

-No vas a ganar, maldito monstruo.

-Oh, Anthony, creí que éramos amigos.

Una mano del general se levantó al acto, deteniendo el ataque de Barnes, a quien golpeó con su ala próxima, sujetándole por el cuello en lo alto.

-¡No! –Tony le apuntó con los cañones- ¡Ni te atrevas, bastardo!

-Anthony, eres tan noble -Michael sonrió complacido, mirando al soldado que buscaba respirar, pataleando- Perdonas tan rápido. Quizá ahí reside tu problema.

-¡Suéltalo!

El general arqueó una ceja, mirándole. Su sonrisa fue ampliándose de forma macabra. Toda su figura se iluminó, convirtiéndose en una neblina dorada que entró de golpe en el cuerpo del sargento, éste cayendo al suelo con un resoplido. Stark frunció su ceño.

-¿Bucky…? ¿Estás… bien?

Unos ojos azules fríos, penetrantes le miraron. El millonario de inmediato reconoció esa expresión, propia del general que se había apropiado del cuerpo del soldado. De inmediato apuntó sus armas contra él, aunque vaciló. No podía matar a Barnes. Era el mejor amigo de su esposo. Su hermano. Y le había protegido de Caín como de Michael. También era su amigo.

-Bucky… Bucky…

Una mueca burlona apareció en el rostro de éste, diferente a las que usaba normalmente. Se puso de pie como si no estuviera herido. Su brazo metálico se llenó de un brillo dorado entre sus bandas, reacomodándose. Tony pasó saliva, sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

Disparó sin más salida. Cada uno de sus ataques fue rechazado por el brazo ahora encantado hasta que retrocedió contra la pared de roca más cercana con el sargento usando aquella prótesis para romper su armadura. Fue una pelea breve, que terminó por resquebrajar el techo de la cámara bajo sus pies, venciéndose por el peso de ambos como de la pesada roca. Cayendo dentro, Tony terminó con trozos de su traje, forcejeando con Barnes cuya mirada le trajo un escalofrío igual que su sonrisa congelada. Dedos metálicos alcanzaron su garganta, asfixiándole al tiempo que le estampó contra el duro y liso suelo de la cámara. Comenzó a negar con pánico al faltarle el aire, sintiendo una rodilla separar sus piernas.

-No… no… no… ¡JAMES! ¡BUCKY!

Una risa malévola escapó de aquel rostro conocido. El castaño trató de empujarle con sus propias rodillas con desesperación, sus puños buscando separarle sin éxito. Comenzó a ver borroso, con el miedo brotando sin restricción cuando una mano cayó sobre su cadera, viajando de forma lasciva sobre su vientre hacia su pecho, volviendo de nuevo a su pantalón con el que pareció jugar. Stark no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-… no… Bu… Buck…

- **Solo disfruta, Anthony.**

El inconfundible sonido de un escudo lanzado a toda velocidad llegó hasta ellos. La mano artificial que asfixiaba al Hombre de Hierro le liberó para detener a tiempo el golpe que estaba dirigido a él, enviándolo de vuelta a su dueño.

- **Te veré después.**

La neblina dorada salió del cuerpo del sargento, quien parpadeó desorientado, frunciendo su ceño al ver a Tony bajo él.

-¿Mishka?

-Bucky… -jaló aire éste, antes de abrir sus ojos aterrorizados- ¡STEVE, NO, ESPERA!

Aquella fractura se estremeció como si fuese una tela sacudida por el viento, una nueva vibración más aguda, penetrante se hizo sentir. La Quinta Trompeta. La cámara y sus ocupantes cayeron aún más profundo, rodando en su interior en medio de una pelea confusa. El Capitán América había bajado al rescate de ambos cuando encontró a Loki en pésimas condiciones y quien le señaló el camino, casi rogando que no descendiera hasta que otro Vengador viniera en su auxilio pero Steve no quiso escuchar, angustiado de que su pareja como su mejor amigo estuvieran en peligro de muerte, justo cuando les encontró en aquella escena donde el sargento parecía dispuesto a forzar al castaño, cosa que le hizo perder la razón. A nadie le permitía tocar a Tony, ni siquiera a Bucky. Mucho menos a él. Apenas si se percató de que estaban cayendo, girando dentro de la cámara, golpeando con furia al otro quien de pronto pareció cambiar su mirada.

El Soldado de Invierno apareció.

Desorientado por unos segundos, Stark contempló con horror como ellos dos se enfrascaban igual que bestias salvajes en una pelea cada vez más sangrienta. Tenía que detenerlos antes de que uno de los dos hiciera algo irremediable. El calor era más horrible, las paredes se sentían como si fuesen un horno, indicando una proximidad peligrosa con algún manto magmático. Tanto el escudo como el brazo metálico comenzaron a mancharse de sangre igual que las paredes de la cámara. Por más que el millonario les gritó, no tuvo contestación, debiendo esquivar sus ataques para no terminar igualmente lastimado. No tenía ya sus cañones o arma alguna con qué detenerles, comenzando a desesperar. Iban a matarse. Llamó a Vision, a Wanda, a Loki. Quien pudiera llegar hasta donde ellos. Fue el último quien apareció, tosiendo coágulos de sangre. No necesitó que le dijera nada.

Tony fue el primero en desaparecer, encontrándose en el piso de su penthouse, lleno de polvo y ceniza que entraba por los ya rotos ventanales. Después apareció un iracundo Capitán América, buscando con mirada asesina al Soldado de Invierno. Pareció unos segundos desconcertado, jadeando pesadamente con su traje rasgado y sangrando por un costado. El castaño fue a él de inmediato, al notar que deseaba salir de ahí, impidiéndole el paso hacia el elevador. Recibió un gruñido de advertencia como respuesta pero no cedió ante esos vengativos ojos azules, manteniéndose pegado a las puertas cuyo botón de seguridad activó en un movimiento rápido.

-Steve, escúchame por favor, no pasó nada… estoy bien… estoy bien… Steve, mírame, estoy a salvo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, la ira en el capitán no menguaba tan rápido. Stark pasó saliva, llamándole de nuevo. Llevaban ya dos días peleando, sin descanso, con el estrés en su máximo nivel. Eran condiciones poco favorables para calmar la furia de Rogers. Tomando aire y valor, el castaño se despegó de las puertas, caminando lentamente hacia él para alcanzar la mano donde se sujetaba el escudo, sonriéndole al rubio mientras sus dedos vacilantes buscaron quitárselo. No dejaron de verse mientras lo conseguía, dejando caer el escudo sobre el suelo, haciendo un boquete. Tony esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Steve.

Gimió adolorido cuando un brazo le sujetó por la espalda, casi levantándolo del suelo para estamparlo contra el capitán, quien le besó bruscamente. Otra mano sujetó sus cabellos con más fuerza de la debida, haciendo que inclinara su cabeza para que le permitiera mejor acceso a su boca. No se lo impidió como tampoco el cargarle. Steve necesitaba liberar toda esa adrenalina, esa rabia. Y no era la primera vez que ambos tenían esa clase de encuentros. Tampoco le desagradaban aunque siempre le causaban un ligero temor por la manera tan posesiva con la que el rubio se comportaba. Terminaron en la recámara entre choques con muebles y objetos caídos por los temblores anteriores. Aún a esa altura de la torre el calor podía percibirse, más cuando un par de manos ansiosas casi arrancaron las ropas de Tony quien apenas si podía decir una sílaba, sintiendo ya sus labios adoloridos por tantos arrebatos.

Buscó hacer lo mismo con el traje del capitán, pero sus manos fueron sujetas por encima de su cabeza, quejándose apenas por la fuerza con la que fueron aprisionadas sus muñecas. Iba a quedar marca de ello sobre su piel. Al fin pudo recuperar el aire, viendo borroso alrededor al tiempo que sentía la boca de Steve recorrer su mandíbula, cuello, dejando mordidas a su paso, igual que en sus hombros. No movió sus adoloridas manos cuando fueron liberadas, ya solo jadeando o quejándose apenas, dejándose llevar por aquellas seducciones demandantes. Se arqueó apenas cuando los labios del capitán alcanzaron su miembro, recibiendo tal atención que le hizo ver de nuevo todo borroso, buscando no terminar en su boca pero haciéndolo ante las caricias tan insistentes como esa lengua diestra que le arrancó un nuevo grito de placer. Todo el cuerpo le dolía por las heridas, mezclándose de manera extraña con su orgasmo.

Steve no se detuvo ahí, pero Tony apenas si fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que sintió sus dedos en su interior, ahogando un gemido de inconformidad. Le pareció que su pareja estaba dispuesto a no dejarle ni un gramo de energía, moviendo sus dedos hasta alcanzar ese punto que le hizo respingar de la cama. Más que nunca, el rubio estaba usando todos sus trucos para reclamarle por completo sin dejar nada escondido. Dientes se quedaron en uno de sus pezones, mordiendo y chupando mientras volvía a sentir aquella exploración demandante. En alguna parte de la mente del millonario hubo una voz que le decía que debía detenerse, como alertándole de algo pero se desvaneció con su siguiente grito que fue bebido por el capitán. Su cuerpo ardía y no precisamente por el clima tan árido colándose por todas las habitaciones.

Ya sentía de nuevo su cuerpo estremecerse, responder a tantos gestos cuando Rogers se irguió, gruñendo complacido al verle así. Sujetó con fuerza sus caderas que levantó apenas lo suficiente para dejarlas contra su regazo al sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas, tomando sus piernas que cargó por encima de sus brazos, abriendo su uniforme. Stark parpadeó, sintiendo su garganta cansada. Enfocó su vista hacia el rostro del capitán, esos ojos posesivos, cabellos despeinados, su ceño fruncido en una frente sudorosa aunque menos que la suya, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso contra las sábanas a las que se aferró al sentir una dura erección tallarse contra él unos segundos, embistiéndole en un solo movimiento con facilidad por la posición. El castaño se arqueó con un grito involuntario.

Dolía pero al mismo tiempo era exquisito, una locura en la situación actual. Tal fue el último pensamiento de cordura que le dejó tener Steve, sujetando sus caderas, casi arañándolas en un vaivén correspondido por gemidos y más de un grito. Las manos de Stark rasguñaron las enguantadas del capitán, apretando sus párpados mientras su cuerpo iba y venía entre las sábanas cada vez más descompuestas, manchadas de sangre de ambos como de sudor. Todo el cuerpo del millonario se estremeció por una embestida certera que atacó justo en el blanco, haciéndole ver estrellas, escuchando un sonido ronco parecido a un rugido brotar de labios del capitán, haciendo sus penetraciones más profundas y veloces. Un viento seco entró por el hueco de las ventanas, trayendo más calor como ese zumbido ya permanente dejado por el cántico de las trompetas.

Soltando sus piernas, Steve pasó una mano por debajo de su cintura y otra por su espalda, envolviéndole entre sus brazos al dejar todo su peso contra él, con sus labios buscando los de Tony, besándole con más ansiedad casi estampándole contra la cama. No había misericordia con sus embestidas, acertando en su punto de placer con más fuerza si acaso era posible. El castaño no podía negar lo paradisíaco de aquello, aun con su toque agresivo. Enredó sus piernas con los muslos del capitán, sus manos tirando de las sábanas, casi a punto de rasgarlas al estremecerse. De nuevo iba a terminar, lo sentía ya cada vez más cercano, el calor que le proveía su pareja, el suyo propio… todo estaba siendo una mezcla por demás arrebatadora que pensó seriamente en terminar con el cerebro frito si eso continuaba. Glorioso, perturbador, único. No tuvo palabras para describirlo.

La boca de Rogers se quedó en el hueco de su cuello, mordiendo su piel mientras sus embates ganaban certeza y profundidad. Tony sentía ya su cadera adolorida, pero toda queja estaba siendo menguada por esa calidez envolvente, el sentir sus fuertes brazos cubrirle, ese miembro robarle la razón con cada ataque. Trató de decir algo pero ya no tenía una mente coherente que armara palabra alguna, solamente dejando escapar sonidos que parecieron complacer al soldado. Su orgasmo estaba tocando a la puerta. El castaño entreabrió sus ojos, pegando su rostro a las sábanas por unos segundos antes de cerrarlos con fuerza. Demasiado calor, casi sentía su sangre hervir, literalmente. Una nueva embestida le hizo arquearse de golpe, sujetándose a las caderas del rubio, entre espasmos de su cuerpo siendo llevado una vez más al éxtasis.

Eso no aminoró el vaivén que llevaba el otro. Stark se quejó al sentirse ya agotado, con la cabeza aun dándole vueltas. Sin perder su fuerza, los martilleos del capitán comenzaron a hacerse más erráticos, anunciando también su próximo orgasmo, abrazándole con un último gruñido. Jamás habían tenido un momento tan pasional por no decir salvaje. Tony sintió que sus ojos estaban húmedos o era el sudor, ya no podía distinguir nada. Estaba envuelto en un delicioso calor del que no quería escapar, le acariciaba, reconfortaba. Ya tenía trabajo para llevar aire a sus pulmones, mareándole todas aquellas sensaciones. Adjudicó a eso el hecho de que le pareció escuchar una vibración, como un tintineo, una muy tímida música. Y más calor. Su esposo iba a dejarle inconsciente por días.

Una fuerte mordida en su cuello le hizo quejarse, luego gemir al sentir de nuevo aquel fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando un líquido caliente llenó su interior entre embestidas profundas. Las manos de Tony subieron por aquella espalda ancha, acariciándola mientras ascendían en busca de sus cabellos donde quiso aferrarse, chocando con algo.

 

_Algo_.

 

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole con mayor prisa. Tenía frente a sí, un resplandor que no distinguió por lo borroso de su vista hasta que pudo enfocar lo suficiente para distinguir unos hermosos, mortales, brillos azules con blanco de unas plumas más que perfectas que les envolvían igual que un capullo de dos gigantescas alas translúcidas. Alas Grigori, no de Nefilim. Las reconocía luego de haber estudiado junto a Bruce sus características. Sus manos temblaron al sentir el nacimiento de aquellas alas, no le hacían daño se dijo en un momento bizarro antes de que el terror dominara su razón. El rostro de Steve se irguió lo suficiente para verle y se sintió llorar al notar en uno de esas queridas joyas azules una marca dorada inequívoca.

 

**_I_ **

El Primer Vástago.

El primogénito de Michael Grigori.

 

Tony sintió un par de lágrimas caer de sus ojos, siento envuelto al fin por la inconsciencia.


	20. Y morir

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XIX. Y MORIR.**

_Y morirme contigo si te matas._   
_Y matarme contigo si te mueres._   
_Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata._   
_Porque amores que matan nunca mueren._

                Contigo, Joaquín Sabina.

 

Grandes tormentas de arena, polvo y ceniza caliente recorrían los continentes, mientras que trombas y tornados azotaban los océanos. Los volcanes recobraron su actividad, acompañados de los géiseres, temblores y tornados que repartían el infernal calor de la Tierra, evaporando las gruesas capas de los Polos, última barrera que estaba impidiendo que la temperatura no volviera ese mundo un infierno real. Las nubes oscuras se arremolinaban furiosamente, dejando únicamente una apertura por donde se apreciaba aquel eclipse artificial con el símbolo impreso. Ya había sonado la Sexta Trompeta que había dejado en esas condiciones al planeta. Sin embargo, todo eso no le importaba tanto a Tony como lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, mirando desde el balcón de la torre el paisaje más que apocalíptico, sentado en el suelo con hombros caídos y lágrimas secándose por el calor abrasador mientras abrazaba un escudo abandonado.

 

“ _Este mortal conoce a un Grigori._

_¿Hablas del vigilante y general del Reino de los Cielos?_

_No, de su primer descendiente. El Primer Vástago, el hijo pródigo que se dio por perdido._

_Habías dicho que estaba muerto._

_La vida en este patético mundo no goza de mi completa atención._

_¿Quién es?_

_El retoño de la humana que vivió bajo el nombre de Sarah Rogers. La Corona de Laurel, victorioso por siempre. Steven Grant Rogers._

_Imposible._

_No_ , _los demás hijos nacieron en otras condiciones, por eso no lo detectaste._

_Pero Steve Rogers nació débil y su madre no murió en el parto._

_Fue el efecto inverso. ¿Quién crees que estuvo detrás de su renacimiento?_

_Michael Grigori._

_Subestimas al general si crees que no ha tirado de los destinos humanos para su beneficio._

_¿Entonces hizo todo eso por su heredero?_

_Por tener el control del ejército._

_¿Serán ambos los que realicen el Llamado?_

_Padre e hijo, en pleno control del Desencadenante. Sacrificándote._

_¿La Puerta del Cielo?_

_Tal como te lo dije aquella vez, la espada de fuego te atravesará el pecho, tu sangre romperá el último sello de la Puerta del Cielo y Midgard desaparecerá primero, después el universo._

_Soy el último Jotun de Sangre Real._

_Por eso debes unirte a estos mortales, ellos te ayudarán mientras resolvemos este lío. Anda, dile_. _”_

 

Viernes al fin había podido dar con toda la conversación, luego de que despertara sintiendo el cuerpo molido, sin fuerzas. No supo si por lo sucedido o la revelación que lo tenía desahuciado. Steve había desaparecido, según le dijo su IA, cuando la Sexta Trompeta sonó. Stark levantó pesadamente su rostro al ver aparecer frente a él a un hechicero de piel azul. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, mirándole con reproche.

-Lo supiste todo este tiempo.

Loki bajó su mirada carmesí.

-No quise robarte tu dicha.

-¿Ibas a matarlo? ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ganarte mi amistad para luego cortarle la cabeza?

-Tony… -el Embustero suspiró hondo- No es así.

-Oh, dime entonces porque esto es jodidamente fascinante, Loki –reprochó el castaño con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Es genial, no sabes lo bien que me hace todo esto.

-Me enteré por casualidad de los Nefilim durmiendo en este mundo, comencé a hacer las preguntas correctas a los seres correctos hasta que supe de los sellos, de Jotunheim y Asgard. Del Reino de los Cielos. Vine entonces, apareciendo con el cetro y la Gema de la Mente en su interior. Si el general estaba despierto, aparecería llamado por su poder. No fue así. Busqué la manera de acabarlo mientras estaba en hibernación, pero cuando regresaba hacia Midgard, Thanos mandó por mí. Me encerró en uno de sus calabozos en lo que pensaba en mi castigo por haberlo embaucado. Ahí apareció Ferinos frente a mí.

El Dios de las Mentiras desvió su mirada hacia la devastada ciudad de Nueva York.

-Me dijo que podría ayudarme, podía salvarme. Así que hicimos un trato: yo me encargaba de los Vástagos para que el Desencadenante regresara a su portador original, y ella asesinaba a Michael, robándole el hechizo para quedarse con los Nefilim que se llevaría lejos de aquí. El general había tenido cinco hijos, pero el primero había muerto según llegué a investigar. Solo restaban cuatro. De cierta manera había sido cierto. Steve quedó enterrado bajo el hielo como si hubiera muerto.

-¡No pronuncies su nombre! No… -Tony se encorvó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, sollozando.

Loki le observó, pasando saliva.

-Cuando Ferinos me dijo quién era el Primer Vástago… ya no quise hacer el trato original. Ella me amenazó con que no me ayudaría más. Tony… lo del retrato… Ferinos fue quien le tomó la fotografía. Ella estaba embarazada en esos momentos. Quiso cerciorarse de que realmente era el primogénito de Michael… yo ya no quise el trato…

Stark levantó su rostro agobiado por el dolor. -¿Por qué infiernos hiciste todo esto en primer lugar?

-No quería morir –confesó en un susurro Loki, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían- Quería una oportunidad… de vivir… quería… quería… enmendar las cosas para volver a casa… con Thor… simplemente no quería morir… no así… no es la mejor de las razones… fue solamente… - levantó su rostro al cielo- Steve no va a morir, nadie va a matarlo. Yo… te lo advertí, Tony, te dije que no confiaras… eso del tigre… -el hechicero se llevó una mano a los ojos- Ferinos va llevárselos, a todos ustedes, a Vanaheim. Ahí obtendrás los consejos necesarios para que tu esposo recobre la razón, él no es como Michael, tiene un corazón que te pertenece. Puedes recuperarlo.

-Loki… -el castaño frunció su ceño- ¿Loki?

Éste jadeaba pesadamente con sus garras encogiéndose al tiempo que se sujetaba con fuerza el pecho como si no pudiera respirar, dando pasos hacia atrás. Siete brillos dorados aparecieron en su piel, formando una línea a lo largo de su cuerpo, desapareciendo después pero dejando a un Jotun sangrando por sus marcas como ojos, nariz, boca y oídos e incluso de su cabeza pues delgados hilos carmesí corrieron por la frente del hechicero, quien juntó sus cejas en un claro gesto de agonía, aun teniendo la fuerza para hablar.

-Solo váyanse con Ferinos… -murmuró, tropezando con la orilla del balcón, cayendo al vacío.

-¡LOKI! –Tony se talló su rostro, tratando de ponerse de pie, cayendo de rodillas y gateando después- ¡Viernes! ¡Un traje! ¡AHORA!

Su armadura llegó justo a tiempo cuando saltaba para ir en busca de un inconsciente Loki, atrapándole antes de tocar el suelo fracturado por donde saltaban géiseres de magma y vapor caliente. Un giro apurado los salvo de ser tragados por un inesperado tornado que serpenteó alrededor antes de desaparecer entre relámpagos de fuego. Stark no estaba seguro si los demás Vengadores estaban vivos, Viernes no tenía lectura de ellos por ningún lado aunque la situación a nivel global impedía ver algo a través de los pocos satélites que había recobrado después de semejante catástrofe. Miró al ojiverde apenas respirando, necesitaba ayudarle. No era justo para Loki haber recibido mansamente su rabia, había ido a disculparse y ofrecerle una última salida. Gruñó entrecerrando sus ojos al pensar en Ferinos.

-Tú ibas a darle tus poderes cuando Michael te asesinara, ¿no es así? Fue lo último que diste a cambio de salvarnos… ¡eres un imbécil! –exclamó sintiendo nuevas lágrimas.

Evadieron nuevos tornados como explosiones del subsuelo. Tony seguía débil y un mareo vino a recordárselo, sin soltar a Loki entre sus brazos.

-Viernes…

-“ _Yo me encargo, Señor Stark_.”

Dejó que fuese su IA quien manejara el traje, no tenía cabeza para pensar qué hacer o como pilotear en tal caso. La desesperación estaba tocando a su mente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si Steve había despertado como el Primer Vástago, debía estar al lado de su horroroso padre… y ambos iban a buscar al hechicero. ¿Podría pelear contra él? ¿Tendría siquiera una oportunidad contra Michael?

-“ _Tormenta eléctrica aproximándose, buscaré el refugio más cercano_.”

-Localiza a los demás, Viernes.

Encontraron un hueco entre dos edificios colapsados, donde quedaron escondidos antes que una enorme como espantosa tormenta de arena roja con relámpagos furiosos tocara la ciudad, devastando lo que quedara por destruir. Usando la armadura como protección, Tony quedó delante del ojiverde para evitar que fuese tocado por alguna descarga o escombro lanzado por la tormenta, aprovechando ese momento para recobrar más fuerzas, tratando de pensar todavía en algún plan que no involucrara a Ferinos cuya figura venía a sus angustiados pensamientos con más recurrencia. Sintió un tirón en su hombro, girando su rostro hacia Loki quien despertaba como extrañado de encontrarse en tal sitio, sentándose como podía bajo las columnas cruzadas por encima de ellos, sacudiendo apenas su cabeza como ahuyentando algo.

-… ¿qué sucede…?

-Una tormenta eléctrica en pleno suelo.

-No, no es una tormenta…

-¿Qué?

-“ _Lectura de alteración gravitacional por encima de nosotros, señor_.”

Tanto el castaño como el hechicero levantaron su rostro cuando el techo de escombros que les protegía salió despedido con facilidad, quedando al descubierto de la tormenta que rodeaba al general del Reino de los Cielos y quien sonrió al encontrarles.

-Que gusto verles por aquí –dijo bromista.

Tony le disparó a quemarropa pero Michael solo se carcajeó, extendiendo sus enormes alas que avivaron la fuerza de la tormenta, a punto de llevarse a ambos. Loki trató de llamar su magia pero el golpe de un ala se lo impidió, lo mismo que al Hombre de Hierro quien fue estampado en el suelo por otra ala. Teniendo a ambos así presos. El general les examinó como si fuesen alguna pieza de colección antes de alzarlos con sus plumas sujetándoles con un agarre cruel, especialmente con el pelinegro quien gritó al sentir el calor de las alas quemarle.

-Ah, el amor, hace cosas muy extrañas y divertidas con ustedes. Un lazo tan frágil, efímero y cambiante.

Dos gemidos ahogados se escucharon en sincronía por las alas que aplastaban a ambos bajo la mirada tranquila del general.

-¿Dónde está el Hijo de Odín? ¿Dónde está… mi hijo? –sonrió con mayor satisfacción.

Rió para sus adentros al ver los intentos inútiles de sus dos presas, regocijándose con quemar a uno y comenzar a aplastar al otro dentro de su armadura. El rugido de otros cañones se escuchó, proveniente de los trajes que Viernes activó para protegerlos. Michael alzó su rostro al cielo y luego se volvió hacia el Hombre de Hierro.

-Tu mascota está muy bien entrenada.

Les dejó por breves minutos, enfrentando a las armaduras automáticas como un mero pasatiempo. Stark gateó hacia Loki quien se veía peor cada segundo, buscando en su mente alguna forma de huir de aquel general que estaba haciendo trizas sus trajes. El hechicero pareció leer sus pensamientos porque ambos desaparecieron al acto de ahí, acabando frente a lo que fuera esa parte del desierto en Siria que ahora más bien lucía como un cuadro de terror con los tornados, lava saliendo despedida de enormes fracturas y tormentas serpenteando con relámpagos de fuego. Una mano del Embustero señaló hacia una de las pocas montañas de roca dura que aún permanecían de pie, específicamente una pequeña cueva a las faldas. Tony asintió, pasando un brazo del pelinegro por encima de sus hombros para volar hacia donde le había señalado, el calor era peor en aquel lugar, haciendo casi insoportable estar dentro del traje metálico. Entraron a toda prisa hasta terminar en el hueco donde se veía un arco de piedra muy antiguo con inscripciones que estaban borrándose.

-¿Qué es esto?

-U-Un… portal…

Tosiendo más coágulos de sangre, Loki levantó una mano hacia el disco, que brillo tenuemente adquiriendo una forma dorada en su periferia y un resplandor platinado en el centro como si de pronto se hubiera llenado de mercurio líquido. El castaño frunció su ceño.

-¿A dónde…?

-Lejos…

-“ _General aproximándose_.”

-Tony…

-¡Vamos!

El hechicero asintió, con la ayuda del Hombre de Hierro para levantarse. La montaña se cimbró y la luz de la cueva comenzó a ser mayor por las alas que estaban abriéndose paso hacia ellos. Tony apretó sus dientes, casi corriendo al portal por donde lanzó a Loki sin darle tiempo a protestar, rompiendo el círculo de inmediato, quedándose con el general. Sin el Embustero, Michael Grigori no iba a conseguir su cometido, él aún tenía que reunir a los Vengadores… encontrar a Steve y devolverlo a la normalidad si acaso eso era posible. Vino a su mente las palabras del pelinegro cuando estuvieron dentro de la cámara. Podía negarse a obedecer a su padre. Existía una posibilidad e iba a pelear por ella. Preparó sus cañones a toda potencia cuando la montaña fue cortada en dos y el general apareció en el cielo mirándole con enojo.

-¡Viernes!

-“ _Activando campos_.”

El ataque de alas encontró un escudo electromagnético que desvió su fuerza hacia los costados, prácticamente haciendo hoyos profundos en la tierra desértica e inestable. Michael solamente entrecerró sus ojos, levantando su espada para llamar más fuego, pero solamente quedó en un intento cuando fue golpeado violentamente por un disparo proveniente del espacio exterior. Viernes estaba manipulando los satélites como cañones, dándole tiempo a Tony de volar lejos de la mira del general, quien voló de nuevo en lo alto buscándole.

-“ _Vision está llegando_.”

Dicho Vengador apareció por entre las nubes arremolinándose con furia, tacleando al general, mientras el castaño le apuntaba con ayuda de su IA para perforarle un hombro, sabiendo que se regeneraría pero le daba ventaja a Vision de dañarlo con la Gema de la Mente. Stark fue lanzado a los aires por un tornado que no vio nacer, pero controló el vuelo gracias a la presencia súbita de Wanda, quien se unió en la pelea contra Michael. Tony quiso decirle de Steve pero los tres fueron azotados contra el corazón de la montaña por las alas del Grigori, quien las sacudió como si algo le molestara. Balas de alto calibre provenientes del Quinjet le distrajeron, luego fueron relámpagos, esta vez de hielo. Un rugido de Hulk acompañó su embestida. Tony sonrió al ver llegar al resto de los Vengadores antes de apretar sus puños, tenía que decirles sobre Steve, tenía que…

-¡NO, STEVE! ¡STEVE! ¡STEVEEEEEE!

Otro Grigori apareció, en un uniforme que todos conocían con una mirada desvariada y atacando a Vision con un golpe certero de una de sus alas, quitándolo de su padre quien se carcajeó, estirando sus propias alas en conjunción con las de su hijo. Fue como si estallara una bomba nuclear, la onda de choque por nada los pulveriza, envueltos por aquellos bots sueltos del Quinjet que una vez más Viernes manipulaba para crearles campos de resguardo. Wanda miró angustiada al castaño, protegida por el cuerpo de éste de los escombros que salieron disparados. Stark le dejó a punto de volar hacia Rogers pero la mano firme de Vision le detuvo, negando. No iba a reconocerle, cosa que trajo lágrimas al millonario, volviendo su vista hacia los dos Grigoris en lo alto, con discos de fuego rodeándoles, esperando por los siguientes ataques de unos Vengadores confundidos, temerosos ante lo que presenciaban. Tratando de recobrar la cordura en medio de aquel infierno.

- _Perdimos al Príncipe Jotun, más sé dónde se encuentra. Acaba con estos mortales mientras traigo de regreso a nuestro Sacrificio._

- _Sí, padre._

Ante el horror de Tony, un brazo de Steve se elevó en lo alto como esperando por algo mientras el general desaparecía de forma súbita. Entre furiosas lenguas de fuego cayendo del cielo, vino hasta el Primer Vástago un escudo hecho de Vibranium cuyos colores y estrella desaparecieron ante el calor que le imprimió su portador, transformándolo en un escudo rojizo cual lava ardiente. Destellos dorados le rodearon, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una reluciente armadura, similar a la de su progenitor. Un par de fríos ojos azules recorrieron los rostros estupefactos de todos los Vengadores dispersos en aquel desierto. Ante la vibración de sus alas, los tornados, tormentas y magma brotando de lo profundo de la Tierra desaparecieron, dejando solamente la arena llena de rocas, escombros y humo. El hijo del general fue descendiendo lentamente, quedando de pie en el medio de todos. Su mano derecha, se extendió al tiempo que una espada brotaba de su palma, mango de oro con una hoja gruesa de doble filo. La espada de su padre. Sus alas se sacudieron como llamando a los Vengadores para que le combatieran.

-¡STEVE! –Tony se retiró el casco, desesperado- ¡STEVE!

-¡Tony, no! –Thor no pudo detenerle.

La armadura terminó destruida casi por completo cuando el simple latigazo de aire provocado por la espada le tocó, tumbando al castaño contra el suelo, apretando sus dientes ante el dolor de una herida en su costado, una horrible quemadura. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Steve…

Hubo silbidos por encima de su cabeza, en lo que recuperaba el aliento como las fuerzas. Todos ellos estaban tratando de acercarse al castaño, quien había terminado peligrosamente cerca de aquellas alas cuyos movimientos ágiles estaban atacando sin piedad ni remordimiento a cada uno de los Vengadores, usando su escudo de fuego y la espada cuya lengua de viento caliente abrió más heridas en ellos, al punto de dejarlos inconscientes alrededor del victorioso Primogénito Grigori cuyos ojos se posaron en su último oponente. Stark se puso de pie, tambaleante y sujetándose el costado quemado con una mano, mirando al resto tumbados sobre la caliente arena del desierto, con rastros de sangre rodeándoles. Estaban demasiado lejos para notar si aún respiraban o no.

-Steve… Steve… ¿no me reconoces…?

Las alas se agitaron, el hijo del general se giró lentamente hacia él preparando su espada, estirando por completo el brazo que la sostenía.

-Steve… por favor… Steve…

Tony sabía que estaba ya llorando pero no le importó. Debía, tenía que seguir insistiendo, alcanzar la mente de su esposo. Michael no podía quitárselo.

-Steve…

Cayó de rodillas al ya no poder sostenerse más, jadeando pesadamente con el calor entorpeciendo sus intentos de respirar adecuadamente. El Primer Vástago caminó entre pausas hacia él, sus ojos azules aún no eran del todo distantes, había una muy pequeña pero evidente confusión en ellos. Llegó hasta quien le hablaba con un nombre que hacía eco en su mente, entrecerrando sus ojos. Sus alas se agitaron, envolviendo y abriéndose de nuevo alrededor del castaño, quien le sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas.

-Steve, soy yo, Tony. Tony… -pasó saliva- Eres Steve Rogers, ¿lo recuerdas? Capipaleta… Capitán… eres… eres… eres mi esposo… ¿puedes recordarlo?

El escudo dejó escapar unas chispas de fuego, como si aquel Grigori enfureciera, más no le atacó, con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Stark quien tomo aire una vez más, llamándole por su nombre, por todos aquellos apodos que le diera, en broma y de cariño. Vio las alas agitarse, una vez más rodeándole como si quisiera aplastarle con ellas, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Más llevado por la locura que por la razón, el castaño levantó sus manos para tocarlas, sabiendo que podían quemarle, apostando a que no sucedería como cuando brotaran de la espalda de Steve por primera vez. La misma música de tintineo se dejó escuchar cuando sus dedos rozaron las plumas, con un fuego hiriendo las yemas de sus dedos que se esfumó. Tony contuvo el aliento al ver que ese amado rostro fruncía su ceño en confusión, el escudo comenzando a disminuir su fuego.

-Steve…

De improviso, el escudo cayó, volviendo a la normalidad. La mano que le sostenía se estiró hacia el rostro del millonario quien correspondió su gesto. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, Stark dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, volviendo su mirada hacia su pecho que comenzó a sangrar profusamente, viendo que unas garras le atravesaban el pecho y le levantaban en vilo. El Primer Vástago se alejó, volviendo a su expresión fría cuando el general del Reino de los Cielos apareció detrás de Tony, dejando en el suelo a un inconsciente como sangrante Loki cuyo estado decía lo mucho que había peleado por no haber terminado preso de aquel Grigori, perdiendo de manera cruel en tierras no muy lejanas de Midgard, mismas que fueron pulverizadas por las alas de Michael quien torció una sonrisa, dejando caer ahora al castaño.

-Has cumplido tu misión, Anthony. Ahora nosotros cumpliremos la nuestra.

Ambos ángeles intercambiaron una mirada. La espada cobró un brillo dorado y el general tomó por los cabellos al hechicero, levantando una mano hacia el cielo que se despejó, permitiendo ver aquel enorme sello que se desplegó por completo en aquel eclipse falso. Los dos volaron hacia lo alto. El Primer Vástago alzando la espada, un latigazo de fuego proveniente de aquella Puerta del Cielo cayó en la hoja, convirtiéndola en llamas vivas. Relámpagos les atacaron. Michael volvió su vista hacia el Dios del Trueno quien se erguía una vez más con rabia en los ojos, girando a Mjolnir para ir a su encuentro. Aquel Grigori cargó por su cintura al pelinegro, con su mano libre tamborileando al aire, haciendo un gesto a su hijo para que esperara. Lo habían hecho hace eones, un par de minutos jugando con el Hijo de Odín no eran nada.

-¡MICHAEL!

Tony abrió sus ojos, apenas si enfocando lo que estaba sucediendo en lo alto, viendo a Thor ser golpeado una y otra vez por las alas de Michael, ni siquiera el martillo tenía efecto alguno en el general, menos ahora que estaba al lado de su Primogénito. La Tierra comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, anunciando la Séptima Trompeta. Una vez que se hiciera escuchar, iban a sacrificar a Loki para romper el sello de los Nefilim y azotar al universo con ellos. Eso no podía suceder, Steve no podía matarle, destruir el mundo que tanto protegía, ser parte de aquel terror. Él no era así más ya no podía hablarle más, estaba falleciendo. Sintió nuevas lágrimas mientras hacía acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para invocar a la única criatura que podía detener aquel desastre. Sus resecos como partidos labios formularon en un susurro el verdadero nombre de aquella figura de cabellos albinos y sonrisa carmesí.

- _Lucifer…_


	21. Renaciendo

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**CAPÍTULO XX. RENACIENDO.**

_Algunos han ganado un placer salvaje,_  
_Por arriesgarse ante el salvaje dolor,_  
_Yo podría esta noche ganar tu amor_  
_Y sufrir mañana el peligro de la muerte._  
  
_Podría estremecerte en la batalla,_  
_y arrancar una mirada de tu ojo._  
_¡Qué frágil es el corazón que arde,_  
_Embriagado de intentos y anhelos!_  
  
_Bienvenidas las noches de sueños rotos,_  
_Y los días de crueles matanzas._  
_¿Puedo considerar que llorarías_  
_Al oír mis acechantes tribulaciones?_

                Pasión, Charlotte Brontë.

 

El tiempo se detuvo justo cuando la punta de la espada tocaba el pecho de Loki y la Séptima Trompeta estaba por sonar con Thor a punto de volverse a levantar con un brazo fracturado pero sosteniendo firme a Mjolnir, el general ignorándole con su mirada clavada en Steve. Las tormentas, relámpagos, sismos… absolutamente todo se detuvo mientras una mujer albina descendía de los cielos en su impecable traje blanco y corsé carmesí como sus zapatos, uñas y labios que sonrieron triunfales para Tony quien cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano de aquel ángel sobre su rostro. El mejor del Reino de los Cielos, tan fuerte, tan poderosa. La hija de Metatrón que había sido capaz de abandonar a su especie para sembrar el terror donde quiera que se detuviera, recolectando trofeos a cambio de pequeños favores sobre los cuales siempre obtenía beneficios. Ese Lucero de la Mañana, perfecta, rebelde, inmortal.

-Sé que me entiendes, sé también cuáles son tus trofeos favoritos –susurró Stark- Aquello que no puede comprarse, venderse, robarse ni encontrarse. Tiene que darse de forma voluntaria, ¿verdad… Ferinos?

Abrió sus ojos hacia ella, quien seguía sonriente como esperando su oferta. Tomando aire un par de veces, mirando detrás de aquel ángel caído los dos Grigoris.

-Está bien… Lucifer, salva a Steve, salva a Loki, salva esta Tierra. Y yo te doy a cambio lo que más deseas. Mi vida, mi tiempo… mi alma. Todo te lo entrego si tú reviertes esta situación. Cada momento que he vivido, cada gramo de mi existencia misma te pertenecerá si lo arreglas. A cambio del trato de Loki, el de Thor… es un precio justo.

Apretó sus labios con más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas que Lucifer limpió con aquella sonrisa antes de asentir. Ella se alejó y su traje blanco se estremeció, convirtiéndose en lenguas negras que no reflejaron luz alguna, envolviendo su cuerpo, formando una armadura oscura, de picos y hojas con dientes filosos. Su casco con un par de cuernos gruesos y retorcidos protegió su cabeza, dejando únicamente a la vista esa sonrisa carmesí. De su mano izquierda brotó una lanza con una hoja de doble fijo, igualmente negra como toda ella. Tres pares de alas brotaron de su espalda, igual de enormes como las Grigori, salvo que no estaban hechas de plumas, sino de piel, cartílago y hueso, similares a las de un murciélago o un dragón si existieran en la Tierra. Lucifer se volvió tranquilamente hacia los dos ángeles en el cielo, en un solo movimiento de sus alas estaba junto a ellos.

Su lanza giró en el aire, cortando el brazo que sujetaba la cabeza de Loki. El tiempo volvió a recobrar su ritmo, la espada de fuego no encontró a su objetivo original, sino que se enterró sin que pudiera evitarlo en el pecho del general cuya sorpresa fue genuina, apenas si girando su rostro ante la presencia de Lucifer cuya lanza volvió a danzar antes de cortarle la cabeza. La Séptima Trompeta retumbó pero no encontró el sacrificio ni el Llamado esperado, la Puerta del Cielo posaba sobre el planeta desapareció con una explosión sorda, enviando una onda de choque, golpeando a Steve quien terminó en el suelo, inconsciente, casi junto al hechicero. Lucifer ladeó su rostro como admirando aquel trabajo, antes de volar de vuelta hacia Tony quien apenas si sonrió al ver que la armadura dorada desaparecía del cuerpo del capitán, quedando en ese uniforme que ya no volvería a ver más pero estaba agradecido de verle puesto. La mano de Lucifer se extendió ante el castaño quien levantó su mirada, apenas si erguido sobre un costado, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos a punto de levantar la suya para cerrar el trato.

-Yo me ofrezco en lugar de Anthony Stark.

Éste abrió sus ojos, jadeando al ver a Loki ponerse de pie con dificultad, mirándole antes de volverse hacia Lucifer, con mentón en alto, cojeando mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Un Jotun… hechicero, es mejor… yo tomo su lugar.

-Loki… no… no…

Aquel ángel les observó en turnos, girándose hacia el Embustero para tenderle la mano, aceptando el cambio de ofrenda. Tony negó queriendo ponerse de pie.

-Entonces te parecerá mejor tomar a un guerrero como yo –interrumpió Thor, llegando por un costado con un brazo caído- A cambio de Loki. A cambio de Anthony.

-Thor… -esta vez fue el turno del hechicero de asombrarse.

-Bueno, pues yo no soy un semidios pero igual soy valioso, hago el cambio por todos ellos –dijo el Coronel Rhodes, en su armadura más que maltrecha, a punto de caerse- Hola, Tones.

-¿Qué…? ¡No!

-Ssshhh. Tómame, cosa rara.

-Creo que tendremos un desacuerdo, porque seré yo quien haga el trato –apareció Scott, jadeando pesadamente- ¿Cuiden de mi hija, quieren?

-Cuídala tú, porque yo seré quien tome el lugar de todos –debatió Sam.

-En otra vida, soldado –Clint se adelantó- Yo soy tu presa.

-Tú tienes una familia, seremos nosotros. Venga, Lucifer –Natasha llegó en el hombro de Hulk quien gruñó como afirmando sus palabras.

-¡¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?! –reclamó Loki.

-Posiblemente –Wanda se acercó también- Esto es algo que Pietro haría. Yo me ofrezco. Ohana.

-Ohana significa familia –rió Vision- Lo siento, señorita, tomaré tu sitio. Seré yo quien los proteja a todos.

-Y la familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida –un recuperado Bucky que llegaba arrastrando un pie, alzó su mentón señalando a Lucifer- Aquí está tu premio.

-Creo que hoy es tu día de suerte –todos se volvieron al escuchar la voz firme de Steve tras ellos- Porque tienes una gran propuesta en mí. Yo soy el líder de los Vengadores, yo soy a quien tendrás cuantas veces sean necesarias, puedo hacer esto todo el día.

-¡Steve! –Stark sonrió, quejándose luego con una mano en el pecho- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?!

-Lenguaje.

- **Me parece que tienes un problema, Lucifer.**

No sin un sobresalto, el grupo se volvió hacia la voz que provenía de aquel eclipse, viendo descender en una lluvia multicolor a un ser brillante, resplandecía de tal forma que tuvieron que cubrirse sus ojos antes de que aquella luz menguara, permitiendo admirar la figura de una altísima mujer de rostro duro y ojos gentiles llenos de energía, envuelta en mantos etéreos y listones de oro con plata. Un halo pulsante coronaba su cabeza de cabellos blancos rizados. Metatrón. No arribaba sola, venía acompañada de otros seres luminosos de formas imprecisas, Jueces del Tribunal Viviente y también por Odín, Padre de Todo. Esta comitiva quedó a pocos metros en el aire sobre los Vengadores y Lucifer quien gruñó, preparando su lanza.

- **Un pacto no puede tener más de doce caras distintas o romperías tu propia esencia, Lucifer. Ni un ser como tú puede ignorar las leyes más fundamentales.**

La mano de Metatrón señaló elegante a los Vengadores.

- **Son libres del trato hecho, toda acción queda libre de pago.**

Mjolnir perdió el arañazo que Lucifer le hiciera, las heridas de todos ellos sanaron al acto ante sus atónitos ojos, volviendo su vista hacia la reina de los ángeles cuyo dedo se dirigió hacia su rebelde criatura, recibiendo un rugido por respuesta, desapareciendo de inmediato entre llamas oscuras. Los Jueces del Tribunal Viviente alzaron sus manos o eso pareció, enviando ondas de energía que restablecieron aquel desecho mundo, devolviendo a su estado original antes de que sonaran las trompetas. Metatrón alzó su rostro, intercambiando una mirada con los jueces y Odín, antes de volverse hacia Steve a quien ahora se dirigió.

- **Michael Grigori ha desaparecido, pero su sangre vive en ti igual que el Desencadenante. Aún puedes invocar a los Nefilim, pero no eres servidor de mi reino. Tampoco perteneces a Midgard. ¿Qué harás ahora, Steven Grant Rogers?**

Éste tosió un poco, sus alas estaban replegadas tras su espalda, visibles a diferencia de sus pares. Su mirada se posó en la preocupada de Tony, a quien sonrió unos momentos, recuperando la compostura al ver de frente a Metatrón.

-El Desencadenante vive en mí y permanecerá en mí todo el tiempo de vida natural que la vida habrá de obsequiarme. Si por trampa alguna, complot o engaño llegara a sufrir una herida mortal, liberaré a los Nefilim contra todos. Ellos dormirán por siempre, como prenda a cambio de la seguridad de este planeta que yo declaro como mi hogar. Cuando llegue el momento de heredar el Desencadenante, lo haré saber a todos ustedes, pero mientras tanto, yo viviré aquí, como un ser humano de la Tierra. Ésa es mi decisión que pido se respete.

Metatrón no pareció complacida con sus palabras pero una vez más solamente se volvió a los Jueces, que asintieron, aceptando lo dicho por el capitán. La reina cerró sus ojos, desvaneciéndose al ser absorbida por una luz multicolor. Odín miró a Loki, quien de inmediato fue protegido por Thor, el cual frunció su ceño ante su padre, recibiendo el soporte de los demás Vengadores, haciendo una línea protectora que Hulk terminó casi abrazando a los dos semidioses. El Padre de Todo entrecerró sus ojos ante el gesto, dándoles la espalda para desaparecer junto con los Jueces del Tribunal Viviente.

-Hablaremos luego, Thor.

El eclipse desapareció, igual que las tormentas y el resto de aquella catástrofe. Todos los seres vivos que habían sido ocultados bajo el hechizo de Lucifer, aparecieron en esos momentos, encontrándose asombrados al notar que el aparente desastre del que estaban buscando refugio había desaparecido como si se hubiera tratado de una broma de mal gusto o alguna clase de ensayo de emergencias poco organizado, prácticamente volviendo a su rutina de inmediato. No había edificios rotos, sismos, fracturas en el suelo ni fuego azotando el planeta. Tony sonrió volviéndose hacia Steve, prácticamente corriendo hacia él, estampándose contra su pecho.

-¡Steve!

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-¿No pasa nada? ¡Tienes alas!

-Creo que ahora podremos competir en el aire.

-¡Eso no siquiera tiene sentido!

-Sssshh –el capitán levantó su mentón para besarle- No llores más.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que tanto pasó? –reclamó Sam- Porque no sé ni cómo terminamos en este bendito desierto. Capitán, que acertadas palabras diste, yo estaba muriéndome del miedo.

-Bueno… -Rogers tosió mirando a Loki- En verdad, yo no fui quien habló.

-Tenías que ser tú –Stark se volvió al ojiverde, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pícara.

-Gracias, Loki.

-De nada, Steve.

-Am, capitán, no quiero ser impertinente, pero en estos momentos todavía no hay civiles observándonos. Y tus alas… bueno… -Rhodes rió, inquieto.

-No tengo idea de cómo ocultarlas.

-De la misma manera en que aparecieron –aconsejó el Embustero, clavando su mirada en el millonario quien frunció su ceño luego quedándose serio con un rubor oscuro en sus mejillas- Es decir, a voluntad –rió más que divertido por la broma- Solamente tienes que concentrarte, es como si respiraras, piensa en guardarlas y listo.

Más que expectantes, los Vengadores miraron a Steve concentrarse en sus alas que se agitaron apenas antes de replegarse por completo e ir disminuyendo de tamaño, mientras desaparecían en su espalda, dejando únicamente las dos rasgaduras en su uniforme como huella. Tony le sonrió, recibiendo un abrazo cariñoso y un beso sobre sus cabellos.

-Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti, Tony.

-Agh. Estos ya van a ponerse melosos –se quejó Clint, haciendo reír a los demás.

-¿Esto se cuenta como horas extra, verdad? –preguntó Scott.

-Vengadores –sonrió Steve- Es hora de tomarnos un merecido descanso.

La crisis que dejó de ser crisis, al menos sirvió para hacer conscientes a más de un político sobre el cuidado del planeta. Fury encontró a sus desaliñados, exhaustos Vengadores en el desierto de Siria donde los recogió para llevarlos al cuartel para ser examinados por la Doctora Cho aunque ninguno estaba herido a pesar de sus uniformes y ropas que hablaban de una historia diferente. Steve no le quiso mentir al director sobre su ascendencia, a pesar de las quejas de Tony quien no deseaba verlo recluido como experimento de laboratorio. Phillip Coulson le prometió que nada de eso ocurriría, pero si debían hacerle unas pruebas con el fin de ayudarle en esta nueva condición que más adelante sacó bromas entre ellos, cuando descansaron, comieron y se asearon, volviendo a la torre donde estaban dispuestos a seguir durmiendo por el resto de sus vidas dado lo cansado de sus cuerpos, aunque lo cierto era que necesitaban algunas historias que solamente cierto ojiverde tenía.

Esta vez, Loki no se negó.

Cuando las sociedades secretas comenzaron a encontrar la forma de abrir otras dimensiones y estar en contacto con seres más avanzados sin saber realmente lo que estaban haciendo, fue el momento que Michael Grigori aprovechó para despertar y buscar artefactos que le ayudaran para el despertar de los Nefilim, usando a los ingenuos de dichas sociedades como sus conejillos de indias. Conoció más por azar que por búsqueda a la madre de Steve, misma que no ocultó sus sentimientos por el general, desconociendo de quien se estaba enamorando. Ahí se dio cuenta el ángel que podía usar una emoción así para manipular mejor a los seres humanos, seduciendo a Sarah para dejarla embarazada y probar la reacción de su sangre al combinarse con un ser mortal. Como era de esperarse, ese primer hijo fue concebido con mutaciones, un fallo a la vista de Michael quien decidió esfumarse de la vida de aquella pobre mujer, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar un matrimonio que le salvara de una vida llena de desprecios, aunque eso más tarde le costó la vida.

Mientras el general buscaba deliberadamente una candidata más sana para ser madre de su siguiente hijo, Steve nació con los defectos ya conocidos provocados por el hecho de que sus alas no se habían desarrollado, quedando dentro de su cuerpo lo que había sido la causa directa de su asma y otros problemas de carácter respiratorio como metabólico. Sin embargo, Michael fue capaz de percibir a su primogénito, vivo aunque con tales desventajas, cosa que no le preocupó. Para entonces ya conocía los trabajos que los nazis estaban llevando a cabo, sobre todo las investigaciones del General Johann Shmidt y el Teseracto que impulsó únicamente para obtener aquel conocido suero que el Dr. Abraham Erskine creó sin saber que así lo había planeado el general del Reino de los Cielos para sanar las alas de su hijo. Cómo había terminado Steve con el suero era historia conocida.

Lo que ignoraban todos era que el propio Michael también había provocado que Cráneo Rojo se enfrentara a su hijo para medir sus habilidades, si pasaba la prueba, iba a dejarle vivo. En caso contrario se hubiera presentado en aquella pelea para cortarle la cabeza él mismo. Dado que todo resultó como ese Grigori quería, solamente lo llevó en la dirección correcta para hacerle hibernar hasta que llegara el momento de despertarle. Ya que Steve era demasiado poderoso, requería que su sueño fuese imperturbable pero también que su esencia angelical quedara por completo sepultada de otros seres como los Asgardianos, motivo por el cual es que su avión tuvo la ruta hacia el hielo muy a propósito. Así quedaría vivo pero sin que hubiera alguien capaz de detectar su herencia del Reino de los Cielos.

Como el capitán había heredado esa nobleza de sentimientos de parte de su madre, Sarah Rogers, Michael supo que así iba a poder despertar su parte Grigori cuando se percató de su relación amorosa con Anthony Stark a quien señaló al resto de los Nefilim para que no le asesinaran aunque sí pudieran lastimarle, solo lo suficiente para comenzar a avivar el temple de Steve y que cayera en la trampa de su padre, misma que ocurrió cuando Bucky, Steve y Tony cayeron en aquel precipicio, con Rogers tocando la cámara previamente preparada con la sangre de Loki que rompió los sellos que le mantenían dormido como el Primer Vástago. A todos les quedó muy claro que aquel general había sido todo menos un tonto, con una mente magistral para tirar de todas las cuerdas necesarias y completar sus objetivos de manera macabra.

-Yo tengo una duda –quiso saber Rhodes luego de digerir toda esa información- ¿Cuál fue el papel de Ferinos o Lucifer en todo esto?

-Ella es la única hija de Metatrón –respondió Loki en los brazos de Thor- Pero no quiso obedecerle ni permanecer en el Reino de los Cielos como su princesa, prefiriendo ser el azote del universo.

-Algo parecido a ti –bromeó Natasha.

-Hey no, Lokitty solamente andaba perdido por culpa de Odín. Lo siento, Thor amigo, sabes que es verdad.

-No lo discutiré, Tony –sonrió éste, con un beso en los cabellos del ojiverde.

-Pero siguen sin decirme qué interés tenía esa princesita angelical –se quejó el coronel.

-Robarle el ejército a su madre –aclaró el Embustero- Y con eso, robarle el trono. También destruir el universo por si acaso no es ya un cliché de villanos.

-Que miedo –comentó Scott.

-¿Y cómo fue que supiste que Ferinos era nada menos que Lucifer, Tony amigo? –inquirió Bruce.

-Cuando aquí nuestro tigrito-oculta-información me narró sobre el Reino de los Cielos y su reina, me quedó claro que Ferinos pertenecía a esa raza, Viernes halló que hablaba el idioma de los ángeles así que solamente uní cabos.

-¿Entonces lo que se cuenta…? –Scott hizo un ademán en el aire, refiriéndose a todo el mito alrededor de aquél ángel caído.

Loki negó, rodando sus ojos. –Ustedes escucharon ya la versión adulterada de la verdad.

-Que desilusión, me hubiera gustado apartar un sitio en el Infierno –bufó el sargento.

-Calla, Bucky.

-Como sea, Mishka, de momento tengo suficiente de ángeles.

-Pero nosotros hemos ganado uno –observó Vision con una sonrisa hacia el capitán quien se encogió de hombros.

-Como si no fuera suficiente con ser perfecto, ahora tienes alas –Barnes se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por casualidad el sargento no tiene una herencia escondida? –preguntó divertido Stark a Loki.

Éste miró al sargento unos segundos con cejas levantadas antes de negar.

-Me parece que no.

-Aww, lo siento, Bucky.

-Me gusta ser común y corriente.

-Hay más de lo segundo que de lo primero –rió Clint, esquivando un cojín- ¡Hey!

Una súbita guerra de cojinazos y almohadazos apareció entre carcajadas de todos ellos, cayendo al suelo de forma ridícula o terminando sobre alguien al tratar de huir de un ataque certero. Entre ese fuego cruzado, Tony observó a Steve, con esa sonrisa de niño travieso que le conociera, tal vez le inquietara saber que era un Grigori, el último, más estaba firme en sus decisiones. Siempre sería el Capitán América. Y su esposo. Volvió de sus meditaciones a tiempo antes de que una almohada se estampara en su cara, gruñendo con ojos entrecerrado a un malicioso Loki, persiguiéndole por toda la sala, aumentando el caos. Ya estaban llenos de plumas, pedazos de relleno de algodón con los cabellos despeinados, ropas desajustadas cuando Viernes interrumpió su pelea.

-“ _T’Challa ha llamado a los Vengadores, guerreros aparecieron por un portal Asgardiano_.”

Todos se quedaron quietos, con almohadas y cojines en manos, alzando sus cejas al intercambiar una mirada entre ellos. Quedaban asuntos por arreglar, la mayoría ahora relativos a los dos semidioses. Thor de inmediato tomó la mano del ojiverde para besarla por el dorso.

-Deben ser embajadores de Vanaheim, Odín quiere probarnos.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó Sam.

-Amigo mío, habremos de averiguarlo si partimos enseguida.

-Vengadores –Steve se paró firme, aunque jaló a su esposo por su cintura para pegarle a él- El mundo nos necesita una vez más. ¡Prepárense!

Con un grito coral, así lo hicieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues como todo, esto llega a su fin, solo resta el epílogo maloso. No se lo pierdan por este canal... ah, no, bueno ustedes entienden.
> 
> miau!


	22. Promesas

_Título_ : **NEFILIM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Parejas_ : Repunteando Stony, Thorki

_Derechos_ : Marvel amor y señor de todo.

_Advertencias_ : tomándome de nuevo licencias con situaciones, personajes y nombres. Ju. Lo de siempre, angustia, romance, acción y muchas locas ideas que han brotado desde lo más oscuro de la perversa mente de esta minina.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Promesas.**

_Si fuera yo el dueño de las telas del cielo,_

_Bordadas con luz dorada y plateada,_

_Los azules y los tenues y los oscuros mantos_

_De la noche y la luz y la penumbra,_

_Extendería esas ropas bajo tus pies:_

_Pero, siendo pobre, solo soy dueño de mis sueños;_

_He extendido mis sueños bajo tus pies;_

_Pisa suavemente, porque pisas mis sueños._

                Él desea las telas del cielo, W.B. Yeats.

 

Las últimas notas del piano sonaron tímidas y suaves, dejando un silencio contemplativo que solamente una risa traviesa rompió, con brincoteos dejando la sala de música, dirigiéndose felices hacia el cuarto de juegos. Darcy Lewis corrió tras el pequeño, riendo junto con él para cargarle con un sonoro beso en su mejilla, despeinando sus cabellos castaños antes de dejarle sobre un mullido tapete tapizado con la forma de un escudo con estrella en su centro. Fue hacia el estante cercano para tomar el grueso libro de cuentos y abrir en la página donde se habían quedado días anteriores cuando la joven le había cuidado mientras sus padres estaban lejos, en una misión.

-Okay, Peter, un solo cuento y luego la comida, ¿entendido? Y nada sobre árboles maléficos colados en la ensalada.

-¡Sí había malosos álboles!

-Sshh, vamos a leer.

El hijo del matrimonio Stark-Rogers había sido rescatado de un ataque perpetrado por uno de los tantos villanos que combatían los Vengadores, aparentemente perseguido junto con sus padres al haber nacido con una mutación en sus genes. Sin embargo, durante la explosión que barrió con la vida de sus progenitores como de otros inocentes, el pequeño Peter terminó en tal condición que se le diagnosticó un estado terminal. Había sido la intervención del Dios de las Mentiras que lo había salvado, pidiendo la sangre del Capitán América dadas sus cualidades angelicales para reparar el dañado ADN del infante. El milagro se hizo y tiempo más adelante, el travieso niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules terminó siendo adoptado por aquellos singulares esposos, en una fiesta doble, pues celebraron también el más que tardado compromiso –como dijera Clint- entre el Dios del Trueno y Loki, luego de un enfrentamiento sin muchos percances contra Odín. Todavía quedaban muchos cabos sueltos por resolver pero después de casi morir en un apocalipsis Nefilim, lo demás era pan comido para todos ellos.

Darcy había terminado convirtiéndose en una más que voluntaria niñera del sonriente Peter, a quien solía llevarse de vez en cuando a visitar a Jane Foster en su laboratorio o a la granja Barton donde perdían la noción del tiempo. Tal vez por la transfusión de sangre, o la propia naturaleza del niño, estaba mostrando habilidades extraordinarias para su edad, motivo por el cual los Stark-Rogers habían recibido una invitación de cierta escuela especial a la que Tony tajantemente se negó. No iba a enviar lejos a su hijo con desconocidos ni tampoco permitir que le llenaran con ideas “extrañas” como le dijo a su pareja. Suficiente tenía con un Embustero enseñándole trucos impropios o a la propia Viernes consintiéndole pese a sus reclamos. Cuando Peter tuviese la edad suficiente para tomar la decisión de ir a esa escuela de mutantes, lo haría. Steve solamente rió cuando el hechicero comentó que eso sucedería cuando aquel niño tuviera dos mil años con un millonario siendo tan sobreprotector.

-Dalcy, ¿voie a tenel un pimo?

-¿Primo? –rió la joven- ¿De quién, exactamente, Peter? Tienes más tíos que una familia rusa.

-Papa Stef me dijo que tío Thol ponto tendía un hijo.

-Eso lo tengo que averiguar. Anda, termina de comer.

Los juegos siguieron hasta caer la noche, cuando Peter al fin cayó dormido luego de escuchar por milésima vez la historia sobre cómo su padre y héroe nacional, Steve Rogers, había conseguido sus increíbles alas que ya le habían llevado a un paseo por las nubes –luego de terminarse todas las verduras, claro- acompañado de su armadura favorita. Después del evento de los Nefilim, ya no volvieron a saber del Reino de los Cielos ni de otro ser angelical, respetándose la decisión del capitán como las órdenes del Tribunal viviente de no intervenir en la vida de Midgard. Darcy le dejó bien abrigado con sus dos muñecos preferidos en azul y rojo en cada costado, dándole un beso, apagando las luces al salir de su habitación. Cuando los pasos de la joven se alejaron, Peter se levantó con una risa traviesa, juntando sus manos extendidas frente a su pecho, diciendo una oración.

-“Ángel de mi gualda, dushe companía, no me desampales ni de noshe ni de día poke soy muy pekeito y me peldelía.”

Sonrió ampliamente al ver aparecer a su ángel de la guarda. Mamá Tony decía que no existían los ángeles guardianes pero es que jamás había tenido uno como el de Peter, quien le conoció cuando los hombres malos llenaron todo de fuego, lastimándole. Ella le dijo que todo estaría bien, que no habría que llorar porque tendría otros padres que por siempre estarían con él, un nuevo hogar. Su ángel de la guarda era muy sabia, y si él se lo pedía, a veces protegía a sus papás o a los otros Vengadores cuando los malos trataban de hacerles daño. Peter estiró sus pequeños brazos, siendo envuelto entre los delgados, elegantes como envueltos en mantos perlados de su ángel sonriente, de larguísimos cabellos blancos como sus ojos, labios carmesí igual que sus uñas y las más increíbles alas que hubiera visto, seis enormes y esponjadas alas relucientes que le acariciaron, haciéndole reír, cubriendo su boca para que no le escuchara Darcy ni Viernes. Cuando su ángel aparecía, era como si lanzara un hechizo en su habitación, el tiempo se detenía, y las alarmas de Viernes dejaban de funcionar. Así eran los ángeles como ella.

-Oi apendí a tocal piano –asintió orgulloso Peter mirándole, sentado en su regazo- Um…. Dalcy dijo algo de… um… Pala Elisa, sip. ¿Sabes de que me acoldó? De mi magia… la que me dijiste tengo… um, ¡ah, sí! Poltal del Chielo. ¿Es lo mismo?

 

Ferinos sonrió, asintiendo.

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias muchas infinitas por haberme leído durante este tiempo, por sus comentarios como buenos deseos, espero sigamos leyéndonos en otra aventura de la imaginación.
> 
> Miau!


End file.
